Star Wars Adventures of Tahiri: Fruits of the Gods
by Mik Sunrider
Summary: Complete Ratnena fights her demons while Tahiri fights for the future.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Star Wars only the big guy does, I'm just playing around in his universe. I'm doing this for my own enjoyment and will not nor plan to nor expect any form of compensation for these stories. In addition, if the big guy ever finds out about this, I hope that he will be understanding and won't sue me till the ends of the Earth. Moreover, if you do read these stories, I hope that you also enjoy them. _Please read 'Fresh Start' 'Tell me a secret' and 'I want to hold you, I wish to thrill you, and I'm going to kill you!' before reading this story or you may be lost._

Star Wars

New Jedi Order

Adventures of Tahiri

Fruits of the Gods

* * *

Luke Skywalker sat down at his spot next to Cal Omas, the Chief of State of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, at the dais located in the Senator Hall. Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master and Galactic Hero, normally didn't like attending a full senate hearing. Especially the past three months since the Wraiths incredible battle against the Yuuzhan Vong Fleet at Ossus and the 'Vong-Free' movement was exposed for what it was, a sham. The Vong Free was created to create a shadow fleet and line the pockets of certain senators and top military personal. The amount of credits that were use to pay off personal, the advancement of other military personal and out right murder of agents who had stumbled across this secret was staggering. They had only scratch at the surface of the scandal and already there has been a major shake up in the Senator and Military ranks.

Some of the Senators who had worked for the Peace Brigade, a now defunct group of mercenaries and outlaws, who work to help the Yuuzhan Vong conquer the galaxy, were recalled to their home systems to answer some pointed questions. Some had ran away to the depth of space to avoid facing their people and one took his own life, his home world had a especially gruesome form of execution that the GA and the Imperials before them had tried to abolish.

Some of the Senators and military leaders who were involved in the 'Vong-Free' movement where treated similarly but sadly most were hailed as heroes who took a stand against an evil aggressor. Many of the people thought that it was good that someone was willing to take a stand and fight the Yuuzhan Vong by any means, especially Admiral Kre'fey who lost his life at the Battle for Ossus. Fyor Rodan had once said that he didn't know what would come from all this but it could plant the seeds of a new terrible war. At the time, Luke had though he was just being pessimist, but after three month he had to agree that what Fyor fear could happen. Too much fear and hatred out there against the Yuuzhan Vong and too much pain in sorrow for all that had been lost.

Yes, truth be told he would rather be at Ossus, helping youngster learn and grow in the Force. To see their excitement when they clear another hurtles in their quest to become Jedi Knights.

Today, however, was different. Today Danni Quee, the representative from the living planet Zonama Sekot, was here on Denon to address the Senate on a proposal that the planet had from the citizens of the G.F.F.A. Danni had started out as a scientist on a mission to explore and discover extra-galactic life and much to her horror found them. The Yuuzhan Vong had not come in peace and had destroyed the outpost she work at, killed everyone there and she was taken captive. Danni was rescued by his then 16-year-old niece and nephew Jaina and Jacen Solo, after that she worked tirelessly to help defeat the Yuuzhan Vong before they destroyed the galaxy. After the war ended, Danni elected to travel with Zonama Sekot to a hidden system in the Unknown Region to help Sekot and teach the Yuuzhan Vong to live without violence. Luke wished that many of the citizens of the galaxy could learn from her example, to learn to love what she once feared.

Danni had met with Luke, privately, when she arrived yesterday in a Sekot ship, which caused quite a stir at the spaceport. She wanted to update him on their progress and to confirm some of the rumors she had heard on the hyperspace comm equipment they left for her.

"So it is true that Tahiri has left the Jedi Knights?" Danni had asked when Luke handed her the living light saber Tahiri left behind on Ossus.

"I am afraid so, Danni. Although I believe it is only a temporary, but Jaina's action seems to have had been the straw that broke the bantha back." Tahiri had finally had had enough. After being hated by the Yuuzhan Vong in the Hutt Space, disliked by the Yuuzhan Vong on Zonama Sekot, mistrusted by the Jedi, fear by most citizens in the GA who knew of her, and finally being shot by Jaina; she closed off all contact with anyone except the Wraiths. It saddens Luke, who considers her a special member of his family, but the more he though of it the harder it got to really blame her.

Tahiri's story was a complicated one; she was physically 19 years old but had actually been around only for a little more then three years. Tahiri was the results of an experiment gone horribly wrong and horribly right. Tahiri _Veila _was captured by the Yuuzhan Vong and was turned over to an insane shaper Master Kwaad. Master Kwaad had implanted a new personality in to her in hopes of having a Vong _Jeedai _for her to control. Riina Kwaad, a Yuuzhan Vong warrior, had been born. However, his 16-year-old nephew, Anakin Solo who died shortly before the Fall of Coruscant, had rescued her before the shaping could be complete or so they had thought. Shortly after she turned 16, Riina Kwaad began a campaign to suppress Tahiri Veila as she herself had been suppressed. During that battle, Tahiri Veila and Riina Kwaad had merged to create a half-human half Yuuzhan Vong, Tahiri.

Tahiri was most likely the only one of her kind, a unique Jedi who has the best and worst of both worlds. She had always known that she was the subject of intense scrutiny from those around her. Anakin had a vision of her before he died, that she became a Yuuzhan Vong Jedi whom used the dark side to help conquer the galaxy. Although she has never once acted in a way to suggest that she would help the Yuuzhan Vong win the galaxy and has proven many times to be loyal to the Jedi Cause, the suspicion was always present. Then when she and the super-secret intelligent/commando unit Wraiths fought and help defeat a attack against the Jedi Academy on Ossus, not to prove anything but because it was the right action to take, she was shot by someone she loved like a sister.

Tahiri, angry, disgusted, frustrated and heartbroken, walked away from the Jedi without a backwards glance. When he asked her what she was if not a Jedi, she answered simply and very sadly, 'alone'. Luke had seen her several times since then at different hearings, she was always polite and respectful but very distant.

"Sekot is worried that Tahiri's action may prove to be disastrous for the peace and harmony of the galaxy."

"Tahiri needs time to work out certain issues Danni, she will return to the Order one day."

"Sekot knows now that it was a mistake to let her leave in the first place Master Skywalker. Should the galaxy suffer because of an error on Sekot part?"

"I don't know if the galaxy will suffer by her leaving the Order. Many would have suffered had she not been with the group she is involved with now."

"But with her working with Sekot, a new age of prosperity and peace could be achieved. Isn't that more important then this game she is playing now?"

"Maybe," Luke said with a silent sigh, they have been over this ground a lot lately. Sekot seems to feels that only when Tahiri returns to Zonama Sekot and fulfilling her destiny, could universal peace be achieved. Luke, who had all the faith in the Force, had never had the same impression as Sekot did, yes, Tahiri had a hidden destiny as everyone does but he was not yet convinced that Sekot was right. "But she isn't speaking to us now and if I asked her to go back to Sekot she might rejected because I asked her too. I can't very well issue an order for her to go she would ignore it. Lets face it Danni, she is a very stubborn girl."

"Yes, I remember that very well," Danni said with a large smile on her face. Then she clouded up again, "but …"

"Danni there are many paths to the light side as there are to the dark side. I'm confident that, given time, Tahiri will choose what is right for her and the galaxy."

"Do you have any idea what Sekot wants," Cal asked Luke bring him back to the here and now.

"Danni never said last night, all that she would say that it would be the first step towards peace within the galaxy."

"That would be nice," Cal said with a tired sigh, "I would like my administration to be remembered for something other then bloodshed." Cal then began the special session; it didn't take long for him to bring the great hall to order, as it normally would have. Each senator and the representatives from the various unallied systems, who didn't have the power of vote on any matters before the senate but could petition and speak out on certain issues, were eager to here what the mysterious planet had to say.

After Danni was introduced, she walked up to the dais from which she would speak to the assembly from. She was wearing some kind of living but elegant business attire that sent some senators to grumbling about the Yuuzhan Vong. She also wore a content and happy expression; the time on Zonama Sekot has done wonders for her.

"Greetings gentle beings from the Planet Zonama and the mind of Sekot. Speaking for myself and for Sekot, we wish to thank you for this opportunity to address the Galactic Senate today. We both have high hopes that this is just one of many such visits." There was a polite applause to this, which was expected, everyone wanted to look like they agree with a planet mind, whether or not they actually did. "Sekot knows that the path to eventual peace and prosperity will only be achieved not by one group but by the masses. Sekot rejoices in the hope that one day that love and peace is the order of the day. That war and hatred will be a distant memory that our descendants will have to read from long forgotten achieves and fail to comprehend that what they read is the truth. It is in that hope that Sekot wish to present a proposal to this great and grand body that it may accept Sekot gifts to the galaxy."

"Gifts," Cal said quietly and sounding suspicious. Luke had to strain to hear him; the noise level in the great hall went up drastically. Luke wondered how many senators out there were wondering how to profit from anything that Sekot gave them. Others would be like Cal and be very suspicious of any gifts.

"Thanks to the generosity and forward thinking of the Jedi and the G.F.F.A we have a hyperspace receiver and transmitter on Zonama. From this unit, we have been able to listen in to the various news outlets and Sekot has been saddened by what Sekot has learned. While Zonama is recovering well from the recent war, in which Sekot played only a minor role in, and prospering" this time she was interrupted by angry outburst from many of the senators who's worlds were still trying to recover from the war. To hear their hated and feared enemy was not only surviving but also prospering was too much for them to bear. It took Cal several minutes to get order back, when he did Danni continued as if nothing happened. "Sekot wish to help your people enjoy such recovery. In return, Sekot asked for so little. One item would be to allow some of your people to immigrate to Zonama, although for now the number must be limited to a million. While we are prospering, a delicate balance must be maintained. We hope that in the future more can be admitted to our wonderful planet. The second is that you would permit us to send experts to your most effected planets so they can assist in healing the wounds of war …"

"What experts would that be?" A Senator that Luke didn't recognize said.

"The Shapers would …" This time she was cut off by a deafening cry of 'No' and 'Vong lover'. It took Cal a long time to get the noise level down to an acceptable level. Once it was quiet, again Danni continued her speech. "The Shapers have been reformed and many of them understand how to fix the damage since it was they who caused much of it. Only the most trusted and reformed of the Shapers will be allowed to travel away from Zonama to help you in your hour of need. I thank you for your time."

Several Senators all chimed for an opportunity to be heard, others just shouted to be recognized. Cal pointed to the Imperial Representative first. The Empire was not a formal member in the Senate, but due to there many timely assistance during the war and because of the peace treaties signed since the G.F.F.A allowed them a voice to be heard and an ear to listen. The man Grand Admiral Pellaeon and the Moffs had sent exemplified what it meant to be an Imperial. He was arrogant, tough as nails, had no give in him, but was also crafty, intelligent and possessed a razor sharp wit. He had also been a High General at the Yaga Minor Shipyards when the entire Bothan problem exploded on the scene about 5 years before the Yuuzhan Vong attacked. Pellaeon had asked him to come out of retirement to represent the Empire. The fact he was a Imperial High General prove to many how little Pellaeon regarded the G.F.F.A while others, like Luke and Cal, saw it as a sign how much he did care.

"May I be allowed to ask one question of Miss Quee," High General Hestiv asked politely. When Danni bowed in his direction, he continued, "You wish to allow Yuuzhan Vong Shapers free access to any planet that chose to accept them, have Sekot lost its ever living mind?" The bluntness from a normally reserve General jerked laughter not only out of Luke but many of the others in the hall, even Danni let her smile get wider.

"Sekot only wishes for the wounds caused to the galaxy during the war to heal, High General. Both the physical wounds and the spiritual ones as well, the Shapers whom Sekot wish to send have reformed and wish to assist not out of selfish need to be accepted but because they wish to live up to their responsibilities as a citizen of this galaxy. One would and could say that many of the Shapers have come to understand that they created the mess and it is their responsibility to clean up after themselves."

"I shall inform my government of your 'gift' but I shall warn you that the Empire, although did not suffer as much as many others had during the war, will take a dim view of any body that will allow the enemy a foot hold in this part of the galaxy again." He sat back down and stonily refused to engage in any more debate with Danni, she had tried several times, so with a smile she just bowed to him and moved on. Several other Senators spoke up in the same vain as the Empire, which made them uncomfortable to agree with the Empire about anything, while others spoke of accepting these conditions. The ones that spoke out against had been ravaged by the Yuuzhan Vong and had a very compiling reason to be suspicious. The ones who spoke out for it were mostly the richer systems who were tired of footing the bill. The whole time Danni held her smile, and as far as Luke could tell, she wasn't forcing it.

"If I may ask a question," the Bothan Senator asked. "What is the price of this gift? You said earlier that you would give much for very little in return. So what must we paid?"

"Nothing grand or costly as you fears Senator. Sekot only wishes that Jedi Knight Tahiri Veila be sent to Zonama to communicate with Sekot."

"No," Cal said flatly. Many in the hall were taken by surprise not only by his bluntness but also by his finality. Luke glanced over at Cal and saw that the man was not in a budging mode.

Danni turned to him to address him directly, her smile looked a bit forced to Luke, "Chief of State Omas please reconsider …"

"I can not Tahiri Veila was killed shortly before the war ended."

"I believe she meant Tahiri, sir," Luke said in the general buzz of confusion in the room.

"Oh, I am sorry, yes that Tahiri is still alive," Cal said but wasn't smiling. It was easy for Luke to see that Danni's smile was very forced now and slipped away completely when he finished by saying, "the answer is still no."

"Sir," she started but was cut off by Cal again.

"Also, in case you missed the announcement on the news feeds, Tahiri is no longer a Jedi Knight and this body can not negotiate to any power to force a citizen to leave against her will and travel to the capital and or territory of said power."

"However sir, I believe that she is a member of the Defense Force."

"And she was discharged from the military two days ago," that sent another shock wave around the room. Even Luke had not known that bit of information before now. "The Wraiths had been disbanded, their role of the events that recently took place has compromised their secrecy and they could no longer operate in a competent manner. She had requested and was granted a discharge from the GFFA military and Defense Fleet. Many of the Wraiths had opted to take this opportunity to retire. She is required to keep the lead prosecutor informed of her current location for any upcoming trails but due to the fact, she and the other Wraiths could be targeted for assassinations that information cannot nor will be released at this time. Therefore, she is a free citizen and this body cannot, in good faith, negotiate with Sekot with her life. If she chooses to travel to Sekot that is one thing or if you can get her to go of her own free will, but in no way can it be tied into this proposal." Cal then gave her a smile, "good luck on finding her too."

"When were you planning on telling me?" Luke asked following Cal back to his office. The meeting got hot after that and Danni informed them that she had to contact Sekot to inform Sekot of thee development. Unfortunately, for some, this meant she had to return to Zonama since the mind of Sekot could not use a hyperspace transmitter. She promised to return in 3 months.

"Sit down Luke," Cal pointed to a couch in a conversation nook he had by a large tinted window that would allow him to look out but no one could see in. Sighing Cal explained as gently as he could, "Look Luke, first she is not a Jedi anymore. She and I don't have to inform you of anything. Oh don't look like that; I know how close she is to you and the rest of the family. Believe it or not she still considers the Solos and you to be family to her, part of her family she is really annoyed at but family."

"Thanks," Luke snorted out.

"Plus I didn't tell you because it hasn't happened yet." Seeing Luke's confusion, he has never been good at hiding his feelings, Cal gave a chuckle, "yes it is true that _officially_ the Wraiths had been disbanded and _officially_ she has been discharge like I said earlier, but in reality they are still the Wraiths. I needed a way to get them out of the light so they could disappear from public view again. I want the Empire and the rest to think they won't have to worry about them anymore. To be honest I wasn't even going to do it today but Danni gave me such a great opening I had to take it."

"So all that stuff about not negotiating any citizen to any power?"

"No, I meant that. Even if she still were officially part of the military, she would not be part of the bargain. But I have to ask the question why does Sekot want her so bad?"

"What makes you say that," Luke asked, puzzled by his tone.

"Luke, you don't offer the moon in exchange for a teenage, no matter who she is. No one offer that kind of help free, well you would but I know you and I trust you. I don't know Sekot and I don't know if I should trust it."

"I know Sekot as asked for me to return Tahiri every chance IT gets but never why, only vague hints about her density."

"I always get nervous when someone starts talking about destiny. I also get nervous when someone wants to let a bunch of Yuuzhan Vong lose. I need someone to get some answers."

"Well it can't be Tahiri or the Wraiths, Sekot will know she is there."

"True, so get me a team of Jedi together. When Danni comes back, we tell her I want an independent study of Zonama before we talk anymore. We can send them back with her and have them look around. Make sure everything is on the up and up."

"Why not ask her by hyperspace?" Luke asked genuinely confused.

"I don't want them to have time to dress up for the occasion."

* * *

"They want to do what," Grand Admiral Pellaeon asked the High General' holographic image. Even thought it was not a full size image, Pellaeon could see his representative to GFFA give him a thin smile.

**_"That was my thoughts also," _**the General answered, **_"and after I heard what they want in exchange for this opportunity to unleash their shapers on the galaxy, I can only resolve that I was right to be skeptical of this offer."_**

"And how much of the galaxy do we give up without a fight to 'save ourselves'," Pellaeon said with a snort.

**_"Just one little Jedi, Tahiri," _**the General said.

"And?" Pellaeon started wondering if Sekot was even more naive the Skywalker.

**_"That is it, Sekot only wishes for Tahiri to travel to Zonama and have a nice cup of tea and talk," _**Pellaeon knew he should never let anyone see him baffled or taken by surprise but this was too much. _What is Sekot up to_ was his first and second thought. No one, not even anything as idealistic as Skywalker offered all that help for free. **_"I had a private meeting with Chief of State and Skywalker before contacting you, sir. I inform Chief of State Omas that what I said in the Senate Hall still stands, that the Empire would take a dim view of any power allowing any Yuuzhan Vong a new foot holds in our part of the galaxy. I hope that I was not over stepping my bounds, sir."_**

"No, High General, that is exactly the stand I would've taken and I am sure the Moffs would agree with us." Pellaeon said without hesitation. Although as a whole the Empire suffered less destruction then the rest of the galaxy at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong, they had suffered enough to make Pellaeon glad to know they were safely locked up on the other side of the galaxy. "What do Omas and Skywalker have to say about this 'offer'?"

**_"Skywalker is being Skywalker,"_** the General said with a snort of his own. Pellaeon, not for the first time, had wonder what the Empire might look like today if Darth Vader had been a little bit more like his son and less like the Emperor. **_"But the impression I get from the Chief of State is that he is skeptical of the offer as I am. He stressed to me again that since Tahiri is no longer a Jedi Knight and the Wraiths had been disbanded that she could no longer be compelled to agree to any conditions nor could they, in good faith, negotiate without her consent."_**

"Do you believe him?"

**_"Admiral, we have been hearing rumors that Tahiri has indeed left the Jedi for some time now,"_** Pellaeon nodded at that. During the ceremonies ushering in a new batch of Jedi, her absence was noticeable. He had asked about her, he truly did want to thank her and the 'people that didn't exist' for their work at Ossus. However, all he got were vague and uncomfortable answers of her 'recovering' from the battle. Considering the shape some of the Jedi and other were in and still arrived to witness the ceremony, he figured she would have to be near death not to show up. All that his people were able to gather was she was injured from a battle with a Slayer and somehow was shot with a blaster but was seen walking away from the battle. **_"But as far as their comments that the Wraiths are being disbanded, not a chance in the galaxy. That has to be a smoke screen, probably an attempt to get them under the scanners again. A team like that do not want their names in the news feeds every other day. If they can make the public forget about them, the better it is for them. It also allowed him to cut off debate before it got going since Miss Quee had to return for further instruction."_**

"So it seems that Chief of State Cal Omas is also suspicious and wants some time to think about it before making any kind of move."

**_"That would be my guess, Admiral. He also stated when Ms. Quee returns that he would like to send a team of Jedi to Zonama Sekot to do an investigation before they resume talks."_**

"At least that proves they are not all fools over there," Pellaeon said thinking hard. As the Battle at Ossus had proven that, given a half a chance, the Yuuzhan Vong Warriors could still be formable in battle. Even after the valiant and suicidal actions of the young Tahiri and the Wraiths to cut the Vong fleet down to size, what had actually arrived still prove to be almost too much for the defenders. His small fleet lost 75% of it fighters and 30% of its larger ships. The GFFA losses had been even worst. He wasn't sure what shape the GFFA was in now but he knew the Empire was in no shape to fight another prolong war. In fact, the only power left unscathed was the Chiss, whom thankfully tended to mind their own business. Nevertheless, this offer was too good to pass up, as it was to be true. If Zonama Sekot was using this as an excuse to do some preliminary recon, well he had a good imagination what a new full-scale invasion could do to the power structure of the galaxy. "We don't have enough information yet to really know what is going on. High General, arrange a meeting with Chief of State Omas sometime before Miss. Quee is scheduled to return, not too soon but before she gets back. Suggest to him that the Empire would also like to tag along to investigate this offer."

* * *

_They are being fools Sekot, just as I predicted,_ Danni sent to Sekot while she traveled to the first of many jumps to get her from Denon to home.

**_I must admit, my voice, you do understand them better then me,_** the great mind sent back. **_You were wise not to allow them to know that I was able to hear your voice even from the Senate Chambers._**

_Thank you Sekot,_ Danni sent while looking at the living light saber while it slept, dreaming of the day it would be reunited with its true owner. _Trust and understanding has never been their strong suit. Oh, if they thought they knew someone they would trust but they don't understand you or the gifts you wish to give them. I could tell by the mood of the chamber that the idea of the blessed Shapers were met with equal hostility and suspicion and if they had the knowledge that you could do something that Master Skywalker could not duplicate that would have them rejecting the proposal completely. As is I had 15 Senators sending messages wishing me a speedy return and hope they may speak with me more at that time._

**That is good; after you visit my cousin you should return home, let them believe what they wish.** The Mind went silently for many heartbeats before going on; **_my impression was Luke was astounded as we were by the news of Tahiri._**

That was my impression also; Cal Omas flat refusal to deal with us in any manner concerning Tahiri was a bit of a shock. I had hoped that he would at least allow some discussion but now if she is truly no long any control it will be harder to locate her.

**At least she is no longer under the influence of that female!** Danni nodded, Tahiri's loyalty for Ratnena burned brightly. She had always turned to Ratnena for guidance after the visions Sekot sent Tahiri. Tahiri also felt safe, comfortable and content standing at her side. Danni felt a rumbling of anger, which is the way Tahiri should be feeling towards Sekot not to a girl with no redeeming qualities of her own. Neither Sekot nor Danni had understood the relationship between the two girls or how it had grown in such a short time. Not even when Sekot appeared before Tahiri as a facsimile of Jacen Solo, could the bonds of friendships be broken. Sekot had felt Tahiri wavering, could feel her lessening her fight against the tug of love from Sekot to stop running and return home. Then she arrived in system and Tahiri found a new burst of hope and energy, so she was able to resist long enough to get away. Ratnena Bora was, in Danni's opinion, the largest hurdle to overcome before Tahiri would ever come home and accept her destiny. **_Yes, I agree but if they are not lying to us it may well be that they had taken care of that problem for us. However, since she has giving up her gift tracking her will be very difficult. Tahiri's beacon goes dim as the weeks pass._**

Moreover, your cousin is not helping matters either, Danni let out a sigh, _but then again you never promised anything would be easy._

**No, I never did, did I,** Danni felt a great wave of amusement wash over her. She hoped that one day she would be let in on the joke. Nevertheless, it didn't matter when, just like Tahiri coming home and the galaxy praising Sekot with one voice, she knew it _would _happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Major Grodin Tierce stared stonily ahead, ignoring the two guards behind him as the shuttle he rode on traveled ever so closely to his finial end. It had been three months since the Battle for Ossus, as the rebels called it; the End as he was sure his formal masters would describe it and the gods had passed judgment on him. He failed in his holy duty to assist the Yuuzhan Vong to conquer the galaxy and bring the message of the True Gods to the worthless infidels, whether or not they wanted it.

It didn't matter to him that he was a worthless Infidel himself. He heard the truth in what the Yuuzhan Vong preached and felt deep within his bones that they knew the true way, the only way to live. He worked tirelessly for his masters to help bring the wretched galaxy under the rule of the Yuuzhan Vong. With his superior genetic coding, his enhance tactical skills and the best Imperial Stormtrooper training given to him at his creation by Grand Admiral Thrawn, himself, he knew he could help his new cause achieve victory.

However, the gods had judged the Yuuzhan Vong and him and found them … inferior. As was the case of his fall from grace when he was thwarted by the so-called Grand Admiral Pellaeon from ruling the Empire and restoring it to its greatness, so too was his second fall was caused by forces outside his control.

First, the gods were insulted by Master Kwaad's blasphemy attempts to practice heresy and create the Abomination on Yavin 4, then they found Shimrra to be practicing heresy and claiming that he was receiving their great gifts. To punish him, they drove him mad and desecrated their new home world with inferior world brain. Nom Anor, having led the Shamed Ones in revolt, just added to the long list of sins they had to atone for before the gods would forgive them. Gods had showed their displeasure by allowing the Jedi and the False God to defeat them at Yuuzhan'tar.

His masters understood the gods' anger and when they regrouped in Hutt space the new leadership first destroyed all those who displeased the gods. Many days the blood of the shamed flowed not in ritual but like cattle. The next step they decreed was to use the Slayers to destroy the Abomination. A task they had believed they completed and then to build a mighty fleet to rid the galaxy of the Jedi and restarted the Holy Crusade to subjugate the Infidels. In addition, when the False God, Zonama Sekot, was left a burned dead husk would the gods favor their children again.

Yet again, they failed to please the gods properly and they took an extra special revenge against their children. They had thought they destroyed the Abomination at Borleais along with the Wraiths but they had been wrong, so horribly wrong. The Abomination had risen from the grave, led a fleet against the Yuuzhan Vong 'Fleet of Redemption', and won! Out numbered, out gun and out everything, they met the fleet head on and won

For a long time as he waited in jail to be sent back to the Empire in disgrace he thought if only his masters had listen when he tried to warn them after Borleais that the Abomination was still alive. None this would have happened and he would still be on the winning side. It took many days of prayer, fasting and ritual slashing to finally understand that it wasn't his masters who had failed the gods but it was he. That is why the Abomination had injured him so; his pride is what sealed the doom for the Chosen Ones. When the Solos helped the Abomination on Tatooine, he should have contacted his masters immediately instead of traveling with the Wraiths. Nevertheless, he allowed his pride, his desire for revenge against those who ruined him to take precedent over the wish of the gods. Just like Nom Anor, whom he despised, the gods had punished him severely. With his punishment came the finial destruction of the Yuuzhan Vong. He can see that clearly as he can see that the gods are generous and will allow one to attempt to regain their favor but they never grant two chances.

That is why the guards were so relaxed and unafraid, they had nothing to fear from him. The rebels had stopped him twice from ritual suicide, when one lose favor why should one want to live, but that was about as violent as he had gotten since the Abomination disabled him on Endor. He just couldn't build up the energy or the will to fight anymore.

Pellaeon had stopped in to see him before the _Right to Rule_ left Ossus. The Traitor to the Empire told him that his people were already asking the Rebels to turn him over to them. Pellaeon also stated that he was confident that it should be no troubles since there had been an outstanding warrant for his arrest for almost eight years now and his involvement with the Bothan Incident was well documented. He would stand trial for escape and flight and would serve out his time at the Empire's Pit, a little nasty planet that the Emperor had found long before the Clone Wars were fought before his raise to power. It was located out in the Unknown Regain, Grand Admiral Thrawn had talk about it with Pellaeon once, and it is where you were sent if the Emperor really wanted you to suffer. Rumor had it a Jedi or two had been dropped off there after the Clone Wars. There were no guards, no cities, no garrisons, no ship ever landed there, nothing but jungle. They flew in, stunned you, stuck you in an escape pod and dropped you off with nothing more then the clothes on your back. No one knew how many were sent, there were no records; no one knew how many still survived, no one ever bother to check on you once you were in the pod. Pellaeon has never used it before, although he knew of other who had, until now that is.

He didn't fight is extrication to the Empire, it was a sham and he refused to grant the Rebels any hint that he recognized their existence. In addition, being a true believer, he could see the god's hands in all this. They work in strange but just ways.

**_"Three minutes till course change,_** the voice of the pilot came across the intercom. One of the guards got up to make sure he was secured and then prepared himself for the exit from hyperspace.

"Only two more jumps," one said to the other sounding relieved.

"Yep, I kind of want to get home and see my wife," the other one said, "we been gone longer then I expected she is going to kill …"

Suddenly the shuttle rocked and all the lights and power died.

"What the …" one of the guards swore as the hatch to the cockpit was pushed opened. The two guards got up to help the pilot and co-pilot open the hatch.

"We got hit by two ion blast as soon as we left hyperspace," the pilot said, "the frigate that shot us is pulling us in now."

"I thought our course was classified." One of the guards said getting his pistol out and checking the charge.

"It is, not even the Grand Admiral knows where we are, he instructed me to come back any way I choose too."

_The gods knew,_ the man though, hiding his smile, maybe the gods do grant a third chance. As the four men tried to figure out how to get away from who ever this was that attacked them, the man felt the shuttle come to a rest on its belly. Which puzzled him, how were the rescuers able to enter if the hatch was blocked? The answer reveled it self on the starboard side.

"SITH! That's a light saber!"

Grodin craned his neck and body to glimpse what appeared to be a yellow light saber cutting through the bulkhead behind him. He heard the guards muttered nervously as the wall heated and power lines melted under the assault of the Jedi. As the piece of the hall fell inward, all four of the Imperials raised their weapons as the pilot shout out for them to identify themselves and a demand for an explanation. The Jedi answered them, with the blade. He couldn't see who it was or what actually was happening but the screams of the guards as the Jedi cut them down made it clear on the Jedi's intentions. Grodin sat still; he could hear nothing but his breathing and the soft footsteps of the Jedi.

His 'savior' was a Twi'lek, with blue skin and a determined look in her eyes. Without a word, she released his bonds and step back for him to stand up on his own. He did so, very wearily, he had hoped at first that somehow the gods had intervened and granted him a very rare third chance. Now he was not sure, Jedi did not help Clones nor do they help Peace Brigade members. Especially this one, he knew her for she was Alema Rar, she was about as anti-Vong as they were anti-Tahiri. Of course, if she was going to kill him, she was taking her own sweet time. Then she did something that astounded him.

"Major Grodin Tierce, sir," she said coming to attention and saluting him, "I hope that we will be able to work together."

"Do you now," Grodin asked suspiciously and returning the salute.

"Yes, Major," her eyes dancing with excitement, "Yes indeed. If you would please follow me to the bridge and I will explain on the way." Looking over at the four bodies, "my crew will be disposing the trash as soon as I step off. They are not very bright and might accidentally mistaken you for … trash."

"And how would you view me, Rar?"

"Why sir, an associate, a equal partner in this troubling and wretched times we find ourselves in," she said with a amused smile and tone, "or stay here," she lost all humor as she glanced pointedly at the bodies, "and join the trash."

"What kind of partnership are you looking for?" He said as he headed to the hatch she had cut out of the hull.

"A profitable one Major," she said brightly and cheerfully as she step out a head of him. As he set out on to the deck of the hanger, he was taken back by the 25 YVH1 droids standing at attention and saluting them both as Rar walked across the deck. As they passed, the droids advanced on the shuttle and began dismantling it by their sheer strength and tearing it apart with their 'hands'. "After all, we both need each other to accomplish our own personal goals." The Jedi said as she led him out of the hanger into the depths of the ship. "This is one of the ships that was designed by the dear departed Admiral Kre'fey to be run by remote from a central control ship and be 'manned' by the various droids stationed here." She stopped by a bank of lifts and gave him a smile Grodin assumed was supposed to communicate cheer. "It was supposed to be your old bosses demise. 5,000 ships just like this one, from Star Destroyers to fighters, all remotely controlled to destroy the Scarheads."

"Like the Trade Federation before and during the Clone Wars," Grodin said stepping into the lift, unafraid if she was going to kill him she wouldn't have to trick him into it.

"Why yes Major," she said sweetly with no sign of surprise, she must know who he was then. "But with updated computer controls and relays the bypassed the many problems that were associated with the old Trade Federation system. If the Wraiths had not stolen and wasted that fleet I am sure the Battle of Ossus would have gone differently."

"Yes, the Yuuzhan Vong would have won," He said as the lifts opened and he step out. He could feel her stare into his back. "The Yuuzhan Vong had been planning that raid since the defeat at Coruscant and threw ever bit of energy they could spear and then some into building a mighty fleet." He stopped and turned to see her in the lift with a deadly look on her face and not moving. "Do not let what you wish for blind you to what really is, the only reason your fleet did as well as it did was the fact that Abomination was able to distract and confuse the objective. Instead of traveling straight to Ossus and wiping out the Jedi, they allowed the Wraiths to destroy them piece by piece."

"Maybe," she growled out and then visible brought herself under control, "I wasn't there, I was still out on the other side of the galaxy chasing shadows." She left the lift and started leading him to the bridge area. "I have been able to see the after action reports, the number of ships those fool said they fought were verified give or take a hundred. They had to travel over thirty systems to collect it all but there you go." She palmed the Bridge hatch open and led him through, his first impression was how clean, white and empty it was. "This gem was never there either," she said as he soaked up the scene before him, "it had a bad slave control circuit or chip or something and when the rest jumped it stayed behind. After I heard what happened at Ossus, after the Skywalker began sending out 'request' for me to return, I stole a X-wing and flew out there hoping something would be left behind." She sat down at the Captain's chair and propped her feet up on the control panel.

"I see," he said coming up and standing before her, "what I don't see is what I am doing here."

"Because I need you to help me destroy Tahiri," she said bluntly.

"Why?"

"The only thing I have ever agreed with the Scarheads on was that the little freak is better off dead then alive," she said anger returning to her eyes. "I know who you are major, I have your file that I 'borrowed' from the Imperials. You have been a busy little boy since you crawled out of that test tube haven't you."

"Yes," he said simply. He figured she knew who he was and now that she confirmed he knew what bait she would use to entice him to join his side. Of course, the Jedi would think that she was being clever, most of them do. She would offer to help him destroy the ones who have wronged him in exchange for his help in destroying the Abomination. Nevertheless, it wasn't going to happened that way, he was granted another chance to help the Yuuzhan Vong to victory and he wasn't going to waste it by chasing down the flea. Besides, the Slayers would kill him if he got her first and they were denied the opportunity to do so. He would listen to her and then either kill her or simply flee and return to his masters.

"I need you major," she said with a crafty smile and he braced himself for the pitch, "with your brain and connections and my many skills and connections we might just survive the coming destruction."

"Whose destructions?"

"The galaxies of course," she said with a wider smile and he was confused but didn't let her know it. "For months now I have been getting strange visions from the Force. Of entire sectors of space falling into disorder and chaos, a war with has many sides, as there are planets. I had thought it was the Vong who were responsible for all this but after seeing what happened, is happening to those in Hutt space, I know it can't be them. Have you heard what is happening over there?" He shook his head truthfully; she dropped her feet to the deck and brought some images up on the screens. "Mass suicides, mass starvation, massive break down of their empire."

Grodin watched as single skips making individual runs against Star Destroyers, warriors charging troopers unarmored and weaponless only to be cut down before they made it, usually with yards to cross. One entire planet that was burned to nothing and the bones of its inhabitants laying out in a ritual style that the GA would never know about or care to arrange them into. Grodin watched all this with his mind racing; he dismissed it as a ploy on her part. She had to know that if she was faking this and he found out later that she was, and he would eventually, he would kill her for it. However, discounting all that it just made logical sense, they have lost all hope; they lost their gods love there was nothing more for them to live for. Even Grand Admiral Thrawn would be hard press to turn this around, not that he could since the Yuuzhan Vong would never soil themselves further by following an Infidel. The gods' finial judgment was being realized and he knew that he could not return.

"So, the Rebels won," he said after awhile, "where does this leave us?"

"On the eve of a galactic hell," she said leaning forward. "The enemy has been defeated and what does the G.F.F.A have to show for it? Nothing! Social disorder is raising, starvation, homelessness, smuggling and piracy is at an all time high. Not just here but in the Empire as well, since many felt that if the Emperor was still around the Vong would have never been a issue and at Pellaeon for getting involved and losing their capital and their riches planets. The Wraiths just pushed things along with their exposing Kre'fey's plans to destroy Zonama Sekot, which by the way many Senators and majority of the people are in favor of since they are dying and the Yuuzhan Vong there are thriving."

"Again, where does this leave us? Are you planning on coming to the masses rescue?"

"Screw the masses," she said with a bitter laugh, "if there are two things those simpletons hate more then Scarheads are Jedi and clones. They wouldn't lift a finger to help either of us, if anything they would help. No, all I want are the Wraiths, especially Tahiri, dead! I help you do the same for Karrde and Pellaeon. After we accomplish those two goals if you want to crave out an Empire to run, I help there too. I am not interested in that but I'll help if you want. Or we can sit back enjoy the spectacle of the war." She watched him closely as he weight what she was saying against what was happening. "This collapse will happened if we help it along or not, I know this the same way I found you; by the Force. We can either help it along and take advantage of it and get our revenge or not."

"Yes, how did you find me, the pilot said that he was the only one with the course?"

"Why the Force, Major," she said brightly.

Grodin walked over to another chair near her seat, sat down, and thought long and hard about this plan. It had merit except a few things were still not clear and his masters were no longer a consideration as he knew and saw.

"Just how exactly are we to 'help' the break down occurring? Or do you have other assets hidden away?"

"No, so far it is just you, this ship and me," she said brightly and let out a little giggle. Grodin let out a snort of his own, the Jedi have never been known to think small. "Coruscant wasn't built in a day after all, we need to raise money for our activities and to paid for our help. And the best way to do that is smuggling."

"Yes, you and I in a frigate smuggling," he said with another snort, "we won't be easy to spot."

"Well not us," she said with a grin, "but I know something you don't. The Peace Brigade is running for the hills. They are finding any could size rock to hid under and they know you. You they would trust to work for but a Jedi," she shook her head, "no, they would never believe me. We get them to work for us, do some smuggling; in exchange, we give them whatever assistance we can with this little jewel I have. I sure an YVH or two for security would be a good price. They get to keep some of the money and we get the rest, and what they will be hauling will make us money hand over fist."

"Smuggling what, spice?"

"Something better then spice, have you ever heard of a murta root?" He searched his memory and was surprise that he had, it was a minor spice of the Yuuzhan Vong. It was cheep, tasted awful, and was generally used by the Shamed only because it was the best they could afford. When he told her about it, she nodded with approval and went on to explain why she was interested in it. "While the Vong have little or no use for it, the affects on many of this galaxy inhabitants is very striking. It is a drug more powerful, addictive and deadlier then any known drug around. In its raw form it is enough to cause a man to hallucinate and experience bliss for a week, so said the reports I have seen on it. It will also cause a man to kill anyone who dares to keep him away from another taste. The addiction properties are astounding. Moreover, after long tern exposure it slowly kills the person using it. It has been a minor problem on Coruscant for sometime now as those still living there use it to forget the hell they been through. They know how deadly it is but the effects are so wonderful, apparently, they don't care."

"So we become drug runner."

"Yes, I am sure either you or one of the Peace Brigadier would know a chemist who can help us refine the root for sale on the streets. Let the damn masses drug themselves stupid, the added strain to the G.F.F.A will only hasten their downfall. And the money we will make it assist us in getting our revenge!"

"So where do I fit in?"

"I need your brain Major, I need that wonderful brain that Thrawn gave you to help me set up and run this operation. I know G.F.F.A procedures and how to run rings around security systems and the Force can help me warn you of any potential problems. But I am not stupid enough to believe I know everything, what I don't know you do or know someone who does."

"And what if I refuse to help you?"

"Well," she said sitting back in her seat, "you won't get your revenge against Pellaeon and Karrde and I find someone who will help. My X-wing is down in the hanger; you would be free to fly away. Why should I stop you? You won't go to G.F.F.A or the Imperials and tell them about me. On the very slim chance you do, they won't believe you nor find me. Where would you go? Back to the Vong?" She snorted at that idea, "if you want to waste your time there then be my guest."

"What if I wish to kill the Abomination myself?"

"I heard what she did to you," the Jedi said and for the first time since he walked on this ship, she showed an emotion other then anger and a thirst for revenge; she showed real concern and regret. "Just goes you to show you what a true monster she really is. To do that to a man, any man …" she shuddered, "when we get her if you want we can work together to make her pay not just for what she did to you but what she did to me. That is the best I can offer."

She waited patiently as he worked through the plan as she outlined it. True, he had nowhere to go; the Yuuzhan Vong had been judged unworthy of the gods' love. Return to the Empire and do what, turn him self in and just get killed. The Rebels weren't even a consideration and Rar must be on the run from them or else she wouldn't be here now. True, she could be using him to track down the rest of the Peace Brigade but unlikely, eventually they would be found and killed. Plus, he knew ways to keep a Jedi under wraps if needed. No, he could see that the gains would out weight the risk of working with her. Maybe, just maybe the gods have shown mercy on him and granted him a third chance and if they had this was the bets way to do their bidding.

"If you would allow me access to the computers, I'll get started on contacting the needed people," he said standing up and holding out his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratnena Bora, 23-year-old slicer, fighter pilot and generally all around skilled mechanic, was bored out of her mind while sitting in the bright and hot afternoon sun on Borleias. _I wish I could at least get a tan since I am stuck here._ She had to admit it was a nice day but she would rather be at the beach. She was enrolled in a sniper-training course along with her partner, Captain Tahiri. Commander Loran had sent them here to hone some needed skills while he was supervising the training the new group of replacements, since they were still in limbo.

Poster Boy had stated that they were too well known after their actions at Ossus that they could not effectively hide their identity from the recruits, so they couldn't help in the training. Mostly due to the security problems they had suffered from the last time they had trained replacement and he didn't want to take a chance on washouts finding out that the Wraiths still existed. The older Wraiths, Kell, Elassar, and Piggy were all retired in the past ten months since their last stand at Ossus. Poster Boy, Squeaky, Little Brother and hers files had all been shuffled and lost in the giant maze of military computers. She was effectively lost having been transferred and retransferred 100 times since then. Also their profiles had been slightly changed during each transfer so that by now they won't even recognized themselves. Their new boss, so classified that Poster Boy wasn't allowed to even hint at his or her identity, wanted it possible for no one to find them or the base that they will be working from. Tahiri solution was the most extreme, since she was still considered by many to be a Jedi Knight and a Yuuzhan Vong Warrior; she had to 'resign' from the military all together. She was last reported working the space lanes as an independent spacer.

The new group of Wraiths had no idea what they were trying out for really. All they had been told was that they were training to start a new intelligent/commando team. Face and Tahiri, with Little Brother, Squeaky and her help, screened each applicant inside and out, slicing and dicing their way to the truth. After that they began the interview and elimination process with both of them wearing disguises to sit down and interviewed each potential candidates. In all it took about two months before Face gave the go ahead to train the team of about 30 candidates.

They, as well as the new Wraiths, should be done with their training about the same time, maybe. They have had no contact with Face since they started the sniping training. He was stationed on a different part of the planet and they were working undercover, she was now Corporal Sunkiss and Tahiri was, Private Sara Sandblaster.

The sniper training had been good for Ratnena, her skills away from the computers and ships were not very good. _Lets be honest with ourselves, Ratnena old girl, you stunk,_ she thought with some humor. While she wasn't at the bottom of the list, she had improved drastically compared to where she used to be. She did well enough to graduate; she hit three targets before she was 'killed'. She was pleased with herself all right. She was also very pleased with Tahiri right now too.

"Did you spot her yet, sergeant!"

"Not yet sir," the lady with high power field glasses said as she scanned the field in front of her.

"Sithspawn! She has to be out there somewhere," the fowl mouth kane a bar who wore captain insignia on his shoulders said as he paced back and forth on the platform that the sergeant and he could observe the field. The trick to passing this exercise was to use natural foliage and slowly work your way across a field and shoot, with an enhanced rifle, at as many targets as you are able to before the spotter could find you. If the spotter saw you or your flash it would direct a droid to fly over your spot. If the spotter was correct the droid would 'tag' you and you were out. The shooters also could get tagged if they went outside the operating area. Some of the shooters got one or three like her, some got as many as four or five. One student got eight and Tahiri has gotten fifteen. Much to the captain's disgust and they still haven't spotted her yet.

Tahiri and this captain had not gotten along real well. Early in the training period one of the recruits had made a remark about the Jedi. Even though Tahiri no longer considered herself a Jedi anymore after everything that happened from the time she was 'born' till Jaina shot her on Ossus, she still would defend them and speak only kind words. The captain over heard her defend the Jedi and decided that a 'spoon bender lover' was not the kind of person he would want around. It probably would have ended there if he hadn't made disparaging remarks about her, as a 'Vong loving freak with not enough brain cells to blow her nose'.

It would have been safer taking on the Yuuzhan Vong bare handed then be around those two after that, Tahiri was never disrespectful just … being annoying. Helping him show the rest of the recruits how big of a windbag he really was, pulling some simple pranks and never getting caught. He knew what she was doing, she knew that he knew but she never pushed it hard enough to give him anything to hang on her. The captain had informed her last night that if she had one point less then anyone else in the squad, which included his old score a record ten hits, then she would have to start all over again to graduate.

_PING!_

"Did you see it?"

"No, sir," the sergeant said and then had to listen to several minutes of ranting and raving from the moron in officer clothing. Several of the non-comm around her laughed quietly at his behavior. None of them really like this guy, respected him because he was an officer, but didn't like him. They had been laying down bets before they headed out on the objective as to how far Private Sandblaster would get before she was spotted and how long it would take for the captain to lose his temper. Ratnena didn't get in with any of it; she figured it was an unfair advantage since she knew Tahiri so well.

"How many was that sir?" Ratnena asked innocently.

"Corporal be quiet!" There was a low rumble of laugher that was immediately silence as the captain swung around and began dressing them all down. As the pompous jerk was ranting and raving about discipline that they would all receive if he heard one more word, Ratnena noticed some movement right in front of the stand. She slowly looked away so as not to attract attention to herself or Tahiri as she crawled under the stand. _Oh girl, you are too good,_ Ratnena though as she tried kept her face straight. Once the captain turned back around and started yelling at the sergeant for being blind, Ratnena quickly looked over at the others around her and placed her finger over her lips. Many of them nodded silently, they must have seen her too, and smiling at her.

Tahiri, after crawling under the stand, gave Ratnena a grin and took off her gear. She then quietly climbed up on the stand and stood behind the captain. She turned one more time and gave everyone the thumbs up.

"Sir!" Tahiri screamed excitedly, " I saw her, she over there!" She pointed off to the left.

"Where!"

"There sir about 59 meters near that bush! She's there I saw her!"

"All bots to that position!" He screamed excitedly as he moved closer to the railing. The sergeant turn to talk to Tahiri, supposedly Ratnena thought to get better directions, and she saw who was standing there; she went wide eye and started to grin then hurriedly turn back and faced front again. After a few minutes he turn back, looking disgusted, "Blaster! She not there either."

"Sorry sir," Tahiri responded in a sweet but disappointed voice, "I could have sworn that was her."

"Sandblaster, get back down with the others and keep your opinions to yourself!" The captain screamed at her, Tahiri saluted and hurried back down to the others. The captain was ranting and raving at the sergeant as Tahiri sat cross-legged next to Ratnena and assumed a bored expression. The look on the captain's face as he suddenly swung around and stared at Tahiri was priceless, _too bad Little Brother wasn't here to get a shot of that_. His mouth worked several times, looking like a fish out of water, before he turn red and screamed out, "Sandblaster!"

Tahiri looked up, gave him a small wave and a big smile. Ratnena has never seen anyone besides Tahiri turn purple from embarrassment, till now.

* * *

Face really had to maintain an interested look on his face as he listen to Captain Long, the head instructor of the sniper training department here on Borleias, explain why Private Sara Sandblaster should remain in the brig if not be discharged out right for her 'outrages' conduct at his school. Ratnena, after successfully finishing the training, had contacted Squeaky and then Face about Tahiri being in the brig. Which amazed Face, he figured she would bust Tahiri out and then rigged his bunk to explode or something in that vein.

At first Face hadn't believe that Captain Long was as bad as Ratnena was making him out to be, but now after listening to him for 10 minutes, Face knew that she had underestimated how badly of a pompous jerk he was. He kept going on about she cheated on her exam by shorting out her tag and how she made a fool out him in front of his troops.

"I thought the tag was reported as being operational," General Sinclair said from behind his desk after listening to him complaints about Tahiri.

"She must have fixed it before my people got it sir."

Face almost laughed at that assertion, Tahiri breaking something he could believe but to fix it? No, she couldn't preprogram a food processor without shutting down the entire electrical system for the building.

"Really," the general of Borleias said as he worked his pad, obviously looking for something, "it says here she received 15 demerits for damaging a scope after she failed to get it working again. The report says that she was to take it apart and reassemble it after field cleaning it. Instead it shorted out and caught on fire, is that correct?" _Now that sounded like Tahiri,_ Face thought with amusement.

"Yes sir, but …"

"It also says she damaged three data pads while doing simple field repairs and all three had to be scraped since they were so horribly destroyed."

"Yes sir, but …"

"And here is a report that somehow she caused the barrack she was in to lose all power after using the food processor to make 'hot chocolate'," the General looked up at Face and then Captain Long with a expression of amazement. "Is that one actually true?"

"Well yes sir but …"

"Sandblaster, how did you do that one?"

"General I don't know, I never been very good at electronics or machines," Tahiri said from behind Face. He didn't turn and look at her, he knew that she was standing at attention and keeping her face blank, but probably was blushing.

"Now Captain, do you expect me to believe she couldn't work a simple food processor but could fix a field tag?"

"I don't know how she did it, but only that she did, sir!"

General Sinclair gave the captain a look that just screamed 'give me a break' and read the pad again.

"Captain, I would like you to drop the charges. The commander here will make sure she behaves and never bothers you again."

"Yes sir, but she won't receive any recognition for her bogus score and she does not graduate," the captain said after a few minutes.

"Sounds fair to me General," Face said, he knew what she did and so did Ratnena, no one else really needed to know. After the captain left the officer, Face could hear Tahiri swear under her breath at him.

"That will be enough, Captain," Sinclair said to Tahiri while making some notes on his pad.

"Yes General, sorry General."

"Well Face," the general said putting down the pad, "she is free and clear."

"Thank you, General," Face said honestly. In two days Tahiri, Ratnena and the new Wraiths would leave for Hawk-bat Base to begin working together and he really didn't want to have to deal with any unnecessary complication or Ratnena deciding to help out her friend from the brig.

"My pleasure, I think he is a kane a bar too, Tahiri but that is just between the three of us and these walls. You have to admit Tahiri, he is good instructor."

"Yes sir," Tahiri said sounding a lot more relaxed, "and he would be better if he would just get over the fact that he was stuck behind the lines during the war. I have seen that beast he didn't miss much. By the way sir, when did you learn Yuuzhan Vong sir?"

"Right after Face told me that you three would be hiding here for a few months," the general said with a grin, "also had my house security beefed up."

"Well sir, I am happy to announce that you made it through another tour with the Wraiths. We are leaving day after tomorrow for our new base." Face said with a grin.

"Praise the Force," the General said with exaggerated relief and staring at the ceiling, "I can finally get a good night sleep again." He got up to shake both of their hands and wished them luck in the future.

On the way back to the small complex that Squeaky had somehow secured for their use when they first arrived from Denon, Tahiri went into more details about Captain Long.

"It wouldn't have bother me as much I guess if he wouldn't had said all those things _just_ because he was never transferred out of the training command. Why would anyone be disappointed about missing the war?" She said as she steered the air car to their home.

"He looks too young to have served during the Rebellion, probably missed the Warlord wars too. He grew up hearing about all the glory and excitement that fighting against all odds to win the day. Figured that he missed his only chance to be a hero." Face said as he watched the growing base fly by him.

Tahiri muttered a curse, at least he assumed it was a curse the Shapers had their own languages, and shook her head, and said, "there is no glory that is fas that someone who never seen war makes up."

"Depends on what he thinks is glory. Look at what we did here with Wedge? The holo documentary is still on the top selling list and that was very accurate as to what it was like here. Yet people look at that and say it was glorious. I'm sure he watched that holo documentary and wished he had been here. He never stops to think about the cost of the glory."

"TV thought the same thing but she was only 15 at time and have a excuse," Tahiri said, referring to the old 'Tahiri Veila' as TV to avoid anyone understanding what she was talking about. Tahiri had a nature ability to know how to be spy, he rarely had to tell her anything twice, let alone once. "But he is older and should know better."

"Some thing can only be learned with experience," Face said with a shrug.

"Maybe, sir," she said then let a smile cross her face, "although I guess I can't complain too much. All his taunting did give me the extra push to do better then even I thought I could do."

"Sixteen is impressive," Face said slapping her in the shoulder.

"Thank you sir, but Ratnena should be praised instead of me. She did get three which is more impressive then my score."

She wasn't being condescending or making fun of Ratnena lack of skills, she would never do that to anyone she truly meant that statement. Tahiri is a Jedi, whether or not she answers to Ossus, and knew she had a huge advantage over everyone else. Instead of being arrogant or looking down as other as being inferior or handicapped for not having the same advantage, she helped other to do the best that they can be. It was one of the things that make her easier to get along with and went along way to make people feel relaxed in her presence then most Jedi would be. Oh sure, Luke, Corran, Mara, Tyria and her son Doran, and Leia were also easy to get along with but many of the other Jedi were too stiff and arrogant for his taste. Of course, all of them had not be raised Jedi and started their training late so that probably went along way as to explain why they were more relaxed about their abilities. Doran and Tahiri, while grew up learning the Jedi ways, had enough real world experiences that helped them deal with people on a their level not on a Jedi level.

"Maybe we should let her cook to celebrate," Face said casually.

"What did we do to be punished like that," Tahiri said making a face. Like Tahiri's misadventures with anything electronic or mechanical, Ratnena's cooking skills was the running joke of the Wraiths.

"Don't worry to much about it in the future, I think Squeaky was able to acquire some cooking droids for our base."

"Do we want to know how he got them?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure it was mostly legal."

"Before or after Little Brother fixed the paperwork," she said with a smile.

"He also got us an Aegis-class Shuttle from somewhere as well as a stealth upgrade, he got the planet's ship repair shops to install it. Little Brother and Ratnena had it flown over to our temporary base and are checking it out now. Tomorrow, Little Brother and I are going to fly out to the base, our support droids are already out there, and Squeaky, Ratnena and you will get the finial supplies loaded aboard the shuttle. The next day, the three of you and the new kids will fly out and we will get started."

"As much as I am happy to be released sir, but I have to ask a question. Ratnena still hasn't got to go home yet. I don't …"

"Don't worry, it is a surprise." Face said with a grin. "She is going to fly out from there. I was hoping that Little Brother could go along with her to keep her out of trouble."

"Talk about the blind leading the blind," she said with a snort but was nodding her head. "I don't see why Little Brother wouldn't go with her, he likes working with Rat."

"That what I figured, I secured her three month pass. It has been a long time since she has had a vacation." Face gave Tahiri a look out of the corner of his eye, "You know you could take some time off and go home."

"Not yet sir, besides they would ask too many questions. You know how 'mom' 'dad' and my 'uncle' are about knowing what I am up too." She said evenly. She was also correct, Luke has not been informed as to her location nor have Han and Leia. One reason was she didn't think she should receive special treatment from the other Wraiths. Once they 'go under' they could not allow their families to have much information as to where or what they were up to for security reasons. Tahiri felt that if she contacted the Solos they would, without meaning too; get involved in their affairs. That was probably unfair to them, but at the same time, probably true. The second reason she didn't want to contact them was what happened to her on Ossus. She had mostly gotten pass the anger but the hurt was still there.

"You could always tag along with Ratnena and Little Brother?"

"No sir, Ratnena needs to sped time with her family, to let them see what she has become and besides sir, I am your second and I really should spend time with the Wraiths to get to know them."

"Ok Tahiri but if you change your mind just let me know."

When they arrived at the small hanger with attached barrack that the Wraiths lived in, they found Little Brother and Ratnena busy looking over the shuttle. Face had hoped to get more X-wings before they left but so far only one had arrived, with no droid. Face had already assign that fighter to Little Brother and Tahiri, but Face and Little Brother would take it back to Hawk-bat base to make sure everything was ready for the rest.

"Prankster, how does she look?" He asked as he walked up to the shuttle.

"Well sir, she old, unreliable, cranky and just out dated," she said crawling out from the engine access, looking greasy and grimy, "but there nothing we can do with Peacekeeper. The shuttle is go shape though."

Tahiri gave her a strained look of patience while Ratnena beamed back at her innocently.

"Good," Face then told her the plan for the next few days.

"Does this mean I will finally be able to hit the bar for a few hours sir?" Ratnena asked in a voice that suggested that she had guessed wrong.

"Well, I guess that would be alright," Face said as if the idea never crossed his mind till now. The girls hadn't had much down time to blow of steam since they started training; even during the limbo period they were restricted to quarters on Denon and went into sniper training right after they screened the new recruits. He had planned in some time for the girls to have one free night. "If you guys really want to, I thought we could have Squeaky run some training films or something." By the looks on their faces, he might as well have them go to Denon and talk to the Senate again.

"There will be plenty of time on the way to … where we are going." Ratnena said, correcting her self before she accidentally said where they were going. Even though chances where no one was listening in to their conversation it paid to assume the worst.

"Also the others would be with us sir, and I am sure they would find it instructive as we would."

"The Vong …"

"_Yuuzhan _Vong."

"Has a point sir, why we would hate to cheat them out of such a golden opportunity as to listen to one of Squeak's lectures."

"They are always so informative …"

"And exciting …"

"It would be a crime for them to miss it and we would hate to have him repeat it just for them."

"Well if you really want to," he said with his face and tone suggesting that they were passing up a great time with Squeaky and couldn't understand why they would rather go out. The both stared back innocently at him, but he could tell how badly Ratnena wanted to go out, even Tahiri seemed excited about the prospect of bar hopping with Ratnena. "But," he said putting in his 'commander's' voice. "No trouble from either of you. Oh don't give me that 'who me' look, you know what I mean. No pulling pranks, no 'borrowing' anything, no dropping off half naked men in the general's quarters, I don't want to receive a call from Squeaky and have to come bail you out of the brig, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Both said coming to attention and saluting.

"Very well, have fun."

"I don't know sir, it might take a day just to get the Vong something decent to wear."

"What is that supposed to mean, I have some nice clothes?"

"You have the fashion sense of a Hutt," Ratnena said as she crawled back under the engine. Face just walk away shaking his head and smiling. He just let them argue, they do it so often he doesn't even pay attention to it anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

24 year old Lt. Cathy Littlefoot, a average looking woman with red medium length hair, green eyes and standing up to 1.76 meters, watched as some of her new squad mates joked and carried on in the bar on Borleias. They had just finished a grueling three-month training session for some secret military intelligent team to replace the now declassified and decommissioned Wraiths squadron and that was about all they knew about their new assignment. They were told that they would learn more tomorrow morning when they reported to a certain building at the main spaceport very early, like 0700 in the morning early. They still have yet to met their commanding officer or anyone else associated with the squadron. They did all receive a pointed and dry letter from someone who was the quartermaster asking for a list of supplies they would need, as long as the spelling was correct and proper forms used. The training officer warned them that this quartermaster was a civilian and had a contract, so they had better check their spelling or they would get whatever they wrote.

One thing that they had found out over the course of the training was they were all certified to fly. Even she, who was trained as a medic, had fighter pilot training as a secondary skill. Even the young Noghri, named Ruskin, was a pilot, who surprised her when she first met him, and an expert at hand to hand, which didn't surprise her. Most Noghri tended to stay with their clans on their home world or one of their colonies on Wayland, helping their people with the long process of fixing their worlds from the destruction that seems to follow them around. He was one of the few who were allowed to join the Defense Forces even though his people had long thrown off any chains to the Empire.

Sorr Hun, a Sullustan who about her age, was no surprise. Her people had long been regarded as some of the galaxies best pilots and navigators and she was also a competent slicer. She was relaxing with Kic Foruta, a Rodian flight Officer who was also a weapons expert. He was the most bashful of the group and they had to practically drag him away from the barracks. Ruskin and a Nikto named Uhilka, an Esral'sa'Nikto who had blue gray skin and no facial horns unlike some other sub species of Nikto, were playing a game at one of the table, some kind of computerized hand-to-hand game. Uhilka was a very intelligent if not soft spoken male who could work on just about any vehicle and could operate any air, land, sea or spacecraft.

"Hey doc, can I get you a refill," Jake Killjoy, one of the two human males that had made the cut as he sat down in next to her. He was an 18 year old, about 1.82 meters tall and an over blown sense of his own charm. Although she had to admit he was very hansom and did attract a lot of attention from the ladies in the bar. He was also their explosive expert and all around troublemaker. Cathy wasn't sure who did more punishment him or his bunk mate, Aden High, who was almost a carbon coy of Jake, Jake was a blond hair while Aden was darker and wore a roguish beard just around his mouth. Both had little appreciation for proper military conduct and code, how they made it this far was beyond her. They must be really good at what they do.

"You two want to be care and not get too intoxicated now," she reminded them for the millionth time. It was like talking to a brick wall, she knew that she had brothers, who were way younger then these two and sometimes a lot smarter, but she also knew who would have to take care of them in the morning.

"Relax Lt we made it," Aden said with a grin as he down his drink, "the worst is over."

"You don't know that Aden, we haven't got to our assignment yet," she tried to reasoned with them.

"Can't be any worst then that training program, sith, 31 of us started out, if you count Ruskin late arrival and only seven of us made it."

"I heard the last group of Wraiths had a hundred try out and only two of them survived along with four of the originals." Jake said shaking his head and finishing off his drink. "I need a refill, any one else?"

"Yea, get me one more," Aden said with a slight slur to his voice.

"I'm fine thank you," Cathy said, Jake just shrugged and headed to the bar. Cathy couldn't help but wonder what it was like for those two who survived. They had survived an attack on their base here on Borleias, spent a year fending off attacks from both the Vong and their own government, help destroy the Vong fleet at Ossus and expose a huge scam to drain the fleets dry. She suppressed a shiver coursing through her; she had been there during that battle. First as a medic, having no interest in returning to fighters after Coruscant, then in a X-wing when the battle damage got too bad for her to have any other choice. And by all accounts she heard, the Wraiths did hit and fades for four days before they arrived at Ossus and their Jedi was in a X-wing alone the whole time. She had heard that the Jedi, Tahiri, was now an independent shipper traveling the space lanes alone. After what she had been through Cathy couldn't blame her much, she want to get away from it all too at times.

"So Doc, any clues as to where we are going?" Aden asked looking around the bar, they had a booth against the far wall so they could see the entrance as well as the rest of the cantina and have no one at their backs. It had been Ruskin's idea, and not a bad one at that.

"I know as much as you do, Aden."

"Come on Doc, you have to know more then this nerf," Jake said sitting down with their refills.

She tuned out their growing bickering as she scanned the room. Some how Sorr Hun had convinced Kic Foruta to go out to the dance floor with her. Kic may be graceful with a blaster but on the dance floor he was anything but, he caught her eye and sent an imploring look to her. She just sent a wave and a smile; _he needs to loosen up a bit anyways._ She had thought that early in the training, he was good but always so tense.

"Holy Sith! I think I am in love," Aden said as Jake agreed him by giving out a slow whistle.

Cathy looked over at the entrance and saw what the over sized adolescents had seen. Two ladies walked in, the oldest was about her age. She was, Cathy had to admit, one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. She was slightly shorter then her, and very athletic build, blond hair that was piled on top and spilled out like a fountain. She also had a single lock wrapped in what looked like multiple-color beads but she couldn't be sure at this distance.

The younger and shorter of the two women, who was wearing … white combat armor?_ And I thought Kic was bad! _Sure enough she was wearing a variation of combat armor that was favored by commandos and Jedi because they were flexible and comfortable while offering maximum protection. She wore hers so it covered every centimeter of her except her hands and face, unlike her companion who wore a skintight short dress that exposed a lot of leg and shoulders. She was an athletic blond too, but wore her hair short. They both stop inside the entrance and scan the room. The older one pointed out something that made the younger one glare at her and blush. The slap on the shoulder looked like they had been friends for a long time.

After grabbing some drinks, the younger one she saw had an Eyeblaster in her hand, Cathy was impressed it was a strong drink for someone her size, they walked by their booth. While the two boys were gawking and dropping their tongues on the floor, Cathy saw them give the booth the once over. It chilled her to see their eyes, the younger one had green eyes with a golden tint and the other had striking light blue, but that was not what stuck her the most, it was the pain in those eyes. Cathy's favorite uncle had served during the Warlords period and often told her stories of his exploits, much to her mother's dismay. One thing her uncle told her was that he could always spot a combat veteran just by looking into their eyes. Cathy never believed him until she had served in the Defense Forces. Combat vets always had a look that said 'I seen too much and can't forget'. That was the look the two women had they had seen the beast of war, seen it and survived, and still carried the scars.

"I must have been a good little boy to get a chance to meet her," Jake said, practically drooling over himself as the two women sat down in a booth next to them.

"I don't think you want to mess with either one of them boys," Cathy said quietly and very seriously.

"Nonsense, those beauties look lonely and we have a duty to make sure they have a good time." Aden said finishing off his drink quickly. She tried warning them one last time as they got up to refresh their drinks but boys will be boys.

"What flew up their exhaust pipes," Uhilka asked sitting down in the booth watching the boys run up to the bar.

"They think they going to be charming," Cathy said with a slight tilt of her head to the booth next to them. Uhilka let out a chuckle; those two have tried, unsuccessfully, to hit on just about any human in a dress since they all met. "Where is Ruskin at?"

"He head back, said he was going to go over his gear one last time and then get some sleep before we leave in the morning. I was thinking the same thing but now I have to stay for the entertainment."

The two-wannabe charming flight officers strutted over to the two ladies who were watching them with blank expressions on their faces. Uhilka waved Sorr and Kic over to the table and hurriedly whispered to them what was going on. Jake sat down next to the girl with color beads and gave her a huge smile; she gave him one back that reminded Cathy of a rancor just before eating time. Aden sat down next to the girl in white, flashed her a smile and said, "Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

Cathy groaned this was not going to be pretty. The girl in white just sat there with a blank look on her face, her friend rolled her eyes and took a drink.

"I'm Jake, ace pilot," Jake said holding out his hand at the woman.

"And I'm Aden, and you are?" He stopped and added with a sly smile, "well I know you are a angel but I'm hoping to learn your name."

"Are you a pilot too?" The bead girl asked, watching Jake but talking to Aden.

"Yep, sweetheart," Aden said flashing a smile at her then turn back to her friend, "but I need a security officer because baby you stole my heart."

"I hope you are a better pilot then you are at making up pick up lines," the bead girl said.

"What are 'pick-up lines'?" The girl in white said looking at her friend with a confused look on her face.

"They are simple lines that are design to make you think he is charming and witty, he is hoping to engage you in conversation in which he will be able to make you swoon over his over blown estimate of his intelligence and good looks."

"And the point of this is?" The girl in white said still looking confused.

"To take you some where private and … you know?" Still the girl gave her a blank look and her friend rolled her eyes and took a drink before answering, "you know." The girl stared blankly and then started blushing; she reached over and slapped her friend's shoulder.

"You could have just said it was a mating ritual Rat."

"I could have Vo … kid, but this is more fun," she said laughing. When Jake and Aden exchanged confused looks, Cathy figured that they finally realized that they were not going to get anywhere. At least she thought that until Jake leaned forward and whispered something to Aden, the girls kept talking as if they didn't exist.

"So I am supposed to do what?"

"Swoon, you know act impressed and pretend that you are interested in what he has to say," the bead girl said and then pitch her voice in a high voice. "'Oh that is such a clever thing you are too cute', that kind of thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I done this before."

"Ok because I haven't and don't want to get it wrong or anything," the one in the white said in a serious tone.

"Have I ever steered you wrong? And before you say it, I told you a million times I was sorry."

"Did I say anything?" The one in the white said then schooled her features to one that Cathy had seen on the holo shows, an exaggerate look of excitement at the prospect at meeting Aden. "Oh, a pilot, and he is so hansom and witty! I am so lucky tonight," she let out a little giggle. She then looked at her friend who gave her thumbs up. "So I did that well?"

"Prefect, ma'am."

"Thank you, Rat."

"No problem ma'am that is what I am here for."

Aden had a confused look as the girl in white leaned back in her seat and by the blank look on her face she forgot all about him. Jake, however being a little slower, leaned forward to the girl on his side, flashed her a sweet smile, while the girl lean towards him, her eyes open wide and a smile on her face.

"How about you baby, what do you …eek!" Jake had dropped his hand below the table as he spoke; she on the other hand had a blade under her right wrist, which sprang out after his hand disappeared. She smiled; Cathy hoped that Jake understood it was not a friendly smile. Cathy and the others tensed to help out their friends if they needed to but the one in the white was one step ahead of them.

"You can't kill him Rat," her friend said off handily drink her Eyeblaster, "you know what the commander said."

"Why not," the one called Rat said making the blade disappeared and turned back to her friend; again they ignored the two men completely. "He said to have a good time?"

"He also said we were not allowed to kill anyone, he is tired of having to bail us of the brig out every other week."

"Oh please, I haven't been to the brig in weeks, heck I didn't even try to break you out last time."

"True, I don't know who was more surprised him or me." The one in white said with a grin, "but we have to behave tonight."

"But …"

"Nothing, Rat, unless you want to wait another year before we get our next night off," the one in white said. As the two girls argued Jake and Aden made their escape muttering something lame but neither girl seemed to hear them or even notice that they were gone.

When they sat back down, Kic made the universal crash and burn motion with his hands, while the other two rubbed it in. Aden titled his head to one side and froze, a way people say the droids who were short-circuited in the main computer processor and to show that someone was not quiet right in the head. Maybe that was just sour grapes after being shot down and dismissed so rudely but either way Cathy was glad that they didn't get far. She would hate to have to clean up any messes they left behind.

* * *

"You know what I hate about your merging, you can eat all you want and not gain a gram and you can drink all night," Rat said from across the desk as Tahiri filed the last of the flight plan that would get them to their first jump point. Tahiri looked at her friend with some sympathy but not much, she had wanted to leave long before Rat drank that much. "You can drink all night and not get drunk or have a hangover, that is so unfair!"

"I have just the thing for your hangover Lt. Bora," Squeaky said walking in the room with a sickly colored drink in his hand. Rat took the glass and gave it a sniff, the face she made prove to Tahiri that is smelled as bad as it looked.

"Ewe, what is it?"

"It is my own special recipe to help the pilots under my care to relieve themselves of the pain suffered from ingesting greater quantities of alcoholic beverages then their fragile bodies can handle."

"Are you sure it works," Rat said looking at him very dubiously and sniffing it again.

"Oh yes, Lt. Bora, no pilot has ever come to me for a second glass. The secret is, of course, to drinking all in one gulp and quickly."

"Come on Rat, you did ask him to help you and he did make that specially for you," Tahiri said, cupping her chin in her left hand and tapping her writing instrument against her chin, when Rat looked at her with a look that seemed to implore Tahiri not to let her drink, whatever it was that Squeaky made.

"Ok, I guess I'll give it a try," the face she made as she drank it was comical; Tahiri wished that she had a holo recorder with her to show Commander Loran when they got to base. After she finished she was sputtering and gagging, as the face she made got more twisted. "How is this supposed to help me, I haven't tasted anything that bad, ever!"

"Wow, worst then your cooking?" Rat just glared at her, as she grabbed Tahiri's water bottle.

"Of course it tastes awful that is the point," Squeaky said as Rat looked at him with a quizzical expression. "No pilot has ever wasted my limited and extremely valuable time with such frippery request after one taste." As Rat threatened to rewire him into a street sweeper, he informed her that the new recruits were arriving.

"Ok, we need them to go through the gear that they requested before we load up," Tahiri said closing down her computer connections and packing her case. "Were you able to get everything for them?"

"Of course, however Flight Officer High and Killjoy tried to pull some kind of practical joke on me. I assumed that I could do a satisfactory job at showing them the errors of their way but after observing the two of you since you joined our little family I am sure you could excel in that area."

"Did Squeaky just compliment us," Rat asked still trying to wash out her mouth.

"We meet them last night at the bar, Squeaky."

"Which ones were they again?"

"The two without a clue," Tahiri said standing up.

"Oh that narrows it down," Rat said rolling her eyes and gathering up her flight jacket.

"They were the first two," Tahiri said putting on a red jacket over her gray combat suit. "Lets go see the new kids on the block." Tahiri was interested in meeting the Noghri that Squeaky told her about this morning. He was a late arrive due to a mission he was on for Talon Karrde, he hadn't been part of the original screening due to the Defense Fleet lingering reluctance to accept Noghri's in to their ranks, regardless of the good they had done the Solo's and the military in the past. Face had always wanted to have one in the ranks of the Wraiths; he had seen them in action many times. Not only were they fearless warriors but extremely discipline warriors.

"Also Captain, I was able to find the crystal for you at a reasonable cost. It arrived last night," Squeaky said as they crossed the hanger.

"Thank you Squeaky, how much was reasonable?" Now that she was no longer answering to the Jedi Council and light sabers were not standard issue for the military, she had to pay out the cost for the focusing crystal out of her own pocket. Even though they got back pay for the year that they were listed as 'missing presumed dead' it wasn't a great huge amount of credits. One never got rich being in the military.

"The bill was paid Captain, that was all you need to know." Squeaky said.

"Squeaky," Tahiri growled out. She knew he had to use some 'shady' contacts to get supplies not only for her but also for the squadron but this was different to her.

"Think of it as a Life Day gift from Poster Boy, Squeaky and me," Rat said smirking.

"You guys didn't have too …"

"Of course we didn't but we did so there," Rat said sticking out her tongue at Tahiri. "Besides, I want to see how you, miss can't fix a data pad, can build your own light saber without killing us all."

"I built three of them in the past you know," Tahiri said looking up at the older woman and then pushed her case into her hands. "Here, store this aboard and start the pr-flight. I'm going to met the troops."

"Gee, make her captain and she makes me her slave," Rat said with fake scorn as she grabbed the case.

"Oh thanks for reminding me, peel me some sun fruit and do a better job this time."

"I live to serve," Rat said giving her a salute with only some of her fingers, but she ran up the shuttle's ramp to complete her assignment. Tahiri shook her head as she walked over to the new replacements, once again thanking the Force or the gods for allowing her to meet someone like Rat. Sure, sometimes she did get on her nerves and did act like a kid but she was as loyal to Tahiri as Tahiri was to her. Rat looked out for her like a sister might, got her into more trouble then Anakin ever did, and was smarter then the droids. She was everything Tahiri need in her life right now; she wouldn't know what she would do without her around.


	5. Chapter 5

_The galaxy at peace and prospering, on every planet children, adults, human, Yuuzhan Vong, just about every species you can imagine working side by side to help keep their precious ecological system in perfect balance and harmony. From Coruscant to Tatooine to Zonama Sekot, from one end of the galaxy to the other all creatures live life according to the will of the Force as preached by Sekot. No creature is in need, no creature has more then their need or do they have the desire to horde or deny anyone anything. Greed, violence, oppression was eliminated by Sekot's love and the love that It shared with all._

Well almost by all …

The mighty fleet struck hard and fast, the Dark Side was a terrible thing that refused to love as Sekot preached and demanded from all. There was but one land left in which defiled Sekot's love and she was sent to pass judgment on them. She didn't want to, she begged Sekot to give them more time to learn its love as she had. She reminded Sekot and the Voice how she too resisted before understanding Sekot's love but to no avail. They continued to raid and spread discounted, oppression, death and destruction; they preached the Lie. Sekot, too, did not wish to fight them but they must be stopped for the good of all.

With a heavy heart she drove the fleet against them, only she would suffer the agony of the battle. These special creatures that were part alive and part mechanical must never leave the battle site to contaminate the rest of the galaxy. It was her burden, her heart that must accept the pain, so that others didn't have to suffer as she would as she has.

She saw him off to the left, the last Jedi to exist, no more were they needed in the galaxy. Many had simply joined Sekot, praised Sekot as all did; they had special places among Sekot and often lived on Zonama with Sekot instead of out in the galaxy like the others. They shared with Sekot, advised Sekot, praised Sekot, but some fell to the evil tongue of the Dark Side. She fought them all, to give them a choice to love Sekot or …

She knew he would be here, he was the last and it pained her greatly to have to pass judgment on him but she must for today the galaxy would be at peace. All around her were hundreds, thousands, millions of the dark side forces laying dead in the afternoon sun on Bothawui. None shall ever draw another breath, to defile Sekot, to spread the lie, young, old, human, Bothan, Yuuzhan Vong all the traitors to the True Way.

He saw her, she knew she had no choice by the look in his eyes; they gleamed with the Dark Side. Without a word she launched into an attack, calling on the power of Sekot to help her defeat the last one. Light sabers crashed, sparking and hissing as they connected, signing as they sliced through the air. He was strong, she knew this, she has always known this but nothing would save him today. She had the power of Sekot on her side, she could feel Sekot added It's strength to her own and the Force flowed through her like a great river of life. She sliced off his right arm at the elbow; he fell back on some pieces of a building cradling his damaged limb with his left arm. His blue eyes staring back defiantly into her green-gold eyes, he never said a word, not in anger or in love.

"The last of your kind," she heard herself say, "the last of my kind." She hoped he would say something any thing but he just stared at her, damning her for what she had done. Before she swung down she heard "Tahiri!" She turned to her right and saw Face, legs bleeding crawling to her, not to help but to hurt her, to stop her from her destiny. His betrayal hurt even more then Luke Skywalker's had. She sent a command to the creatures under her control not to hurt Face anymore; she had to talk to him. But first she had to judge Luke Skywalker, and with a single stroke she did.

With tears in her eyes and a heart weighted down by sorrow she walked over to Face. He had found a rifle from somewhere; before he could aim it she ripped it out from his grip.

"Face please," Tahiri said kneeling down at his side, "I don't want to judge you. You were my friend, my commander, I have always looked up to you, loved you like a sister. Please join me in praising Sekot!"

"What about Luke?" Face screamed back, his eyes blazed angrily. Tahiri always wonder how the Dark Side, the Lie could steal such pure souls as these. "Han and Leia, for Force sakes they were like your parents!"

"Sekot loves them and wish no harm to come to them as I," Tahiri said tears flowing freely. "But they believed in the Lie …"

"The Lie is Sekot, Tahiri!" Face shouted back angrily, "That thing controls the galaxy and you helped It!"

"No, Sekot has only shown the galaxy love and peace …"

"It controls everyone's mind Tahiri, they are nothing more then little robots doing Sekot's biding!"

"You don't understand Face, you never did …"

"But I do understand Tahiri, I seen it for myself. Look at the paradise you created, what do you have but trillions glassy eye people who can't think anymore? Who do nothing but work themselves to death like some hive creatures! No one travels, no one explores, and no one creates!"

"No one dies because of war, starvations or though neglect! No one lords over others, destroys something because they don't like the way it looks or talks! They gain so much peace and security for nothing more then letting Sekot into their hearts!"

"They have no freedom, they have no soul!"

Tahiri had to listen to the Force and ignore Face for a report from her army. The last of the Dark Side was gone, both on the planet and in the space above. No one had escaped into Dark Space to flee to another planet; at long last she had brought peace to the entire galaxy. Her army and fleet, saved the one ship that was coming to take her back to Sekot, were in the process of self-destructing. No longer would she need them. She gazed sadly down at Face, who was in the process of removing his combat armor.

"Its over Face, they are all gone." She said wiping the tears from her face, "I don't want to judge you Face, please let Sekot into your heart. Join me and the rest of the galaxy in praising Sekot!"

"I have fought evil long before you were born Tahiri," Face said, "the Empire, the Warlords, Yuuzhan Vong; no matter what form it took I fought to preserve freedom. You have a choice now, kill me or join me."

"Face please …"

"No, Tahiri," he said softly, "You see you have a choice. You could either help me destroy this nightmare you help create or kill me. I will never join evil."

"Sekot is not evil, Face! Yes, people have no choice but to follow Sekot but in exchange they have peace, security, and want nothing!"

"A prison is still a prison no matter who beautiful it is, Tahiri," Face reached out and guild her arm that held Bangor to his now exposed chest. "When you kill me, you will destroying everything Tahiri, there will no going back."

"Face," she said through the tears, imploring him to surrender. But it did no good, she could see that clearly. "Face, I have to judge you now." She tried to keep her voice even but the tears made it impossible. Face just nodded, never taken his eyes away from hers. "I'm sorry Face."

"So am I, you truly are an Abomination."

* * *

"NO! How could I do all this!" Tahiri screamed out as she watched an old version of her kill millions, kill Luke Skywalker, Wedge, and now Face! What could possible cause her to destroy everything she valued?

"I don't know," a voice said from behind her, she tore her gaze from the older her crying over the lifeless husk of her friend, and turned to see another 'Tahiri', this one wore regular combat armor and carried a amphistaff and a light saber. She wore her scars proudly on her forehead. It started at her, though her and said, "why would you?"

* * *

Tahiri jerked in her seat, held in place only by the restraining straps or else she would have taken a header in to the control panel. She blink a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes and to remember where she was going. _Right, I'm on a shuttle heading to Hawk-bat Base, she though as she ran her hands through her short blond hair._ They were still several hours away from the Halmad system where the base was located. _That has to be the worst vision I have ever received!_ She thought as she settled back in her seat. The first part hadn't been so bad, the sight of trillion happily living without fear or despair had been glorious sight to be held. It was intoxicating, to be honest, she had never felt anything like it before. _But the cost, why would I do that? _Was that the cost of being that safe, that secure, worth the sacrifice of everything that she believed and loved? She rubbed the spot on her forehead where her Domain Marks should be as she tried to make sense of it all. She looked over at Ratnena sitting in the co-pilot seat, sound asleep. Tahiri didn't want to wake her up to talk about this, even though Rat has never minded in the past. Even if on the surface Rat would show disinterest, deep down she was always willing to help Tahiri understand was what going through that 'blender brain' of hers. But after glancing at the control panel she saw that they would arrive at the base in 6 hours, better to let her rest for now.

Quietly as she could, Tahiri unbuckled herself and went back to the main compartment. The lights were low back there as she felt her way back to refresher that Squeaky had installed along with the different control and sensor stations in the main compartment. Build as a troop transport; Squeaky had made extensive alterations to the shuttle to suit the unique requirements of the Wraiths. After she visited the refresher, she sat down at one of the open station, the rest of the Wraiths were asleep, and finished working on her light saber. She figured that she wouldn't have much time once they landed at the base to work on it; it has been almost a year since they were in circulation. She was sure that whoever their new 'boss' was would have a ton of work back logged for them. Plus, not that Tahiri would ever admit it to anyone; in case she screwed this up she wanted Rat and Little Brother to be able to look at it before they left.

Tahiri Veila had built three of them to replace the ones that had been damaged or destroyed but she wasn't quite Tahiri Veila and Riina Kwaad wouldn't have touched a circuit board to save her life. Unfortunately, in this case she took more after Riina Kwaad then Veila. She could operate machinery without much difficulty, most of the time, but she couldn't repair, service or reprogram anything no matter how many gods blessing times she tried. Both Rat and Little Brother have tried in the past to teach her but they have given up. It was better just to do it themselves and in those rare times when she did have to help they would talk her through it step by step. Well, building the light saber would show them that she could learn she excelled at some many different things that she hated the idea of not being able to learn this. There was no need to show them that she could do it, Rat and Little Brother would never think less of her if she couldn't. Just like she accept those two without reservation but she had something to prove to herself.

As she worked quietly, she slowly became aware of one of the new Wraiths watching her. Tahiri looked off to her right, Lt. Littlefoot was sitting at one of the sensor stations watching her. Tahiri gave her a smile and turned back to her work.

"May I ask a question Captain?" Littlefoot asked softly as not to wake up the others. Tahiri nodded and move over one seat, pushing her equipment with her and motioned Littlefoot to sit next to her. After she sat down, she cam e straight to the point, "I heard you left the Jedi Order but never why, can I ask why?" Tahiri worked as she considered the best way to answer that particular question. The Lt. must have thought it was too personal and apologized for being rude.

"No, nothing like that Littlefoot, I was just thinking of the best way to answer it."

"It has been my experience ma'am the best way to answer any question is with the truth."

"Many of the truths we hold dear greatly depend on our point of view," Tahiri said looking away from her work to flash a smile before returning to her work. "That was something that Master Skywalker learned early in his training. To find the truth, you must exam it from as many different angles to make sure it is the truth."

"And what angle do you see the truth in," Littlefoot said watching her closely.

"For the question you asked, I have a hard time seeing it from any angle expect from my own point of view. It is hard to see how killing me would fosters any attempt, at the time, to continued my association with the Jedi." Tahiri tried to keep her voice level; she was still trying to work her way through the anger that she always felt when she talked about it. It hurt to know her people wanted her dead, the Yuuzhan Vong reasons, from their point of view was understandable not that she agreed with them, the rogues who wanted her dead with the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong didn't or couldn't see past their own grief and anger to separate her from those who did wish them harm. It was hard to know her people from Zonama Sekot to Denon and Ossus wanted her gone and forgotten. It was hard but not as hard as it was to take from the Solos and Skywalkers, that was an act of betrayal that she couldn't get over yet. It was bad enough to feel suspicion from them, bad enough that they felt at times they couldn't trust her because of who she was, what she was, bad enough that Han and Leia felt that they had to stun her to keep her under control; Jaina had been the worst of them all. All that pain and the desire to protect the Jedi Tahiri had felt from her, had assume that it was directed at the Yuuzhan Vong attacking Ossus. She never would have guessed or believed it was her that Jaina wanted to stop, to protect the Jedi from. Even after she had been shot, she couldn't make herself believe, didn't want to believe. Bangor had believed and wanted to cut her down for hurting Tahiri. It took all of Tahiri strength to keep him from doing that, which is why she returned it to Sekot. Bangor desire to kill anything that harmed Tahiri was almost too strong for her to control and she could not take the risk of keeping Bangor around, that and how anger Bangor was for allowing Jaina to live. But Tahiri, when looking deep in her heart, could not, would not be the agent of Jaina destruction. No matter what Jaina had done to her or want to do to her; she still loved her like a sister.

"They wanted you dead?" Littlefoot said softly, Tahiri could hear the disbelief in her tone and wasn't offended by it. Everything that they went through last year sounded more like a bad holo drama then real life. "Are you sure about that?"

"Well, there was no grand Jedi convention where they took a vote or anything like that but rigging my ship to explode, ordering a undercover agent to rig the bomb and shooting me with a blaster was a good hint, don't you think."

"Does it help?" Littlefoot asked, after Tahiri shoot her a look of confusion, she elaborated, "being sarcastic help you get through life?"

"It is either that or crying," Tahiri said watching Littlefoot, she couldn't read her or her face very well. Which isn't surprising considering they just met. "If you don't mind me asking, but what is with all the questions? You are after something more then my views on Jedi relations?"

"Well ma'am, I just trying to understand what happened in the cantina the other night, you and Bora were pretty mean to those two. Granted they can be annoying at times …"

"Oh I know all about them and you for that fact, or at least what is in your files. I helped screen you for this position." Tahiri turned back to her work but continued to talk with the medic. "What Rat and I did had a define purpose and it worked. We went to relax, enjoy ourselves after a very stressful period in our lives. Rat, for reason that are all her own, don't appreciate men who see her only for her looks and bodies." She glanced over at Littlefoot, "by the way I wouldn't try your psychological tricks on her. She won't even tell me why and we been through a lot together, you she might hurt if you get too nosy. Most likely she will just blow you off the first couple times."

"I am just doing my job ma'am," Littlefoot said stiffly.

"I know you are, the commander knows you are, Rat will know too even if she won't admit to it but whatever the reason it is she will tell me when she is ready. So far it hasn't affect her performance, she is there when we need her."

"I will take your word for it ma'am," which sound like 'I don't believe you' to Tahiri, which was ok with her. They all will learn soon to trust Rat as much as Tahiri does. Like the old saying goes, 'seeing is believing'. "And what was your purpose at the cantina ma'am."

"I'm not really interested in any romantic involvement right now, no matter how brief or how long," Tahiri said as she maneuvered the crystal in to place.

"Or is that any involvement?" Littlefoot asked casually.

And like the click as the crystal falling into place on the light saber, the real reason behind her question became clear.

"Ah," Tahiri said, giving the medic a bright grin, "so that is what this is about. You want to make sure I'm not one of those burned out veterans who only live to be killed and won't make friends with anyone because they are too fatalistic to believe that they or their new friends will last long. So instead of risking the pain involved in seeing people they care about die they just cut off all contact so they won't get hurt."

"Yes ma'am," the medic said blushing, "sorry if I offended you but your actions at the cantina and from the stories Squeaky were telling us, well you can understand my caution."

"Don't worry about," Tahiri said while assembling the outer casing. "You are doing your duty."

Ratnena chose that moment to come out of the cockpit area; she was never much of a morning person.

"Morning Rat," Tahiri said brightly. Lt. Littlefoot also told her morning and Rat just did a half wave looking unhappy.

"How do you guys stand it anyways?" Rat asked around a yawn.

"Stand what?" Littlefoot asked looking confused.

"Something you should know Cathy," Tahiri said finishing up her light saber. "Rat here does not like to wear clothing when she sleeps. So don't barge in on her in the middle of the night." Tahiri then twisted around to stand up, "that goes the same for you Killjoy."

"I would never do that," Killjoy said no longer pretending to be asleep.

"Good Jake," Cathy said twisting around too, "I don't want to see what sort of shape she will leave me to fix."

"That is assuming I let you find the body," Rat said glaring at Killjoy who was smiling back innocently. "Anyways, just because you like to wear 16 layers of clothes, does that mean I have to sleep in this flight suit."

"Because it makes me uncomfortable to see you naked, Rat."

"I would be glad to switch places with you captain so that … ouch. You're a medic, your not supposed to cause pain." Killjoy said rubbing his head when Littlefoot slapped him.

"I am doing my job Jake, it is preventive medicine. It is design so Lt. Bora doesn't gut you like a fish."

"I don't do that much anymore, I hate having to get blood out of my clothes," Rat said offhand as she watched Tahiri go to a clear spot in the middle of the cabin. "Um, Vo … Ta … Ma'am what are you doing?"

"I just finished my light saber I want to test it," Tahiri said innocently. Rat's eyes got huge, it was hard for her not to laugh when she saw that.

"Oh no you don't," she said waking up fully and walking over to her. Tahiri just gave her a strained patient look. "Sorry, I rephrase that, oh you don't ma'am."

"Relax, Rat. I think I got it right."

"Oh sure just like that sniper rifle you caused to burst into flames after you fixed that."

"You know, no one has yet to explain to me how that happened."

"Or the time you crashed the computer system and it took us three days to fix the computers."

"That could happened to anyone you know."

"Or when you crashed the power grid in the barracks when you tried to make hot chocolate."

"Don't you trust me Rat?"

"Of course I do ma'am," Rat said giving her a quick hug, "it is your very apparent lack of mechanical skills I have no trust in." Rat held out her hand, "now give me the nice light saber and let me check it before you kill us all."

"I follow the plans, you know."

"Yes ma'am I am sure," Rat said giving her a ghost of a grin but still had her hand out.

"I out rank you, I could order you to let me test my own weapon," Tahiri said in jest. Killjoy and Littlefoot watched all this wide-eyed, probably wondering what was really going on.

"Yes ma'am but I have a date in few hours and really don't want to die yet."

"Is that date with a charming blond hair pilot that thinks you are adorable Lt.?" Killjoy piped up from his seat.

"If it was Killjoy, I would let her test her light saber and kill us all." Rat said with a grin that was as cheery as a sarlacc.

"You can't kill him yet, Rat," Tahiri said with a grin and handed over the light saber, "at least until after he cooks us some breakfast."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well at least we will travel in style to get there," Jag said as he lugged his luggage to the waiting Sekotian ship.

Jaina didn't answer as she looked over the ship from a distance. It looked like some aquatic monster ready to devour any unsuspecting creature that passed in its path. It was a large ship, as big as the _Millennium Falcon, _with a flat-bottom fish look that she saw many times while on Mon Calamari. It looked sleek and she has heard that it could burn ions with the fastest of the racing ships used in GA. At least that was what she has heard from Corran and others who flew the fighters that Sekot gave them to help defend Zonama during the Battle to Reclaim Sekot. Not that she would know anything about that; she had been rejected when she tried to bond with the seed partners.

"If you like flying around in the gut of fish, Colonel Fel," the soft cultured voice of Lieutenant Commander Yoder said from behind them. Joyce Yoder was a mid thirty-year-old bio-scientist that was representing the Empire in this little expedition to Zonama. The Empire has showed the same disbelieve that Chief of State Omas showed when Danni first proposed that the shapers be allowed to help repair the damage.

Jaina had mixed feelings about all of this, on one hand they could use the help of the Shapers in repairing the damage to many of the planets. The ecological warfare was still raging as the Yuuzhan Vong planets and animals left behind battled the original biosphere for supremacy. People were still dying from strange creatures that roam their forest, seas and air, how cities were overrun by plants that were a vicious, stubborn, destructive and as hard to kill and control as the Yuuzhan Vong warriors. Many of the tricks and chemicals the GA has employed have had no effect at slowing it down, let alone stopping them. Also, as she has bitterly complained before Ossus and much more openly since then, the Yuuzhan Vong has gotten off basically scot-free after Coruscant and didn't have to deal with the consequences of their actions or pay any penalty for their war. At least this way, they would be forced to clean up not only Coruscant but other planets as well.

The other side of the chip was the very idea that any Yuuzhan Vong should have free and unsupervised access to any planet anywhere made her skin crawl. She wanted them kept somewhere safe and being watched around the clock. Running around the galaxy, unsupervised, to cause who knew what kind of chaos after what they had done was not only idiotic but basically wasted the lives of all those who died to protect the GA in the first place. They should be out rounding up the rest of the Yuuzhan Vong and dropping them off not letting more of them lose.

But it was not her decision to make or even advise against, she was no longer a person with that kind influence. Since the death of Admiral Kre'fey at Ossus, the information that the Wraiths had found about the Vong Free, and her own action against Tahiri, she had lost considerable power. She had to resign from the Defense Fleet, was not yet allowed to travel unsupervised, basically she was on probation, and had to testified against the very people she had once worked closely with to protect the galaxy.

_Now, I have to travel to the other side of the galaxy, following a master like some little child to see if it is worthwhile to grant Sekot the chance to help the galaxy._ Jaina thought bitterly as she stood there, waiting for Danni to exit her ship. _At least Jag is coming along for the ride._

Like Lt. Commander Yoder, his government, the Chiss, sent Jag to explore the question of Zonama Sekot claims that the Yuuzhan Vong were 'reformed'. The Chiss, a closed and secretive society, didn't normally get involved in any discussions with the GA about much. The embassy that Jag was assigned to was one of the smallest embassies found on Denon. That one and the one found at Bastion, which by all accounts still in the process of being rebuilt and repopulated, was mostly to keep the Ruling Families informed of what their larger and more troublesome neighbors were up to then to engage in any discussions. At least that was the opinion of many of the intelligent annalist she has read. Jag, of course, wouldn't confirm or deny any of that.

"From what I have heard Lt. Commander, this 'fish' could out fly most everything the GA or the Empire could produce," Jag said looking it over with a critical eye of a fighter pilot.

"Or the Chiss too I bet," Jaina said getting in a friendly little jab.

"I beg your pardon, Jedi Solo," Jag shot back with a raised eyebrow but a very hint of a smile that was there just for her.

"I wouldn't know anything about ships, Colonel," Yoder said with a superior tone of a typical Imperial citizen. "My area of expertise is biological not mechanical."

"From what I have heard about Sekotian ships, Commander, one needs to understand both," Jag said, "they somehow incorporate both living and mechanical components in to their ships."

"That fact was in my briefing also, Colonel," Yoder said. Jaina started paying more attention to the older woman and began to notice a quiet hunger as she stood there looking over the ship. As if she wanted to do nothing more then tear the ship apart and figure out how it ticks. "Hopefully, before we leave Zonama Sekot, I will be allowed to exam their process of ship building. It would be nice to see it once before my government slams the door shut on them."

"So you don't agree with the position of the Empire on the Yuuzhan Vong question," Jaina asked, trying to be as diplomatic as possible.

"On the contrary, I agree whole heartily with Grand Admiral Pellaeon's position on this matter. Only fools and Jedi would allow a defeated enemy any chance to stabbed them in the back again."

"Then why are you here," Jaina asked, wondering if they had to worry about her doing something to ruin the mission. The intelligent file claims she is what she appears to be but Jaina knew how easy it was to do that.

"Two reasons, one I was order to accompany this expedition," she then looked pointedly at Jaina, "unlike some I follow my orders regardless of my personal feelings." Jaina crossed her arms and stared daggers into the older woman, who acted like nonchalant about what she had just implied. Jag lightly brushed his left arm against her right arm as a gesture of support. Since the whole Vong Free was exposed ten months ago she had been the subject of many insults, veiled or openly, from her own side, which was getting beyond annoying but to get from their so-called allies was getting to be too much. "The second reason is the chance to actually see Zonama Sekot is much too good of a opportunity for any scientist to pass up. Regardless of the outcome of our trip, I suspect I will learn enough while there to open many avenues of inquiries when I return to the Empire."

"Do you think you will learn enough during our short visit to understand Zonama Sekot?" Jag asked sounding interested.

"Of course not Colonel," Yoder said, with a tone that had a hint of sadness and excitement rolled into one, "Zonama Sekot is too large, too complex to understand in the few short weeks will be there. It may be too large for anyone person to understand even after a lifetime study to understand. No, I hope to understand enough so that I can learn what questions to ask." Yoder turned back and looked over the ship with a critical eye again. "It is a shame that the _Widowmaker_ was lost, all that information that they had collected about Zonama Sekot while in orbit would greatly assist us in understanding what to ask. I have interviewed some of the surviving crew members but unfortunately after all they had been through remembering obscure facts that they saw before being tossed around the galaxy is asking too much from even the best of the Empire." Yoder turned and gave a pointed look at Jaina, "at least there was a Jedi who knew what she was doing." Jag grabbed her arm in a vacuum grip and sent her a warning glance as Yoder turn back around to study the ship once more. "That you are here Solo is a surprise. Your obvious views on the Yuuzhan Vong are well known. It would almost seem that Chief of State Omas is dooming this proposal before it has a chance to began."

"No, Chief of State and Master Skywalker have high hopes that some kind of working arrangement could be reached with Sekot. I am here to assist Master Horn since he will be the commander of the mission as well as the Ambassador." Jaina _hated_ that she was 'assigned' to help Corran. Yes, uncle Luke said it was important and yes her input would be used in the finial say when they got back and yes Corran was a great Jedi but he and her have been around each other way too much. She knew why too, unlike her parents and uncle and aunt, Corran didn't waste time sugarcoated anything. It was his responsibility to make sure what she had done before never happens again. Of all the jailers she could have been saddled with she had to admit, grudgingly, that he was the most effective one that they could have stuck her with.

"A pity that Jedi Tahiri Veila could not have accompanied us to Sekot," a sediment that Jaina agreed whole heartily with. She tried, unsuccessfully, to lobby Uncle Luke into tracking down the younger woman and get Tahiri to go instead of her. She cited that Tahiri and Corran have worked well in the past, that she was naturally better at investigations then Jaina was, and Sekot would be thrilled to see her again. Uncle Luke was strangely reluctant to allow anyone to track down Tahiri. For one thing, he had told her, sending Tahiri was something that Sekot would take as a sign that the agreement was agreed upon since it was still a major stumbling block in the negotiations. He still wanted more information as too why Sekot was so persistent in Sekot request for Tahiri. Jaina could careless why Sekot want her around. Jaina just want to make sure that the little freak was there so Sekot could help her and free her friend from the Vong influence. Jaina wished again that Anakin's spirit had contacted her _before_ they rigged her X-wing to explode. If he had she could have talked to the freak and got her to go back, now Tahiri wouldn't listen to her no matter what she said. "This might be of interest to you Solo, your father and mother are quite famous in the Empire. Not many from the New Republic, err sorry, I meant the G.F.F.A." The Lt. Commander said turn slightly and giving her a superior smile.

"I am not surprise," Jaina said giving her an unfriendly smile in returned, "my parents have had a long career out-smarting Imperials." Then under her breath she added, "not that it could been that hard to do." Jag cleared his throat in warning and gave her a small jab in the side. The Imperial just looked at her like she was a bug under a microscope.

"Your Uncle and Aunt are also quite popular after the assistance given to the Empire in our hour of need. Of course, there is one young Jedi who is starting to out shine the rest in our worlds for the help so graciously given over the years."

"Of course you mean Jacen," Jaina said but was cut off by her laugh.

"No, Tahiri Veila, many in the Empire see her as a hero, regardless of her obvious poor taste in friends. Her actions at Esfandia, with the _Widowmaker_, and at Ossus were widely reported. It is nice to know there is one Jedi at least that the Empire can count on."

Jag had to tighten his grip to yank her back as Jaina took one step forward, the look he gave her spoke volumes about how unprofessional he felt she was being. She took a few deep breaths and calmed her self down, in a way Jag was right there was no reason to let this … woman get the better of her. "I let her know," Jaina said growling it out, "but she seems to have disappeared after she turned her back on everyone."

"Yes, I heard rumors to that affect," Yoder said turning back and giving Jaina that stupid smile again. "Many in the Empire view it a shame that she did leave the Jedi, with her around there might have been some hope for the rest of you."

Before Jaina could respond, Corran and Danni step out of her ship and crossed the tarmac to the three; Corran had a neutral look on his face while Danni had the smile that she always seems to be wearing.

"Danni, this is Lt. Commander Yoder, from Imperial Science Division and of course you already know Colonel Fel, from the Chiss Defense Forces and Jaina." Corran said as he reached them.

"Jaina it is wonderful to see you again," Danni said briefly embracing her, Jaina couldn't help by smile at her cheer. The time that she had spent on Zonama Sekot has really changed the older woman and for the better. "Colonel Fel, I am also pleased to know that you will be accompany us to Zonama."

"It is my pleasure Ambassador," Jag said giving her a small bow.

"Lt. Commander Yoder, it is a pleasure to meet you also. I was told by your embassy that you have a degree in bio-engineering, is that correct?" Danni said with a warm smile.

"Yes, Ambassador Quee," Yoder said giving her a small bow like Jag gave her.

"Wonderful," Danni said with her eyes sparkling, "please call me Danni and I hope you won't mind if I talk shop so to speak on our way there. I have made some head way into the secrets of Zonama Sekot as well as the Yuuzhan Vong but my other duties don't allow me the time to discuss them with anyone."

"I would be delighted, ma'am. I was hoping I could asked you a question or two during my stay."

"Danni, Jaina and I have to get some more supplies, we will meet you on board," Corran said as the two women started talking in terms that Jaina wasn't sure was Basic. Neither woman seemed to hear him as they waked across the tarmac to the ship.

"Well, this should be a fascinating trip," Jag said dryly.

"I'm starting to think we need 3PO to translate for us," Corran said watching them walk away. "Well let's get loaded the sooner we leave the sooner we can get back."

* * *

"He is on his way up," Alema said from her seat near the view port, her legs draped over the chair and drinking some kind of alcohol from Bakura. Grodin absently nodded as he looked over the report one of his people had gathered on their 'guest'. Grodin was never surprised when scum tried to rip them off, even after all the perks and benefits they provide to the smugglers. They were scum and they would steal, it was that simple. The captain's office door swooshed opened and the captain of the freighter that was connected to their frigate, _Vinganca,_ walked in strutting around likes a buffoon. His second, a competent woman who had first alerted them to the unauthorized loans her boss was taking, at least had the brains to look nervously around the cabin. Grodin was sure that she would be able to handle the ship and crew after her promotion, especially after this little demonstration.

"We found some problems with your bookkeeping," Grodin started without looking up from his pad as he heard the captain grunt in pain. Looking over at Alema he saw her squeeze her left hand. She didn't look at him; she just looked out the window sipping her drink. "We are sure Captain Bobby, you will take care of these problems and insure that they are not repeated in the future." The new captain watched in horror as her former boss dropped to his knees and clutching his chest. "I already have my techs working on your papers and transponders, Captain Bobby. As soon as they are complete, we would appreciate if you could finish the delivery to Kidriff 5."

"I will do my best sir," Captain Bobby said unable to take her eyes off the tortured form that was her former boss as he gasped out his last breath and became still.

"I know you will, dismissed," Grodin said with a smile. After she left, fled more likely, and the YVH removed the trash he got up and sat down across from Alema with his own less potent drink, "you are getting better at that."

"I must admit that this method does have its advantages," she said with a cheery smile, "unlike Skywalker's ways, I don't have to repeat myself."

"True, except the draw back of course is you are leaving a very clear calling card for the Jedi to follow."

"If they can find me," she said with a sly smile, "besides Tahiri might hear about it and come do her own investigation."

"She is still with the Wraiths," he said for the millionth time, "a team like that does not get scrubbed. They either gave them a new name or new identities or something but they are still out there."

"You don't know that for sure …"

"Yes, I do," he grounded out, "the fact is no one has reported seeing her in 7 months since they made the announcement. Fact we know since we have been looking for her. No one has spot anything that even hints at her running her own ship."

"It is a big galaxy out there …"

"Not that big," Grodin said with a sigh, Alema just glared out the view port, "besides we are not ready to face them yet …"

"You mean you are not ready," Alema said eyes flashing.

"Us Alema, we are partners after all," he replied evenly, "and when we do take on the Wraiths it will be on our terms not theirs."

"I can take that …"

"I have no doubts what so ever that you can, however dear Alema," he said getting a grip on his anger, "the others, while not Jedi, are formable enough to slow you down and she might be able to escape. If we take on one of them we had better be ready to take them all down especially if we plan to make her suffer before we kill her."

"Any more 'administrative' issue to deal with today," Alema said sarcastically.

"No, so far most of the smugglers we have on the pay role are willing to keep their fingers out of the spice jar. They seem to like the idea of smuggling something that they can't go to jail for, yet anyways."

"Good," Alema said staring out the window, "anyone have a clue yet to what Bliss is?"

"Not yet, however, Kidriff 5 is starting to get cases back up in their courts. They were our first test market, not bad after only 2 months of selling there."

"Why Kidriff 5," she asked in a sly voice. So far he has been able to keep that a secret and want to for a while longer. If she knew that was the home world of Tahiri's reported closest friend Alema might push things faster then he was ready to proceed with. His contact there was to seek Ratnena Bora out and deal with her in any manner he chose. If Tahiri learns of her fate, it might just drag her out of hiding. The contact knew none of this, he was just told who the target and how much extra income, a bonus, he would receive once the job was done.

"It is a surprise my Jedi friend," he said allowing a hint of a smile show through, "one that if everything works out you will enjoy immensely."


	7. Chapter 7

"So what do you think," Tahiri asked as she watched her friend run around, naked of course, her quarters separating her clothes into four piles. It was interesting to see how her friend's mind works, she had one pile for her 'must take', a 'maybe' pile, and her 'should give to the Vong pile' since Rat claimed that Tahiri had no sense of fashion. A statement that Tahiri wished she could argue with more. Fashion and makeup were not on high on the list for the Tusken Raiders, Jedi or Yuuzhan Vong teaching agenda. The Yuuzhan Vong felt that all marking had to glorified the gods while Jedi felt that owning too many clothes and make up distracted from her studies and the Tusken Raiders never saw each other unless they were mating so who cared. Her last pile was her 'must have been drunk when I picked these out' and they were, as far as Tahiri was concern, her more oddball clothes. But Rat likes to shop for clothes and their unauthorized leave to do shopping on Denon, when they snuck past security, was good training for both of them. She bought so many clothes Tahiri wondered were she was going to store them all, in fact, "You know, I don't remember you getting all these clothes when we were on Denon."

"I got some of them when I was waiting for you to get out brig," Rat said as she had Little Brother dragged over her bags.

"Let me get this straight," Tahiri, said with mock anger as she grabbed Rat's pistol and began to spin it on her finger. "While I was wasting away behind bars, instead of coming up with one of your brilliant plans to bust me out, you went shopping."

"Well I was short on some items to stage a jail break," Rat said holding up an outfit for Tahiri and Little Brother to judge, "I was short on cutting torches, explosives and knives." Little Brother beeped that he liked the shirt while Tahiri made a face and shook her head no; Rat packed it along with the rest of her clothes saying, "He has some sense of fashion you know. Anyways, I went over to the store on Borleias to get what I needed."

"I know I am not that good at fashion but I don't remember hardware being in the woman's section at the PX?" Tahiri said with a small smile on her face when she saw Rat packed a holographic picture of the three of them together when they got promoted.

"Well, no but when I walked by they had these cuties shoes on sale and well one thing lead to another," Rat said flashing her a smile.

"Right, so if I'm ever captured by enemy forces it had better be during any time other then sale time?" Tahiri giving her a look, Rat reached over and grabs the gun out of her grip.

"Don't play with that, I might need it sometime and I want it to work when I do," Rat said with a smile and sticking it back in her holster. "I would get around to you sooner or later. At least when I rescue someone they have a chance to live to see how it turns out." Rat rolled her eyes and muttered, "standard Jedi rescue my …"

"Fine, do it the boring way if you want," Tahiri said leaning back on the bunk as Rat finished her packing. Little Brother was also running checks on her equipment even though he was going with her it was best to be prepared ahead of time. "I guess if I do get captured and need rescued, I'll make sure they hold me in a shopping center. That way I get saved and you can save some credits."

"I knew I would like you as my commanding officer!"

"That is not what you said when you found out," Tahiri responded with a superior smile.

"Well, if you going to go through all that trouble for me," Rat said zipping up the last of her bags. She grabbed a sweet stick and sat down next to Tahiri, "now about your dream …"

"It was a vision Rat," Tahiri reminded her sternly.

"Whatever," Rat said waving her hand dismissively, "the point is you are still worried about what is right and what is wrong."

"What do you mean," Tahiri said twisting on the bunk to look at her friend.

"Deep down in the mass of cells that has been through the food processor you still worried that you could violate everything you believe in to save the universe."

"Save it from what?"

"Itself," Rat said earnestly, "you know what evils people will go and do to each other in the name of protecting others. After what happened to you with the Fluff Princess, you've seen how even the most well intended person could go horribly wrong and end up doing the most hideous of crimes. You have seen the suffering, misery and pain caused by bad people doing bad things to good people, you want to stop it. You know you have the power, you know you could do it and that is what the thing with Face is about. That is your little voice in your head saying it is bad. That to accomplish your goal you would have to destroy everything that you believe in and everyone you care about."

"Luke Skywalker was there, is that part of the vision too that warns me of the cost?"

"Exactly, Luke represents your family. Sure you are still mad at them and all but you still love them. You know you would have to kill them to make everyone else safe, since they would fight any dark side tenancies you would show. Luke is, unlike Jaina and the others, still proud of what you have accomplished and didn't try to kill you. He is special to you and to have to kill him would destroy all faith you had in yourself and the faith he had in you."

"So Face is freedom, Luke is love and that alternative me at the end is my little voice telling me nothing is worth this cost?"

"Yes," Rat said, with amusement lighting up her eyes and looking very pleased with Tahiri.

"So where are you and Little Brother at?"

"I'm sure we are both at a bar, he likes smart, beautiful, and fun women not girls like you," Rat said while sticking out her tongue and Little Brother giggled along with her.

"You two are impossible," Tahiri said rolling her eyes at them but still smiling, "now why am I fighting for Sekot?"

"From everything you have told me it sounds boring," Rat said, "but I guess if I could feel other people emotions like you do I would want boring too. Sekot is so peaceful, so calm that you wish the whole galaxy was like that, it is no different then that image you use to have of yourself holding Bangor and seeing a galaxy at peace. Same thing, instead this time you just took it one step further."

"Amazing you can take something as wonderful as a vision and break it down to something so …"

"Logical?"

"I was thinking so ordinary."

"You might have a blender brain, Vong but psychology still works on you," Rat said looking pleased with herself. "I read some books one time about it, fascinating read."

"Is there anything you don't know," Tahiri said with mock seriousness.

"Sure, how to teach you how to pick out clothes," Rat said with amusement, "anyways you are just worry about yourself and that what your dream or vision or whatever is all about. Just a friendly remind to yourself what is and what is not allowed."

"You know, I always wondered why the old Jedi order was so reclusive, it was never said but I wonder if that was the reason?"

"What? No fashion sense?"

"No, the temptation to 'persuade' others to be nice to everyone, even if they don't want to, can be strong sometimes," Tahiri said slapping her friend in the arm. "One thing that being a Wraith had shown me is just how isolated we were at Yavin 4 and why. I could easily see many of us trying to save the galaxy and end up destroying everything in the process."

"Of course now that you are so much older and wiser …"

"I wouldn't say wiser …"

"I will agree with that Vong," Rat said with a grin.

"You are such a good friend," Tahiri said picking up a pillow and throwing it at Rat, "but, I can see what I didn't see when I was 14."

"So now you don't want to save the galaxy?"

"No, I still want to, if I didn't I wouldn't be a Wraith or a Jedi Warrior. I would be out there doing something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, running freight," Tahiri said leaning back.

"Oh that would be exciting," Rat said rolling her eyes. "Face it, Vong, you would suck at doing anything but saving the galaxy."

"Record that Little Brother," Tahiri said with a false look of astonishment on her face, "Rat just gave me a positive comment."

"Sure rub my face in it," Rat said with a toss of her head, "but it is the truth. That is what your little brain has been telling you all along. Even if it pains you to see what your people do to each other, even when you know you could alleviate a lot of it with the wave of your hand, there is nothing else nor anyone else who can do your job as well as you can. By being here you are saving the galaxy and the best part you don't have to loss everything that make you special along the way."

"Rat, you are amazing," Tahiri said after a very long pause as she studied her friend, as usual Rat understood Tahiri and her feelings better then anyone else around.

"Ah shucks," Rat said trying but failing to look modest, "I know that already."

"So you agree that to make the universe better I have to help individuals help themselves?" Tahiri asked retrieving the pillow from the floor where it landed after bouncing off of Rat's head.

"Yep, see you have learned something useful after hanging around me, now if you could learn how to pick the right clothes." Rat said with a smile, Tahiri on the other hand just stared back passively. In three hours Rat was going to leave for weeks and she wanted to get this out before she left. "What?" Rat asked looking confused.

"I just want to help you Ratnena," Tahiri said as her friend's face closed up but her feelings were still pouring out of her.

"Stay out of my head, Captain."

"I'm not in your head, Rat. However I can feel what you are feeling and your anxiety is going through the roof," Tahiri stopped waiting for some kind of response. Rat just stared at her with a blank face and she was trying hard to feel impassive about the whole thing but fear was still pretty strong. Tahiri though about asking her about it but ruled out that idea since it would just set Rat off and, while she knew Rat would never hurt Tahiri, she didn't want her to leave hating Tahiri. After all Tahiri didn't want to hurt her friend just help her. "Look, you are my best friend and I want to help you. That's what friends do; they are there for each other. You are always willing to help me and I want to return the favor." Rat still didn't answer, while her feelings were a vortex that was swirling and rolling like a river on Yavin 4, her face could have been craved out of concrete. Tahiri reached over to touch her hand and Rat jumped up and crossed the room. Tahiri leaned back, letting out a silent sigh of defeat as Rat got dressed and left the room. All that she said was for Little Brother to meet her in the hanger. Tahiri got up, put her combat suit back on over top of her short pants and sleeveless shirt and helped lower Little Brother to the ground level. He beeped and whistled encouragement to Tahiri as he rolled to hanger while she went to the mess hall for a cup of hot chocolate. So intent on Rat's reaction that she never noticed that Commander Loran had sat down across from her on the patio until he spoke.

"Sorry sir," Tahiri said sheepishly hoping she was ignoring him too long.

"I said is everything ok," Face asked.

"Yes, well no, I don't know," Tahiri, responded looking distressed.

"Ah, I see," Face said, unlike Rat he could keep his feeling closed as his face. "Funny thing, I had just asked Ratnena the same thing in the hanger. You two have been spending too much time together because that was the same answer she gave me."

"Yes sir," Tahiri said then asked him since Rat wasn't in the mood to talk, "Commander Loran, how do you help someone who needs help without pushing them away?"

"You can't Tahiri," Face said with a sigh, "all you can do is hope that they will come around on their own."

"It is frustrating because I can feel her pain and fear, her fear of going home. I want to help, but when I tried she refused to open up and left the room."

"Are you sure you are reading her right?"

"Yes sir," Tahiri said miserably, "unlike the rest of you she always comes through load and clear."

"Well, you could always change your plans and go with her," Face said watching her closely.

"No, that would be the worst thing I could do. She would assume that I went to hound her about this or that I don't trust her or something."

"That would be my read on it too," Face said getting up, "just trust her Tahiri. When she is ready you will be the first to know."


	8. Chapter 8

_I normally dislike using Author's notes since I believe that it break up the flow of the story, however I wanted to tell my fans that I apologize for the long absence. In the past three months since my last update, I had the real world eat up much of my free time as well as suffering from a massive writers block. Although the broad storyline, such as who, what, where and how, are already planned out the finer details had eluded me. I hope to have more updates in the near future since the real world is behaving its' self now and my writers block seems to be conquered. So, to my old fans and to any new fans, let the adventures continue._

_

* * *

_

The Wraiths

Loran, Garik 'Face' Commander, Wraith 1; Poster Boy

Ruskin, Flight Officer, Wraith 2; Pathfinder

Hun, Sorr, Lieutenant, Wraith 3; Watcher

Foruta, Kic, Flight Officer, Wraith 4; Snipe

Tahiri, Captain, Wraith 5; Peacekeeper

Killjoy, Jake, Flight Officer, Wraith 6; Socket

Littlefoot, Cathy, Lieutenant, Wraith 7; Doc

Uhilka, Flight Officer, Wraith 8; Hunter

Bora, Ratnena, Lieutenant, Wraith 9; Prankster

High, Aden, Flight Officer, Wraith 10; Snoop

Squeaky, Supply Officer, Wraith Eleven; Junk Pile

Little Brother, Wraith 12; Dagger

* * *

Face walked into the briefing room with Tahiri close behind, she was still feeling the sting from the send off Ratnena had given her. Ratnena had been very cool and distant when she said good by this morning. Although Tahiri was acting as if it was no big deal, Face has been around the two long enough to see the truth. He also could sympathize with Tahiri's desire to try to draw her friend out, in the fact he wished Ratnena would open up a bit more and share whatever it was eating at her. So far, it has not affected her performance with the Wraiths but he wanted all potential problems sorted out before they became major headaches. Sort of like the headache that they might be getting soon from the Empire.

"All right everyone," Face said as he and Tahiri took their seats. "I've just gotten a priority message from our boss. Tahiri and I have both seen the text of the message and she agrees with me that we should concentrate on it solely for now."

"Although, I have personal reasons for scouting out the Yuuzhan Vong in the Hutt Space as well professional reason, and Doc," Tahiri said with a nod to Cathy Littlefoot, "has noticed a surprising and troubling trend with that new drug 'Bliss' and wanted to follow up on it; we are forced to change our directions for the time being."

"Ma'am," Cathy said after Tahiri acknowledged her raised hand. "Given the properties of Bliss, the speed in which it is being distributed and the wide spread availability of a drug that no one had even heard of when we started training is troubling to me. All this suggest to me that there is a very definite and well develop plan to introduce a disabling factor it the G.F.F.A, perhaps to 'weaken our hinges' so to speak."

"By the way you say that, I take you think it is Yuuzhan Vong in nature," Tahiri said with a ghost of a smile.

"Just an avenue that we should be exploring ma'am," Cathy responded with caution.

Tahiri and he had already briefed everyone about Tahiri special family tree. Most, of course, responded with caution, which is what they expected. Ruskin was unfazed by the news since he no doubt knew of her before hand and Aden High had already asked for a transfer upon hearing the news. Face really didn't want to lose his expert annalist and back up computer slicer so soon after training and had been able to talk him into staying for a while. Tahiri, being what she was, understood how he could feel that way and she decided to walk a soft line with him until he got use to her. Surprisingly, it was more of her Jedi heritage rather then her Yuuzhan Vong side that he disliked the most.

"Ordinarily, I would agree with you Lt. Littlefoot. This is the sort of tactic that many of the Yuuzhan Vong would employ, especially given the defeat we handed to them 10 months ago."

"Then we aren't we going there," Aden asked in a hostile tone and a heartbeat too long added, "ma'am." The other new people stirred at his tone but Face saw Tahiri blew past it as if she wasn't bothered by his tone.

"That is a good question Flight Officer High, even if you could have said it in a nicer tone," Face revised his last opinion, although the rest wouldn't notice her tone but he did, "however a larger problem has presented itself. At 0023, Denon time and 0800 Bastion time, Grand Admiral Pellaeon was arrested for treason and a military take over of the Imperial Space was launched."

Face waited for the room to settle down and took over the briefing, "So far only a handful of loyal officers and crews are fighting back; mostly the ones who have served the longest with Pellaeon. Nevertheless, they are out numbered and out gunned. Who ever is behind this coup has been able to get the Moffs and many of the high ranking officers to follow him or her."

"By the way you say that Commander, it would suggest that we don't know who is in charge over there," Sorr Hun asked.

"Exactly, we don't know, the situation is extremely tense at the moment." Face said bluntly, "several battle groups have been dispatched to the areas near the border as a precaution against any trouble spilling over into our space. However, they will take a while to get there from their current locations."

"Our mission is to get in and get some answers for the Supreme Commander and the Chief of State," Tahiri said, "we will be taking two teams to the border area near the Raioballo Sector, which was quietly annexed by the Empire after the war. From there one team, posing as merchants, will proceed to Bastion in the _Sweet Sunrise _with a load of supplies."

"The cover story will be pro-human sympathizers wanting to lend a hand to the Empire," Face said, "so it will be an all human crew."

"The rest of us will be taking the assault shuttle to Yaga Minor to scout out the military base there," Tahiri said taking over again. "We will do a long distance recon as well as dropping off a stealth probe droid, which hopefully, will be able to stay in a closer orbit and provide us with addition long term surveillance."

"What do you mean 'hopefully'?" Kic Foruta asked.

"It worked alright when it was deployed against the Yuuzhan Vong," Tahiri said bring up a holographic file of the probe droid, "but it is still untested against what some would term 'normal' technology. It might slip in undetected or it might get its little brains blown out five minutes after we release it. We aren't 100 sure which but if it can get in there it would let us see what kind of fleet is presumably being built there or if any forces are being mustered."

"Both missions will also allow us a peek into their security procedures, to see what changes have been and are being implemented. Also both missions will be hands off for now until we get a better handle on what we are facing," Face said looking at each of the new Wraiths. "We will tap into any non secure data streams we can but the high priority stuff will wait till future mission. Peacekeeper and I also have a list of our sleepers in both locations; we will attempt to establish contact with them."

"They maybe in the dark as we are right now but we need to let them know that they will be needed in the future and allow us to know who is still around and who is not." Tahiri said crisply, "but the main goal at this stage is just to recon and gets us some ideas as to what we may face there."

"Will we be recalling Lt. Bora?" 'Doc' asked, which was a reasonable question that Face and Tahiri wrestled with for a while before the briefing.

Had she waited an hour to launch it would have been a mote question but Face didn't want to pull her from her first vacation in almost three years. Tahiri, on the other hand, wanted her two best agents on hand. Ratnena and Little Brother had talents that she felt could help cut through much of the bureaucratic mumbo jumbo that they were sure to face in during their spying. While Face knew that what those two couldn't make a computer do no one could, Ratnena needed to recover and relax from everything that she had been through in order for her to be sharp and ready for when they would need her. It could be weeks before they are ready to do information raids, if ever. The whole problem could collapse by itself before they ever get that far. The fluidly of the situation was another reason she wanted Prankster and Dagger on site with her, this could be an excellent opportunity to get as much information with the least amount of risk. If the collapse occurred, they could sneak in and out before the Imperials had the opportunity to destroy or remove valuable records or instituted new protocols.

While Face felt that the possibility of the whole mess cleaning it's self up was high, the opportunity would be wasted for Prankster, and Little Brother to infiltrate the Empire, there was this little nagging feeling that events would not go that smoothly.

"No, Prankster's skills will be needed in the future but at this stage we can get by well enough without her."

"What are the rules or engagement if we are discovered?" Kic Foruta asked for his seat next to Sorr Hun.

"Fire only in self-defense and only if it is absolutely necessary to ensure escape," Face said looking at everyone in turn. "We are spies not soldiers. We don't go around blowing up everything we see …"

"Usually," Tahiri said in sotto voice.

"Our mission is to get as much information and intelligences for other to make the decisions about killing and blowing up people. Our missions' success is not judged by kills but by the number of missions we do complete without anyone knowing we are there." Face said seriously then let a smile form on his face, "but sometimes we get to play commandos. Any further questions?" When no one said anything Face nodded, pleased with the professional attitude they were displaying, "Ok, Team One will take the _Sweet Sunrise_; Doc, Snoop, Socket and I will travel together. Peacekeeper, Pathfinder, Snipe, Watcher and Hunter will head team Two and they will take _Homes One._"

"My team will leave in 10 hours, get your gear together then meet me in the hanger to preflight."

"Squeaky found a load of perishables to pick up on Ruun to transport to the Empire; the bad news is we have to leave in 2 hours. The hanger staff is doing a pre-flight so we just need to hurry and get our gear together. One hour people, dismissed."

"So you tell Squeaky that he is babysitting the base yet?" Tahiri asked as the rest headed off to get ready for their missions.

"Of course not," Face said standing and flashing a smile, "that is a job that requires your delicate touch."

"Ah, I see," Tahiri, said making a face like she had bit into a bad piece of fruit. "You don't want to listen to him complain about missing out on extra pay so you are pushing it off on me."

"Welcome to the joys of command."


	9. Chapter 9

"You can't make that move," Ratnena said crossly as she twisted around in her cockpit seat to glare at Little Brother. He was sitting in copula behind her, looking excessively innocent to her eyes. When he beeped out an answer, she had to twist back around to look at the translation on her control panel, banging her elbow against the right side of the cockpit for the umpteen times since they left the Wraith base. She swore under her breath as she read that translation, half wishing that Tahiri had some of those worms left that could allow her to understand Little Brother without computer assistance.

Tahiri's understanding of the unique speech that the R-2's and R-5's use has become fluent enough that she could understand them, as long as they speak slowly and simply. Which was more then most humans can accomplish thanks to those worms. Unfortunately for Tahiri, and now Ratnena, when the _Sweet Sunset _was destroyed so was the last of her supply of the worms. Due to her reluctance to return to Zonama Sekot and her distrust of the other JedI, it was unlikely that she would get any replacements in the near future.

"Where did you get that rule from anyways, I've never seen that one before," Ratnena said as she racked her brain for not only the rule but for a maneuver to counter his new thrust into her battle line. To help kill the time during the long, out of the way, trip from the Wraith base to her home world Kidriff 5; they started a rather ruthless game of Quadrant. The game was big on Kidriff 5 when the Empire was still around and was still popular with the military people after they left the Empire.

When she was eleven, she learned about the game from a military team that had visited her school one day and even played a quick game, which she lost just as quickly. She has never been a good loser and having to go through the teasing afterwards from her alleged friends in her class and the humiliation at actually failing something drove her to read everything she could on the game. She spent weeks searching the Holo-net for anything and everything about Quadrant and when she felt ready, she asked that slim ball masquerading as a Head Master if they could invite them back for a simple rematch.

The carcass lover was very open to the idea; **_he_** wanted to encourage **_his_** 'special class' to engage in games of strategy since **_he_** felt that it sharpen their annalist skills. **_He_** was always reminding her and the others at school that they needed to seize every opportunity and challenge that is presented to them. This way they would be ready for the time when they can join the elite and help guild the 'low brows' who couldn't wipe their own noses properly without their generous assistance. **_He_** never said it in those words but the tone and frequency that **_he_** did remind them that they were better then 'normal' people made it clear that was **_his_** attitude on the subject.

"Yea, yea I remember it now," she said in a resigned tone after reading his translation. She gave him her answering move as she tried to readjust her position to one that was slightly less torturous. When Face released her for her leave, he had her take the X-wing, citing that public transport was too restrictive and slow to allow her the time she needed to spend with her family. He also wanted her to have a fast ship with enough firepower to help her out if she runs into trouble and to get back to the base if they needed her. At the time, it didn't matter to her how she got home as long as she did get to see her family. However, after a week spent in the cockpit with only short spans out of it while refueling she wished now that she had argued harder for a shuttle or the _Sweet Sunrise_. Sure, she need to log more hours behind the controls to keep her pilots status active and because she was not an excellent pilot but the comforters found in an X-wing were non-existent.

THAT IS NOT A LEGAL MOVE, RATNENA!

"Yes it is," she twisted back and gave him a sweet smile. "It is a variation allowed on Coruscant rule 345, 3rd addition. Look it up if you don't believe me."

Little Brother let out a sound that sounded a lot like a snort and fell silent as he checked his memory banks. She twisted back and relaxed until he acknowledges that her move was in fact legal. He said some more choice words, proving that he spend excessively amount of time around Tahiri and her, and then told her that he would have an answer soon. She let a smug smile cross her face as she remember how much Little Brother's reaction mirrored the reaction she got from the sergeant who agreed to the rematch.

When she sat down across from him again, all those years ago, he was plainly patronizing her. That didn't deter her from her battle plan; in fact, it only fueled her desire to wipe up the floor with his face. After studying the rules and different strategies for championing players from around the galaxy, she devised a plan that would allow her to appear to play sloppy and uncoordinated while in reality setting up an unbeatable offense. The sergeant tried to be nice to her, by pointing out her supposed errors, giving her the chance to change her moves, and by not attacking as aggressively as he should have, which annoyed her to no end since her whole plan counted on him being a brutal as he was the first time. Even through the relentless and cruel taunting from the other children, who being anywhere from four to five years older then she was had some very imaginative insults, and the stern disapproval from **_HIM_**, which unlike the taunts came closer to making her burst in to tears, she stuck to her game plan.

Which made it all the sweeter when she launched her counter-attack, the look of surprised followed closely with the look of horror as the sergeant tried desperately to counter her moves but failed. Over the next five hours, she was able to stay 7 moves ahead of him and when he finally conceded defeat, he laugh and congratulated her on the most outstanding game he had ever had the pleasure of playing. He also stated that when she was done with school she should give serious thought of joining the military or security force (not that there has ever been much of a distinction on Kidriff 5), she would have a very bright future there.

The reaction for the other children started out as shock and disbelief, they already hated her since she was a 'commoner', and her father was after all only a grease monkey, while they all came from upper class families. Their fathers were world leaders in politics, military and financial matters on Kidriff 5; they were sons and daughters of important people. They attended this school because of who their families are; she attends the school because who she is. They also had a strong dislike due to the simple fact that she was so much more capable and intelligent then they were. Their shock and disbelief turn in to hate and rage later after the lights were out for the evening, as they broke into her dorm room, held her down, and beat her unmercifully. Years of resentment and anger came boiling out of them as they took turns holding down on her bed while the others hit her as hard as they could with their soap wrapped in socks, so she would not bruise. She was younger and smaller then they were, she tried to fight back but was unable to protect herself. She had no friends to come to her rescue; ever since she joined the school, the others would ignore her or taunt anyone who dares to be friendly with a 'commoner'. She lost track of the time, all she knew was pain and loneliness unlike any she had ever experience before. They did not attempt to keep their voices down, nor did they gag her. Her screams must have been heard from one end of the dormitory to the other. She saw children from other classes peek in from time to time, she cried out for help but was ignored, a teacher or two also stopped in but instead of intervening they just nodded with benign approval of the actions of her tormentors.

Of course, when **_He _**came looking for her the next morning …

"Do you have an answer yet," Ratnena snapped out at Little Brother. She wanted to distract herself from thinking about **_him_** and the deep love and equally intense hatred she felt for **_HIM_**. _Stop it girl, you have to stop thinking about **HIM**!_

NO, Little Brother said in what she could imagine was very frustrated beep.

"Well, hurry up we will be there soon." Ratnena said squirming in attempt to get more comfortable. "Next time Poster Boy suggests I take an X-wing, I'm going to shoot him."

IT SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA AT THE TIME,Little Brother said while making his 'giggling' noise.

"Sure it did," Ratnena then pitched her voice in a lame attempt to sound like Face. "Take the X-wing, it's faster and if we need you here you won't have to wait for a public transport." She let out a loud sigh and returned to her normal vocal range, "Did it do any good for me to suffer like this? No, the Empire is falling apart and what do they tell me; 'just enjoy your trip don't call us we'll call you!'"

When they stopped at Borleais to refuel and to allow her a chance to grab a bite to eat, Little Brother had done a routine scan of the Holo-Net News and found a low-level security report that reported the Empire was in the mist of a coup. The news report was long on speculation but low on facts. Using their security clearance and a very minor amount of slicing, at least that what she would call it if anyone caught them at it, to access the more classified materials in the system. What surprised her was the lack of pointers that such coup was being planned. Stacy Hall, an annalist who died on the _Sweet Sunset_ during their suicidal attack against the Yuuzhan Vong, had told her and the others that there was no such thing as a perfect secret. Somewhere someone would slip up somehow and let the rancor out of the pit.

"One person can keep a secret, two can if they try really hard but the only way three people can keep a secret is if two of the three were dead," was how Elassar put it.

So looking over some of the reports, even if the original annalist had missed the pointers, with the benefit of hindsight the pointers should've stuck out. They should've stuck out worst then a Jedi in a smuggler hole, however there were none. As far as the intelligent reports were, concern there was nothing out of the ordinary happening in the Empire until the coup started. No large number of troops' movements, no suspicious fleet movements, none of the financial reports reported any suspicious banking transfers or unusually large expense reports being citied for anything except reconstruction cost. The Civilian news outlets had no reports of widespread discontent or uprising being targeted other then some minor terrorist cells, which has never been organized or sufficient numbers to pose this kind of threat to the power structure. As far as anyone could tell in the GFFA intelligent services, everyone in the Empire just woke up and decided to toss old Pellaeon out on his ear for no reason what so ever. Which made as much sense as the tooth fairy sneaking in to children's bed cambers at night and leave a credit for their rotten teeth?

Ratnena and Little Brother held off leaving long enough to download as much information as they could squeeze in to him and then head off to find a secure Holo-comm to contact the other Wraiths. She expected to talk to Face or Tahiri but she got Squeaky instead. In an around about way, using crude but effective codes, she learned that the other had been dispatched to investigate the events in the Empire. Her order had not changed, she was to go home and enjoy herself. As Squeaky explained it, Face and Tahiri wanted her relaxed and ready to assist them _after _the preliminary work was complete.

Even through she complained to Squeaky and Little Brother about being benched, to herself, she could admit that they had a point. There was really no reason to pull her back to slice and annualizes anything if they didn't know where to start at. After they had a better handle on where to send her and what information to gather, then she would be needed and until then, she was just excessive baggage. She understood it but she didn't have to like it. Especially since Tahiri was running off into danger without Little Brother or her there to keep the Vong out of trouble. The universe would implode before Tahiri learned to avoid trouble.

"Are you sure that is the move you want to make," she asked after he intruded on her musing with his latest response. He sounded very smug when he answered affirmative but then let out one very sour note when she responded with her counter move. Ratnena let out a soft chuckle at her partner before she tried to vocalize the problems she was having with the reports they borrowed on Borleais. "The way I see it there is only three logical explanations on the data we have seen on the Empire situation. One is that somehow they had been able to a mass the support for this coup without anyone spilling the beans on it."

THE ODDS OF A CONSPIRACY BEING ABLE TO CONCEAL ITS EXISTENCE AS COMPLETELY AS THE EMPIRE HAS ARE 67.908 10 50.

"Exactly, not impossible but it is incredible improbable. Even the Vong Free movement was discovered by others before we became aware of it and, unlike the Empire, we don't have the intelligent network set up to monitor our own military. The Chief of State even was aware of it before we reported to him officially, so it is very hard to believe that someone loyal to the Grand Admiral wouldn't had at least heard anything or report it to the Grand Admiral is hard to swallow. The second line of thinking is that every one of our information sources is known and was feed false information or they are all traitors."

THAT IS EQUALLY IMPROBABLE, NO TWO SPIES KNEW OF ANYONE OTHER THEN THEIR CONTROLLERS SO THEY COULD NOT GATHER A COMPLETE LIST OF SPIES. IN ADDITION, IF EITHER CONDITION EXISTED THEY WOULD HAVE THE TRAITORS AND LOYAL SPIES PASS GOOD INFORMATION AS WELL AS BAD TO INSURE SOME COUNTER INTELLIGENT WAS MAINTAINED AGAINST THE GALACTIC FEDERATION of FREE ALLIANCES. THE LACK OF ANY INFORMATION IS MORE LIKELY TO AROUSE SUSPICION AND INQUIRIES THEN PARTIAL INFORMATION WOULD CREATE.

"Exactly, we will find more spies and double agents in the investigation to follow this fiasco then we would ordinarily find. Our spies over there would also be very suspicious of any information they get after this or they would be dead by now if the Empire knew whom they were. Any way you slice it, the Empire would be throwing away years of work in minutes and yet have very little to show for it. I know the Empire is not the best or the brightest but still this would be the biggest bonehead move in history. Yet, the way they pulled off the coup in a mind-boggling success it is hard to believe they would screw up like that." Ratnena pulled up the executive summary that Little Brother and her had created on one of the scanner screens to review one more time. The one big advantage that she had over anyone, like those brats she attended school with, was her high IQ and her abilities to remember everything she saw and heard and to quickly recall that information. Little Brother and her had digested months of reports and broke them down to a 145 page summery that included their own conclusions about what was happening over there. She is going to drop it off in Squeaky's lap when she got home so he can beam it over to Poster Boy and Peacekeeper. She frown as she read his latest response in the game, while bring up a mental map of the game in which to see what move would be best to counter his, Ratnena continued with her analyzes. "So if the first two are, while not impossible they are both just too highly improbable, that just leaves us with what? That everyone just woke up and decided to go on a war path?"

THAT IS NOT ONLY STATISTICALLY IMPOSSIBLE BUT IT WOULD ALSO BE ILLOGICAL.

"Since when are humans ever logical," she said teasing voice.

EVEN ILLOGICAL AND ANNOYING FLESHY, LIKE SOME WHOM I SHALL NOT NAME, DO FOLLOW A LOGICAL PATTERN, EVEN IF IT HARD FOR A DROID TO UNDERSTAND AT TIMES. EVERY OBJECT IN THE UNIVERSE FOLLOWS A LOGICAL PATTERN.

"Even Tahiri?" Ratnena said softly as an idea flirted incomplete about the Empire and Tahiri. She also gave him her responding counter move while trying to retrace that half develop thought.

EVEN TAHIRI FOLLOWS A LOGICAL PATTERN EVEN IF THE HUMAN AND YUUZHAN VONG FACTORS CANCEL EACH OTHER OUT.

"That is not quite what I meant," she said frowning deeply as she struggled to verbalize her train of thought, "I meant her being a Jedi. Does her use of the Force or I should say can her use of the Force be explained logically?"

THE USES OF THE FORCE IS STILL A POWER SOURCE WHICH HAS NOT YET FULL EXPLAINED BY SCIENCE. Little Brother said after a very long pause, IF ANY LONG TERM STUDY OF THE JEDI AND THE FORCE WAS CONDUCTED A LOGICAL EXPLANATION WOULD BE DISCOVERED.

"But you don't have any explanation as to how she can do it, correct?"

ALL VARIABLES ARE NOT YET KNOWN AT THIS TIME.

"That is our biggest skyway block is right now, all the variables are still X." She said, again feeling frustrated that she couldn't gain access to the Empire to solve X. Without looking at the navigation computer, she began o readjust her straps and prepared to drop out of hyperspace.

When they dropped out of hyperspace, they arrived in the military corridor, which was closer to the planet, then the normal civilian space lanes. As Little Brother handled the initial immigration hassles, she started at the shimmering jewel that she had sprung from as she guided her X-wing into the proper holding orbit. Many emotions fought for dominance, love, hate, longing, fear; the one that won out surprised her the much was simple joy. She had never experience homesickness since she had spend more of her whole life away from her family then live with them. She loved her family, but she didn't know her family. Short vacations and the time spent away from jail never allowed her the opportunity to experience family as she has heard many others talk about. _Maybe that is why Tahiri and I get along so well, neither one of us had anyone but ourselves._ Like Tahiri, Ratnena had an extremely hard time trusting people and sharing with them when she was in trouble. A lot of that was due to her mother and her never having the time to learn about each other. Vacations just never seemed to long enough, she had four older brothers also competing for her mother's time and energy. After the abuse, she suffered from her classmates and **_HIM_**, when she was thrown out of school she was too ashamed and scared to confide to her parents why she left. They were clueless as to what really happened and never understood why she acted as she did, withdraw and lashing out. _They always assumed it was them,_ she though with sadness, _just like Tahiri. They were clueless on how to help me and I can't trust them enough._ People hurt other people; she learned that early and often. Face and her parents never mean to hurt her and Tahiri would rather live on Zonama Sekot then to ever hurt her, Ratnena knew this but she just couldn't let go long enough to ask for help. It was funny, from a certain point of view, how she can trust Tahiri with her life repeatedly but couldn't trust her with her soul.

THIS IS A PROBLEM RATNENA.

"What wrong?"

THEY ARE NOT CONVINCE OF OUR AUTHORIZATION.

"Oh for the love of … connect me with the dirk walkers. I knew we should have made up some forged documents." With in seconds she heard the controller at the Lord Jinn Military and Security airfield.

**"Corporal Erin here, ma'am."**

"Miss Erin, what is the hold up? I am a citizen of Kidriff 5 and on limited leave from my unit in the G.F.F.A Defense Fleet. All that is in the order packet we forward to you upon entering the system."

**"Yes ma'am, we are just doing a routine background check on you orders and authorization on using the X-Wing as personal transportation during your visit here."**

"This is what happens when you try to fly the straight and narrow," Ratnena mumbled aloud. Little Brother used his giggling noise as she reestablished contact. "Control, I hope this won't take too long, I really need to take a shower before I am tagged as a hazard material."

**"This will not take long ma'am, I will contact you when the check is complete." **With that, the groundside closed down the connection.

"Nice to see that they are as warm and fuzzy as I remember," Ratnena said closing down her side of the conversation, "good to know that some things around here never change."

RATNENA, I HAVE TWO TIE-INTERCEPTS WITH KIDRIFF 5 SECURITY TRANSPONDERS ON AN INTERCEPT COURSE. THEIR WEAPONS ARE HOT BUT NO WEAPONS LOCK HAS BEEN DETECTED.

"Next time Tahiri reminds me about following the rules I am going to tell her where to shove it," Ratnena had Little Brother bring the contacts up on the main scanner. "Are you sure they are headed here to say hi to us?" Little Brother traced out their course for her, she saw that they had already passed and had to double back to come in from behind. "Well, maybe they are just excited to see me come home, you know a hero's welcome or something."

THEY STILL HAVE NOT ATTEMPTED A WEAPONS LOCK BUT ARE SLOWING DOWN TO ESTABLISH AN ESCORT FORMATION.

"X-Wing WS-0024 to control. Come in please," Ratnena started to get a bad feeling about this situation. Instead of the friendly control, she heard a very familiar voice coming from one of the interceptors.

**"X-wing WS-0024 this is Kidriff Security, you are order to power down all weapons and follow us down to the base."**

"Blinkie is that you?" Ratnena said in a false sweet voice. Blinkie was an old classmate of hers who had secretly slept with a blanket at night. If he didn't have that blanket, he would have a panic attack and run around the dorms until he was able to locate the blanket. He was the second most teased kid at the school who never liked her even before she gave him that nickname.

**"That is Lt. Fern, Bora,"** he grounded out, **"you will follow us down to the base, do you understand."**

"Well duh, I can't very well leave my ship at a civilian port while I'm visiting my family, Blinkie. I know you have the IQ of a tree sloth but I figured even you would know that!"

**"If you arm your weapons, attempt to flee or fail to follow my orders to the letter; I am authorized to use any force I deem appropriate."**

"Oh yea, I flew all the way out here just so I can flee from the mighty thumb sucker, Blinkie. I came to visit my parents not to steal your blanket, so don't worry I won't hide it from you … I know how much it means to you." Ratnena heard a snort cut off and Blinkie snapping at his wingman. Ratnena let out a smile; she figured that someone would have spread the word about him. Several of the students teased him as badly as they teased her and she figured that the story would follow him to his grave.

**"Bora, you have your orders, will you comply or do I finally get to give you what you deserve, freak?"**

"I hear you," she said in lieu of several more choice responses, as much as she wanted to cut that kane a bar down to size she also didn't want to spend her entire leave in the brig waiting for Face and Tahiri to bail her out. "Send me the course I am to follow," after she got the course and headed to the surface she asked him what was going on.

**"You are being arrested for thief and piracy of the X-wing and droid, desertion, and whatever else we can discover during your … interrogation." **From the way he said that he was hoping that he could be the one to peel several centimeters off her skin. She gave out a small snort; he was too stupid to even figure out how to peel a fruit let alone a person.

"See, what did I tell you Little Brother, there is a penalty for going straight!"


	10. Chapter 10

Jaina and Jag walked towards the bridge area in Danni's starship, hand in hand, to see what the emergency was. Considering that they were in the same star system as Sekot, she couldn't imagine what could be happing there that they couldn't have seen during their approach. Her imagination ranged from an all out revolt of the Vong to an invasion from the remnants of the Vong Free movement. She was not surprise, but was sadden, to discover that her anxiety level had shot back up to where it was before they started this journey. For the past week or so of peaceful and relaxing travel had been very welcome change of pace for Jaina. After dealing with the fall out from the Vong Free movement and having Jag all to herself, Jaina had let herself forget all the bad things that could be lurking out beyond the hull of this ship. Now to her surprising disappointment, she was afraid that reality was about to rub her face into some new grim way to die.

When they walked into the control room, she saw that Corran and the Imperial scientist was already there with Danni, who was seated behind some alien looking controls and a hood over her head. The hood was a Yuuzhan Vong piece of technology that allowed Danni to 'talk' directly with the ship, which was an unusual blend of mechanical and living systems, and control its flight without using steering or thruster controls. Danni had told her early in the trip that the Yuuzhan Vong, who helped designed the ship, had disagreed strongly against any non-living machine parts to be integrated to a living creature but had reluctantly agreed to do it only after Sekot intervened. Jaina had snorted out a comment about the Vong still being too twisted to be any help to the rest of the galaxy, but Danni just gave her a shrug and a smile. Danni truly believed that while they were reforming, some ideas were too engrained in them to be so easily removed in such a short amount of time and she had insisted that Jaina should not look at their resistance in the beginning but at their end product. As far as Jaina was concern that was all nice and good except for the fact they were discussing Vong and with the Vong the glass would always be half-full.

"So Danni, what's the emergency?" Jag asked letting go of Jaina's hand to stand next to the Imperial scientist while Jaina moved to stand next to Corran.

_A perfect analogy to the galaxy,_ Jaina thought with some humor, _Imperials and Chiss were on one side with the GA and Jedi on the other and they were all being surrounded by Vong life._

"Sekot wishes for us to land at an alternative site," Danni said looking up at Jag, but keeping the hood on.

"I see," Jaina said suspiciously.

"It is not what you think, Jaina," Danni said whipping her head around. Even with her hood covering her eyes, Jaina could feel Danni's hard stare at her. "Although, Sekot is not giving me any details, I am sure it has nothing to do with Yuuzhan Vong aggression. Zonama is a planet at peace."

"Then what is the reason for our detour," Jag asked.

"Sekot would not say, except that it is something that Jaina, Corran and I would have an interest in."

"I hope this detour, as the good colonel called it, won't interfere with our mission to Zonama Sekot."

"Of course not, Lt-commander Yoder," Danni answered easily, "Your inspection and reports on the converted Yuuzhan Vong has top priority to Sekot. The information you gather for your respective governments is very important to Sekot as well as to various Yuuzhan Vong leaders. After all, the decisions that are decided upon from the information will affect the galaxy for thousands of years to come."

"That is grandiose statement to make don't you think," Jaina said.

"Not at all Jaina," Danni said sounding dreamily, as if caught up in some vision, "if the gifts of Sekot are accepted by all a new age of peace and prosperity would follow. After all if all are content and happy with their lot what need is there for war." Then her voice grew heavy and mournful, "but if they reject the gifts." Danni turned back to face the control panel while slowly shaking her head, "Sekot and I both fear that by ignoring the gifts only chaos will follow. Too many will continue to suffer and grow resentful of those who were unaffected by the war. Any creature who can't feel at peace can never learn to love or forgive."

"That may be true Danni," Corran said while studying their course, "while it is true we must do something to help those who have and still do suffer from the war, we want to make sure it is the right thing to do. Sometimes doing the wrong thing could cause more damage in the long run then doing nothing." Corran then let out a soft grunt and pointed to something on the screen "That is interesting."

"What is?" Jaina asked straining to see what Corran had saw.

"We are headed to the hyper drive engines," Corran said over his shoulder to Jaina, "in fact we will be landing at the same spot where Tahiri and I crashed when we first got here."

"The same location or just the general area, Master Horn," Jag asked, Jaina could hear suspicion in his voice.

"Very close to the shelter we stayed in while waiting for someone to notice us," Corran responded. His face reveled as much as the aurora he gave off in the Force, which meant not much to Jaina.

"Interesting to Sekot as well," Danni said as she directed the craft down the well to the surface. "Sekot knew you had been in the general area but never knew exactly where."

"I would have though the Zonama Sekot was aware of everything that happens on it," Yoder said neutrally. "After all it is said to be strong in the Force."

"It is a matter of scale Lt. Commander Yoder," Danni replied easily as the ship dipped into the clouds, "could you feel and track every molecule within your body or see a virus enter you skin."

"I understand the comparison Ambassador Quee, however, none of my cells … by the Sith …" Lt. Commander Yoder said as the ship broke through the clouds.

Jaina would have made a remark about the lack of understand was fairy typical of the Empire _if_ she had not also standing there, mouth open and a hungry stare on her face as the huge hyper drive engines had swarmed into view. She had never seen them in person and no holo in the galaxy did it justice. Like shinny mountain rising out of the ground to challenge the sky, the engines just dominated the landscape.

"Impressive," Jag said, only due to her intimate relations with Jag over the years allowed her detect the awe in his voice. "And Sekot controls the engines with its will?"

"Yes," Danni said making a gentle bank to port; Jaina could see a large transport ship as well as some kind of village south of the engines. "No one but Sekot can access the controls or the engines, only Sekot connection to the engines make it possible for the engines to fire."

"And yet Sekot could not detect a ship from it and two Jed only mere meters from it's engines."

Jaina had to stamp down her annoyance with the Imperial officer, the nerve of that woman to question Sekot.

"Of course Commander Yoder," Danni said easily and a faint smile on her lips, "with the power of IT's mind can control the engines as if it was the engines were nothing more then a prosthetic hand. A person who has lost a hand can control their new hand through the same electrical impulse that would control their original hand."

"Are you suggesting that Sekot evolved with nerve impulses that could control an organic hyper drive?"

"Of course not, Commander, but I chose that analogy to illustrate the point that many humans can control mechanical components with the power of their mind even if they can't sense each individual cell."

"I see your point," Yoder said with a thoughtful look on her face.

After making a landing so gentle that, Jaina wasn't sure that they actually had touch down; they all left the ship to be greeted by a small party of Yuuzhan Vong. Jaina didn't recognized anyone, not that she was looking very closely, so instead of listing to them jabber back and forth she opened her self to the Force and look over the landscape. The feeling of peace and contentment flowed through her as she gazed at the small settlement they were growing out here in the middle of nowhere. She was, at first, surprised that any of them would build where they could see the engines but she immediately gained a kind of understanding, with 2 billion Vong living on Zonama they may have no choice.

"Master Horn, Jedi Solo, I am afraid they found something none of us will like," Danni said turning back to her small party with a painful grief stricken look on her face and small tears running down her face.

"What's the problem, Danni?" Corran asked, his voice a mixture of concern and suspicion.

"Tekli had come to this site to assist in the growing of the village," Danni said while Jaina had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, "she went missing about a week ago. The Yuuzhan Vong here in the village had just assumed that she was doing some kind of Jedi ritual or something in that vain and never organized a search party to looked for her or even though that there may have been a problem. However, about two hours ago, in a small cave near here, they … they … found her."

"Found her how," Corran said in his most police sounding voice.

"She is no longer with us," Danni said sadly.

"They killed her!" Jaina said, her hand straying to her light saber. Automatically reaching out through the Force to look deeply in too the 2-dozen or more Vong standing near by. Of course, she could not sense them even within the power of Sekot.

"No," Danni said sharply, "they don't know how she was killed, just that she was."

"Are they sure she was killed and didn't die naturally," Corran said placing a hand on Jaina's arm. While Danni was asking the Vong for more information, Corran leaned down and whispered to Jaina, "Calm down Jaina. We don't have enough facts yet."

"Tekli is dead and they are Vong," Jaina hissed back, "what more facts do you need?"

"I'm not discounting that as a possibility," Corran said evenly, "but I want to know more facts before I start throwing around accusations."

"She was younger then me, it is not likely she just died of old age!"

"Granted," Corran said giving her a tight nod, "but we have to keep an open mind if we want to know what happened to her and get justice if needed. If we go in assuming too much, we could over look a clue that would let us find her murder." Jaina thought it through and reluctantly conceded to his point. "Besides, we have the bigger picture to think about. If she was killed by a rogue Yuuzhan Vong here it could torpedo the whole reason we were sent out here."

"I hadn't thought about that," Jaina said, giving her a mental kick. "Very well Master, I shall follow your lead."

"That would be a switch," Corran said turning back to the Yuuzhan Vong, "well Danni?"

"They claim that the state in which they found her body leaves them little doubt," Danni replied after a lengthy pause. "Also, the shaper which found her claims that there are no signs of any predators or scavengers had disturbed the body."

"I wish to see it for myself."

"Of course Master Horn," Danni spoke to the crowd and a young female shaper stepped out, "Hytra Hur was the one who made the discovery and can show us where it is."

"After you ladies," Corran said with a small bow. As the Vong and Danni lead the way, Jaina and Jag kept a weary eye on the other Vong who wisely refrained from following them. They walked about a half hour from the village, up a small rise toward a cave in the side of the hill. Corran kept looking around with a concern look on his face but not saying anything.

When they entered the cave, it was obvious to see what happened, Telki was hanging to the side of cave, spread eagle, and she was about a meter off the floor. The pain she had suffered before she died was still written on her face.

"How many have been up here since they found her," Corran asked as he slowly walked in the cave to examine the body.

"As far as Hytra Hur knows, she was the only one." Danni said after a lengthy discussion. The Vong said some more that Danni translated. "She also stated that when she made the discovery she didn't enter the cave. She instead went to the village to contact the main settlement so they could inform Sekot." Danni paused again and returned with, "Sekot also wishes to know if you have any ideas Master Horn."

"Too early to say, but I would appreciate if Shaper Hur would kindly wait down at the base of the hill for me," Corran said, "I might have some more questions to ask her later."

"Of course, Master Horn."

Corran looked over at Yoder, gave her a small nod towards the shaper and Danni. The Imperial, by either training or just the desire to get away from the sight, noticed the clue.

"Ambassador Quee, if you wouldn't mind assisting me in translating to Shaper Hur while Master Horn does his investigation," Yoder said straight faced. "It appears that he may be awhile and I would like to ask a few questions to our young shaper here but I don't know any Yuuzhan Vong."

Danni gave the party a suspicious glance but agreed in the end. After the three women where out of hearing range, Corran asked Jag for his opinion.

"I would need more information, such as how many people had access to the location of Zonama Sekot." Jag answered quickly.

"Officially, no one but Sekot, Danni and the Magistrate," Corran said searching the ground of the cave. "But I'm sure one person who could tell us who knew unofficially."

"Agreed," Jag said turning to Jaina with an expectant look on his face.

"What?" She asked, feeling her face flush. Jag didn't say anything verbally but his face spoke volumes as to his opinion. The one sore spot between them was her involvement in the Vong Free movement. To his way of thinking, no greater crime could an officer commit then to turn against the very oath that officer took to protect his or her people. They didn't discuss it much but when they did, it was guarantee to start a knock down drag out fight. She gave a loud sigh and told them the truth; "I don't know how many people had access to the location of Sekot. A couple hundred maybe, after all the Shadow Fleet had the coordinates programmed in it. How many people could have gained access through the fleet or the programmers, I just don't know."

"Thank you Jaina," Jag said with a hint of a smile, "it doesn't help us much. However thank you for being honest."

"True," Corran stated as he continued his search, "anyone could have sold that information. I would have to believe that the location of a thinking planet full of Yuuzhan Vong would bring in top credit. Admiral Kre'fey or anyone on top could have sold the information to pad their retirement accounts before any of the programmers got their hands on it."

"So you don't think it was the Vong," Jaina asked.

"Open your eyes young JedI," Corran said with a condescending smirk, "and see what is and not what you wish."

Jaina glared at him, she hated to be talk down to as if she was still a small child. Giving him what she hopped was a withering stare; she returned her attention to what was left of her fellow Jedi. Trying to keep her stomach under control at the grisly sight, she attempted to see what had prompted them both to ask about who had access to the location of Zonama. Nothing seemed to leap out at her, the body had numerous signs of intense and prolonged tortured, the lack of decay and insects seemed strange to her and the cuffs that she was hanging from … "Oh, the Vong wouldn't use metal shackles to pin her to the wall!"

"Yes," Corran said, "even if they had decided to use non living creatures, where would they get them from?"

"Master Horn," Jag said looking at them carefully, "these are Imperial cuffs."

"Are you sure," Corran asked walking over to him. Jaina enjoyed the look of strained patience that Jag gave him instead of directing the stare at her. Corran just snorted and corrected himself, "ok you would be sure."

"So what?" Jaina asked, "You think the Empire came all the way out here to torture poor Telki?"

"No, Jedi Solo," Jag said with a look of concentration, "just because they are Imperial made does not mean that it was Imperial agents committed this crime. If anything that state of the body would suggest to me that it was not a professional job."

"I would have to agree Jag," Corran stated looking around the cave again, "she was tortured, which is obvious to any one, but given how she appeared to be tortured tells me a lot."

"Such as?" Jaina said wondering why he was not coming straight to the point.

"By the marks on her body, which bones appear to be healing and for how long, the scaring and such, tells me that she was tortured for a long time and in the most painful manner possible." Corran said bending down to pick something up. "Also, it was not done by a professional, too sloppy, so I would guess a very motivated amateur."

"Which rules out any official Imperial or Chiss involvement," Jag said looking at Jaina, and then turned to Corran, "but it doesn't rule out Peace Brigade or the Rouges."

"True," Corran stated as he put the strange fruit in his backpack and straighten up, "or that either party has been around lately. No offense you two, but right now I wish Tahiri was here with us. She could sniff out a lie between the Yuuzhan Vong. While none of them down there are likely to have participated in the crime, they may know or seen something that they would not wish to discuss with us."

"So what do we do," Jaina asked, silently agreeing with the sentiment about Tahiri being here with them.

"I don't have the right equipment here to do a proper investigation," Corran said letting out a sigh, "so we will have to trust the Yuuzhan Vong to help us. We record the crime scene, talk to anyone in the area. In other words, we'll do it the old fashion hard way."

* * *

**_"Oh, let me assure you Inspector Smith that I understand completely with your position."_** The holographic image of General Sinclair said with a reassuring wave of his hand, **_"Any time Lt. Bora is concern it is always safer to get conformation then to take her at face value."_**

"Yes general, that has been my experience with her also," Inspector Gordon Smith, said feeling some relief. The biggest reason was cost, the call to Borleais was not cheep, even though it was a legitimate expense for him to make, and the budget office always frowned on long distance calls for any reason. The second reason he was relieved was more personal in nature. Yes, Bora was a criminal, a thief and he wouldn't trust her as far as she could throw a planet but she was a likable kid. The years he spent chasing her and arresting her was almost more like a game then a serious criminal. She never resisted arrest, she never used any violence against the people she stole from, and she knew the rules of the game and played them well. When she did get violent, which really were the only crimes they could prove in court, the mitigating factors almost made them more self-defense in nature then actual attacks against an innocent by-stander. That held true for him even when she was reported to have attempted to slay her first squadron, the reasons reported didn't fit in with the Bora he knew. Given how she broke one guy's arm for even touching her, made it hard for him to believe that she would really try to sleep her way up the ladder. "So sir, you can verified that she is on leave, has access to an X-wing and a droid identified as 'Little Brother' and the rest of the information in her paperwork?"

**_"Of course Inspector,"_** the image of the general bobbing his head in agreement, **_"she has three month leave, has received a pardon for her crimes both in military courts and on Kidriff 5, she has access to the X-wing in case she is recalled before the end of her leave."_**

"I see," Smith said, even though he was not sure if he did. When he did a search for what unit she had been attached to the only answer he got was to contact General Sinclair. At the time he couldn't believe a general of the most important military base in the galaxy would know or even heard of Bora but every other office he had contacted keep sending him in that direction. "So she is attached to your office then on Borleais?"

**_"Bora is not officially connected to my office,_**" General Sinclair responded, **_"and before you ask Inspector, her actual status is classified. For the time being, she is temporally attached to my office so that if she has any difficulties during her leave or if she is recalled, I have the authority to deal with any troubles or to give her orders."_**

"Well, thank you for you time sir," Smith said, he was sure that was all he would get right now. Having served in the Kidriff 5 Security for more then 30 years, when the almighty 'security' seal was slapped on official data, he was too much of a solider to try to get the information. At least without a very strong reason to do so and since her orders had been verified by her commanding officer (?) he would let it drop for now. "Hopefully she will behave herself and I won't have to bother you again."

**_"As I said, I understand her well enough to appreciate how big of an understatement that is,"_** the general said with a small laugh. **_"If you would please pass on a message to her. Let her know that I have a red bow here for her if she does get into trouble."_**

"Of course general," Smith said wondering what the joke was. After some more small talk, he broke the connection. As he got up from behind his desk, he again wondered what the connection between the General and Bora was. When he did a background check on her record most of it was security sealed, a level of secret that he had no access to, and just markers to her receiving metals (security sealed) and her two pardons (reasons for the pardons likewise sealed) from GFFA and Kidriff 5. He knew the one from his government was legit since it was reported in the news service long before she showed back up again. Then again, maybe her visit here will be peaceful and he won't have to deal with her again until she left. He let out a small snort, _yea and Vader was sweet romantic too._

When he walked out to the main hallway, he could hear his new assigned assistant in an intense argument with someone. When his superiors had found out that Bora had returned they naturally assigned him to the task of dealing with her since he had the most successful history with her. This close to retirement, it was an honor he could have done without, and he never could pin more then one of the droid that had been stolen on her. Which was one more then anyone else could do during her rein as queen of the playground. Her computer skills are too good, which made it possible for her to brake into any secured file which could then be made to 'disappear', and the only reason he was able to keep his evidence from a 'unforeseen accident' was by making multiple and hard copies of everything he had.

In addition, because he was close to retirement, his boss decided to assign a younger officer to help him in keeping an eye on her. In fact, it was the arresting officer, Lt. Fern, whom Smith has discovered in the past few hours, couldn't blow his nose without detail instructions. Lt. Fern had been a student at Kidriff 5 Advance Academy for Children, the same school that Bora had attended but, unlike Bora, he went there because his father was a senator not because of his brain. While some of the students there were exceptionally intelligent students they all had one thing in common, their families were the mover and shakers of Kidriff. Without those connections, he was sure that Fern couldn't have gotten a job as a street sweeper let alone Security. Nevertheless, he did have those connections and so … Smith was sure that at least one of his supervisors was trying to drive him insane before he retired.

"I want to know what is on those tapes and I want to know now!" Fern screamed out at a jr. officer with lab tech badge on her shoulder.

"Then find someone else to do it!" She shouted back at him, not caring who was listening nor without any concern at whom she was yelling at, "I'm not going to risk my job after I lost my computers!"

"What is going on tech?" Smith said before the blow hard exploded again.

"Sir, the tapes he sent me have some kind of virus on it, when I attempted to decoded them the virus went live and crashed my computer and started to spread to the network at a high rate of speed. If I hadn't disconnected it from the network it would have crashed every computer in this building!"

"If you are too incompetent …"

"What are you talking about?" Smith interjected trying to diffuse the growing storm on the young woman face.

"I was order to run a decoding program on some chips that Lt. Fern had given me. I was informed that they were found in a military X-wing and possibly evidence in a crime cartel. They were encoded with some kind of encryption that I've never seen before and when I was in the process of breaking the code, it released a virus that back flashed into my computer. The virus was imbedded within the program, I suspect it is a security program that is designed to defeat any attempts at decoding. It was spreading so quickly that I had to isolate my lab before it infected the entire network."

"Have you been able to eliminate the virus?"

"No, what ever it is, the virus is able to defeat any countered measure I can think of," the lab tech said with a sad shake of her head. She then turned back to Lt. Fern with a scowl on her face, "and I will not attempt to decode any more until I have more idea who made them, how it was made and what kind of countermeasures I can use to protect my computers!"

"This is not good," Smith thought of the implications of a new encryption system that could destroy any computer it come in contact with; organized crime could get a huge step up on the police. Then a new troubling thought intruded his thoughts, "Wait, a military X-Wing. Those chips are from Bora's ship!"

"It is standard procedures to search all suspect vehicles and seize any possible evidence of criminal activities." Fern said stiffly not looking directly at him.

"You don't just hand off any computer equipment that Ratnena has been near without warning the techs about her skills."

"Wait," the tech said looking surprised, "Ratnena Bora? She is a real person?"

"Yes, she is real and she is really annoying but also incredibly intelligent. I am sure you are correct when you said it was a security program, she probably installed it to keep out people like us."

"She's not that smart," Fern said with a huffy tone in his voice.

"They told me stories about her but I always thought she was just something they tell new people to pull their legs, an urban legend to scare new recruits."

"No, she is real," Smith said, shooting a glare at Fern, "look go back to your lab and get me those chips. Don't copy them or try to fix your computer, I will get her to fix it for you. She created it she can fix it." After the tech saluted and headed back to the lab, Smith turned on Fern. "Fern, you stay here and wait for those chips, also get all her belonging gathered up. She has been cleared so we have to release her."

"Release her!" Fern shouted out, turning red in the face, "are you insane!"

"No, but her paperwork has been verified so we have no reason to hold her."

"But she is Bora, you know she here to steal us blind, she is scum!"

"Not anymore, she been pardoned," Smith said holding his temper in while projecting an outwardly calm. The annoying part was he actually agreed with Fern but as things stood, he had no real choice. "Do you have any information that could justify holding her?"

"Yes, she is scum!"

"Legitimate reasons, one we could go to the courts with." Smith said over his shoulder as he walked back to see Bora.

"Get me a competent computer person to crack her code and I know I have enough to hold her," Fern said while following him to the briefing room that held Bora.

"Fern," Smith stop and let some of his annoyance show through to the blockhead following him. "You know Bora as well as I do, you lived in the same classroom for years with her. You know what she can do with a computer and some time to work on a virus."

"Her intelligence has always been over rated in my opinion."

"No, you just keep wishing that but in reality you have always underestimated her. In fact, you underestimate anybody who didn't graduate from that school and one of these days it really going to come back and bite you at the wrong time. No go do what I had ordered you to do." Fern looked like he was going to argue some more but instead saluted and returned to his duties.

Watching his back retreat down the hallway, Smith let out a small breath of annoyance. To him, almost all those people who graduated from that damn school were more irritating then you common thug. They seem to believe that the world revolves around them and the rest of the poor sad mortals should be bowing down to them for even looking at them. It used to be bad back when he first joined when the Empire was still around, but most of them knew when to keep a low profile, drawing too much attention always invited a visit from Darth Vader. Smith remember a group of those people who had a good size Spice smuggling and slavery racket going on and using the government offices they held to help the shipments get through the Empire. Darth Vader had somehow found out about it, almost thirty years later Smith still shutter at what his training officer and him had found in one of the offices. Darth Vader was effective, messy but effective at attitude adjustments. Smith was glad that there was no more Sith like that around anymore, life was hard enough after the war to look over you shoulder all the time.


	11. Chapter 11

When Inspector Smith walked into the briefing room, he found Bora with her feet propped up on the table, her flight suit unzipped to her stomach, and sucking on one of her sweet sticks that she habitually eat. Smith swore sometimes that she was as addicted to those things as some were addicted to their tobacco sticks, even when she was younger, she would always have a supply of those things on her.

"So can I go take a shower now," she said glaring at him as if it was his fault that she still stunk.

In a way, he knew that it was kind of his fault since he ordered her to be locked up in here instead of down in a holding cell where she could have hit the refresher. However, he wanted her in a secure area and away from any potential problems since at the time he wasn't completely sure what was going on. For all he knew she could have been smuggling in that new stuff 'Bliss' or some other contraband that she could have passed along to anyone in the holding area. Even thought she was never a drug runner or seller, some of the 'L-street' gang that she use to run with had and still do participate in these crimes. They could have easily talked her into doing the smuggling for them, especially "Bliss". Bliss had just been made illegal on Kidriff 5 but even before the law Bliss was expensive drug of choice and now with the added cost of smuggling, he was sure it would get even more expensive, both in the cost of the drug and in the cost of lives lost.

"We had to run a check on your story Bora," Smith said sitting down across from her at the table. He tried to give her the most reassuring expression he could muster and while it worked on 90 of the people he comes across it had never worked on Bora. He figured it just made her more suspicious when she noticed anyone being nice to her since it never happened. "I'm sure you can understand the need considering your past history with us."

"All I understand is the fact that I stink and I have to listen to Lt. Blinkie threaten to shoot me every few minutes."

"With an attitude like that are you surprised," Smith retorted dropping his politeness and shooting her a glare. "In a way I'm surprised that he hasn't shot you, especially since he knows you better then even I do."

"Oh yea, like he could hit the broadside of a moon," Bora said with a look of contempt on her face. Smith had always wondered how someone who was so pretty could wear such ugly expressions. "So are you convinced that I'm not a fugitive or anything like that or do I get a chance to make some calls of my own?"

"I called General Sinclair, other then passing on something about red bows; he did verify your story and paperwork."

"Wonderful," Bora said standing up, "then I'm out of here."

"Hold on for a second," Smith said motioning for her to take her seat. "I have to clear up a few things."

"Like what," Bora asked, arms crossed and staring daggers into him. "You said General Sinclair verified everything, what else do you need to know?"

"Lots of things Bora," Smith said motioning her to sit back down and giving her an evil smile, "we are old friends here, you and I. Don't you think it would be nice to reminisce about the good old days and swap stories about what has happened over the past couple years?"

"What you didn't get all those love notes I have sent to you," she said leaning down against the table, flashing him an evil smile of her own. She then swung back around in to her seat and propped her chin in her left hand. "As far as the good old days, do you mean how you used to pin all those horrible crimes on little old me?"

"Oh, you were guilty alright," Smith said, getting the feeling of dejavu as he spoke. It was as if the years had melted away and she was still just a trouble teen who had been hauled in for a minor refraction. "You just kept destroying the evidence before we got it to court."

"Or," she said right on cue as if they were playing a game, "there was no evidence because I never did all those things you thought I did. After all, I just happened to be very unlucky to keep ending up in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"At a warehouse at 3 in the morning?" Smith said, amazed at how comfortable this exchange felt, "and that warehouse just happened to have a shipment of 15 protocol droids turn up missing?"

"If I remember correctly," she said with such an innocent look on her face he wouldn't have been surprise if a halo pop on above her head, "there was only 13 droids missing. I wouldn't know the exact number, of course, just what I read in the news accounts. Besides, you know how protocol droids are; they probably got skittish and were so nervous they self-destructed. Maybe they were bored and decided to go for a walk or something, and got lost. You never did find them all, did you?"

"There were only 13 and no, we never did find out where you hid them," Smith said leaning back and glaring at her. "Amazing that you remember that, after all it has been about 6 years since that happened. Must be that superior intellect of yours." She popped her sweet stick in her mouth and gave him a sly but somehow smug smile. He knew from the many hours spend interviewing her that one of the few things she enjoyed the most was trying to out think her opponent. It wasn't like most of the children from that school who did it to prove how superior they were over the mere mortals around them; she took it as a competition, a way to increase her own skills and mental powers. When she did win and she got smug, it wasn't as if she felt that she was too good and he was so inferior. No, it was more like 'a job well done' smug. On those rare occasions when she did lose, she always took it good-naturedly. Life was a game to her and she enjoyed playing it well.

"You never found any of them that I hid because I never took any droids," she replied leaning back and affecting a disinterested pose. "Just like I never hit that bank over in the old mining section or the Ranador place or …"

"Well, yes that is true but I did connect you to the Kidriff import and export warehouse with, and my memory might be a little shady here, a R8 unit in tow."

"I was so surprised to find that droid following me," she exclaimed leaning forward and wearing her best 'who me' face, "I never even notice it until you showed up and was so kind to point it out to me. Here I thought you would be nice and help it find its way back home but no, you just had to jump to one of your crazy ideas that I was stealing it."

"Well now what do you supposed gave me that idea, Bora? Could it have been that special restraining bolt you had on it that made the droid follow your commands, the fact that you were loading it into a truck or was it the fact that you, the truck and the droid were all still in the warehouse when I caught you?"

"You know something; you never did tell me how you knew that I might have been in that area on that particular night?"

"I know I'm not as smart as you are, Bora, but I not stupid enough to tell you how I knew either. I need some kind of advantage against you." The truth had been more of a lucky guess then anything else. In the six years that she committed over 200 thefts, that they could tie to her and the gang she ran with but not prove, many of them were places most likely chosen by her 'L' street gang leader. However, the few independent jobs that she did had no visible connection to her and were hit so smoothly that it was often weeks later before they were discovered.

All of her independent jobs had only been discovered when the companies in questions had computers systems melt down, shipment sent to the Corporate Sector instead of Bakura, or just disappear all together; all this added up to millions of credits lost. It had her prints all over it but they couldn't get enough information to charge her, she had no obvious pattern to follow nor did any of the companies have any noticeable connections to each other. At least until he found an obscured reference about two of the places had both made large, but not so large to be flashy, contributions to the very school that she attended. That had been the missing factor, but it was still too transparent to have his superiors back him up on his plan to catch her. Therefore, on his own time he set out to run surveillance on various potential targets. After several months, his hard work had paid off handsomely with the arrest of Bora, caught red handed in the act.

Even though she was given a stiff penalty, she was allowed to roam free before her sentencing. This is how she ended up beating some guy within millimeters of his life after he made a move on her. That crime is what got her thief charge suspended and shipped out to the military.

"Oh come on, I'm not a criminal," she said rolling her eyes, "besides I have been pardoned for any crimes that I never committed."

"No, you received pardons for all and any _known_ crimes," Smith said stressing the 'known' part. Then he softened his stances and voice a bit, "but I have to say I'm glad that you have done so well in the military. I always figured you had what it takes to make it, Bora. Besides I never believed that you try to kill you squad for not sleeping with you." He saw Bora's quizzical expression and elaborated for her. "When they contacted us about your history here, I repeatedly stressed that while you were a thief and a con, you had a rather violent streak against anyone who tried to have sex with you. I also stressed that they should look more closely at your story. I have to say I was very pleased to see that you were able to beat that charge."

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Smith said with no small amount of pride, "I serve justice Bora. Had they told me that you were involved in smuggling or crime cartel, I would have helped them lock you away without a second thought. However, getting revenge because you were turn down for sex," Smith slowly shook his head. "No, that is not your style; I figured you were being set up."

"My lawyer told me that you were speaking up in my defense, I guess I should look him up and apologized for calling him a liar." Bora said squirming in her seat looking embarrassed, "I guess I owe you an apology too, Inspector."

"No need," Smith said waving it away, "if anything you can repay me by staying out of trouble while you are here."

"I'm reformed now," she said in a mock-exasperated tone, then she grimaced as she added, "besides nothing you could do would be worst them my boss would do to me if I get in trouble."

"Speaking of your boss, what unit are you assigned to," Smith asked, "everyone I talked to either didn't know or refused to tell me."

"Err, yea," Ratnena said sitting up straight and looking embarrass again, "about that, my unit and job is sort of classified. As well as the terms of my parole, any citations and awards I received since then and the reasons behind my pardons."

"Well, that does make it harder for me to verified any information on you," Smith said softly.

"Tell me about it, the first decent thing I have done in my life and I can't tell anyone about it!"

"Just you kind of luck Bora," Smith said with a small sigh, "since the information that I do have is in your favor I have no reason to hold you anymore. However, I would like you to do me a favor." When she nodded her head, he told her about the virus that she had let lose in their computer and if she could fix the problem before she left.

"Ha! I knew that idiot would do something like that," Bora said sounding surprised but had a self-satisfying smirk as if she assumed he would try something like that, "I told him those chips were classified materials and not to mess with them but does he listen? No, of course not that would take brains, which he has none!"

"That is not important right now," Smith said while secretly agreeing with Bora about Lt. Fern. Their short history together has done nothing to improve his opinion of that school. "What is important is that our systems are secured."

"Sure no problem," she said standing up and stretching, "I need Little Brother; he has the counter program in him. I also need a hot shower and not necessarily in that order."

Before Smith could answer, a blood-curling scream came from the passageway. Swearing softly under his breath, he turned and bolted from the room. He was sure he knew what was causing those screams, he has heard a lot of them lately and they are never a good sign. Sure enough, at the end of the passageway, in the lobby of the building for this floor, there were four security officers wrestling with a young woman. All four guards were in great shape, truly the textbook example of the perfect human female and male forms, and she was obvious was a drug user, so skinny that her veins and bones showed through her skin, dirty, looking far older then her true age, but she was winning the battle.

"**_BLISS, GIVE ME MY BLISS!"_** The woman screamed as she threw on of the male officers into a desk. **_"I NEED THE GODS VOICE, GIVE ME MY BLISS!"_**

Without second thought, Smith jumped into the fray. The woman's voice and fight increased as the seconds crawl by, Smith watch helplessly as a second officer bounced off a wall. He was able to pin one of her arms as Lt. Fern showed up out of nowhere with a stun baton. He repeatedly struck her on the base of the neck, trying to get her spine to lose control of her body but was as effective as they were at holding her down. The blows were so close and so strong that Smith's body was reacting to them but the woman no more noticed them as a Wookie would from a punch from a Rant.

"Hit her with that thing," one of the officers screamed to be heard over the woman.

"I'm, I have it at full power," Lt. Fern screamed back. Smith swore, that meant she was in the last stage of addiction, the end was soon and it wouldn't be pretty. He started to lose his grip on her arm, as he readjusted he half wished she would stop struggling and half wishing that she never did.

"Bea, Bea," someone shouted as they helped Smith with her arm, "calm down Bea!"

Smith glanced over and saw it was Ratnena Bora who had helped him.

**_"I NEED TO HEAR THE GODS! I NEED TO HEAR THE GODS! I NEED MY," _**in mid-rant the addict's muscles all constricted at the same moment. She went stiff so fast, so completely, that Smith could swear he heard her spinal cord crumble under the strain. As suddenly as they constricted, all her muscles went limp and she collapsed as if she was no more then a bag of jell-o.

Smith released her as one of the officers called for the medics to the floor. Ratnena Bora slowly back up, her eyes wide as she watch the body lay limp on the ground.

"What the Sith happed to her?"

"That is a Bliss addict in the finial stages of addiction," Fern said, for once not sounding condescending. "It is very nasty stuff."

"Did you know her, Bora?" Smith said catching his breath.

"Yea, her name is Bea Strummer, she ran with the 'L' street gang."

"She gets too sloppy with her product, do you think?" Fern asked, sounding slightly disgusted.

"No," Bora said shaking her head, not reacting to Fern's tone at all, "she was a thief but she never ran drugs. At least when I knew her, she didn't sell or use them. She might have changed but considering how much she complained about some of them running spice I have a hard time believing that she would change her mind."

"Bliss is good money," Smith said watching her closely. The medics had finally arrived to take care of Bea Strummer. "You would be surprise at what it can do to someone."

"Maybe," Bora said, not sounding convinced. She then tore her gaze away from her old friend and face Smith squarely. "Either way, she would never use drugs. She used to give me the lecture for even smoking tobacco till I quit!" She then turned back and watched her friend be taken away, "can they do anything for her?"

Smith and Fern exchanged glances; even Fern heard the hope in her voice and didn't really want to crush it.

"She just got cured," Smith said, hoping that she would either get it on her own or just assume she will be ok and drop it.

"I see," Bora said quietly after a few minutes, "I guess she did, hard to be an addict when you are dead."


	12. Chapter 12

Luke hardly noticed the spectacular sunset outside his office window as he sat at his desk working through all the minute reports, proposals and other administrative detail that seemed to consume his life increasingly these days. From a certain point of view, he was light-hearten that so many Senators, representatives and dignitaries were willing to work with the Jedi and seek out their opinion on many of the hard diplomatic questions facing the galaxy today. It meant to him that maybe the Jedi could have a role in the future of the galaxy and not be feared; to finally return to the original mission of the Jedi Order, like Master Yoda and the Old Order had done. That the galaxy is now more willing to try to move beyond the hatred and bigotry that the Emperor and his father had inflicted on the galaxy more then 50 years ago.

That is why he felt that the new Jedi Order and the new Jedi Council in particular, was a step in the right direction. It showed beings all over the galaxy that the Jedi were equal partners, not masters, in the galaxy. The Old Order was more reserve, isolated and, to the majority of the galaxy, elites. Even after all his travels to collect everything on the Jedi Order and working side by side with many like Han and Wedge, it wasn't until his frequent sparing matches with Fyor Rodan that he began to understand at his gut level just how that isolation hurt Master Yoda and the others then helped. Isolation bred suspicion and fear while working with others, by being visible and outgoing to the people of the galaxy foster understanding and tolerance.

Of course, if Master Yoda and Ben had to deal with the amount of paperwork and nonsense that went along with this new council, they wouldn't have had the time to train anyone. Luke would have much rather been on Ossus with Mara, Ben and Artoo spending time doing simple things, such as a simple dinner with his family. To help teach Ben and the other youngsters learn the beauty of the Force and grow in the wisdom that the Force can bring.

_Maybe I should let Kyp or Corran, when he returns, take over some of my duties,_ Luke thought with a sigh. Even though Kyp was consider to be a loose canon to many in the Senate and Jedi, Luke felt that he has matured and grown since the start of the Yuuzhan Vong war. Kyp was not as concern with being a hero nor trying to prove to other that he had changed for the better. The experiences he had with Jaina and fighting along side the military had changed him in ways that Luke was sure that even Kyp himself hadn't fully realized yet. To Luke the best sign of his growth was he was not involved with Jaina in the Vong Free Movement. A fact that he plans to raise loudly and often when he suggests that Kyp assume some of his duties.

He wish that he could suggest Corran but his daughter will soon be a teenager and Luke was sure that he would want to spend as much time with her as he could. Moreover, Jaina's reform would be more then enough of a job for anyone, including Corran.

Jaina's actions since the end of the war still worried Luke; he had all the faith that the Force will help Jaina see the light. Nevertheless, like Ben and Yoda, he also believed in giving the Force a bit of help. Hopefully, the time spent with Corran on Zonama Sekot would be beneficial to her path to redemption.

He wishes he could get an update from Corran, but since they left Denon, a strange interference has prevented any communications with the Unknown Region. There was sporadic contact with the Chiss space and some other out post at the edge of Unknown Region but any further is impossible. The experts he has talked to were still not sure what _might _be the explanation but they were still studying the problem. He wouldn't be worried if not for the fact that the Empire had a coup a couple weeks before and the deaths of Zekk and Tesar. Both had been found horribly tortured before they died, he had Tyria and Kell, with their son, to investigate the deaths and so far, they have only determined a great concentration of Dark Energy surrounding their bodies. Luke wanted to talk to Corran and Jaina to warn them about all the events in the past weeks and see if Sekot had any ideas on whom the Jedi was that was killing his students. He also wanted to let Jag and Lt. Commander Yoder know what happened in the Empire and see if he could get any clues about what might have happened there as well.

The quickness of the coup, the total lack of warning about the coming coup and the now silence coming from the Empire had Cal, Luke and others very concern. Even High General Hestiv seemed to be in the dark as well, or at least that was the impression Luke was getting from him. Hestiv tried to give them a strong front but according to GA Intelligent reports, he has not received any responses from his communication with Bastine.

All these developments had Luke wondering if the Dark Jedi and the troubles in the Empire were not somehow connected. Cal Omas had forward a report, so top secret it was for his eyes only, that Face, Tahiri and the rest of the new Wraiths had been dispatched to penetrate and conduct espionage on the Empire. Luke was informed of this development after he told Cal about the possible Dark Jedi on the lose. They had been originally assigned to divide their time between some new drug that was rapidly spreading thru the Core and the sad remains of the Yuuzhan Vong in the former Hutt space.

"Master?"

Luke snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Kyp's voice coming from the doorway. Luke's stomach dropped when he saw his formal student's grim look.

"Somehow I doubt that you have any good news for me," Luke said setting down the data pad he had been studying as Kyp walked over to the conversational nook of Luke's office.

"Great thing about the Force, it saves times beating around the issues," Kyp said as he sat down.

"Not the Force, Luke said joining Kyp and accepting the new pad from him. "It was the look on your face."

"Something that seems to be common with us Jedi, we can move rocks but can't use a sabacc face if our lives depended on it. Maybe we should get Han and Lando to teach a course on it at the Academy." Kyp had said with a hint of a smile which he quickly lost as he outlined what he had on the pad. "Lowbacca was found a few hours ago on Kashyyyk."

"Same as the other two," Luke said as a great weight gripped his heart. Lowbacca was the nephew of Chewbacca and one of, if not the most, shinny example of a Jedi. He had been in the same class as Jaina and Jacen and while he had his share of troubles with his niece, nephews, Tahiri and others, Lowbacca was always true to his heart and the Jedi way. His lost would not only be a great personal lost to his family but a great lost to the cause of justice and freedom in the galaxy.

"The family has already agreed to hold off funeral arrangements until Tyria and Kell get there," Kyp said nodding his head. "Kell has suggest that we alert all Jedi but especially anyone with a common connection to these deaths. I already acted on the suggestion by sending out a general low key alert. I also reassigned some more Jedi to the academy and let Ossus defense fleet in on the problem."

"Have you alerted the GFFA Defense Force?"

"Yes, or at least Hammer is doing so right now." Kyp said sitting forward, "we trying right now to contain the information and try to figure out just who is doing all this."

"Well, we know its not Rar," Luke said as Kyp nodded his head in agreement, "there is no way she could become that powerful over night."

"As far as we know only you and I have that much raw power, Luke, and it wasn't you and sure wasn't me either."

"True," Luke said with a sigh, "well, when Kell and Tyria get finished have them stop by Ossus and go through the file on every force-sensitive person we know of. Maybe they will come across something that will lead them somewhere."

"Right," Kyp said and then started looking uncomfortable as he continued, "Luke, something you should know. Kell has believes the common thread between all three so far is Jaina and Jacen."

"Is Kell suggesting that Jaina or Jacen …" Luke knew that the events over the past couple years has not endear Kell to Jaina but he was hoping he wouldn't think that even Jaina could kill three of her friends. He felt himself wince, _and then again, we all thought the same thing about Tahiri before Ossus._

"No, of course not, Luke," Kyp said quickly and leaning forward to stress his point. "We all know about what happened between Tahiri and Jaina was an aberration. However, what Kell was thinking that Han, Leia and your family might be in danger from who ever is doing this as well as the twins."

"What makes him think it's the something about the twins?"

"Just that all three deaths so far have been friends or worked closely with the twins," Kyp said taking the pad back and looking for something on it. "Lets face it, Luke, the twins have made some powerful enemies on their own in the past few years."

"So Kell thinks someone is killing their friends to get at the twins." Luke said taking the pad back and read the page that Kyp had found. It was a theory that Kell was advancing about how the deaths were connected.

"He's just pointing out the possibility, Luke, he says it is too early yet to have a firm idea."

Luke was about to ask some more questions when the communicator counsel on his desk beeped for his attention. Getting up he thought hard about the idea that Jaina or Jacen's past was finally catching up to them. Ever since they started at the Academy when they were 14 years old, they, along with their younger brother and Tahiri, had a gift to find trouble even when they were trying hard to avoid it. Which wasn't often enough to suit Luke or their parents. "Kyp, check with GA Intelligences and see if they have any information on the Night sisters. Perhaps more of them had escape then we know of. Skywalker here."

**"Luke, this is Cal, I need you to come to my office; it is very important."**

"Of course, sir," Luke said looking over at Kyp. "What has gone wrong now?"

**"I would rather tell you when you get here, Luke."**

"I understand sir, I am on my way." Luke said as he broke the connection.

"When it rains it pours," Kyp said getting up from his seat, "I'll check with Hammer and then the two of us will stop in on the intelligent crowd. Maybe he will have some ideas on what to check for while we are there."

"Good Kyp, make sure Han and Leia get a full briefing. See if anyone down there has any clue as to where Jacen has been, if we have a idea where he has been we might find him." Since the end of the war, Jacen has been on a private quest of understanding. Luke, while worried about his nephew, was willing to not look too hard for him but under the circumstances knowing where Jacen was no long a luxury. Especially after his strange actions and disappearance on Denon with Tahiri when they thought she was dead, Luke felt that giving Jacen as much room as possible would be a good thing for his growth. However, even if he didn't wish to return to Ossus, they still need to warn him of this new threat. "Also, warn Tenel Ka and her government. If Kell is right about the link she is an obvious target."

"How about Tahiri?"

"I see to Tahiri, besides if we can't find her I am sure who ever this is won't be able to find her either."

A few minutes later Luke walked in to Cal Omas office to find that he was not alone, as Luke had suspected. High General Hestiv was sitting across from Cal trying hard to look dignified and calm but Luke could feel his anxiety as soon as he walked in the room.

"Ah Luke, thank you for coming on such short notice," Cal said as Luke walked in.

"Not a problem Chief of State, the Jedi is always available to assist you and the G.F.F.A at all times." Luke said as he sat down next to Hestiv, the man outwardly was calm as ever but he seemed restless in spirit.

"Luke, the High General here as something he wishes to discuss with us." Cal said with his best sabacc face showing.

"I have not, as of yet, received any official communications from the Empire since this rather unfortunate occurrence," Hestiv said stiffly, "as I am sure your little spooks will be able to confirm. Our Embassy has more bugs then a Hutt has fleas. That is unimportant, however I have received several communication from officers and ships still loyal to the Grand Admiral. While the fight goes on, it is going very badly. They are not expecting to reach Bastine to rescue Pellaeon nor to last much longer in the fight. Forces loyal to Pellaeon on Bastine know where he is but they, too, are unable to launch a rescue effort since they have no hope of success."

"So what you are saying is this new mysterious Emperor may in fact be the new legitimate government in the near future."

"Without you r assistance gentlemen, it very well could happen."

"High General, I am sure you understand what you are suggesting …" Cal started out cautiously but was cut off by the High General.

"I understand perfectly what I am suggesting Chief of State, however you rebels excel at this type of operations or you would have never held out as long as you did against Palpatine and Skywalker. I'm sure some supplies, somewhere to get damaged repaired and give those loyal forces a chance to relax would be easy enough to arrange without anyone being wiser."

"Which could get us dragged into your civil war, General."

"At this stage, not hardly," the High General said calmly. "Right now who ever is in charge has to shore up his or her defenses, bring the population more in line and hunt down those whom will resist. They may issue warning and threats but actually attack you is beyond their power at the moment."

"However, once we start helping you getting out will be all that much harder as the fight goes on."

"I understand Chief of State," he replied evenly, "however once Grand Admiral Pellaeon is back in command and freed of his imprisonment, he can rally more forces to his side and defeat these upstarts."

"I though you said that your people couldn't stage a rescue," Cal said suspiciously.

"They can't, that is correct, however the Wraiths and more importantly young Tahiri Veila could."

The silence in the office was deafen, Cal and Luke exchanged baffled look with each other before continuing. _Of all the things_, Luke figured he would never hear in his lifetime was an Imperial High General asking the G.F.F.A. to send in its best commando/intelligent team in to the heart of their Empire unsupervised. Unsupervised and armed to the teeth to stage a prison breaks.

"Young Tahiri staged a successful raid to free the crew of the _Widowmaker_ without much assistance, here she will have our full support."

"Tahiri also went against a planet that was thousands of year behind us in technology not against the heart of the Empire," Luke reminded the High General.

"Which is precisely why she will have our full support," the general said, "as well as the rest of the Wraiths."

"The Wraiths have been disbanded …" Cal started but was again cut off, angrily this time.

"Do not treat me as a fool sir! A team that can stop an entire invasion fleet is not simply disbanded. Oh I am sure some have left but the core is still there." The General said passionately. "May I remind you just how far Grand Admiral has stretched out to not only make peace with you but come to your assistance during the war. Many had considered him mad at the least if not an outright traitor. Nevertheless, he made those decisions knowing a stable government on this side can only benefit his Empire. He came to you in your time of need and I am now coming to you in his. Or do I have to draw you a picture of what a new more aggressive Empire could mean to the power structure of this galaxy."

"I'll need a few days to consult with others," Cal said quietly, "I have an answer for you then."


	13. Chapter 13

_Tahiri watch as the people of Coruscant worked feverishly to rebuild the damage caused to the planet as the result of the war with the Dark Side. The planet had been ravaged and burned clean like Ithor had been early in the Yuuzhan Vong war. The misguided forces of evil attacked Coruscant and killed off the World Brain and all who lived here. It has been many years and too many battles since the recovery began nevertheless, slowly and surly the planet was coming alive once more and would soon joined with the harmony of the galaxy. Tahiri should be proud of her work but yet somehow she wasn't, the cost to bring peace had been high. Worth while to the galaxy as a whole, as Sekot reminded her often, but the cost was so high. _

_At least that was the impression Tahiri was getting from the Force while watching her future self-guild the rebuilding. It was … creepy … watching an older version of her walking around and talking and that version not being able to interact with her. It was almost as if she was watching a holo or …perhaps she was the holo watching reality?_

_**"Now there is an interesting question to ponder!"** a voice said from behind her. Tahiri turned around and saw the other 'her' standing there watching her with an amused expression on her or its face. This version was about her age and wearing GFFA combat armor, sporting both human and Yuuzhan Vong technology weapons and the three scars Tahiri wore at times. She was also an odd creature since the Light and Dark chased each other around her body in some kind of complex and yet symbolic dance. Tahiri has seen her before in her visions, and yet had no real clue as to what it represents. The facsimile gave her a bright smile and said, **"That is a question for another time but let's answer your first question, are you real or are you the holo?" **_

_Tahiri turned fully to face … herself? … and crossed her arms wondering if it was reading her mind. _

_**"Of course I am, silly wily, this is your brain we are in," **it looked around with a look that can be best described as patronizing, **"I do admit there is not much in here but we can only expect so much with the materials we have to work with."**_

_"Oh ha ha," Tahiri said deadpan, "great I am going insane and I have a comedian running around lose in my head."_

**_"Oh you are not insane, at least not yet but you still have not answered my question."_**

_"Since we are standing here talking to each other and you said we are in my head then I must be real."_

_**"So what is all this then?"** It asked waving its arm at the scenes around them._

_Tahiri looked around at the new scene, it was another planet and another glorious tribute to Sekot._

_"I guess it is the Force showing me the future or what one possible future would look like and I am supposed to try to figure out what it means," Tahiri answered and then giving her partner a sidelong glance, "I supposed you are the same thing, a question I am supposed to figure out."_

_**"Ah, but this is what the fourth or five time you have had this particular vision or at least the same theme,"** it answered looking around with a faintly disgusted look on its face,** "kind of boring place don't you think?"**_

_"This is the fifth time as you well know since you been here each time to drive me mad and do you mean it is boring because no one is out to kill each other, exploit each other or make each other miserable?"_

_**"Exactly, this place is like an Amish community only on steroids,"** the other Tahiri said wrinkling her nose as if she smelled something bad._

_"A what?" Tahiri asked in confusion. Around her the planet Denon, or what Denon would look like without its great cityscape dominating the land, swam it to view. The people of Denon had torn it down, level-by-level, brick by brick to pay homage to the Sekot._

_**"Skip it for now, it will be easier to explain a duck-billed platypus," **the other Tahiri said with a mischief smile and twinkle in her eye. **"The real question you should be asking is this, 'is this the best we can hope for?'" **_

_"What is wrong with this?" Tahiri asked in confusion, not even bothering asking what a platypus was, as the landscape change once again, this time showing a mass evacuation as the great space stations around another planet is purposely sent to a fierily death. On the surface and in the ships heading to the surface a great celebration is being carried out to honor the great Sekot. "What more could someone want? There is no death, no pain, no …"_

_**"No excitement, no learning, no duck billed platypus to find,"** the other one screwed up her face in a more disgusted expression.** "Is this what life is all about, to be a nerf?"**_

_"Oh so they should live in pain and in fear? What kind of life is that?" Now Tahiri could see the great shipyards around Kuat being dismantled and its resources sent to the surface._

_**"I don't know, Tahiri you tell me." **Her twin said getting uncomfortably close and staring deeply into her soul.** "Do they have schools or universities here? Are they exploring and learning or just sitting around getting fat and existing instead of living!" **_

_"I …" Tahiri broke off, in all her visions she never saw anyone doing anything except doing work to help Sekot. It was as if Sekot was the beginning and the end of everyone's existence. Tahiri turned away and looked over at the scene again, which way was better for the galaxy, this simple peaceful existence or the death, pain and the unknown that the galaxy has only known until now? Could she live like this and be happy, can anyone? Then again, they all seem happy. Were they? Is that the ultimate goal to be a nerf? She shivered as the idea past in her thoughts, she could never live like this._

_**"Ah, see you can learn can't you. Now tell** **me this oh wise Jedi Warrior, what lessons does Riina Kwaad and Tahiri Veila remember the best from their childhood? When they sat in a lecture listing to others or when they went out and faced life and all its complexities and dangers? Which lessons have you learned the best, by being a drone and having everything spoon fed to you or when you go out looking for that strange but beautiful duck billed platypus?"**_

**_

* * *

_**Tahiri jerked forward, bruising her chest on the restraining straps designed to keep her from taking a header into the control panel. 

"Captain, are you alright?' A small voice said from the pilot seat next to her. 

"Yea, I'm fine, bad dreams," she replied running her left hand through her hair. She had a strange though that it was time to get it cut again as she tried to center herself in the here and now. "How long was I asleep, Pathfinder?"

"Six hours ma'am," Ruskin said somehow watching the panel and her at the same time without being obvious about it. When Tahiri first heard about the young Noghri, who was about her age, had joined the Wraith, she wondered if he had been assigned to keep an eye on her by the request of her adopted family. However, after spending a few weeks together, she found out that he was as much of a misfit as the rest of them were. The reason, the real reason, he was late in joining the group was the argument his clan was having with the Defense Fleet. They wanted him to return to Wayland and continued his duties there, while he had other ideas. The Defense Fleet was happy to have him join the Wraiths and interceded on his behalf. Ruskin's clan was displeased with this idea and from what Tahiri has learned a displeased clan was what every Noghri went out of their way to avoid. Although Ruskin has never come right out and said it, it would be unlikely he would be welcomed with open arms when he returned.

"How long till we get back to the Hawk-Bat?"

"Six hours ma'am."

Tahiri pinned him with a half jest half mean glare, while he was a radical to his people he was still too stiff to be a proper Wraith.

"Peacekeeper, Pathfinder, say it Peacekeeper. Not Jedi, not ma'am, not glorious and ol wises of wise leader, not captain; just Peacekeeper."

"Yes ma …"

"Noooooooo, Peacekeeper." Tahiri held up one finger and pointed at him like a blaster, "Say it Pea-ce-keep-er"

"Yes Peacekeeper," Pathfinder said squiring under her glare.

"Very good, now why do we need to practice using our code names and not rank?"

"So we don't give away any more information as to our identity to our enemies then we can help."

"That's right, if you call me ma'am that will give them some clues to our command structure which might help them come up with a plan to defeat us." The look he gave her sent volumes of information on what he though the chances were of anyone stopping them, not that she could really disagree with that vain of thought. "Well ok, I know what you mean but that is the way Poster Boy wants it, so we'll humor the old guy."

"Ok Peacekeeper," Ruskin said with a chuckle.

"I'm going to check on the rest of the crew," Tahiri said unbuckling her straps and standing up.

As usual, she was a bit lightheaded and hungry after the visions, just as she was after any prolong use of the Force or combat. Elassar, a former Wraith, had theorized that since she was still undergoing her shaping and her unique heritage caused her body to burn energy at a greater rate then normal Human standards or even Yuuzhan Vong. In addition, using the Force excessively and for long sustained periods just aggravated the problem. What her body will be like when, or if, the shaping has finally ran its course was still up for debate. Since she was the first, possibly the only known case of human and Yuuzhan Vong, much more is not known then known when it comes to her. This included her Force perception; while she has grown in both power and in her ability to see several different shades, if you would, of the Force, others have reported that she was growing 'dimmer'. It was as if she was slowly turning into a full Yuuzhan Vong but from her point of view everything, the Yuuzhan Vong and its life forms, the Humans, and all the creatures of this galaxy, were getting brighter.

She wished that she could talk to Jacen and see what his read on her was, of all the Jedi out there only he could also see and control Yuuzhan Vong life. Would he see her as dimmer or would he see her shining brightly? Of course, since she hasn't seen him or heard anything about his whereabouts since he chased her half way around Denon, the question would have to stay unanswered. _That is **if** it had been Jacen that night?_ She thought to herself as she stopped at the small galley area directly behind the cockpit. The feeling she got from him, the read so to speak, seemed more like Sekot then Jacen but that made no sense either. If it had been Sekot, several questions came to mind. Like, why would Sekot attempt to trick her? How could Sekot project its self that far across the galaxy? Why hasn't it tried to contact her again? What did it mean when he, she, or it said that Rat would destroy her? Moreover, if it had been Jacen, why hasn't he showed up again? At least contact her by mail or voice communication? Master Skywalker had, through very carefully worded questions, asked Face if he knew of any sighting of Jacen since that night. _Of course, now I have another question to answer,_ Tahiri thought as she grabbed a couple high protein bars and a cup of hot chocolate, _what is the purpose of life? _Somehow, she just knew that answer would answer all the other questions and would of course be the hardest to answer.

However, all her visions since her birth had been center on two themes, free will and the purpose of life and how the two interconnect. Whatever was going on or will happen, the answer to those two questions would help guild her thought it … whatever it was.

Tahiri rubbed her forehead, noticing her missing scars again, and started feeling a headache coming on. _Too bad Rat and Little Brother weren't here for me to share this headache with, _she thought as a pang of loneliness passed quickly though her. She didn't have the luxury to feel lonely right now or worry about what trouble those two were getting into. Because she was sure that if there was trouble within twelve parsecs of their location, they would find it, probably by stumbling into face first.

"How is it going back here?" Tahiri asked when she found the rest of the crew.

"Not good Peacekeeper," Uhilka, a.k.a. Hunter, said frowning up at her.

"What is the problem," Tahiri asked as she sat down and began munching on the protein bar.

"We're not sure, exactly," Sorr, a.k.a. Watcher, said in a frustrated tone, "we are not sure if what we are seeing makes sense or if it is just the fact that the three of us don't have enough experience with humans to decipher the data properly."

"What do you mean Watcher?"

"It's just what we have reordered doesn't fit with our perceptions of what being a human being means," she said looking disgusted with the galaxy at large and her self. "All three of us have had some contact with humans, true none who were from imperial worlds and all had been in the military but there shouldn't that much of a difference."

"Yea, I had a weird impression of that ship yard also," Tahiri said ignoring the look of disgust that Snipe was giving her as she ate her meal. Snipe never did like those quick and easy protein bars, truth be told neither did Tahiri but any port in a storm.

"Since you are a Jedi, ma'am, and you have yet to be briefed on what we collected; we are hoping you could tell us if you have any impressions about the places we check out before we tell you our ideas."

"Its 'Peacekeeper', Snipe, no rank or I will force feed you some of these food bars," Tahiri saw Sorr give her friend a playful punch while Snipe went green at the thought of eating these bars. Well, greener anyways. Tahiri, while wishing she was eating a steak or even one of Rat's attempts at cooking, tried to sum up her impressions. Ruskin and she had been in at the controls during all fly bys. She had left the probe work, data collection and annalist to these three and had purposely avoided getting involved until now. There were two reasons for this action, one was sneaking in and out of Imperial bases was exacting and nerve racking work and she needed Ruskin and herself to be at peek readiness. The second reason was the knowledge that she was in charge and had far more important jobs and worries then to hover over everyone's shoulder, making sure they did their job. As nerve racking as it had been, she had to learn to trust others to do what they do so she was free to do her job. It was one of those benefits of command no one had ever bothered to warn her about. She wondered how Luke, Wedge and Face could ever learn to let go and trust people, to trust her, and not go nuts with worry. "I was surprised that I could get anything in the Force at all, I usually can't get anything that far out. It was almost eerie how clear it was and how … unified it felt."

"What do you mean unified?"

"It just felt like … One."

"One?" Hunter repeated, then paused to think about what to say next, "do you mean like a … hive mind?"

"A what …" Tahiri asked as she got up to get some more bars.

"Could you hand me one please, ah thank you Peacekeeper," Hunter said as he collected his thoughts, "it was an idea I heard one day from a scientist I was assigned to protect. It was towards the end of the war, I was recovering from an earlier injury and we were so far behind the lines there wasn't much of a danger of being attacked."

"What a plum assignment, who did you kill to get that job?" Sorr said with a grin.

"Really, let me tell you I was on the ground at Coruscant, I would have given anyone any body part just to be consider for that job," Snipe said with a good nature laugh, " in fact I would gave anyone a part of anyone else to get there."

"Yea, I'll admit it was nice duty for awhile, it was there that I learned that 'almost no chance' wasn't the same thing as 'no chance'." Hunter said with a bitter laugh, "anyways, before the war the guy was big into bugs. That was why they tapped him, to see if he could come up with a defense against those thugs and razor bugs that the Warriors liked so much. He once told me that bugs were pretty unique in the universe because individually they are very stupid but in a hive they are as smart as you or I."

"Uh," Snipe said from behind Tahiri. He had finally broken down and grabbed a bar for himself, and a few more for her. "Next time we head out, we need to pack some real food."

"Tell that to Junk Pile," Sorr said grabbing one of his bars, "he said this was real food."

"Crazy droid alright," Snipe said, "but what do you mean they are as smart as we are anyways?"

"Well, he tried explaining to me but in the end it was something he had to show," Hunter said, "it's not something that can be explained but experienced. Have you ever looked at an insect's hive, I mean really studied one. They are truly a work of art, the complexity and organization skills that are needed to develop one on our scale are beyond our abilities. Yet, a simple bug with the most primitive nerves system and no real brainpower, collectively, construct a hive that is almost living it self. The insects all working in concert to protect and grow the colony, yet separate one from the hive and it can't do anything." Hunter threw up his arms is frustration, "I know I am not being very clear but like I said it has to be observed not explained."

"So is there a central figure running the hive?" Tahiri asked as absently munched on her bar. There was something about the Hive-mind that was not sitting well with her.

"At the beginning yes, the Queen. However, at some point, the Hive grows too big and then the Hive takes over. The Hive begins to dictate how much growth is needed, where to expand and how much expansion is necessary. The individual insect no longer exist only the Hive. When your dwelling is invaded by insects, do you kill the individuals? No, they are not the problem and can be replaced. The Hive is the problem and must be eliminated."

"Do you think that higher forms of life can be 'Hive-minds'," Watcher asked looking concern.

"I don't know," Hunter said sounding frustrated, "I am not an expert on this kind of stuff. We'll have to ask Doc or someone outside the Wraiths, but I doubt it."

"What about the occults, you know the ones who use drugs or mind control to control their 'converted'?"

"Like I said, I am not an expert at this; you really need to talk to Doc."

"But do you have a guess," Tahiri said feeling that the answer to this question was an important step to solve … whatever it was that she needed to solve.

"I hate to guess at this point I might be totally of base on this."

"Understood, now tell me."

"Ma'am really this could be a total wrong vector …" he cut himself of as she glared at him, "ok, don't say I didn't warn you. Are the people in cults able to be reclaimed after the leader or drugs are removed?"

"I think so," Snipe said pulling up a file at his station. "According to the information in here, most are able to recover once the outside influence is removed. Something like 76.098 but that is after weeks to months of treatment."

"Then I would say no, a Hive-mind is more intense then that. You just don't surrender your will and control; you surrender your identity, your free will if you want. You don't just become one of many you become the many."

Tahiri sat back and chewed on what Hunter had said, the more she chewed the fouler it tasted.

"Hunter, do you think that could be what we are seeing in the Empire?" Sorr asked.

"I hate to go that far, I am not an expert on this," Hunter started to say but was waved silent by Tahiri.

"That is what these sessions are all about Flight Officer Uhilka, we take what we know and start building theories. We compare the theories with Commander Loran and the rest and we see what sticks and what doesn't. If we are wrong, then we are wrong and we start from scratch or go out and get more information. You may not be an expert in this field but you are an intelligent being and I need your ideas." She looked at all three in turn, "all of your ideas, no mater how crazy it may seem. I want to have something to give the rest when we get back. Now give me the hard data first then we will see what we have after that because," Tahiri stopped as many of the visions she has had since she was 'born' flashed in her mind's eye. "Because somehow I think this is a very important find."

By the time they arrived home, Tahiri went for a sour stomach to out right fear, they had only a small sample and no real hard evidence but the circumstantial evidence was strong and compelling. What she needed to do now is to see what Commander Loran and his team found and if it matches, to plan further trips into the Empire.

_Looks like it will be a day or two before they can get rolling,_ Tahiri thought as Ruskin and she shut down the shuttle. The _Sweet Sunrise_ was not in the hanger, but there were two new X-wings off to the side. _I wonder how Squeaky managed to snag those two for us?_

As they disembark from the shuttle, Squeaky met her at the bottom of the ramp.

"Welcome home Captain, I hope you had a successful trip."

"Thank you, Squeaky. I believe we had a very successful mission, but I guess we will have to wait for Commander Loran to know just how successful it was. When is he planning to return?"

"Tomorrow, if all goes according to plan."

"Well guys, looks like you get some down time tonight," Tahiri said with a grin and then turn back to Squeaky. "By the way, how did you manage to get two X-wings here?"

"Your guest brought them out with them." Squeaky said, looking nervous.

"Guest, we have guest?"

"Yes, ma'am, they arrived yesterday."

"Did someone send out invitations and forgot to tell me," Tahiri said in a false sweet voice, arms crossed and staring daggers into Squeaky. There were standard orders that she and Commander Loran were to be notify immediately if _anyone_ enters the base, no exceptions.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I was order not to inform you in yesterday's update."

"Who's orders?"

"Your guest order me, ma'am."

"And who is my guest?"

"Ma'am they are waiting for you in on the patio, perhaps it would be better if they explained why they are here."

Tahiri sweep past Squeaky, with her crew behind her, and headed to the patio to see who these guests were. Moreover, how they could have the authority to over ride Commander Loran's standing orders and convince Squeaky to break those orders. Squeaky, while occasionally annoying, was a stickler for following procedures to the letter. As she got nearer to the patio she could hear voices, she though that she knew then but was unsure. When she saw who was sitting at a table, with dinner already spread out, she came to a stop.

"Greetings Tahiri," Calghal, Jedi Master and healer, said as she nodded her head in greeting.

"Welcome home, Captain. I'm glad to have finally meet you and look forward to work with you, again," former General Wedge Antilles said with a smirk on his face.

For some reason, Tahiri felt as if she just jumped out of the amphistaff garden into the Sarlac pit.


	14. Chapter 14

"Your mother means well, princess, it's just she not sure how to behave around you that's all." Ratnena's father said from his workbench. "She never got to know you as well as she knows your brothers."

"And who's fault is that," Ratnena said softly and bitterly as she worked on one of the engines from a star freighter in her father's hanger. The freighter was a Model 47 Light Freighter, the same type of freighter that Tahiri used to use but nowhere in the same class. This 47 was a flying nightmare compared to Tahiri's old ship, it was also a challenge that she was going to enjoy completing. The first night she got home was her mother's life day celebration. The joy at having her whole family there to see, her parents, brothers and their families, had buried any misgivings about this leave. Although her brothers and their wives were more stand offish and reserve, her parents were practically tripping over themselves to express their happiness to have their baby girl home at last.

"What was that princess?"

"Nothing dad," she said loud enough for him to hear her, "by the way who owns this piece of junk anyways? Don't they understand that there is a repair schedule for a reason?"

"Why, did you find the problem?"

"One of them anyways dad, the magnetic inducers are 15 points out of alignment."

"Can you fix it by yourself," her dad asked. Ratnena shot him a look that suggested that he was asking if the sun rose in the morning. He let out a small chuckle, "go ahead then. I'm glad you decided to hang out with your old man today, you and that little droid. I might actually get some of these small problems out of the way and be ahead of the game."

Ratnena just nodded her head as she walked over and grabbed the proper tools to fix the problems she found so far. The truth was after the first night of joy the rest of the week was sliding down hill fast. The tensions that always accompany her when she came home to visit were starting to manifest its self, with a vengeance. _That part of the problem_, she thought sadly, _I never came home to live, always as a guest. _Ever since she went to that _fas_ school when she was four, she never felt that she had a home and family; just a bunch of strangers that she had to get to know every few months. Even after she was thrown out of school, she still spent more time in jail or on the streets then at home.

The first four days of her leave were more of a dance of avoidance and awkwardness between her mom and her then a vacation. Her mother trying hard to be her 'best friend' and doing all the tricks Ratnena was sure her mom learned watching those brain dead daylight shows on the stupid box. Ratnena, for her part, tried to be open about nonsense that had nothing to do with reality, trying hard to avoid the eventual fight that always occur. Her mother always assuming everything was joy-joy happy-happy in the world and Ratnena knew that it was a rancor-eat-rancor world.

So today, she decided to follow her dad to his shop and do some work on the ships he had there. Especially this flying safety violation that he talked about so much the last few days. She loved working with machines and computers, they were so clean and simple; not messy and disorganized like people were. If there was something wrong with the motor or the relay, it was a simple process of elimination to find the problem and fix it. Also, unlike people, once the problem was detected it could be fixed and stay fixed. Her mom never liked her coming to the shop, she never said why and Ratnena never cared enough to ask, but she always made her disapproval known.

RATNENA, THE NAVIGATIONAL PANEL NEEDS TO BE REWIRED AND NAVIGATIONAL CHARTS NEEDED TO BE RELOADED. Little Brother beeped out as he rolled out of the hatch. Ratnena had read the translation on the wrist communicator that Tahiri gave her it was second nature now. Although, secretly, she wished that she could get one of those worms Tahiri uses. Ratnena missed the kid, not that she would ever admit it in public, and hoped her apology found it's way to her by now. She also hoped that the kid was staying out of trouble, life would be dull without her around.

"Hey Dad, Little Brother says the navigation panel needs to be rewired and the computer needs reloaded."

"Figured it would be that way," her dad said walking over to her. "Does the droid know how bad it is?"

"He says about 4 hours for us but he can do it in about 2.6 hours." Ratnena said after cleaning up the translation.

"Ok tell it …"

"Him dad," she said, Little Brother always got cranky if he was called an 'it'. Seeing his confusion on his face, she explained, "Little Brother hates being referred as a object."

"Ok," her dad said not really understanding but just shrugged and moved on, "tell him to do what needs to be done on the navigation systems. I have a back up chart system under NAV in the shops computer, he can get a replacement chart from there." Little Brother beeped happily and head back in the ship. "Strange little droid?"

"He does a good job dad, not as good as you but still he is very inventive."

"How did he get the name 'Little Brother'?"

"Our partner gave him the name to honor a friend who died during the war, she has some strange ideas about what is and what isn't life." Her dad just gave her shrugged, clearly not caring one way or another. "So who owns this hunk of junk, I swear there are more problems with this ship then Denon has thieves."

"Well, the people down at the auction house never guaranties that the ships will fly, just that they exist." Her father looked up and down the centerline with unadulterated love that only a mechanic could have for a flying nightmare like this ship was. "Then again if it was top of the line, they would have charged me more for it."

"This flying death trap is yours?" Ratnena said sounding ever bit shocked as she felt.

"Yep," her father said grinning ear to ear.

"Dad, you can't fly and mom hates space travel, why do you need a freighter anyway?"

"Oh there were a couple reasons princess, after 30 years of fixing everyone's problems I wanted to do something for myself. Besides, I'm not a pilot but you are and maybe you could stop by and borrow it from time to time."

"Dad," Ratnena said blushing as bad as Tahiri always did when certain subjects were discussed around her.

"If you and that droid work really hard while you are here, it might be ready for a test trip by the time you are ready to leave." Her dad grinning even harder, "there is enough room in the cargo hold for a X-wing."

"Dad, I can't take this," Ratnena started to protest.

"If you can fly an X-wing, I don't think a simple freighter should pose that much of a problem."

"That is not what I meant," giving her dad a glare, "this is was expensive, you should restore it and sell it to make a profit like those other wreaks you have done."

"I could but I don't want too," her father said with that stubborn look that she inherited from him. "I never got to spend time with you when you were younger …"

"Oh so this makes up for it!"

"No, Ratnena," her father said angrily, "I can't ever make up for the mistakes I made in the past! You know that girl and I am not trying to bribe you into liking me either." Her farther turned away and seemed to struggle for the right words, Ratnena, for her part, was trying to not feel guilty. After all, she was the one who was hurt the most here and was right! "When we found out how special you were, how much smarter you were then the rest of us put together … your mom and I, we just wanted to give you the best that we could do. We didn't want you to have to work like your brother do, they spend as much time away from their families as they are there, or like I did in a dirty and dingy repair bay. That school was were al the important people came from, the real mover and shakers of Kidriff 5. We wanted you to be with the best, to learn from the best."

"Why, so you could brag about me to all your …"

"NO!" Her father spun around and Ratnena saw the pain and anger on his face that she had never seen before. "Because we weren't good enough to teach you! If you could have been a Jedi, we would have sent you to that Skywalker fellow to teach you! If we thought that to give you the best was to sell everything we own and live in the streets, your mom and I would have done it! I know you don't believe me but all we wanted was to give you the best that we could and we knew that we could never help you, we would have just held you back."

Her father walked over to his tool bench and began to clean tools that didn't need cleaning, as if he was just looking for anything to do. Ratnena felt an uncustomary feeling of guilt watching his back. _This is what I get for hanging around a crazy Jedi_, Ratnena thought but knew that wasn't the whole truth.

"I never thought you weren't good enough for me," Ratnena said softly.

"No child does, Ratnena, but we knew that we could never keep up with you and that you should be around people who can help you grow and use that wonderful brain of yours to help others. Not to become just another grease monkey like your old man."

"I like being a grease monkey dad, in fact my new squad mates depend on my skills with computers and a hydro spanner."

"I never said it was a bad job to have, just a parent wants their child to be better then they ever could be." Her father sat down heavily on his stool and gave her an uncertain look. "What I didn't know at the time, what I do know now, is that sending you there was the worst mistake I could have made. I know you don't want to talk about what happened there, or why you went on such a rampage after you come home but I know it was a mistake to send you way. What I don't know is how to say 'I'm sorry' and fix the problem."

_Where is my crazy Jedi when I need her,_ Ratnena thought as she struggle with the words to tell her dad something, anything to help him understand. _The bridge to the truth is always built upon a foundation of honesty._ Tahiri voice seemed to whisper in her brain as Ratnena went over to the table and leaned against it. "Dad, I guess I … I mean … I thought you sent me away because you hated me."

"Honey no," her father said reaching for her as she retreated to a safer distance from him.

"I was the freak, I was the one who could out do anyone around. Even those spoiled brats at that stupid school … even the instructors … anyone. I thought that you wanted to hide me away, so you wouldn't be embarrassed by the freak that you produced."

"Honey that is not true …" he said again reaching out to touch her.

"I know that now, dad," she said retreating further. She didn't like anyone touching her, not friends or family or enemies, no one, except Tahiri. "It's just growing up and you know, it was easier to hate everyone else and myself then it was to … you know … try to understand. What I don't know is how to forgive or to say … I am sorry for everything I did."

"To forgive someone Ratnena, you just have to let go," her father said after a long pause, "but to say you are sorry. You did that already, there is no need to say it again. You said you were sorry when you came home to us again and know this princess, I am always proud of you. Yes, there were times I was disappointed in what you were doing but I always loved you and were proud of you."

"Well," Ratnena said after a very long pause, so long she was feeling very uncomfortable standing there. She gave her father a small smile and said, "I better … you know … fix this death trap I guess."

"Ok princess," her father said with a knowing smile on his face.

"Hey dad," she said after turning away and walking back to the ship, "thanks."

_Did this ship belong to Tahiri or is there someone else out there who was a worst mechanic then she was, _Ratnena though with a mixture of annoyance and love only a grease monkey could have about a ship. The engines were more of a mess then she had originally thought, luckily most of the parts were either on planet or here at the shop; so it won't be terribly expensive to get them working properly. With Little Brother's help and her own skills, they figure they could get it up to code and flyable within a month. Her father was skeptical about that estimate but then again he didn't know that Little Brother had prior experience with this class of freighter and the work they did on their slightly borrowed corvette.

Little Brother was having more success with the bridge area then she was with the engines. He had already finished with the navigation systems and downloaded a new set of star charts. The copies her father had was from Fusty's company, Little Brother had never like that company after they tried so hard to kill Tahiri, so he access the local military net and 'borrowed' one of their copies. This version had more information on it anyways, such as military instillation and supply depots, and access corridors that were reserved for military traffic. He liked this version much better then the one the Wraiths had access to, Kidriff 5 never skimped on getting the best for their soldiers, that he was going to augment the one on the X-wing.

Right now, he was busy rewiring the control and environmental control panels. He sound liked he was enjoying himself as much as Ratnena was working on this motor. Her father had made a few comments about the strange droid, but they very much made with a humorous undertone. Her father came over every once in awhile to check on their progress or to offer a bit of advice. Moreover, Ratnena found that the great weight that she seemed to carry around had been lessened. She was amused and annoyed that once again Tahiri had been right. Ratnena might be a genius when it comes to machines, computers, droids and other things but Tahiri had her beat when it came to people. _Gods, I hope she never see that in my head, I never live it down,_ Ratnena thought with amusement.

"Hello anyone home."

Ratnena looked up and turned around at the sound of her mom's voice from the front entrance of the hanger. Through the open hatchway that her mom came through, Ratnena could see some people running by, obviously intent was to get somewhere in a hurry. _They didn't look like base personal,_ Ratnena though as she began to wipe her hands clean with a rag. The brief look made her thinks of homeless people more then the workers found around here.

"Over here honey," her father yelled out as he waved to his wife.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought it would be nice for the three of us to have some lunch together," she heard her mom say as she saw four more people running past the hanger.

"Is it lunch time already," her father said sounding surprised.

"Past lunch time, dear," her mom sounding cheerfully indulgently, "I know how you two are when it comes to getting dirty so I figure you would forget all about eating."

A larger group ran by, this time there was no doubt that something was wrong since there were teenagers and children mixed in the group.

"Mom, what is going on out there?" Ratnena asked walking slowly towards the hatchway.

"What dear," her mom replied sounding confused.

"Did you see anything strange when you came in?"

"Not really, there were more vagrants around then normal. I was kind of surprise actually, Security usually does a better job controlling them then they are right now. So where should we eat?"

"Little Brother Quack," Ratnena said in to her wrist communicator, he answered back immediately and said he was going to join her.

"Princess?" Her father asked as she reached the hatchway and looked out at the base. She could see a large group, and getting larger as she watched, around a freighter that had been impounded late last night by planetary security. She could see the two-security personal using a stun fence to keep the crowd back but would be overwhelmed very soon. Then she heard the words that chilled her to the bone.

"BLISS, I NEED MY BLISS!"

"Fas!" Ratnena ran back into the hanger, ignoring her parents' questions as she grabbed her bag of the floor and set it on the workbench. "Little Brother, call security they have a riot out there. Mom and dad stay here!" She grabbed her service pistol, making sure it was on stun and ran from the hanger.

By the time, she got back outside the crowd had grown even larger and a few had gotten past the stun fence. She could see that one of the guards was down as the second was fighting off three addicts for the control of his weapon. Other addicts were trying to force their way into the ship. She was 100 meters away when one of the addicts got the gun lose, 75 meters away when he accidentally fired a beam into the port engine housing. Even at that distance, she was still knock down by the resulting explosion. As she picked herself up, while avoid being hit by flying chunks of the ship, she thought she was hearing the screams of the injured but to her horror she saw that there were still people flocking to the ship. _Not to help the wounded but to get inside the burning ship!_

"Stop, get away!" She screamed out at the people as they, even those already wounded, fought with each other to get in the ship. She tried stunning a few, but there were just too many for her to take care of. She tried to shut out the screams of pain and ecstasy and the screams for Bliss. She tried tackling a 12-year-old boy as he ran past. The young boy fought with her, screaming that he need his bliss. She would have been able to save him if another addict hadn't knocked them both to the ground in her mad rush to the ship. The boy was able to get lose and Ratnena was helpless to stop him again. Instead, she laid on the ground as she watched in horror as he ran straight into the flames. Ratnena buried her head in her arms, unable to look, wishing she didn't have to listen … and cried for reasons at the time she didn't understand.

* * *

Inspector Smith walked out of the nighttime air and into the 'Bora Ship Repair' shop to talk to Ratnena about what she had seen and done. He wanted to get this done quickly, he wanted to go off duty and go get drunk. He has seen a lot in his years of security work but this … nothing like this. He was lucky, he had shown up after the worst was over and the clean up was starting, poor Ratnena had seen it as it happened. He found her at the workbench, with her parents and her droid near her and she was sitting there quietly. If you could paint a picture of despair, her face would show it to you perfectly. From the reports of wittiness's and security holograms, she had tried to save people's lives, it wasn't enough but she tried so hard. She was able to save 20 but the death toll … he didn't want to think about that right now. 

"Inspector Smith," Ratnena's father said as he approached them. Ratnena looked up but didn't say anything.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bora," Smith said nodding to them and then addressed Ratnena directly. "I just want to say thank you for your help today." Ratnena didn't say anything just stared at him with haunted eyes. "I know you might not believe this but there are 20 people who are grateful for you being out there."

Still she didn't say anything but her father asked the question they all had to be asking right now.

"What was on that ship, Inspector, I mean to run on a burning ship like that is … is …", he stopped sounding every bit confused as they all were.

"We confiscated 50 metric tons of a drug called Bliss. It was more then enough to drug the whole planet actually, and somehow the word got out to the street that the freighter was sitting out there, how we don't know yet."

"Bliss?" Mrs. Bora said, "but I heard it was bad but still …"

"Bliss is very bad ma'am, as you can see someone will do anything to get their hands on it." Smith looked down at Ratnena, she was staring back at him with grief written over her face. "We don't need any more information from you Ratnena, why don't you go home and get some sleep."

"I think that is a good idea honey," Ratnena's mom said reaching out to touch her shoulder. Ratnena flinched away from her but did get up to leave the hanger. Her droid beeped at him and her parents and followed her to the door. Both of her parents and Smith watched quietly as she walked into the darkness.

* * *

Ratnena sat up in the darken room that she was staying in, she had been trying to sleep for hours now, unsuccessfully. Every time she closed her eyes she could hear the screams of pain and joy that came from those poor stupid souls, the smells hung around her even after the 5 showers she took since then, and the look in the eyes of that little boy as he fought her to run straight to his death. She couldn't erase her memories; she couldn't shut off her brain. All she kept thinking was how that little boy never had a chance, never knew what he was doing, that he was driven so badly to his death for reasons he couldn't control. 

Ratnena sat up in bed thinking how mad she was, she had never been this mad since **_HE_** took away her youth, since **_HE_** violated her soul, since **_HE_** destroyed her life; like some stupid person destroyed that little boy. The big difference was after she was destroyed she was able to fight back and that nameless boy and all the others who die today could never fight back.

"Little Brother, call the base, have them prep my X-wing. We have some calls to make," she said getting out of bed. Little Brother was already extending his probe to make the call as she started to get dressed. _They can't fight back but I can! I will find the people responsible for this and make them pay …with their skins and with interest!_


	15. Chapter 15

"Wait a minute," Cathy 'Doc' Littlefoot said looking every bit shocked as she sounded, "The Empire _wants_ us to break into their prison and rescue their Grand Admiral?"

"I know it sounds a bit hard to believe," Wedge answered from his position at the head of the briefing table.

"With all due respects General, it is not hard to believe," Flight Officer Jake 'Socket' Killjoy said, "It sounds like a trap."

"I wouldn't go that far," Face said trying to sound reassuring; one look at High's face told him that it failed.

"Sir, come on; this is the Empire we are talking about here. My family used to be tied very closely with the Empire and from the stories I heard growing up and the reports still, there has never been any hint that they would ever come to the 'rebels' for help."

"This is a different Empire, Flight Officer High," Tahiri said from her side of the table eating a steak. She was still trying to rebuild her strength from her last trip out. These periods of recovery was starting to worry Face, he was going to have to have Calghal, Doc and Elassar compare notes and run some more test on her, whether or not she likes it.

"Spoon bender," High said in a sotto voice, just loud enough for everyone to hear but not loud enough to make an issue out of it, yet. Face saw Wedge stir but gave him a small shake of his head to stall any reprimand. Face had some long talks with High while they were out on the recon mission but wasn't able to make any headway against his bigotry. Face wanted to talk to Wedge about him but in private and after this briefing. "Even so why would they let us in," he stressed and then added "ma'am."

"The fact that they asked for us specifically makes me believe that this request is sincere." Tahiri answered calmly, well she sounded calm to anyone who didn't know her very well.

"Captain Tahiri is correct," Wedge put in at the looks of confusion going around the table. "There is one team which has historically been able to defeat any trap or attack from the Empire against them and that is the Wraiths. The High General is convinced that saving Grand Admiral Pellaeon is the only chance to save the Empire from the coup and he is convinced only you can save him."

"No offense to you General or to my fellow squad mates," Flight Officer Kic 'Snipe' Foruta said looking around the table, "but we are not the Wraiths of the old."

"That works in our favor, Snipe, since they have no idea who is on our team now. Any plan they have would work against my old team but not against you guys."

"And Command also understands the limitations of this new group of Wraiths, which is why they asked me to come and help you get ready for this raid."

"There is another reason that this group was picked for this mission even if the Imperials hadn't asked for you by name," the Jedi Healer said from her seat next to Tahiri. "The Jedi Council have reason to believe that the person who have killed three of our members is a Dark Jedi and may have joined forces with the Empire." High mumbled something about 'no great loss there', which would have earned him a dressing down there if Calghal had no moved on. "Regardless of your personal opinions on Jedi, Flight Officer High, Command feels that if this is true then having Tahiri around may be the best defense available."

"As you have been briefed before," Face said giving High a withering stare, "Tahiri is not your average Jedi and she has defenses which can help her stall any attack and allow the team to escape if it is a ruse to capture us."

"Forgive this one for his ignorance, Jedi Master, but I do not understand; I have heard rumors that Captain Tahiri was different from other Jedi but not exactly how." Ruskin asked respectfully, which was the norm for him. Face had noticed that he always wanted to know more and more, Ruskin was never happy with ignorance in any form.

"Ignorance can always be forgiven, Flight Officer Ruskin, for the ignorant can be enlighten with knowledge," Calghal said with a nod to the young pilot, "unlike stupidly," she said with a not so veil look at High. "However, I am not sure I can explain in a satisfactory fashion."

"Any assistance you can provide that would ease this one's mind would be appreciated," Ruskin said nodding back to her.

"Very well, Flight officer Ruskin, Captain Tahiri has both Yuuzhan Vong and Human genes within her gray matter of her brain. We believe it is in the brain in which many of our abilities are generated and the addition of the Yuuzhan Vong cells has alter her brain chemistry to such a degree that it has changed her presence in the Force and our abilities to detect her. As I sit here next to her, I find it hard to sense her presence with my abilities. She is very dim as if she was standing in a shadow and not in the light."

"So she not a strong Jedi anymore?" Doc asked she also seemed to be fascinated with this subject. During the trip out to the Empire, she poured over the notes that Elassar had left for the next medic on the team.

"Not at all, for Captain Tahiri is as powerful as she was before her shaping and rebirth, perhaps even more powerful. The problem does not lay with her but in our abilities to see her."

"So what does all this mumble jumbo mean to us?"

"What it means High," Tahiri said pushing away her plate and utensils, perhaps using too much force with her knife as it spun its way across the deck. "It is possible for me to hid in plain sight against this Dark Jedi, if he or she is there, and can affect the person while they can't effect me as well as if I was a normal Force user."

"Which could mean the difference to getting out alive or being dead," Wedge put in, redirecting the attention back to him. "I think it would be best to divided into teams and get prepared for the mission. If I might make a suggestion?" After Face nodded his approval, Wedge began to tick points of his fingers. "Team one should look at the lay out of the prison, routes into and from the prison, team two should look at ways to get to the surface and back out. One should be Ruskin, Doc, and Uhilka, team two should be Commander Loran, Killjoy, Sorr and Foruta. Tahiri and Calghal should work together on the Dark Jedi angle and come up with a plan if we need to fight this person. Squeaky, High and I will work on the defense of Bastine and check our supplies. Any questions? No, good, Squeaky and High; I want to check supplies first." Wedge gave High, what many would have assumed was a friendly smile but Face knew an evil smile when he saw one.

* * *

"What in the moons of Endor is this," Wedge said holding up a case called IIRV.

"Oh that," Flight Officer High said walking over to Wedge, "it is a Individual Insertion Reentry Vehicle, sir. It holds one person; it is a repulser engine and a protective skin. You stick inside an empty container and carry the life support system on you. It hurlers you through the atmosphere and you gentle crash into the planet."

"Crash?"

"Quite gently, sir" High said straight face, then broke into a grin, "we all had to use them once in training. It was … an … interesting experience."

"If you say so," Wedge figured it had to have been a brainchild of Face and Kell. Only the insane would drop from space on to a planet with something that was no bigger then his youngest daughter.

"It is real fun sir, you should try it once," High said with a grin and continued going down the list for the items that they might need.

"No thanks," Wedge said with a shutter. Maybe at one time he would have jumped at the chance now however, he had age and wisdom of many years behind him and he was not about to commit such a stupid acts. "I'm too old to do things like that."

"If you say so sir," High said still amused, "may I ask you a question sir?"

"Go ahead, whether or not I answer it depends on the question," Wedge replied while looking in a container that contained some kind of living skin. A plan began to tickle his brain.

"I've read in your bio that you never went into any academy, is that correct."

"Yep, it was different time back then the Alliance was willing to take anyone who could fly and fight." Wedge said check the other skins to see if there was one for Tahiri to use on Bastine.

"That is quite a accomplishment sir, to make it all the way to General."

"Thanks High, I've always credited to striving to be the best and never discounting any resource that I can use because I don't like it." Wedge said moving down the list. "That is one of the reasons I am here, I have worked with the Imperials in the past to complete certain missions and I have the most hands on experience dealing with them."

"You worked with the Imperials?"

"Yep, some of the missions are still classified."

"How were you able to trust the Imperials, I thought you were anti-Empire?"

"I am not really anti-Imperial per say, I don't agree with what the Empire stands for nor do I understand how any intelligent being can fight for them." Wedge said checking on some more items on his list, "and I never lost track who was the true enemy and who was my friends. Don't forget I learned as much from them as I hope they learned from me."

"Like what sir."

"Tolerance, how being free is a strength, not a weakness," Wedge said picking up a case with an IRP, Individual Repulses Pack, wondering how they can be used. "You said that your family was connected with the Empire, I thought you were from Commenor?"

"How did you know that sir?"

"I was briefed on everyone's background before I left Denon," Wedge replied pulling out one of the IRP, "what do you guys use this for?"

"Oh that replaces the old jet packs and other forms of paratrooper devices, you can use the control panel to either increase or decrease your rate of decent and, this is the feature that I like, ascend."

"So you can use them on raids," Wedge said already mapping out the tactical and strategic implications of such device.

"Exactly sir, we drop in and have the recover vehicle hover nearby out of range, we bounce up and the recovery vehicle picks up without risking a landing or hanging around too long."

"Nice," Wedge said in admiration as he put it back on the shelve, "there had been a few raids that I led with the Wraiths that I could've used something like that in the past. So were your family big wigs on Commenor before we took over after the Emperor died?"

"No, sir," High said walking away, "they immigrated there years before I was born."

"Oh, where are they from originally?"

"Carida, sir."

"Ah, they were one of the lucky ones."

"A few of them were sir, my grandfather was able to save my father and my mother, whom my father was dating at the time and that was about it." Wedge could hear his voice tighten as he spoke.

"I'm sorry to hear that, High, that was a terrible tragedy," Wedge replied in a soft voice, "I have known Luke Skywalker since we flew together out of Yavin. I count him as one of my closes friends but I never agreed with him on the Durron issue."

"Sir?"

"I believe now and believed back then that Kyp was given less then a slap on the wrist for his stupidity. Sure, he did a lot of good in the Yuuzhan Vong war but he shouldn't have been given the chance, some crimes can never be erased no matter how much good you do later in life."

"I'm surprised that you felt that way sir, you have always been pro-Jedi in the past." The way he said that, Wedge could mentally translate that he rated being pro-Jedi up there with Hutt kissing.

"I'm not pro or con anything, High, I take each situation as it comes up. You asked me how I made Flag Rank without attending any formal training, and it was by never discounting any potential resource. If you start thinking in block like that, pro this or con that, it limits your ability to see opportunities and resources that can work for you _and_ you can miss traps and dangers that can kill you."

"Still sir, the damage he done just proves that all Jedi are danger that needs to be eliminated," High said stiffly. "How can you work with any of them?"

"Because I won't discount any resource due to my own irrational fears. I have worked with Luke and other Jedi in the past because their skills are too valuable to pass up and if they are there, they might, just might, be able to save the lives of my men. Because when it is all said and done, I want as many people at the victory celebration as I can get there and send as few of those damn letters to their families as possible."

"Even if it means working with a mass murders?"

"I will never like Durron, for Carida and other personal reasons, and still think he should have paid the price for his crimes. However, I won't hold the rest of the JedI responsible from a crime committed by one of their own, a crime that they never had sanctioned or approved of, no matter how horrific of a crime it was. Especially not a young lady who wasn't even alive when it happened."

"General, Flight Officer High," Squeaky called out from the hatch of the cargo container that their supplies were stored.

"Yes, Squeaky?"

"The other teams have taken a break and have gathered in the mess hall for an evening meal."

"Sounds good Squeaky, I think we are ready for a break," Wedge said walking away, hoping he made some kind of dent in that attitude problem that High nursed.

* * *

PLEASE STAND BY, YOUR CALL IS BEING TRANSFERRED, the words seemed to just echo in her helmet for what seemed to be the millionth time as she hung in space waiting to get a hold of someone at the base or Borleais. Ratnena and Little Brother have been hanging out by the third moon of Kidriff 7,_ such original names we have around here,_ for an hour. She took the X-wing for a couple reasons; one was so no one officially, like Inspector Smith, would know what the call was about or where it was going. In addition, she knew how leaky the security was on these hypercomm calls, especially from Kidriff 5; she had tapped into enough of them from the surface when she was younger. She also didn't want to make the call from her parents place either, she didn't want to have to explain what she was up to her mom and dad, nor did she want to make them worry needlessly. Which they would if they knew that she wanted to get her team her to Kidriff 5 and take out some really scummy bad guys.

_That is if I can get a hold of anyone,_ she thought bitterly as she skimmed the updates that Little Brother had downloaded on the Empire situation. So far, the problem with the Empire was the same as when she went on leave lots of speculations and no facts. She wondered if the reason that she was unable to raise anyone yet was because the Wraiths had all ready been dispatched there to check out the problem. She would be surprise if they had been, that meant that Command actually didn't have their collected heads buried in the sand and is using that brainpower they supposedly have to a good use. On the other hand, the idea of Tahiri charging around the Empire without Little Brother and her keeping the Vong out trouble worried her. Somebody needed to be there to watch the kid's back and there was no one better at it then her and Little Brother, for experience if no other reason.

Ratnena also worried if they went in without her because that meant that they didn't need her. She was sure they knew how valuable she was to their team, especially Tahiri, and they couldn't do have as much without her. Moreover, if they didn't need her now, they might get rid of her in the future. Or that they, namely Tahiri, didn't trust her … _Stop that thought girl!_ She chastised herself as she readjusted herself in her seat, _there is no reason to go paranoid, and Tahiri trusts you with her life! _

RATNENA, WE HAVE ESTABLISHED CONTACT,Little Brother chirped out, bring her out of that thought pattern before she drove herself nuts.

"About time someone decided to get out of bed over there," Ratnena said while reaching for the comm, "Prankster to Command; do you read me over?"

**_"Prankster, this is Boss; do you know who this is?"_**

"Yes sir!" Ratnena said as she quickly got her voice under control and overcame her initial shock. She was never told whom Face answered to, even thought she had many guesses but she never figured it would be …

**_"I was briefed on the situation currently on Kidriff 5, I'm sorry to hear what you went thought this afternoon but I was pleased to hear that you tried to help. You have come along way in a short amount of time."_**

"Thank you sir," Ratnena said, glad it was voice only so he couldn't see her blush, "Sir, that is why I am calling actually. I was hoping to get Poster Boy and the others to come by and help me out here."

**_"That is not possible right now, Prankster, they have another job I need for them to do. A job that only they can do,"_** Ratnena felt her paranoia kick in to overdrive.

"Very well, sir, should I head back to assist them?"

**_"No, they don't need you for that job,"_** now even Little Brother was making worried noises as Ratnena squirmed in her seat. She just knew it now; this vacation was just a way to get rid of her! **_"However, I do need you for another job."_**

"Sir?" Ratnena said softly, if they tried to kick her out she was going to make them very sorry. _Why does Tahiri think that she doesn't need me!_

**_"If you hadn't called, I would been forced to call on others to do this job, and personally, I don't think anyone but Dagger and you can complete this mission."_**

"Thank you sir," _yea thanks a lot you over fed pompous windbag! _

**"This is your mission Prankster, find and eliminate that source of Bliss on Kidriff 5, by any means necessary."**

"SIR?"

**_"You heard me Prankster, you only goal is to stop this plague and stop it now. Kidriff 5 is the worst infection right now but I have a dozen planets who want to be number one badly with 30 others waiting in the wings for their shot. This stuff is spreading too far and too fast, and my experts here feel it is a deliberate ploy to weaken our defenses in preparations for a new attack. We don't know if it is the Yuuzhan Vong, Empire or some new group we never heard of before but we are convinced that it is an attack. Therefore, you will be our intelligent agent and our front line solider on this battle, Prankster. Stop them, anyway you can, find the source of this drug, and find out who is behind this attack. Can you do it?" _**

"Yes sir!" Ratnena and Little Brother both replied at the same instant, to go out and cause mayhem and destruction against a bunch of Hutt slime eaters didn't require much time to deliberate on her part.

**_"Good, I am sending a list of codes and contacts to Dagger that will allow you free access to G.F.F.A supplies and computer systems, as well as ways to muster more support if needed."_** After Little Brother beeped that he received it the boss finished his briefing. **_"This is important Prankster, if you need it you will get it. If you need the fifth fleet it is at your disposal, I need this problem if not stopped at least enough information to attack them. As soon as the rest are clear from their mission, they will join you. Any more questions?" _**

"Yes sir, if I do need to blow up a planet; what do I do?" She could just kick herself, once again her mouth was moving faster then her brain's ability to keep it shut.

**_"In that case Prankster call me first,"_** the boss said with a dry chuckle, **_"I want some advance word to start damage control."_**


	16. Chapter 16

_"Help me, please … someone help me," the slowly fading words of the man's dying breaths reverberated in Tahiri's head as she watched helplessly. The man had fallen in the street three local days ago, fallen due to a compound fracture of the right leg and was unable to stand again, without one of the hundreds that passed him stopping long enough to even look at him. None of the countless beings that passed by him every minute of those three days seemed to notice him as he laid there bleeding to death, they just walked by with that annoying and stupid blissful look on their faces that Tahiri was coming to resent. _

_Not that she could help the poor man either, in this realm, she was nothing more then a passive observer not an active participant. The Force granted her the opportunity to peek into what may lie ahead but not the ability to change what was happening. The first day Tahiri had tried every trick that she knew to help the poor soul without much luck. The second day she tried to convince one of the saps walking by to stop and help him, her failures hung heavy on her heart. Now she knew that she was force to stay and observe having no way to help him. She couldn't even rest a reassuring hand on him, to let him know that someone, anyone, could hear his pleas; that he was not alone. All she could do is feel his pain, despair, and anger that radiated from him like a super nova._

_His emotions were incredibly easy to pick out since they were so radically different from the rest of those around them. He felt life and they seemed, while happy and blissful was apparent on their faces, their souls seemed to be … empty._

_**"How can that be Tahiri,"** the familiar voice said from behind her. **"After all, they are at peace and have nothing to want." **_

_"Can you help him?" Tahiri asked the strange creature that like to appear to her in her visions dressed like her._

_**"No,"** the creature said as it walked up beside her to also observe the dying man, **"Like you, I too exist out side the realm of existence." **_

_"You can't or you won't?" Tahiri said facing her twin squarely, as she had guessed her twin was dressed like her and still had the two swirls of both light and dark chasing each across her body in an eerie but beautiful dance._

_**"By all that is … why would you think that Tahiri," **the strange twin said in exasperated tones but its eyes seemed to brighten in amusement._

_"Because you are here," Tahiri replied while crossing her arms and staring down her visitor, "you exist with me on a different plane of existence then the creatures in this vision and you also appear to me from time to time but not in every vision; which suggest to me you exist on another, different, plane from me."_

_**"How do you know that I am not just a figment of you over active imagination?"** The creature asked, sounding honestly bewilder but Tahiri could see amusement and approval in its eyes._

_"You don't feel like you are a part of me, not fully anyways," Tahiri said._

_**"You are correct on one hand and wrong on the other,"** the twin said ignoring Tahiri's exasperated look as it skipped over her response.** "As I said before, I can't interfere because this doesn't exist … yet. You were correct when you compared this … vision … as if you were watching a holograph projection. This is what may happen in the future if certain decisions were made or not made, depending on the actor, and not really fully … living … just a rough draft if you will." **_

_"So different actions can change this outcome?"_

_**"Exactly, Free Will is a tricky mistress to deal with; one small change at a critical moment can radically alter the course of the future." **_

_"But there are like millions of people making millions of different decisions a day …"_

_**"True but there are only certain decisions that have a larger, galactic impact, if you will, then most of the mundane decisions made at any one moment. Hence, only a small amount of decision will affect the outcome of any vision you Jedi receive from what you call the Force." **_

_**"**So most decisions are meaningless?"_

_**"No decision is ever meaningless young one,"** the specter said with a piercing glare that shook her to her bones and a voice full of rebuke. **"All decisions require Free Will and awareness in order to be made, that is what separates the likes of you from other life forms found in the universe. The ability not to just react but to be proactive, to learn and to reason." **_

_"I am confused …"_

_**"I take that back, most intelligent animals can reason but you must be an exception." **Tahiri just glared at the other being as it turn to watch the dying man, **"here is a lesson for you to learn, young one. Which decisions affect the visions you receive?" **_

_"I … I'm not sure …"_

_**"She can reason,"** the other one said with a mocking smile on her lips as she turns back to Tahiri. **"In your ignorance you just stumbled upon the greatest riddles of the galaxy." **_

_**"**What are you talking about, what riddle? I'm confused, if most decisions don't have galactic importance as you say then how do I know when one has been made?"_

_**"You don't, no one does … ever! The largest landslide often starts with the smallest pebble falling. Lets say a man wakes up in the morning to find that his "Snap, Crackle and Pop" lost its crackle." **_

_"His what," Tahiri asked more confused then she had been earlier, which was about par when she talked to this being._

_**"I know it is hard for a creature at your level, Tahiri, but let's try to focus here, let's not lose sight of the sandstorm while trying to find a single grain. So this man is in a poppy mood now because his cereal is flat, he might take it out on his wife or his children or a co-worker, whom ever he does snap at will feel justifiably hurt for his comments. Supposed that person takes it out on the next person they come into contact with and so on and so on." **The twin looked at Tahiri with piercing stare that seemed to reach her soul. **"It could stop or it continued to spread out like a pebble dropped in a lake, ripples of anger and hurt spreading over time and space … until one day it effects a person that must make one of those big decisions. That person may have never met or heard of the man who was mad because his cereal was flat, may never have been directly been effected by his poppy mood but could still make a decision that would have never been made if the first man had gotten his cereal to talk." **_

_"I think I understand it is like what Master Skywalker tells us all the time, that our actions can have unforeseen results._

_**"Yes, lets say the man does get his cereal to talk to him at breakfast, how would that affect him the rest of the day? How would that affect everyone who is expose to him? What other decisions are being made that would reinforce his actions or counteract his decisions? How many other landslides are created or stopped by that one pebble?" **_

_**"**I … I … how could anyone possibly ever make that kind of calculation?"_

_**"Nothing can, not you, not Master Skywalker, no droid or computer; not even I can understand all the factors that can affect the single moment when one of the big decisions are made by a person." **The other one stared down at the man laying on the ground as he struggled to survive for one day longer. **"That is why Free Will is and must be guarded absolutely and never be interfered with, regardless of the consequence." **_

_Tahiri could only shake her head in bewilderment at the concept of how interwoven the galaxy was according to this creature. It was overwhelming and yet … it felt as if it was the truth. Master Skywalker and the other had always stressed how their action had to be limited and well thought out if they were to avoid causing addition pain and suffering. Perhaps, this was just another level that none of them had consider before … Tahiri suddenly turn on her companion who was watching her with a stern look on her face._

**_"Do you really have to ask after everything I just explained to you?"_**

_"You would, wouldn't you? You would let him lay there and suffer even if you could save him!"_

_**"Tahiri, I would have no choice! This accident, that has not yet happened since the actions that caused him to be there have not yet happened, involved far more complex chain of events then you are aware of." **_

_"How could you …"_

_**"Young one, I have seen more suffering and anguish then you could comprehend, no matter how much time I take to stand here and talk to you. Life is pain and suffering, you know that better then anyone around. Tahiri, you were born with that knowledge, it was instilled in you from your parents. You alone in this galaxy and all other galaxies were born with the knowledge that every other being has to learn over a long and slow process." **The other Tahiri held up her hand stalling her next statement, **"don't bother I see all your arguments. Let's cut to the chase here young warrior, the reason I wouldn't save him is because I would have to interfere with Free Will." **_

_"I doubt that it was his choice to be laying there!"_

_**"He had no choice in laying there, Tahiri, someone else made that choice for him. Someone else interfered with Free Will and forced this choice on him, on everyone around here. In order to save him, I would have to travel back in his time and change the past, which will set of a chain of events that could make it worst for everyone. He is not that important to bother with." **_

_"He is an individual and all persons are important!"_

_**"Oh, do you pay attention to every cell in your body? Do you know each one by a unique name or family name?" **_

_"That is different, he is a thinking being!"_

_**"And how do you know that your cells aren't? Would you want your other cells to stop their work to save one cell?" **_

_"We are not talking about cells here …"_

_**"Yes we are, there are creatures in this galaxy that would consider you and all your people as nothing more important then a cog in their survive machine like you consider your cells to keep you alive!" **_

_Before Tahiri could answer, she heard the man scream out in pain. As she turned around, she could see one of the drones pick herself up off the ground. Without so much as a glance toward the man she tripped over, she picked up most of her load of fruit and began to walk away._

_"Wait! Stop by the gods and help him!" She knew in her heart it was useless but she had to try to reach these imbeciles. Someone had to hear her; someone had to save this man's life!_

**_"Interesting choice of words … drones."_**

_"Help him!" Tahiri spun on her twin, letting her frustration and anger boil to the surface._

_**"I can't and I won't."** The creature said calmly, staring at Tahiri with a look that seemed more to study her then to judge her._

_"What kind of creature are you? Are you a Sith to enjoy seeing suffer for no reason!"_

_**"I don't enjoy watching suffering, Tahiri, but I don't deny it benefit. Just like happiness, it too can bring a type of enlighten and flavor to life." **_

_"Flavor," Tahiri echoed in exasperated tone._

**_"Of course, like any dish, life needs some spices to make it more enjoyable. As with any spice too much destroys the taste while too little robs the eater the experiences that the spice can bring."_**

_Before Tahiri was able to retort; something came across the Force clear as a bell, as powerful as a spot light in a dark underground room, a feeling that she had not felt with the others wandering past … wonderment. She turned around again and saw that the man had dragged himself about 5 meters to a single sun fruit that the drone had left laying on the ground. The man wasn't eating it, he was just holding it up, turning it this way and that way; admiring it in the sunlight. The incredible feeling of wonderment and joy was undiminished even as his life was slowing flowing away from him. Tahiri has never before felt such powerful emotions from anyone before and never over something as mundane as apiece of fruit._

_Then he took his first bite, the flood of ecstasy and joy threaten to overwhelm her, it brought tears to her eyes as well as his. There he was slowly dying, he knew it as well as Tahiri, and he had never been happier in his life then at that moment. The second taste rocked Tahiri for it was even more intense then the first. Each motion of his jaw didn't bring hurry frenzy instead; it was a slow wonderment about how something could taste so sweet. Tahiri braced herself for the third taste but found it unnecessary, he died before he could bring it to his mouth._

**_"How can one know ecstasy if one never knew pain, how can one know joy without knowing misery?"_**

* * *

_This, _Tahiri thought as she picked herself up off the floor_, is not the way I want to do room inspections._ For some reason, when she leaves those special times with her 'special friend' it is a violent event. Usually, she is strapped in an acceleration seat on a ship not lying in her bed. This time when she jerked her self-awake, she and her bed covering, end up face down on her floor. Good thing Rat and Little Brother weren't here to see that, they would ride me unmercifully about how one should sleep. Tahiri thought with amusement as she checked her nose to make sure she didn't break it when she hit the floor. Looking over at her timepiece, she saw that she had only about 10 minutes before she had to wake up._Who needs sleep anyways?_

After hitting the refresher, and making sure she was properly covered, she headed down to the mess hall for the morning meal. As she has come to expect, Squeaky was there, riding herd on the droids that cooked the squad their meals. Although, Squeaky would never admit it to anyone, Tahiri secretly suspected that Squeaky enjoyed their company, and the company of the droids in the hanger bay, more then he let on. He complains too loudly and often to be taken seriously.

"Good morning Captain Tahiri," Squeaky said in a cheerful voice, "I hope you had a restful sleep period?"

"Good morning Squeaky, thank you I did", _mostly_, "morning boys." She said to the three cooking droids, all three beeped back to her in a happily chirp. Even though they are not as smart as Little Brother or Squeaky, she could understand them well enough. One of them rolled over to the counter with her normal breakfast already prepared. "Thank you Cookie, and you too Squeaky, it is nice that you guys remember what I like first thing."

"No need to thank us Captain we, after all, are happy to serve you in any way."

CHANGE ORDER NEVER ANYWAYS, Cookie chirped out as he rolled away.

"Be silent you," Squeaky snapped at the little droid.

"Well, whatever the reason, I appreciate it anyways," Tahiri, said with a smile as she head over to her table on the balcony. She just sat down when Commander Loran walked out of the communication shack and headed her way. When he saw her, he made a face at her morning meal.

"I think Ratnena is right, you have an unfair advantage over us when it comes to food," Face said as he sat down across from her.

"I don't eat that much, just one steak …"

"My mattress is smaller then that steak."

"A few eggs …"

"Few dozen anyways …"

"And a small helping of fried potatoes …"

"Forget how you eat all that, how do you carry it as small as you are," Face said with a grin. Her appetite has been a private joke between them since she joined the Wraiths.

"You are just mad because Doc is making you stick to a diet," Tahiri shot back with a sly grin. Right on cue, Squeaky walked over to their table.

"Ah good morning Squeaky, I will have the same as Tahiri is having," Face said in a good nature attempt to avoid mentioning his new diet.

"Of course sir, as soon as you clear it with Lt. Littlefoot," Squeaky said setting down a single glass of some kind of drink. "This has all the nourishment that Lt. Littlefoot has provide to me to insure you maintain a healthy lifestyle."

"You know, you don't have to act like you enjoy doing that so much," Face said as Squeaky walked back to the kitchen area. "Trade you, Captain."

"And hurt Squeaky's feeling after he went to all that trouble fixing you such a grand meal?"

"Yea right," Face said as he took a sip, by his expression it didn't taste any better then it looked. "Anyways, while you were out here sucking up to the cooks, so they would cook you something worth eating; I was talking to the Boss. I have some good news and some bad news."

"I like to hear some good news, let's start with that," Tahiri said while slowly waving a fork full of food around, thus torturing her commanding officer.

"Keep that up and I see a glorious career for you in the latrine branch of the Defense fleet," Face responded good humouredly as he took another drink, "the Boss agrees with our assessment that we need a back up ship with more punch then we have here with us."

"Great," Tahiri said brightly. This was good news to her, breaking into the prison and staging the rescue has already been worked out, as well as the cover to get in. However, the exit part of the plan was iffy at best, non-existents at worst. If everything went as planned, Tahiri, Doc and Pathfinder would meet up with Face, High, and Wedge in the _Sweet Sunrise _at the spaceport with their package without alerting the Imperials. _If is such a small word with such big consequences, _Tahiri thought as she pictured what would happened if they were discovered before they could reach orbit, let alone dark space. This was not a simple outpost or minor insulation they were hitting but the capital planet, security would be all over them like a swarm of thug bugs. "Whose soul did you have to sell to convince them that we need the extra support?"

"No one's soul, just your first born," Face said after draining his glass, "I am going to get Doc for this."

"Well, if that is the bad news, then it isn't so bad. It could be years before they can collect, I'm not even 20 yet."

"No, that is not the bad news, not exactly."

"What then? They decided to reactivate Jaina and she will be in charge." Tahiri said while raising a fork full of scrabbled eggs to her mouth.

"Its Ratnena and Little Brother, they won't be joining us for this mission."

"What?" Tahiri said, disbelieving what she just heard.

"The Boss overruled everyone on this, the Boss wants them to stay on Kidriff 5 and handle a problem there."

"You're joking, right?" Tahiri asked setting down her now forgotten fork full of food.

"No, I am quite serious."

"Face, we need them both with team three, to slice into the Imperial Network."

"I know, I explained that the Boss but he wants her to stay on Kidriff 5," Face said as he pulled out a data pad out of his jacket and slid it over to her. As Tahiri read the summation Face laid it out for her, "the Bliss problem is out of control. There are many who feel it is a covert attack against the GFFA and Kidriff 5 was an early test field. Ratnena tried to contact us to go out there and help stop it, the Boss had her message rerouted to him and he decided to let her tackle it alone."

"Face, these orders say for her to stop it, and I quote, 'by any means necessary'."

"It is a big problem, Tahiri, the Boss needs answers and soon. Don't worry; he said she sounded very motivated."

"All the more reason _not_ to give her orders like that, she is liable to blow up the planet to solve the problem."

"She has to get approval before she does that," Face said off handily.

"I am being serious, Commander Loran."

"Look Captain Tahiri and understand. These orders stand and the command staff, meaning you and I, now have to deal with the situation as it is not as we wish it to be. I agree with you, Ratnena and Little Brother with us would increase the chances of success. However, we don't have that option anymore and we need to rethink our attack plan before we leave so we can get everyone back in one piece."

"Yes sir," Tahiri said miserable and rubbing her forehead where her scars should be, she couldn't escape the feeling that this was a bad idea. The whole vision thing was, for some reason, flashing thru her mind.

"What?" Face asked studying her closely.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," Tahiri answered honestly.

"A bad feeling or a Jedi bad feeling? If it is one of those, I could go back to Boss with that and get these orders changed." Tahiri wished that she could lie; she knew Face trusted her completely and would never stop to think that she would lie to him. If she felt something in the Force, he would assume it was true and act on it. She wished she could lie, but instead she just shook her head. As much as she wished it were true, her bad feeling didn't come from Force Vision. "Ok Tahiri, I trust you to let me know if that changes. Relax and lets get our job done, who knows maybe she will surprise us both and get the job done before we can get there."

Tahiri nodded her head in agreement while wishing he didn't sound as confident of Ratnena's chances as Tahiri felt.


	17. Chapter 17

Dirk sat back in his favorite lower level cantina, pounding back the Korma Ale, a Kidriff 5 special, enjoying the easy money that he was making hand over fist. The "L" Street gang use to run everything from spice, stolen goods, to weapons, once in a while of flesh but now they work almost exclusively on running Bliss. It was the best business decision he ever made when his contact with the big players approached him a few months ago. Back then no one had heard of Bliss, nor did anyone know just how many credits it would bring in, but he was willing to give it a shot; he could always get out later if it fizzled.

Fizzled it didn't, oh it took awhile to get the nova started as with any new product, but now he had all of his gang running around the planet trying desperately to find enough runners to move the product, dumping places to exchange the stolen loot into credits and enforce his turf. That was before it went illegal, now it was twice as popular and twice as much work. The dumpsites were being swamp, not only by his gang but also by other gangs around the planet. He has to go as far as the Utiotla district down by the lower pole, where the freaking sun never shines and a good day meant temps near -40 C, to unload most of this junk these Bliss freaks were bring in. They brought him electronic goods, vehicles, droids, a ship once, body parts; anything they could dream up. He had men, women, and children, young and old, poor and rich; selling themselves in gutters trying to turn enough tricks to get their supply. The was even the one guy who killed his mother for a party he threw one night for an extra hit, those freaks would do anything to feel their so-called gods.

The enforcement parts was getting easier, for the freaks just hint that you would hold out on them and they crumble like a pile sand on a beach. The other gangs came to him for help on running this stuff, since he and only he started at the ground floor. That was another smart idea he had early on, he learned his lesson from his own rather bloody take over of the gang 6 years ago. These scums respect only one thing, power! Since he was an old timer in the game, being 36 has its advantages and disadvantages, and a large man in size, projecting power has never been a problem before Bliss. Once the others saw the profit he was making, he approached them to give advice on how to set up their own Bliss enterprise. Only a few took him up on his offer, at first, in repayment he asked only that his turf be respected. Now, of course, no one care two spits about turf, who had the time to worry about that? More then a few gangs actually _collapse_ under the strain of trying to keep up with demand.

Of course, dealing with those who refused to be hooked or play along the game hasn't changed that much. For those who were in position that could either help or hurt them, he paid off handsomely. Why not, even if his scumbag lawyer had to work 24-7 to get all his gang off, they would still have enough credits to retire on. For everyone else, traditional methods still worked or if they really get in the way … he was sure that Bea would be remembered by those who might entertain thoughts of going against him.

"Hey boss," Dirk looked up to see one of his jr. members, the kid's father and uncle use to be major players in the "L" street before they were wasted in a turf battle. Many of the members had family sponsor them in; it was the easiest way to join. "There is some lady out front, a real looker, says she wants to talk to you."

"Who is she?" Dirk said he was in no mood to listen to some sap drone on about how she needs this and that or just a bit more time on repaying a loan or something. They all come in through his lower level men; only he had the power to say 'yes' or 'no'.

"Says she is Ratnena Bora and she says you owe her a favor," the kid said, clearly not making any connections with _that_ name. Dirk wished he could forget it also; especially now that he was riding the wave, but that girl helped him plan and carry out his take over of the gang with minimal bloodshed, well at least among his supporters. In gratitude, he promised her anything, but she declined, to his great relief, and just blew it off as another job

"Tell her she got three minutes," he said in his best nonchalant voice he could muster. Until she was shipped off to the military, he would lay in his bed at night wondering how she planned to give her self a promotion. He has seen her in action and he knew if she pushed it, he would be replaced probably before he was even aware of the change. That kid worried him more then anyone else did, but he couldn't show fear in front of his people; especially not a jr. His whole reason he was able to stay on top was to remind everyone, you mess with him and you die. Threatening Ratnena never worked, it just annoyed her, almost as badly as making a move on her.

He could tell as soon as she walked into the cantina, since all conversation would stop as she walked by. The years in the military had really sharpened her body, not that there was anything wrong with it before, and her looks still made every man and women in the bar stare at her in admirations. Ratnena still wore her "L" street hair beads and still wore her hair piled on top of her head. She was also not visible armed, which wasn't new, she has been known to carry spring loaded knives on both of her wrist to help any one who couldn't take no get her point. She rarely had to tell a guy no twice.

"Well, well, well look at what the rancor dragged in form the swamp," Dirk said staying seated.

"I am sure the pleasure is all your," Ratnena said sitting down across from him, with a smirk on her face and … _damn, she not looking around she has back up with her!_ "I have heard you done well for yourself."

"It is a living," Dirk said shrugging, wishing he could signal his guys to keep a look out for her back up, except she knew all the stupid codes! "Heard you are a big time hero girl, got yourself some pardons and everything."

"It's a living," she echoed back, her very light blue eyes staring steady at him and her smirk still on her lips.

"Care for a drink before we talk," Dirk said about to signal his waiter.

"No," Ratnena said rather rudely, "I don't have much time and neither do you."

"And what is that supposed to mean," Dirk said putting a growl in his voice, hoping he was able to mask the shot of fear that coursed through his body.

"Your door boy said I had three minutes, by my calculations 45 seconds have already been used." She said sitting there calmly, her hands folded together on top of the table.

"You were always the funny one Bora," Dirk said letting out a nervous laugh, "Ok, lets cut to the core, what is it that you want."

"Nothing to grand," she said with her smirk still on her face, "just the name of the person who is controlling the Bliss trade here on Kidriff 5."

Dirk blinked at her, _what game is she trying to pull here._ "What makes you think I can help you?" Ratnena never said a word, she just sat there calm and cool, her expression never changed. "What makes you think I would help you, even if I could?"

"Because Dirk you are in control in one of the most powerful … business … on Kidriff 5. If anyone knows who that person or persons is it would be you."

"And of course you think that the help you gave me back when I 'retired' the old leader grants you the privilege to ask this 'favor' of me."

"Yes."

"In your dreams, Bora," Dirk said while pulling a swig of his ale.

"Why Dirk, that is not a friendly way to do business," she said sweetly.

"This is not business, Bora."

"What are you afraid of, Dirk?"

"Nothing Bora," he growled out, "you however, should be afraid. Moreover, you should remember something else you've gone straight. That puts you on the trust level of a gundurk. I don't owe trash anything."

"You should remember that I will find the answers I want, one way or another, Dirk. I have my ways, I rather go through you but I will find out." Her smirk, somehow when from friendly to predatory without her moving a muscle, "I'd thought you would want to get in one the ground floor and reap the profits but looks like I was wrong."

"What profits?"

"Why the opportunity not to get … 'retired'."

Dirk gave the hand signal that got his back up moving, not carrying if she knew what was happening. With in seconds, five blasters had her covered by his best bodyguards. "No one, Bora, especially not some damn fly girl threatens me in my own bar." Again, her smirk changed, somehow, to sadistic.

"Nice to see you again Dirk, give Bog my regards when you see him."

Then the power went off, completely. One of the guards opened fired as Dirk dove under the table to avoid being fried in the crossfire. However, except for that one idiot, no other shots were fired. When the power was restored, and he climbed up of the floor with as much dignity as he could muster, all he saw where Bora had been was a belt of some kind and a note. Bora was nowhere to be seen.

"I think she left boss," one of the bodyguards said lamely.

"Go find her you idiots and bring her back to me … Alive!" Dirk shouted out as he picked up the note. It had one word on it, "BOOM!" with a bunch of 'x' and 'o' on it. His eyes darted from the note to the belt … _she couldn't have _… he didn't waste time worrying about it. He just ran for the entrance screaming about the bomb. The panic to get out of the bar impeded his exist as the rest of the afternoon crowd, seeing him run, did the smart thing and tried to beat him out the door. Just as the last person got outside the bomb went off, flames and smoke poured out of the building.

_Give Bog my regards when you see him, _echoed in his head as his men tried to talk to him. He knew just what he was up against now, he wasn't sure if he could deal with it. _I'll get my contacts to deal with her, after all it their necks that she really wants, _he thought as the memory of their old boss, Bog, flashed through his mind.

* * *

Little Brother waited nervously near the power control panel for the building that had housed the cantina in which Ratnena had vacated before he remotely activated the bomb. If he were a fleshy, he would have been annoyed that it took so long for the other fleshes to evacuate the building before he was able to detonate the bomb. He was unable to directly harm living creatures, especially humans, due to a very deeply buried program, so even if wanted to he couldn't have done it. The only override he has been able to successfully create, without completely deactivating himself, was to protect Tahiri and Ratnena from any harm. However, it didn't kick in since Ratnena had successfully escaped the harm while he had disconnected the power to the cantina.

Thanks to the two way, tracking and monitoring device they had created from parts found at her father's repair shop, he was able to track her movements and know when she was in trouble. Now he just had to wait for her to make her way down to the sub-level so they could plan their next move.

The other droids he had talked to and from the news services found on Kidriff 5, he has learned a great deal about this chemically altering substance that many of the fleshes found so appealing regardless of the known and visible side effects. Thanks to Artoo Detoo, Whistler and Squeaky, along with Tahiri, Ratnena and the other Wraiths; he had a better understanding of fleshes then most R2 units around, he was still perplexed as to why any creature would purposely self destruct as so many have done on this chemical "Bliss". Nor did he completely understand Ratnena's motivations behind her desire to combat this problem. Although he was quite willing to assist her, as was their mission, he wished that Tahiri were here to explain it to him. Little Brother did not like unknown variables.

His internal tracking device showed that Ratnena had successfully made her way to the position that he occupied, so he activated his external lights to help her see him better. It was probably not needed since she wore a pair of 'night enhancement' eye wear, but he like to make things as easy as possible for her.

"Good work on the lights and bomb, Little Brother," Ratnena said as she sat down on the ground next to him.

YOU ARE WELCOME RATNENA; I AM DISAPPOINTED THAT YOUR PLAN HAD NOT YIELDED ANY RESULTS.

"Well like I told you before, I wasn't sure it would work but I had to try. If for no other reason then to keep Tahiri and the others happy." She said after reading what he said on her wrist communicator. Unlike Tahiri, who had learn to speak droid well enough, Ratnena needed to use the built in translator device. Talking to humans was already a slow process, and he had to use simpler ideas instead of the complex words he used when talking to other droids but having to go through a translator just slowed things down even more. "Besides, it did let them know that I am here and what I am going to do."

WOULD IT HAVE BEEN BETTER NOT TO ALERT THE TARGET TO OUR INTENTIONS BEFORE WE ARE PREPARE TO ELIMINATE THE TARGET? Little Brother had downloaded and analyzed many hours of research when Tahiri was first assigned to the Wraiths on the proper conduct of espionages and commando warfare. All the manuals stress the need for secrecy before the elimination of any target. WE STILL HAVE NO DATA ON OUR TARGET AS OF YET.

It doesn't matter Little Brother if they know or not," Little Brother knew he was no expert on humans and their non-verbal expressions, however he would classify her expression as one of merriment or amusement. Her body and vocal scans show that she was not experiencing either of those emotions. Before he could do a complete and through annalist of this anomaly, she asked if he had gotten the information for the Ship Resisters that, she asked for before she left for her recon mission.

OF COURSE RATNENA.

"Great, time for plan 'fun time'!"

* * *

"Hey Smith, you got a minute."

Inspector Smith looked up from his increasing workload and saw another inspector standing outside his workstation.

"Barely, Jones. I got 15 new cases of Bliss related crimes in the past shift alone," Smith said closing down one more file on one more dead woman that had overdosed on Bliss.

"You know, I always knew most people didn't have the brains the creator gave them; these scum who use Bliss hasn't improved my opinion any, I tell you." The other man said sitting down in a chair in front of his desk.

"You are preaching to the choir, Jones. Although I sure would like to know how it is spreading so sithing fast."

"Who knows why the stupid do what the stupid does," Jones said dismissing the problem out of hand. That was one problem Smith was having with many of his co-works right now. Why wasn't important, just to clean up the mess. Smith figured the mess would be cleaned up faster if they understood why there were so many new cases everyday. However, it was spreading to fast, to new for that kind of action; even a department as large and well staffed as their was; a planet wide drug problem was beginning to strain their resources. "Anyways I got a question for you, has Ratnena Bora ever dealt with bombs before?"

"Bora? No, not her style really, why?"

"That scum Dirk claims that she broke into his cantina down on 'L' street, threaten him and the rest, then blew it up. He claims that he had no idea why she did it but seemed to be really sure it was her."

"Dirk was her leader before she was shipped out to G.F.F.A military, but I don't remember them having any problems before she left. If anything there has always been whispers that she was the master mind behind his take over of the gang."

"Is there anything in her file about having explosive training?"

"No, then again most of her file after that one incident is sealed with a classified material seal on it."

"Uh," Jones said looking thoughtful, "I know she back here on leave, anyone who comes close to Blinkie knows that. He complains about it enough."

"They knew each other from that _school_ and never really got along since."

"First good thing I have heard about her yet," Jones said, as most career men who worked up from the ranks, like him, he had very little use for those 'special' members who got promoted because of who they were related to or went to a certain school. "Still, this isn't quite her style is it?"

"No," Smith said, although it came to close for his taste, "usually she likes to watch them die up close and personal."

"That is what I thought," Jones said, looking even more thoughtful and tapping his data pad.

"Look, I am supposed to be the expert on her, you want me to look into it," Smith said not sure why he was volunteering, he just had a nasty feeling that she had done the bombing.

"How long is she supposed to be here anyways?"

"Three months total."

"Well," Jones said pausing and tapping his pad some more, "we both know that Dirk is up to his eyebrows in Bliss, we just can't prove it." Smith just nodded, the 'L' street gang is suspected as being very high up in the chain. "And to tell you the truth, I don't mind seeing Dirk shaking in his boots right now. Moreover, no one was hurt … tell you what we are going to do. If you hear anything let me know but I think I am going to just shelve this for now, who knows when we will get a chance to get back to it with the way things are right now. Unless of course we find out that, she does want to get back in the business. Thanks for your time."

As Smith got back to his workload, he began to wonder exactly what that girl was up to and why. All Smith knew for sure was the fact that he knew this was only the beginning.

* * *

"Sir, we have a problem."

Major Thompson looked over at the trooper station at one of the satellite control. He swore slightly under his breath when he saw which station it was, during the Yuuzhan Vong war they had launched and maintained 50 special satellites that looked ordinary on the outside but had very powerful blasters hidden inside them. They didn't have much of a life expectancy and were only good for 20 minutes of heavy fighting but they could punch through most shields and hole any ship known. They were one of the many surprises that they had developed if the Vong ever poked their noses in this system. Some of the surprises were dismantled after the war, but many others were kept around since you just never knew what might happen in the future.

"What is the trouble," he asked as he hurried over to the station.

"B-34 is not responding to my commands, it just self powered and the targeting computer is going …" the trooper cut himself off as the weapons opened up at nothing.

"Shields now, control get the planetary shields up in that sector," Major Thompson yelled out as alarms began sounding. "Comm warn all ships in the area to raise shields and get out of this sector."

"Sir, one freighter was just struck," another trooper cried out.

Thompson said something that would have resulted in eating soap if his mother was still alive to hear what he said. "Try to over ride that satellite son."

"Trying sir, but it is not responding to …"

"Sir, second freighter was hit!"

"Dispatch two S & R teams, assign one squad of security with each incase the crews get rowdy. How many more shots left?"

"It is using full power, I would estimate another 8 minutes."

"Comm, tell S & R they will launch in 9 minutes, then inform the freighters of our timetable. Control, bring every B satellites off line now."

For the next 15 minutes, Thompson was busy fielding calls from the surface, the other freighter captains and his own technician to worry about the two-damaged freighter. As soon as it stopped firing, the S & R teams flew out to do their jobs while a team went out a retrieved the wayward satellite to see what went wrong where.

"SIR! Alpha team reports they need back up now! They found a large, I say again, a large supply of Bliss on Target One."

"Sir, Beta is reporting the … sir, team Beta is under fire they need back up now!"

As he assigned more teams and alerted his superiors of what was going on, in the small recesses of his mind, he wonder what the odds of this happening actually were.


	18. Chapter 18

Annie Bora rushed around her small kitchen area trying to finish fixing her daughter's morning meal before she got out of the refresher. Annie wanted to do this small thing for her daughter since she still seemed moody after that terrible fire the other day on the landing field. Annie had inadvertently made a comment that Ratnena took the wrong way, which caused a small yelling matched that ended with Ratnena and her droid leaving for a few hours.

Annie hadn't meant Ratnena to get so upset and was at a lost as too why she acted as she had. She had only said that those poor souls were probably better off now and they would not be missed. When Ratnena took offence at that simple statement, Annie had tried to explain that they were just useless debris and they would never amount to anything anyways. Ratnena, of course, responded back that many people had thought her in the same way.

Annie was indigent that Ratnena could ever say anything like that about herself, Ratnena was the most beautiful and intelligent person on Kidriff 5, a fact she pointed out and backed it up with a comment that Headmaster Yunder had always said the same thing.

"Good morning dear," her husband said as he walked into the eating nook.

"Good morning," she said with a kiss and a hot cup of caf.

"Thank you," he said with that smile that won her heart all those years ago. "You been busy this morning."

"I just wanted to fix Ratnena something special for her morning meal," she replied bring over his morning meal.

Ratnena and her droid came into the eating nook; Ratnena didn't look very rested to her mother's eyes but figured that it was from the fight last night. Ratnena grabbed a large cup of caf and sat down across from her father.

"What's this," Ratnena asked when Annie set down her plate.

"I made you a special breakfast," Annie said trying to put on her best warm smile.

"Mom," Ratnena said groaning and pushing her plate away, "I haven't eaten meat since I was 10 years old."

"Don't be silly dear, everyone eats meat." Annie said as she sat down next to Ratnena and tried hard to keep her smile on.

"I don't and haven't in 13 years." Ratnena said getting up and going over to the food storage container, "I know you know that since you been complaining about it every time I visited."

"I don't complain, dear," Annie said a bit stung, "I had hoped that you had giving up that little fad by now."

"It is not a fad, mom," Ratnena said sitting back down with several pieces of fruit, "it is a conscious decision not to be a part of animal exploitation. If you seen how the process all that meat, the cruelty that they …"

"That is enough, young lady!" Annie put more snap in her voice then she meant to, "I don't need to hear this speech every time you come home."

"You always hear it but you never listen."

"I don't see how you can serve in the military and still not eat anything that is good for you," Annie said peevishly.

"I do eat healthy, I eat a lot healthier then most people, mom, just because I don't want to participate in needless slaughter of animals to fill my stomach …" Ratnena's little droid beeped and whistled out some comment which caused Ratnena to smirk at it. "I'll be sure to tell her that _you_ said that and not me."

"What did it say," Annie said, she never liked being left out of any conversation.

"_He_ said that our partner eats enough meat for me and the rest of the squad and if I started eating meat I would still not be able to eat any because she would hog it all for herself."

"Oh, so your mystery partner is a girl," Annie said slightly disappointed, she had hoped that Ratnena would have found a nice boy by now, especially since she was around a obvious superior group of people then that gang she used to hang around. "Is she a nice girl?"

"Yea I guess so," Ratnena said chomping on her fruit, "she from Tatooine, she is second in command of my squadron, Little Brother is actually assigned to her but she figured with him around I stay out of trouble …" The little droid made some kind of whistle again and Ratnena just rolled her eyes and smirked. "Hush you or I will rewire you in to a trash compactor."

"Tatooine, isn't that the place that Skywalker is from?" Ratnena's father asked after snatching Ratnena's uneaten portions. He caught her glaring at him and he just shrugged as if to ask why he should let it go to waste. Annie just rolled her eyes wishing he would stop encouraging her daughter's bad habits.

"Same place, she actually knows the Skywalkers and the Solos," Ratnena said as if it was no big deal.

"Really," Annie said in wondering tone, the droid let out a low whistle, which Ratnena turn slightly red after she read what it had said. Annie could care less about the droid's comments, she was busy imaging if this partner had any brothers that Ratnena could meet. "She must come from an important family."

"No, she was a orphan," Ratnena said as she and the droid carried on some silent discussion on her wrist comm. "I'm not really sure how she met them, just while we were on Denon for a few weeks she introduced me to them."

"Does she have any other family, a brother perhaps?"

"No," Ratnena said glaring at Annie, "Sorry to disappoint you but the only family she has is Little Brother. Guess you can't play match maker after all."

"I'm not trying to playing match maker, Ratnena," Annie lied wondering how she always knew what she was thinking, "you haven't really said a whole lot about any of your friends. I just interested in your new life."

"Your mom is right, princess," Annie sent a grateful look at her husband, "you haven't even told us what unit you are in or anything about this partner before now."

"There isn't a lot I can tell you," Ratnena said getting up to refill everyone's cups. "My unit is classified as is everyone in it. It's the same reason I can't tell you how I was promoted, pardoned and even show you any of the medals I received. It's stinks that the first decent thing I do in my life and I can't brag about!"

"Can you tell us anything about her?" Annie asked, perplexed at the notion that her own daughter couldn't trust her with the knowledge of her past. She was Ratnena's mother, and according to all the books and shows, should be her best friend. There shouldn't be any secrets from each other!

"Well, she from Tatooine, she is a captain, she is an ace pilot, she kicks the rest of the squad's butts in just about everything, she couldn't fix something mechanical or electrical if her life depended on it."

"I'm sure you could teach her a thing or two," her father said with a small laugh.

"Not a chance, both Little Brother and I tried, she is hopeless. She once crashed a computer system for three days trying to learn how to slice into it."

"Oh come on, Ratnena I think you are pulling my leg."

"No dad I am serious, she is a great pilot and leader but she once shorted out a sniper rifle and caught it on fire!" Ratnena said with a laugh, clearly more at ease with her father then with Annie.

"Wait a minute," Annie exclaimed suddenly, "I thought you're a pilot?"

"I am," Ratnena said with confusion.

"Why do pilots need sniper rifles?"

"Oh," Ratnena said looking as if she was caught fibbing on her brothers when she was eight. "It is not really sniper training … um … it was for our hand to eye coordination."

"Ratnena," Annie said using her 'I am your mom and you better not be fibbing to me' voice.

"I'm telling you the truth, I am a pilot plus our all around fixer-upper. I do a lot of repair and maintaince work at our base for my squad." That droid spoke up again and Ratnena let out another laugh, "Little Brother said most of our work is cleaning up after her."

"As she been in the military long?" her dad said.

"Less then two years but …"

"Two years? Moreover, she is second in command. How old is she?" Annie exclaimed, horrified that her daughter was passed over by someone with less experience then she had.

"She is nineteen …"

"You were passed over by a child, a orphan!" Annie said with her voice rising.

"I was passed over by a superior pilot, _mother!_"

"But you surly must be better educated then some dust pilot from a third rate planet …"

"In my squad education doesn't matter except does it help keep everyone alive!"

"Nonsense, where you attend school matter above all …"

"Not in my squad; rank and time served doesn't mean squat to my CO, all he cares about is who can and can't do the job!"

"Who you know means more, and where you been educated … did she get the Skywalkers to use their influences to …"

"No, _Mother_! Right now, she wouldn't give them the time of day let alone ask them to do that for her! In fact even if she did they wouldn't have …"

"I can't imagine that she had a better education then you did at …"

"She didn't," Ratnena said giving Annie that smile that she hated so much, "In fact, since you asked and you are so worried about it, she never went to formal schooling. She was raised by the Tusken Raiders until she was nine and been playing catch up ever since. Then when she was 14 she was captured by the Yuuzhan Vong, it was the Skywalkers and Solos who rescued and helped her recover from that ordeal! She maybe younger then me, she may be the youngest captain in the service, but she has more real life experience then anyone I have served with, except my CO, yet!"

"She was captured by the Vong?"

"Yuuzhan Vong," Ratnena said lowering her voice to talk to her dad, "and yea, she still carries the scars from that ordeal."

"I don't understand Ratnena did you lodge a protest when that child …"

"That _child _already saved Little Brother and my life twice so far _mother_ as well as many of my squad mates."

"Honey, you can't stand for this kind of treatment. What would Headmaster Yunder say if he knew one of his best and brightest was passed over for command by some worthless …"

"Listen and try to understand," Ratnena slamming her hand down on the table and standing up so suddenly that Annie jerked back in surprise. "I don't give a carbon flush what that … that … I just don't care! For your information, my partner can out fly me, she cares about only one thing and that is getting us all home alive! I would never complain to anyone or let anyone complain about it because she has the best shot at getting us out alive!" Ratnena leaned in to Annie, she wasn't the only one scared for her husband jumped in and tried to hold Ratnena back.

"Ratnena! Calm down!"

"Remember this too," Ratnena said staring Annie down, Annie though she knew her daughter but this was a side of her that she had never seen before, "don't … ever … call … her … worthless … again!" With that Ratnena stormed out of the eating nook with the droid following close on her heals. Annie sat there looking at her husband with a shocked expression on his face that she was sure mirrored the look on hers.

"I'll talk to her honey, when we are at the shop today, don't worry about." Her husband said laying a comforting hand on her shoulder; Annie just nodded wondering what she had said to get that kind of reaction out of her youngest child.

* * *

I HAVE REVIEWED THE TARGET'S ACCOUNTS, FILE 000967564 THRU …

"I don't need every account number Little Brother," Ratnena said from her position in the engine interface control substation located in the main engine room. She was preparing to have her father; Little Bother and her installed the two rebuilt motors back in tomorrow. "Did you find what we were looking for?"

AS OF YET, NO. THERE IS AN 89.87634534 CHANCE THAT I SHALL HAVE IT COMPLETED BEFORE OUR PROJECT IN THE MORNING.

"Good," although Ratnena was mostly in the control panel housing, enough of her body was showing Little Brother to do a scan on her. Her vocal scans and her body scans were showing signs of increased stress and fatigue but was still within mission norms. "What about target 56 and 78?"

KIDRIFF 5 SECURITY CONDUCTED A RAID ON TARGET 56 AT 0800 HOURS, LOCAL TIME, AND WAS ABLE TO SEIZE THE KNOWN QUANTITY OF THE SUBSTANCE BLISS, AS OUR INFORMATION HAD REPORTED TO THEM.

"Astro," she was trying to convey cheer in her voice, a human would have heard it that way, however to Little Brother's audio sensors it sound more of a strained cheer, as if she was trying to hid her true feeling by presenting false information to others. Little Brother decided to devote some of his processing power to work on this new development as Ratnena continued to question him. "When are they planning to hit 78?"

THEY ARE CONDUCTING THE RAID AS WE SPEAK; SO FAR, EARLY REPORTS INDICATED THAT OUR INFORMATION WAS AGAIN CORRECT WITHIN ALL NORMAL PARAMETERS.

"Great, they still don't know it was us that sent them those tips, correct?"

CORRECT, I AM STILL UNABLE TO COMPUTE WHY YOU WISH FOR THE LOCAL AUTHORITIES TO DISCOVER WHO IS HELPING THEM AT THIS POINT OF THE INVESTIGATION.

"I don't want the officials to know it was us who did all this for them. If they get involved then it will be weeks and months of trails and hearing. Moreover, they wouldn't exactly like the way we are gathering this intelligences. Working with them would just slow us down and allow the scum who is running all this to pull in his welcome mat and hide out for a few years."

HOW DID YOU MAKE THAT CALCULATION SINCE WE HAVE NOT YET ESTABLISHED THE IDENTITY OF THE PERSON OR PERSONS WHO IS OUR MAIN OBJECTIVE?

"Lets just say I have a good idea who it is, but I want to make sure we can prove it before I drop the torpedo on that scum bag."

Little Brother notice a sharp increase in her body adrenaline as she talked, he was about to ask her about it when he detected a new presence coming up the ramp.

WE HAVE A VISITOR RATNENA.

"Ratnena are you in there?"

"Yea dad, we are back in the engine room," Little Brother saw look on Ratnena's face as she pulled herself out from the machine that he knew was her 'scow' look. "We need to install a security system."

Little Brother rolled over to the computer outlet; he had run her comment through his special program that Artoo Detoo had installed in him that would allow him to detect a rhetorical question. Being around Tahiri and Ratnena meant that he had access that particular more times then he could count. Since he concluded that she was not being serious and her father had arrived, he would continue his research into the Bliss trade. He also decided to keep his research into Ratnena since he has notice a sharp change in her, what fleshes would consider, normal operating mode.

"Can we talk, princess," her father said as he enter the engine room, Little Brother observed that he appeared to be in a state of agitations. Ratnena was walking around the room, highly agitated, and not looking in his direction, instead she was beginning repairs again.

"If it about the replacing the motors in to the engine compartment tomorrow, sure. If it is about anything else, not right now."

"Listen honey …"

"No dad, I am tired of trying to be understanding," Little Brother saw a spike in her heart rate, blood pressure and other tell tail signs of extreme stress. "I got the living quarters here done yesterday, they weren't in bad shape. Little Brother and I will just stay here until we are done here and head back."

"Ratnena, you can't sleep in a hanger."

"Then fine, I check in a motel somewhere."

"Ratnena don't do this, you can stay at your home …"

"I don't have a home dad," again Little Brother notice more increases in her body signs. "I have a room that I visit once every few months."

"It is your home Ratnena, it has always been your home no matter how long or short you sleep in your bed." Ratnena failed to respond to her father, she just grab some more tools and climbed back in to the engine housing. Her father went over to her location so she could hear him. "You know one of the reasons you and your mother fight so much is you two are too much alike."

"HA!"

"It's true you know, you use to say the first thing that popped in to your head without thinking it through, especially if you felt you were wronged by something."

"I do not!" Little Brother categorized that tone as indigent, however her father did not respond but remind silent until she resumed her speech. "Well, I don't much anymore dad."

"Your mother just wants you to be happy …"

"I am happy dad, I am really happy for the first time!" She crawled back out and had a look on her face that Little Brother could not categorized. "I don't care if I am top dog or second banana, I'm happy doing my job."

"Your mother doesn't understand that right now, she will if you sit down and talk to her."

"I tried for the first couple days, that is why I cam here dad, I wanted you guys to see me as I am now. I wanted you guys to know I have changed for the better. But does mom care? What does mom want to know? Why is a kid in charge and I am not! Why am I not married and wasting my life being a homemaker …"

"Being a mother is not a waste of life Ratnena." Her father interrupted sharply if Little Brother was any judge of human vocal tones.

"You know what I mean dad …"

"Of course I do princess, just like I understand what your mother meant this morning, see you two are more alike then you think."

"Maybe," Ratnena said grudging, Little Brother noted that her body stress indicators were dropping rapidly.

"Just think about it princess," her father said while getting up, "I asked a couple other grease monkeys to stop by in the morning to help us load the motors back in."

Little Brother program alerted him to a partial success in the tracking of credits within the vast computer network of Kidriff 5. After her father left, Little Brother informed Ratnena of this development.

"Great, lets get to it."

* * *

Gun was enjoying this new assignment; the amount of credits that he had to reroute and make 'disappear' was a true challenge to a slicer of his skill level. Normally working in this accounting firm was boring tremendously until this juicy assignment came his way. _It always helps to know the right people _he thought smugly. This assignment had almost zero chance of being found, he was way too good to do that or to lose any of the credits. His bosses were way to lowbrow for his taste, they were all muscles and no brains, he was sure that if they became upset at him, they would shoot first then tries to talk to him.

"What the …" Gun stared at his screen as a white ghost like icon floated across his screen. It wasn't one of his programs running and he didn't think any of his buddies were good enough to by pass his latest security programs.

After it floated around for a bit, the ghost stopped in the middle of the screen and a thought bubble popped over it is head say simply …

"Boo? What the …"

Then a timer began a count down as his screen exploded in a frenzy of activity as account screens opened and closed faster then he could see. After a second of indecision, he counterattacks against this up start slicer.

"What is going on with my screen," Gun heard in the background as other workers computers were being assaulted, but he couldn't worry about them right now. He had to save his own skin, literally.

**"Thank you for your assistance, all information has been forward to your supervisor and the Kidriff 5 security forces. Thank you, have a nice day." **A large yellow smiley face popped in on the screen, the slicer locked him out of his own screen. He wasn't going to stop trying to get in, he kept trying to fix this damage even as the security personal came to take him away.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey be careful with those chemicals, yea all hear," the little weasel looking chemist yipped out as Adman and his boys unloaded the truck in the new lab they set up in the old South East warehouse district.

"You just mind your own business," Adman growled back as he set the crate of chemicals on the table.

"I am minding my own business you big lug, if you drop on of those crates, you could blow us all into orbit."

"This stuff is that strong?" Adman didn't understand what was written on the individual bottles that the brain was unloading and examine.

"Yes," the weasel said absently as he checked some items on his data pad, "making Bliss isn't easy or safe."

"Neither is taking it," Adman laughing at his own joke.

"I won't know any thing about that," the weasel said check in the other crates Adman's boys brought in, "I still don't understand why we had to move way out here."

"Some clown is hitting the boss too hard, he wants you to make up for the supplies he has lost that last few days." At least that was the way the guy who hired him said it. Adman never paid much attention to the news or read papers but he had heard that they had lost millions in credits in the past week or so. So much Bliss had been lost that the freaks were starting to flip out and, the worst news from his point of view, fewer new freaks coming on board. But the contact told him that spice has been pushed on the streets for years and not even the Empire was able to stop it. Adman knew nothing about that; all he and his gang cared was that they were being paid good monies to baby-sit some nerds and their chemicals, so that what they were going to do.

"Hey boss," one of his saps yelled in his ear and woke him up from his nap.

"What are you … this had better be good or you're dead," Adman said stretching. He was getting a good nap, the nerds had left earlier to get some sleep didn't he deserve the same.

"No one is supposed to know we are here, right?"

"That is the whole point of being a secret lab, dimwit," he growled out.

"The motion detector has been showing someone hanging around out front."

"Probably just some bum."

"And who ever it is has been trying to enter through some windows."

"Oh really," Adman said getting up, "how long has that person been out there."

"About an hour …"

"And you just now woke me up!"

"I thought …"

"I don't pay you to think," he said checking his blaster, "it might be a freak or rival gang; either way he is about to learn not to poke around where he is not wanted."

After a quick search of the outside perimeter, all they found was some kind of dummy near the last known position of the intruder. Adman did not like this one bit; it was too cute for his taste. He ordered his men to stay outside while he went back in to call for some back up. Cute people were a real pain in the rear until they were eliminated. When Adman reached his com link next to his pack, he saw a note lying on top of it.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Don't you wish you knew_

_How long you had before you went BOOM!_

* * *

Little Brother reported to Ratnena that the bomb had exploded right on time; his scan of her reported to him that, although her expression was merry, her vocal tones were more resigned.

"Did he really stand there for 3 full minutes?" Ratnena asked him shaking her head slowly in disbelieve.

CORRECT, THE MOTION DETECTOR WE INSTALLED IN THE SOUTH SIDE WINDOW REPORTED THAT HE WAS MOTIONLESS FROM THE MOMENT HE PICKED UP THE NOTE UNTIL THE DETONATION.

"I know I am not that good of a poet but you think anyone with a half a brain would have figured it out quicker then that," Ratnena again looked at the scene 15 blocks to the South before picking up her bag, "come on lets get back to my parents. I want to get some sleep before we remount those engines."

* * *

"Can we talk," Cathy said sitting down across from High in the mess hall.

"For you, I always have time," Aden's face lit up in his annoying but cute way as he pushed his plate to one side. "And we should talk about who to invite to our wedding."

"I am being serious Aden."

"So am I," he responded letting his smile get bigger, Cathy could tell that he had lots of time on developing a smile that would make most women melt. Cathy was good at not being effect by smiles like that … most of the time. "I was thinking a small wedding party, no more then 1000 guest …"

"Aden, we need to talk about Captain Tahiri and you."

"Sorry, she's not invited," Aden said, his face becoming still, as he reached over and began eating his dinner. Cathy blew out a frustrated sigh wondering why she was even going to bother.

"Look, you have to quit being so rude and disrespectful to her. She is second in command here and if you keep pushing her like you have been she is going to …"

"What? Use her voodoo powers on me," Aden said in a snappish tone.

"No, transfer you out," Cathy said, hoping she didn't let her tone show him how much she would hate that idea. "You are a good Wraith and the squad would suffer if you got kicked out for something like that, not to mention the rest of your career."

"Maybe it won't be me who would be asked to leave," Aden said in a tone that she had heard in her younger brothers more times then she could count. The tone that just screamed that he felt he was right, no matter how wrong he was.

"Aden, she is second in command, Commander Loran and her has been together for awhile now, they have fought side by side at Ossus against the Vong," Cathy said trying to make him see some kind of reason. "He is not going to toss aside someone whom he trusts with his life for some newcomer that hasn't yet proven himself."

"You're saying I can't do the job?"

"No, Aden," she said trying to smooth out his ruffled feathers, "I know you can do the job or you wouldn't be here. Commander Loran knows that too, or he would've washed you out earlier. However, you are still somewhat an unknown while Captain Tahiri is very much a known factor to him. In the military and in life, no one tosses aside a known for an unknown, especially in a squadron like this one."

"Look Cathy, you don't know how dangerous Jedi are …"

"She is not a Jedi anymore," Cathy pointed out.

"Once a Jedi always a Jedi, besides it doesn't matter anyways," Aden said waving away her objection, "sooner or later she will show her true stripes."

"Look Aden, sooner or later you are going to push things too far and she will come down on you like a ton of bricks. When that happens Commander Loran is going to back her up 100 and he will have to do it regardless of what you think of Jedi." When Aden look like he was going to object, she talked over him, "he is going to back her up because she is the XO and she will be right."

"Don't worry Cathy, I know what I am doing," he said with a reassuring grin and standing up to headed out the door.

Cathy slumped back in her seat, closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead while thinking about that big empty space between most males ears that allegedly held their brains. Right now, she was sure that Aden's thinking center was located further south, anatomically speaking. She wished she knew just how to get past that male ego long enough to get Aden to see how wrong he was being. She would hate to see him kicked out of the Wraiths, both professionally and personally, and the damage he was doing to his career. She knew from practical and personal experience that she was better off wishing for the moon then to expect an answer for that particular problem. After all the old saying said it best, _boys will be boys._

"Oh sir," Cathy said with a start when she opened her eyes and found Commander Loran sitting across her, with a amused expression in his eyes and sipping on a cup of caf. "I'm sorry sir; I didn't hear you walk in."

"That's ok Lt.," Commander Loran said with a smile and waving away her apology, "I been having Captain Tahiri giving me some lessons on moving silently."

"You must be a quick study, I never heard you," she said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I wish I could take credit for it but when Squeaky and the others drop their pans, it covered my entrance," he said point back to the kitchen. Cathy turned around, and to her horror, saw Squeaky and the other three banged around while cleaning up some kind of mess. She turned back around and sheepishly shrugged her shoulders. "I take it by that reaction that you were lost deep in thought." Cathy could only nod; she really hoped that he wouldn't get too personal. She didn't want to go on the record, yet, about her talk with Aden. "I bet I know what you were thinking," Cathy looked away knowing what was coming next; "you are disappointed about your assignment, aren't you?"

"Sir," Cathy said confused at this turn of conversation.

"Lt. I hope you understand that your command skills were not the main factor in our decision making when Captain Tahiri and I dealt out the assignments. Since Lt. Bora isn't here to lead team three you, by your rank and your skills, should and would have been in command of team three. Never doubt that for a minute; except I really need a medic with team one to make sure the Grand Admiral is in shape to travel."

"Ah yes sir," Cathy said jumping on any excuse to deflect any thoughts from Commander Loran might have about Aden's attitude being the main reason she was so out of it. "I didn't want you or Captain Tahiri to think I wasn't capable of performing any task you need done."

"Don't worry about that, Captain Tahiri and I are both impressed with your abilities outside your chosen profession. If we could have Calghal fit into Stormtrooper armor, we would have her on team one but I'm sure you understand the difficulties in that plan."

"Of course sir, the problem is easy for anyone to see," then Cathy told one whooper of a lie. "I hope that I will be afforded other chances at showing you and Captain Tahiri my command abilities in the future." Which was false, Cathy never wants to be in command of anything, she never even consider it as one of her skills. She just wanted to stop the bad guys before they shot the good guys, which she would have to patch up.

"Don't fret on that point," Commander Loran said drinking more of his caf. "Regardless of that inhuman meal you laughingly call my diet, Tahiri and I have been impressed and know what kind of leader you can be," then he got up while giving her a grin. "After all you're already showing strong leadership traits by trying to get Flight Officer High to see some reason about Tahiri. While your motives weren't completely professional, I still applauded your efforts. Just to let you know Tahiri and I do have complete faith that he will come around eventually. See you at the finial briefing in the morning." With that he walked away whistling a tune that may have been popular thirty years ago.

Cathy just sat there, stunned, by his abilities to know what she was thinking and confused that he didn't reprimand her for even _thinking_ about Aden in any manner then professionally. Cathy shook her head in a silent mocking laugh at herself that is what would have happened in a normal unit. The Wraiths have never operated in a normal manner, even when they have tried in the past to be like other units they were still the odd boys and girls in the bunch. It has been said that it has been their oddness that helped them escape from many death traps; she could only hope that the new Wraiths were able to maintain that streak.

* * *

Face walked into his office after doing a tour of the base and found Wedge, behind his desk working on his computer, total absorbed in the text on the screen.

"Oh ye old gods had finally heard my anguished cries of despair and sent you back to the clutches of command. Now this poor wretched soul can toil in an endless search in the galley for a descent meal and be content in the knowledge that the Wraiths are in the hands of the best," Face said in an overly done, highly rich Coruscant accent that he developed when he was a child actor. With a dramatic flare, he dropped himself in to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"This is just temporary, remember, as soon as we get Pellaeon I go back to the pasture." Wedge responded with a raised eyebrow.

"But Wedge, you look so relaxed behind that desk," Face said straighten up and putting on his best "I'm shocked that you would disagree with my idea" look. "Why you would be a natural at playing a general in the holo-dramas."

"Temporary, Face," Wedge said trying to keep a straight face.

"You know what," Face said letting a smile spread across his face and snapping his fingers, "I know some people back on Denon. I could contact them and let them know how much you miss being a general."

"Temporary, Face," Wedge said tossing him a pad that was lying on the desktop, "I even looked up the word for you; it is marked so you will have no trouble finding it."

"A man of your potential would make an ok leader of the Wraiths; tell you what I will do." Face said, not even looking at the pad but putting on his best 'sales man' façade, "I'll even give you Squeaky as a personal assistant to help smooth out any rough edges you may have, what could be worst then that for a deal?"

"Fine, you deal with my wife," Wedge said completely straight face.

"Ugh," Face said with a face that he knew projected dismay perfectly, "I think I rather deal with Doc's humorous idea of a diet."

"Coward," Wedge said with a grin and he turned away from the screen, Face just gave him a sheepish grin as he sat back in his chair. "So what are you doing up so late Commander?"

"Oh just taking a walk through the base, making sure everything is ready for tomorrow's finial briefing," Face said, sounding a lot more at easy then he felt.

"You worried about this raid?"

"Wedge … to be honest I would be worried even if Kell and the rest were doing this raid and not these kids." Face said leaning forward, glad for the chance to talk to someone about this. He couldn't talk about it with Squeaky, since he wouldn't really understand and the kids, even Tahiri, had to believe that he was confident in this mission. If they knew, that he had any doubts at this stage it could weaken the team and bring about the disaster he wanted to avoid. "This isn't some simple information raid or a minor outpost on some 5th rate planet; this is Bastion and their Grand Admiral and their best prison we are talking about."

"Do you think we should scrub now and have command get a more experience team to do the raid?"

"No," Face said without hesitation, "the kids are as ready as anyone could be and pulling them now would only make them believe that command and I have no faith in them. You know how disastrous that can be to a new team like the Wraiths." When he saw Wedge's reluctant nod he ticked off some more points. "Secrecy is the only advantage that we have right now, if we pull the kids off we will have to train a new team, keep our back up plan secret, and hope that the Empire doesn't decide to just off him before we can move in"

"Which could happen even if we don't wait but you're right it would be worst politically if they execute Grand Admiral Pellaeon and we were still in the process of training?" Wedge said nodding still, "plus we have that Dark JedI to content with."

"With the data we brought back from our little trips is just making Calghal more convinced that their new Emperor is a Dark JedI." Face said slumping back in his chair and looking glum. "Every time I look at that data, I keep thinking of Lord Nynex and that crazy clone that Grand Admiral Thrawn had what was his name …"

"C'baoth," Wedge said with a slightly haunted look of his own.

"Yea," Face said blowing out a sigh, "Calghal and Tahiri think she can handle her own against who ever this turns out to be but …"

"Yep," Wedge said leaning back and putting his hands behind his head, "How are your Jr. Nuts doing anyways?"

"They are locked and loaded; my new explosion expert is practically wetting himself in excitement to blow something up. Hunter and Pathfinder are having a pool to see how it takes something to go wrong, but Snipe and Watcher told me not to worry about that since they have been going through Elassar's old database to find the perfect lucky charm. Doc is worried about Snoop doing something stupid but not to worry since he is sure that Peacekeeper will be kicked out before he will be court marshaled. Tahiri on the other hand is not the least bit worry about the Wraiths or the prospect of running against a Dark JedI, she is more worried about our two best slicer ending up blowing up Kidriff 5 before we can get there; lets not forget Squeaky who wants triple pay for going along."

"All in all sounds like a normal day for the Wraiths," Wedge said with a grin.

"You have no idea how easy you had it," Face said.

"Easy?"

"Yea, we were normal compared to these kids."

"Who are you trying to kid, commander," Wedge said leaning forward in his seat.

"Oh come on Wedge …"

"I had you and Pham pulling pranks on each other and driving anyone insane with in 20 meters of you two …"

"Tahiri and Ratnena have that one beat, they didn't even meet 15 minutes and were all ready doing more to hospitalize crazy people then Pham and I ever did."

"I had a mechanic who likes to blow things up, fall in love with a JedI who had an inferior complex and he wanted to kill my second in command."

"Deal with a JedI/Vong once and then come back and talk to me," Face said with a grin big enough to swallow a death star. "My mechanic has a genius IQ, photographic memory and has a temper so short a Wookie would complain about her being hot headed."

"She was a good choice to bring on board wasn't she," Wedge said getting serious again.

"Mix in that droid of theirs, who is about as stable as either one of them, and you have a team that I would be hard press to outwit," Face said staring out in to space, "I hope Boss knows what he is doing leaving Ratnena to her own devices. We still don't know what it exactly was that set her off when she was younger; all we do know if you make a pass at her you better have a doctor nearby if you want any shot at breathing."

"She'll be ok Face," Wedge said getting up, "right now we both need to worry about the briefing tomorrow and then getting to the assembly point. We can't keep the Imperials waiting for the Wraiths resurrection now can we?"

"Of course not, we maybe mad, piratical, blood thirsty Rebel scum but we are never rude!"


	20. Chapter 20

"It has to be Bora, who else would be doing it," Lt. Fern snapped at the shift meeting after the watch commander open the discussion on who might be running around destroying the Bliss suppliers. In the past three weeks more then 15 warehouses had been destroyed, 8 accountants arrested, 19 banks raided and thousands of tons of Bliss and related material, along with millions in credits has been sized all due to the actions of a mysterious tipster who has yet been identified or proven wrong.

"Great Fern but can you prove it," Inspector Jones asked Fern.

"Let me run her in and I'll get the confession from her," Fern said, to Smith's eyes he would enjoy beating it out of her.

"What if you're right Fern," another officer asked from the back of the room, "I don't know about you all but I'm seeing some real positive results from Bora. Bliss might dry up around here."

"That is true," Jones said agreeing with most of the officers in the room, "We never could make much of a dent in spice productions. Bliss is a 1000 times worst then spice has ever been."

"If it is Bora, she is running around breaking the law Jones," one of the few old timers on Fern's side. "Granted, she is doing some good, but what is her motivation? Could she be cleaning out the competition before setting up her own shop?"

"Her history has always been assaults and thief; she has never been tied to the drug running side of 'L' street gang." Smith said speaking up for the first time during this meeting. "Plus she is here only on leave; she leaves in a few weeks anyways."

"That we know of," Fern said turning back to watch commander, "if she is setting up her own shop, we need to stop her now!"

"What charge would you being her in on? Fixing a star freighter without a permit?" Jones said with a sneer on his lips.

"That is true Fern, the main space port reported that she spend most of her time there working on some wreck her father bought."

"Why does she need a freighter anyways? She has an X-wing at the military port?"

"Her father bought that wreck before she even returned home," Jones said, "I already checked it out. Her father got it at an auction 3 months prior to arrival. I also found out that no one, including us, knew that she was returning here on leave."

"And she shows up after the Bliss trade really takes off," the old timer said in a musing voice.

"Davis, if she was moving in to take over, wouldn't there still be the same level now before she started torpedoing the trade?"

"I don't know Jones; there are too many unanswered questions."

"How about it Smith," the watch commander asked him, quieting the room. "Could she be doing everything Fern suggested? If so, what is her motive?"

"Does she have the skills to do most of what we are seeing? No question about it, sir, however as far as the bombing part; there I am not so sure. She may have picked up some tips while in the military. I have talk to the commanding general of Borleais when she first arrived, he told me that her actual unit and status was classified."

"Same as with her pardons she received from us and from the GFFA, the governors office claims that the GFFA came to them with a deal, we pardon her and they give us some trade concessions we wanted," the watch commander said looking around the room. "Since it was just Bora, they didn't ask too many questions."

"Maybe she rigged up some kind of scam to appear to be legit," Fern said, refusing to let it go.

"Too many people involved, Fern," the commander said with a disapproving look on his face, "anyways; my nephew is on Borleais as an officer in the legal representative office. As far as he can tell, it all came down right after that Vong problem at Ossus."

"Uh, that is interesting," Smith said half to himself. _That would explain a lot._ "Sir, when I talk to Bora when she first arrived; she said that she had finally did something decent and she couldn't talk about it."

"You think she's finally flying straight."

"Maybe sir," Smith said thinking fast, "sir, I can't think of any motive for her to doing everything that is happing, other then maybe she decided to use her skills to do some good."

"Or else it is a smoke screen," Fern responded angrily.

"I sorry I just don't see it, Fern," Smith responded trying to keep his cool. "You went to school with her, has she ever done anything out of pure profit?"

"What about all those thief jobs she used to do for her gang?"

"What about all those private jobs that she had done? We never did figure out her motive for those," Smith said in response to Davis's question. Smith turned back to the front and directed his statement to his commander, "Look I'm not saying it is not possible, I'm just saying it is unlikely."

"Smith, I want you to talk to this girl, see what you can find out. I think out of any of us you have the best chance …"

"BUT SIR," Fern shouted out as he jumped to his feet.

"And Fern, you will not interfere or attempt to question Bora on your own!" The watch commander said laying down the law, "I don't want you messing up this investigation! If she is the one running around blow up things or if she trying to set up shop by cleaning out the other dealers, I want to be able to deal with it also. If you go in there and she clams up or worst you push her to do something that she is not already doing; it make our job even harder then it is now."

"I can get the information you need …"

"Yes, I am sure but I want to be able to use it in court and not have a law suit on my hands," the watch commander said studying Fern closely, "just for your information. If you do decided to disobey my orders I'll ship you back out to orbital patrol, this time it will be around Kidriff 12, understand?" Without waiting for an answer, the watch commander returned his attention to Smith, "it doesn't have to be today but I wants some kind of answer soon."

"Yes sir," Smith said, he just knew today was not going to be his day when he got out of bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, Dr. Targon," his rather attractive receptionist said as she leaned against the doorframe of the small kitchenette he had in his office.

"Yes?" Elassar said looking up from his meal he had sitting on his table, not that he was really eating it since he was too absorbed in reading the declassified reports on the mind altering drug Bliss, which was infecting many of the human worlds. It was a rather upsetting report that documented the increasing rate of infection spreading from many worlds. So far they have reported to have no clear idea what it was or where it originated from, let alone how to fight it. Even thought it was reported in almost every case to be fatal, some still had hope to get those affected into some kind of treatment or hospitalized to be study.

"There is a human on the holo comm who wishes to speak to you," his receptionist said with a condescending tone; on Devaron, humans have never been look upon with a friendly view. Usually, they are seen as a step up, a small step up, from food. "She said that she needed the 'master of the universe' to confer with for just a few minutes."

"Well, finally someone knows how to butter me up," Elassar said flashing a smile to her as he got up from his noon meal. Once he reached his private office, he was able to secure the call, which he saw came through with Wraith Security encryption protocol. He was not to surprise but was pleased to see Ratnena Bora's holo pop up on his receiver. "Prankster, what can I do for you today?"

**"Hey Charm Boy, how is the exciting life of the doctor these days." **Ratnena asked looking worn out to Elassar, as if she wasn't getting enough down time.

"Without having to take care of you every other day, slow and not nearly as pretty to look at," Elassar said with a grin. "If I could have charged you and Peacekeeper, I could have retired by now."

**"You mean her," **Ratnena said with a very tired smile on her face, **"I was a easy patient to have around."**

"Sure as long as I had enough straps to hold you in place," Elassar said watching her reaction, to his professional eye she was showing physical symptoms of stress but she seemed to be hiding it well in her voice. "So you ready for the psychotically exam and take a few years of to spend a quite time in a nice hospital yet?"

**"No, someone is got to be around to pull Peacekeeper out of trouble,"** Elassar could hear a R2 unit in the background but couldn't identify where she was calling from,** "in fact she is the reason I called."**

"I am all ears."

**"I tried calling home but they must all be out on a errand, I'm not sure when they will get home either." **

"You're not home either."

**"No, I was on vacation but now I doing a bit of sightseeing here on my home world," **Elassar read between the lines, the other were out taking care of a problem and she is working independent for now, **"I am sure you heard about the new crazy here." **

"I might have heard a thing or two about it on the net," Elassar read between the lines, the other were out taking care of a problem and she is working independent for now, " are you thinking of getting in on the ground floor?"

**"Well, I wanted to find out about it anyways. I saw something interesting on a report and wanted to see what you think of it." **

"Do you have a copy to send me," when she nodded yes, he set up his connection to accept large files. After she had sent the file, he dove right into it. So far, he saw only brain scans of about 50 different aged, sex and social victims of Bliss. The areas of burn out that was caused by the drug was consistent with the reports he had seen and was a tell tail marker that it was the same substance in each body.

When he told her this, she replied by saying,** "If you have a copy of Peacekeeper's scans or can remember it, look at those files again and compare them to hers."**

"Hold on," Elassar was able to keep a copy of her file, so he could study it and try to predict what the outcome of her shaping would look like. Even thought Tahiri hated being a science project, she was smart enough to understand the more information he had the better chance he had to intervene before something bad happened. It took a few minutes to compare the files but when he did, he felt his blood run cold, "by the Force."

**"I was right then, I thought I remembered what it looked like but wasn't sure." **

"You were correct, Prankster, the same areas that Peacekeeper uses is being affected by Bliss."

**"I'm still not sure what it all means but …"**

"Do you have a chemical break down of Bliss?"

**"Yea but the main chemical sequence is still a mystery."**

"Send it to me," Ratnena looked confused but complied with his request. As he read the enzymes listed on the printout, she sat quietly waiting for him to finish. "Prankster, do you see line 157 enzyme Alpha Trite, the unknown?" When she nodded he dropped the big bomb, "that is found in Yuuzhan Vong plants. There is a variation found in Yuuzhan Vong animals, Peacekeeper has some of it in her brain cells. It is created by a gene found in all Yuuzhan Vong life forms."

**"No poodoo!"**

"No wonder no one has figured out what it was, it is so obvious."

**"If it is, then why doesn't anyone else see it yet?" **

"Because, I had to learn how to identify it after it has been contaminated by our chemicals. Peacekeeper has it upstairs but it has been modified by her human enzymes. Bliss is a mixture of whatever plant this came from and chemicals found naturally here."

**"So why isn't she going bonkers like the rest of them are?" **

**"**I said it is similar but not the same … you said they were all out right now?"

**"Yea, they are supposed to swing by for a visit but no idea when." **

"I need to run this by someone … do you know if her old boss is still on Denon?"

**"I think so, not really sure, they aren't high on my list you know." **

"I better go see him right away; I am not familiar enough with the others to know for certain but if I'm right you might have just found a big piece of the puzzle." At her look of confusion he elaborated for her, "it is believed that the Jedi powers, such as clairvoyant and extrasensory skills, are located in these areas of the brain …"

**"That is why the addicts claim they can hear the gods and the addiction rate is so high, they are having what the Jedi naturally can do …" **

"But their brains can't handle it nor can their systems, this drug is boosting their latent powers. It is also changing their body chemistry and the effects are so great that their bodies start to crave it and …"

**"Boom, instant addict who will do anything to experience it again." **Ratnena looked thoughtful for a few minutes and then asked. **"Charm Boy, could they be susceptive to subliminal messages or suggestions while high?" **

"I don't know really, not enough data yet," he said after some thought of his own, "Why would you ask that question?"

**"Because no one here or any of the reports I have seen can explain why there are so many new addicts running around. By now, at least here, there has been enough press on what happens when you use Bliss. It is simple you will die! There can't be that many stupid people in the galaxy!" **

"So you think that they could be encourage to share this new powers with anyone around them?" Elassar said watching her closely, during her last statement her stress was really showing through clearly. It rather reminded him of the night before she and Tyria headed to Denon for a recon mission.

**"Think about it for a second, if you already addicted would you really want to share any and after all the deaths and … Charm Boy I have seen children run _into_** **a burning ship to get this stuff! It was all over the news, for days! Would any sane person want to take something like that after seeing people do _THAT!"_**

"Like I said, I not sure anyone has any data yet. However, with the information you showed me, we have a new avenue to explore." Elassar said carefully, "by the way, how are you feeling?"

**"Fine,"** she said after a very long pause. **"I just need some more sleep that is all …"**

"Prankster …"

**"I got to go, let me know what you fine out."**

"Wait Prankster, talk to me …" but it was too late she had already cut connection. Elassar leaned back in his chair and snarled out some curses in his primary language. She was pushing her self to the edge again and she refused to see it, again! Last time Tahiri was there for her, for Ratnena's sake he hoped that Tahiri was able to help her again before she blew up. He will have to help that along while he is on Denon, and call Luke Skywalker before he leaves to get the ball rolling on both problems. There was a lot to do and he had the feeling time was running short … again.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The Wraiths

Loran, Garik 'Face' Commander, Wraith 1; Poster Boy

Ruskin, Flight Officer, Wraith 2; Pathfinder

Hun, Sorr, Lieutenant, Wraith 3; Watcher

Foruta, Kic, Flight Officer, Wraith 4; Snipe

Tahiri, Captain, Wraith 5; Peacekeeper

Killjoy, Jake, Flight Officer, Wraith 6; Socket

Littlefoot, Cathy, Lieutenant, Wraith 7; Doc

Uhilka, Flight Officer, Wraith 8; Hunter

Bora, Ratnena, Lieutenant, Wraith 9; Prankster

High, Aden, Flight Officer, Wraith 10; Snoop

Squeaky, Supply Officer, Wraith Eleven; Junk Pile

Little Brother, Wraith 12; Dagger


	21. Chapter 21

Inspector Smith walked into _Bora Ship Repair_ hearing and smelling what one would normally experience in any hanger. Although for some reason he couldn't put his finger on, when he walked into this particular hanger he always felt more … relaxed. Ratnena's father had build up his business from the ground up; putting in more hours and sweat then anyone else, Smith had met before or since. It has never been easy to be an independent around here but he was one of a handful of successful independent repair shops to exist. A true indicator of the kind of man he truly was.

"Good morning Mr. Bora," Inspector Smith said when Ratnena's father looked up to see him walk in.

"Morning Inspector Smith, how are you today?" Mr. Bora had a guarded look on his face, which was normal for anyone who was getting a surprise visit from the Security Force.

"Overworked and underpaid, about par with life in the government service," Smith said with a disarming smile on his face, "how are things in this neck of the city?"

"Oh you know how it is," Bora said trying to be at ease but not quite pulling it off, "another day another .05 credit after taxes."

"Yea, those guys in the governor's office must have really sticky fingers to afford all the taxes they come up with."

"You ever heard of a politician that doesn't," Bora said with a snort.

"True," Smith said with a chuckle, "is Ratnena around this morning?"

"Yea," her father said with a worried tone returning to his voice, "She is in her ship, I think in the shield control housing. Why do you want her if you don't mind? She has been behaving herself since she has arrived."

"No, I am not here on any official reason," Smith said, which was partially true, "I wanted to see how she was holding up after that … well you know."

"Yea," Bora said looking and sounding like a worried father, "she … well she hasn't been sleeping real well since it happened, you know what I mean. I've tried talking to her about it but … I …"

"Yea," Smith said, "maybe she will talk to me about it."

"I wouldn't … you know … ask you Inspector … but she … she finally got her act together and all. I don't want to … you know …"

"Yea," Smith said suddenly feeling as if he was about to get in to something he rather not officially know. If he was reading Ratnena's father correctly, he knows that Ratnena was up to something but wasn't sure what it was or if it was on the right side of the law. It didn't sound as if he was putting on a pair of blinders but was still holding out hope that he was wrong about his youngest child. "Let me go talk to her real quick, see what I can learn." Bora gave him a weak smile as Smith clapped him on the shoulder. As Smith walked towards the ship, he found something that surprised him. He saw that he too was hoping against hope that somehow Ratnena was, if not innocent, at least had a damn good explanation for everything that she has been doing since getting home. "I must be getting soft in the brain," he mumbled to himself as he climbed up the cargo-loading ramp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Annie Bora read rapidly through the text of the message she had received this morning from one of the leading talk show host about family relationships. She had wrote to him, and to others that she had seen as well, hoping to get some advice on how to break through that wall that Ratnena had erected to just annoy her. She didn't have much time before Ratnena would have to leave again; Annie was disappointed that they have yet had one of those mother/daughter moments that all her friends' brag about to her. Oh sure, her daughters in law and her often share many moments like that.

Unlike Ratnena, her sons' wives do appreciate everything that she has done for them. They were always happy to come over, with her grandchildren, and spend time with her. They never have uncontrollable fits of anger; they never purposely make her feel inferior or heap unacceptable demands on her. More importantly, they never blame her for their screw-ups; never act ungrateful for the sacrifices she made to get them into the best schools only to be tossed out later! They never made her the object of ridicule nor had people talk about her behind their backs! Oh, she never heard them but she knew that they were talking about her, and what a horrible child she produced!

She snarled a curse as she shut of the screen. _The quack doesn't know what he is talking about! It's not me that has the problem! Ratnena is the one being selfish! _She couldn't understand how he could seem so intelligent on the screen yet write such an idiotic letter, nor could she understand why he sounded like the other 4 letters she received from other shows. _Oh course, the actual host probably never saw the letter or wrote back! That must be it; they have stupid interns writing the letters for them! Those interns obviously don't know what they are talking about._

She let out another curse when the door system announced that she had two visitors wishing to speak with her. Annie wasn't really in the mood to have visitors; she had to find someone to help her with her daughter!

When she looked out into the hallway, through the security monitor, she knew that the Creator had heard her pleas for help.

"Headmaster Yunder, this is an unexpected honor!" Annie said as she open the door to allow Headmaster Yunder and his young companion into their home.

"Mrs. Bora, it is and always has been a pleasure to see you," Yunder said in a very cultured voice, walking into the room and giving her a dignified bow. Annie was amazed that even thought he was in his mid fifty; he was still incredibility hansom man, who was very athletic, very intelligent and has been always the most eligible bachelor on Kidriff 5. Although, many women on Kidriff 5 and from near by systems all fought to gain his attention, he never had time for a family or any relationships of his own. At least they never heard of any rumors or even seen him at the any of the many functions he attends with any women who attached themselves to him for their own personal and immoral reasons. He threw his whole heart and soul into serving the children at the institute; he only lived to help the special children learn how special they were to the rest of Kidriff 5. "If you would allow me to introduce my personal assistant, this is Celia."

"Good morning Celia," Annie said shaking hands with the young blond girl dressed beautifully. Annie felt a sharp jab of jealously as she looked at the young girl, which had been Ratnena's position before she was removed from the school. There have only been three personal assistants for him since he became the headmaster twenty years ago. "How can I be of assistants for you today?"

"I had just learned that Ratnena has returned home from the military," he said focusing all his attention on her, "I stopped by to see if this was in fact true?"

"Yes, she has been home for a few weeks now. Unfortunately, she has about a month left before she returns to the service."

"Oh how terrible," Yunder said in distress, "I was hoping to spend sometime with her to see how she has changed in the years that she has been gone. I understand that she has really shined and made a real name for herself in the military. Very few people have ever received pardons and were awarded with a promotion after the unusual events that seem to surround her life. Although I must admit that I have not heard about the details. I had hoped to have her come back to the school and speak with the class to teach the children how she has been able to redeem herself."

"Oh, my," Annie said breathless. "I know that Ratnena would be more then honored to speak to the children for you sir."

"Do you think so," Yunder asked, "after all we hadn't separated on the best terms?"

"I know that if you asked her Headmaster Yunder that she would be unable to say no."

"I do have a way with her," Yunder said with a smile, "is she home right now?"

"Err no;" Annie said looking distressed, "I am afraid that she is down at her father's hanger working on a ship."

"That is the Ratnena I remember very well," Yunder said with a grin, "she was forever tearing apart air cars and droids at the school, reprogramming the computers. She was always a joy to watch as she learned new skills; even if many of her projects tended to added extra work for the staff."

"If you wish, I would be glad to escort you to the hanger."

"I couldn't impose on your time …"

"It would be no trouble at all," Annie said. _Maybe_, she thought, _I can get him to sponsor Ratnena to be an instructor at the school and get her out of the military!_ Annie knew that if she left it up to her daughter, she would never leave the military and never do anything worthwhile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inspector Smith could hear Ratnena and her droid tooling around somewhere up forward of the cargo hold. "Permission to come aboard?"

"Are you 2 meters tall, tan, built and think I am the greatest thing to ever exist?"

"No, but I always thought you were the greatest pain in the rear," Smith responded as he walked forward.

"Close enough, Inspector." Ratnena responded as she looked around from the shield control access. "What are you doing down this way?"

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I would stop by and see how you are doing," Smith said while studying her, she did look as if she hasn't slept in a year.

"You just happened to be in the area?" Now matter how worn out she looked, Smith could see that her mind was still sharp as ever, "come on, why are you really here?"

"I was nearby and I haven't seen you since … well you know," he saw her tense while she fiddled with something. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Well, I'm doing better then those addicts are doing right now," she said without a hint of sarcasm that she was always famous for, nor did she look directly at him she seemed to be looking at a spot over his shoulder. "Did you fine who leaked out the information?"

"Not yet," he said honestly, the upper command has been demanding the head of the man who leaked out the word about the freighter. As of yet no information had been hinted at to who did it let alone find that scum. "Have you been keeping yourself busy?"

"Oh you know I've been doing a little bit of this and a little bit of that."

"Have you seen any of your old gang members?"

"Yea, I ran into Dirk the other day, we had a blast," she said glancing over at him.

"Really, you thinking of moving back home?"

"No way, I like my new unit," Ratnena said with a smirk, "besides Dirk considers me about on the level of road kill since I went 'straight'."

"Ah, the old friends don't want anything to do with you since you be came a hero and all," Smith said with some sympathy. "Must be hard to see them again …"

"Ha!" Ratnena said with a bitter laugh, "I have no friends on Kidriff 5. I had people I knew that either wanted me to do something or give them something I didn't want to give. No one cared one way or another about me," she stopped and gave him a martyred looked that she would give him when he stopped her for questioning when she was younger. "Well except you, you always cared about me … usually so you can track me down to ask me about some kind of bad thing that I would never do in a million years."

"That's our Ratnena, innocent to the last," Smith said with a laugh while she favored him with a grin that just seemed more genuine then she normally gave him. "That is one thing I like about you Ratnena you're never boring." Smith took a deep breath before plunging into the area that he really didn't want to go into when Ratnena beat him too it.

"So Inspector what horrible crime do you plan on trying to pin to me?"

"What makes you think that Ratnena?"

"Why else would you be here," she said waving around her ship before squeezing back into the shield control closet. "You are cool and all, not like most cops, but seriously you are not the kind to just stop by for a chat."

"Well I was in the area, investigating some Bliss crimes," he said honestly, "I just needed a break."

"That is horrible stuff," Ratnena said in a voice that Smith had a hard time hearing.

"Yes it is; it is without a doubt the worst drug that I have ever seen or heard of." Smith said watching her closely, "of course we are getting some help. The problem is we don't know who it is, or if it is a group of people, or what that person or persons intentions are," he paused waiting for her to say something. When she continued to work on her shields, he plowed on, "so far this person or persons had helped to nab about 8 accountants who were key in funneling money in and around Kidriff 5 and the G.F.F.A at large. Several safe houses and warehouses had been discovered full of Bliss, names of people in government getting bribes … well you get the idea. There are some who think that this individual or group is a real hero since they have helped greatly in bring down the Bliss." He once again waited for her to say something, when she failed to respond he crossed his arms and leaned against the bulkhead, "then there are those who feel this person or group must be setting themselves up to be the big players in the game. That is the only way they could know as much as they do. Still there is one more school of thought, that this person just using Bliss as an excuse to settle some scores."

"Which camp are you in, Inspector," Ratnena said very softly.

"I think she is a hero," Smith said kneeling down in front of her. When she turn to look at him he saw that look on her face, the same look that she wore that day the freighter blew up. "But I would be lying if I didn't say I was concern for her. See she is also breaking into supposedly secure satellites to rig them to appear to fire at random but was targeting certain ships, she is blowing up warehouses full of Bliss, she is killing the bad guys who are pushing this trash … so far. However, I am afraid that she is going to make a mistake, take out the wrong people, an innocent person. Then her enemies will be able to go after her legally and I won't be able to help her. I don't think that she is doing this for profit or just for the sake of killing, I think she has a better reason. Can you help me here and figure out what that reason is?"

"Maybe this person or persons just want to stop bad people hurting good people," Ratnena answered in a very small voice and after a very long pause.

"Do you think so," he asked and by the look she gave him, he knew he was sounding like an idiot. He also knew that the only way she would admit to anything was for him to play dumb, just not too dumb. "You see the dilemma I am in, I want to help her but she won't come to me to let me work with her. I know that she is not doing this for any evil intent but because she truly wishes to help. However, if she pushes too hard she could bring the bad guys down on her or accidentally injure an innocent person; if either one of those things happen I may not be able to protect her."

"Do you know who it is?"

"I think I do."

"Then why don't you arrest this person or persons?"

"I think I know who it is but I can't prove it, yet, but arresting her could be the worst thing that I could do. She is doing good and so far, the bad guys aren't sure who she is or they would have attacked her by now. If I arrest her then they will know! I want her to come to me, show me how she is getting her information. I will protect her and anyone she has dealt with, but I want her to work within the law not be a loose cannon."

"Do you think I can help you find this person or persons?"

"Yes, I hope you can," Smith said honestly.

"Well I can't …" she started saying as she turned back to her work.

"Ratnena …"

"I have been mostly here working on this wreck …"

"Ratnena let me help you …"

"You can help me all you want; do you know anything about environmental controls?" Ratnena said getting up and walking across the deck to a control station.

"That is not what I meant!" He said standing up.

"Do you know anything about ships? I got a …"

"Cut the crap Bora! You know what I meant and I did mean it!"

"I can't help you because I don't know who …" she said turning hotly on her heals and faced him squarely.

"How many people are there who can break into a military grade defense satellite, reprogram it to appear to be a malfunction and get back out without alerting anyone or leave a trail to follow? Care to take a guess? No, about 10 on the entire planet and your name is at the top of the list! Your old boss claimed that you tried to kill him last month; we shelved that investigation since we are too busy with Bliss! Now we have places blowing up all over the planet! How long do you think it will take to match those together?" He walked across the deck to stand in front of her, "right now no one can prove anything. However, it will happen or you will make a mistake and hurt the wrong person. If either of those events happens there will be nothing I can do, Ratnena." He waited but she didn't say anything further. He pulled out a card from his pocket, "this is my private comm code, this is the one only my siblings and their children have, if you change your mind, call me."

"I will contact you if … I hear anything, Gordon." She said taking the card and putting it in her pocket, Smith knew that was the best he was going to get out of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren Yunder walked up the cargo ramp of Ratnena's ship after leaving Celia behind with the Elder Boras to keep them too occupied to follow him. Celia was very good at distracting people he needed distracted, her natural charm, good grace and beauty, even at her tender age of 11, was enough to get the job done. Celia had all the makings of a excellent assistant, while not as smart or as beautiful as Ratnena … _then again who could match her in either of those areas _… she was a more agreeable and … pleasurable assistant. Ratnena for all her positives and skills had one underlining flaw in her near perfect body. A flaw that was threatening to be her undoing, once again.

When he enter the cargo hold he saw the access hatch open to the rest of the ship, taking it as a positive sign he step through, unafraid of her. _She may kill a man for even touching her lovely hand but she would never harm me,_ he smugly thought as he crossed the threshold from the cargo area to the living area. He found her in the crew lounge area, with a R2 unit across the room from her; she was standing with most of her body protected by an interior beam and her right hand in her bag.

He felt an old excitement grow in him as he gazed at her, standing in the shadows; her long blond hair was still worn on the top of her head, the color beads of her gang crossing over her incredibly hypnotic light blue eyes that seem to just draw in your soul. Even the dirt, smudge and grease from working on her ship didn't detract from her beauty but somehow enchanted it for him. She had the kind of beauty that the gods themselves would fight over to posses.

"Hello my Nightlily", a nickname he gave her early on, never knowing at the time how appropriate it would become later in her life. "You can release you grip on your weapon, Inspector Smith is already gone. He won't be able to harm you."

"What do you want?" She said, her voice quivering slightly.

"Why to see you, Nightlily," he said walking over to her side, she didn't protest as he gently removed her right hand from the bag, empty of course. He was sure she would never hurt him, but better to be safe then sorry after all. "I had heard you were back from the military," he held her right hand up to his lips and began kissing each one individually, "I realized how much I miss our 'special' time together."

"Whose fault is that," she said quietly, not resisting his movements.

"Nightlily, you never understood," holding her right hand with his left, he traced the out line of her face, "and you left me no alternative."

"You could've done what I asked," she said as he pulled her in to an embrace, she resisted at first but only for a moment. "You could've stopped hurting people."

"Nightlily," he said softly as she laid her head on his chest, "the people don't matter. They are there for our entertainment, nothing more."

"Is that all I was to you," she said looking up at him, eyes moist from tears.

"No," he answered honestly, "people like you and I are special. We are above the common people as humans are above all aliens." He looked deep into her eyes, "you were always my special one, my Nightlily, you I love above all the rest."

"I love you too," she said reaching up to kiss him, melting her body against his. After the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, tears flowing unabashed and said, "Please, let's go away, just you and I! I will desert; I don't care but please stop hurting people, stop selling Bliss!"

"Nightlily …"

"If I mean anything to you," she said burying her head into his chest, "anything at all you will stop!"

"What makes you think I am selling Bliss?"

"I can't prove it yet," her voice muffled as he rubbed her back, "but I will. When I do I will have to stop you and … and … I don't want to hurt you!"

"Nightlily, you couldn't stop me when I was selling spice by the mega-tons, what makes you think you can stop me now."

"I thought I meant something to you …"

"You do more then you could ever know …"

"Then stop," she said pulling away to look up into his eyes, "please, for me."

"I love you Ratnena and I will prove it now by telling you this." He reached by hind her neck to rub it slightly. "I don't care how, by X-wing or this ship, but get off Kidriff 5 and never come back. If you interfere with my associates again … well you won't like it."

"I can't," she said shaking her head, he thought for sure he could hear his heart break as he looked into those pleading eyes. He simply nodded as he grabbed the back of her neck and slammed her into the support beam. While she was off balance, he tossed her into the control panel across the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Brother had been one confused droid; the actions of Ratnena Bora and Tahiri have often left him wondering if his central processing unit was operating at peek efficiency. They were extremely illogical even for humans but Ratnena's action for this unknown male was even beyond her normal level. He had originally calculated that the male would have 25.9834556 seconds before Little Brother would have to summon medical personal if he failed to remove his hand from hers. However, it didn't happen.

Little Brother had been confused; however, confusion was not an option. His secondary program had kicked in, the one that allowed him to assist Ratnena in self-defense. Quickly he rolled over to the computer access and began slicing his way to the proper protocol.

"I don't know how you survived this long, but I promise you this time you won't get a second chance!" The male was screaming at Ratnena while striking her in the region of the body that held her kidneys.

Little Brother made a note to increase the response time of the ship's computer at the earliest acceptable time period. 30 second to bring the necessary systems up to full charge was not acceptable.

"I knew you don't love me you …"

"I do love you," he shouted back again striking her kidneys, "but you won't …"

At 3 seconds left, Little Brother disengaged and turned on the intruder.

CONSUME HIGH TEMPERATURE PLASMA, DEFECTED NEUTRON CENTRAL PROCESSOR. Little Brother screamed out as the fire fighting foam shoot out of the outlet pointed in the intruder's facial area. The pressure build up was high enough to cause the intruder to lose his balance and his grip on Ratnena. Little Brother rolled easily through the foam and extended his arc welder. The first attack was in the intruder's posterior area of his anatomy, the same location Lt. Littlefoot complained most males keep their central processor unit. Little Brother's second attack in the same area got the male intruder moving in an accelerated rate toward the cargo area.

The man was able to get far enough way to avoid a third attack and regain his footing, by his facial expression and vital signs Little Brother calculated the need for a … strong response. He extended and activated his circular rotating saw, which has a blade that can cut into any known material found in ships' hull. Little Brother observed that the male's optical sensors increased in size from it's normal operating level and his lower jaw was moving without making a sound.

YUB YUB FLESHY! Little Brother screamed out as he chased the intruder out of the ship.


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you sure you want to be here," Face asked his co-pilot as they sat in a public hanger at the main spaceport on Bastion. They had arrived yesterday with Team One; a day after Team Three and their back up had arrived to set up the groundwork on their mission. They had the easy part, and the worst part, in this crazy scheme. They were to sit there until Team One showed up with the Grand Admiral or, if things went badly, swoop in and do a fighting extraction.

"Sure, if we get away with it, everything will be fine," Wedge said in the co-pilot's seat on the freighter _Sweet Sunrise, _scratching at his heave make-up. That was something that both Wedge and he had to wear to make sure the Imperial didn't recognized either one of them. "If we do get caught, I'd rather face the Empire then go home and face Iella."

"Sure, let me face her alone and explain what happened to you," Face said glancing at his timepiece. If they were on schedule, Team One should be nearing the prison. When he said it aloud, Wedge just nodded in a knowing way.

"The calm right before the storm, nothing ever goes wrong at the beginning."

"That is true, it usually happens right before we are done," Face looked over at his old commander with a sympatric look, "you know when we think we are free and clear and then suddenly … BOOM. We are all running around, shooting, yelling and screaming, very stressful."

"Yea," Wedge said softly as if reliving some bad missions.

"That is why I asked if you are sure you want to be here," Face said concealing a grin, "is all that stress good for a man of your years?"

"My what!" Wedge asked with a confused look on his face.

"My gods Wedge you are what 80? 90? …"

"I am 52, Face!"

"No!" Face said looking at him in what could be described as utter shock, "you are that old! Iella is going to kill me for bring you along!"

"I am in great shape _Commander_."

"Well, sure for a man of your … wisdom," Face said, projecting the image of a person trying to calm down a child. "And it only took three of us to pull you out of bed this morning and get you into your chair. That is an excellent sign of your improving stamina."

"May I remind you that you are only 9 years younger then me?"

"Wedge you flatter me," Face said with a wistful look on his face, "I will never get as old as you." Face paused dramatically and looked over the control panel, "God isn't as old as you are. Say didn't you used to baby-sit God?"

"I don't know sir, I for one am glad a man of General Antilles … wisdom … is with us," Flight Officer High said in the seat directly behind him, Aden's job was to monitor all channels for any alerts that may come down the pike.

"Thank you Flight Officer High," Wedge said turning around to address him.

"No problem sir," High said straight face and never taking his eyes off the monitors. "After all sir, your chair and you are the reason we got such a great parking space. Without you, we would've ended up out on the other end of the port; with you, we are practically next to the main terminal."

Face couldn't help but laugh at the look of betray Wedge sent Snoop. Wedge just buried in face and his hands and mumbled something about the need to get back at Wes and better psychological tests.

"Great, now you've corrupted _him_!"

"Yub Yub," Face said through a belly laugh.

"Blasters!" Snoop snarled out suddenly and pounded on the board.

"What," Face asked getting up from his seat. All humor had left his demeanor as his commander side kicked into hyper drive.

"This recording system is junk," High said pointing to one screen. "This hyper signal is using a code that I have never seen before; I wanted to record it so I can look at it later. But the stupid equipment isn't recording any thing on that band."

"Is it coming from deep space or local," Face said leaning next to High to look at the screen.

"I've never seen a code like that either," Wedge said coming over and standing on the other side of High. "It's definitely not Imperial."

"It's coming from deep space, um its non directional …"

"Never mind I've seen it before," Face snarled out, he just knew something was going to go wrong. After looking at his timepiece he decided it was too late to warn Tahiri, but Team Three could be warned, "send 'Q' to Team Three only. Team One is already beyond the 'Go No Go' point and then get up to the guns. Do a warm up but don't do anything to attract attention just yet."

"Yes sir," High said smartly and bent down to complete his orders.

"What is it Face?" Wedge asked as he watched the signal.

"I don't know we have run across it 5 times so far. It is non-directional and we could never determine where the originating source is, we can't record it or study it but we know one thing about it." Face sat back down and begun his own pre-flight.

"And that is," Wedge asked as he joined Face at the controls.

"We hear it just before the poo-doo hit's the turbines."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Of course major," Imperial Major Run said verifying the orders from the Intelligence officer with the daily updates in the prisons computer system. "I'm a pleased that you're being so understanding about the delay." A stander lie in the prison system, Run never gets to do much and he really wanted to get transferred out of this hole. So he would triple check everything in the hopes of finding something irregular and hopefully, earn a promotion if he caught enough or stopped enough prison breaks.

"There is no problem Major," the cultured voice of the male intelligent major said, "after all the best part of doing a," he paused dramatically and looked back at the interrogation droid hovering between the two stormtroppers he had brought along. "Interrogation is the anticipation of the process."

"Of course major," Run said, not really understanding but just being polite. Although he had no problem of torture to get the information that one need, he didn't get the sadistic enjoyment out of it like many in the intelligent field did. The checks had returned back clean, but Run decided to do one more; after all, he was not just going to let anyone in with the former Grand Admiral.

"You don't approve?" The major said not hostile but more curious. When Run just shrugged the major nodded knowingly. "It is alright major, after all we all have our place in the Empire. I am just lucky that I am able to exercise my passion with my job." The major leaned against the counsel and had a wistful look, "the enticement, the pleasure that one receives from doing a job well can be quite … intoxicating."

"You are very fortune, sir," Run said hoping to hid his discomfort. The look in his eyes and the tone of his voice was sending chills down his back. Cutting the search off quickly he handed back the order chip to the major, "you are all check out. He is in cell 67."

"Thank you, major," the major said retrieving the chip with a smile, "I do hope you watch the show. I am in quite a … mood today."

"I must warn you sir," Run said quickly, "the Emperor does not wish him dead."

"Oh I understand," the other major said with a sadistic smile, "neither do I." With a salute, as one equal to another, he sauntered down the hallway to cell 67 with the two stormtroopers and droid following close behind him.

Even thought Run knew he should be actively monitoring the cell holding Pellaeon, he shut off that monitor and set it to record. He would review it later but just knew he couldn't watch it live. The other guards around him sent him a grateful look as well, that major just seemed to creep out everyone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grand Admiral Pellaeon sat up right in his cell, doing nothing more then awaiting for his finial … disposition. As the door of his cell hissed opened, he believed to his core that the day has arrived. He struggled to watch, with an assuming an air of disinterest, as a major, two stormtroopers and an interrogation droid entered his cell.

"Well, we meet again Grand Admiral," the major said with a salute as the two guards spread out around the cell. One stayed near the door while the other one moved to a spot directly under the surveillance camera.

Pellaeon looked the major over; he was about average look and size, which was all he could really say. The major was not someone that would really stick out in a crowd; Pellaeon assumed then that the major was in intelligences. He was most certainly not someone that Pellaeon would easily remember meeting before and told the major that in no uncertain terms. One of the most enlighten discoveries he had made since his imprisonment, it couldn't get any worst then it was right now. The worst they could do was kill him.

"I am hurt Grand Admiral, very few people have told me that over the years," the major said with a grin. One of the troopers was fiddling with something on his belt and glancing up at the camera. "There just something about me that make me stick out in their minds."

"I am sure that most of the people that met you and your 'friend' have trouble forgetting anything," Pellaeon said pointing to the droid, "If they survive the experience, that is."

"Why yes sir," the major said leaning down to bring his face closer to Pellaeon's face. The major had a very merry smile on his face as he continued to speak. "Many have said in the past that I am very good at my … profession."

"I do not doubt that in the … least," Pellaeon trailed off as he watched with undisguised horror as the major's face began to split open and roll off to reveal, "I don't believe it!"

"Yub Yub sir," the smiling face of Tahiri Veila said to him as the skin finished rolling away.

"I don't believe it!" Pellaeon started standing but was stop by Tahiri's gentle push on his shoulders.

"Hold on sir, I need to check you out," a second woman, one of the stormtroopers, said as she removed her helmet. The other trooper removed his helmet to revel … a Noghri of all things. "Have they been mistreating you sir?"

"Uh no," he watched as Tahiri helped the Noghri out of the armor. "They have questioned me a few time but mostly left me alone to rot."

"Have they been feeding you? Have you had any major medical problems since your last visit to G.F.F.A?"

"No," Pellaeon said as Tahiri popped the top of the droid to reveal an empty shell. She took out a set of leg armor and placed the pair that the Noghri had been wearing back in. He caught a quick glimpse at the legs and saw some wires. Obviously, they were heavily modified to give the Noghri the appearance of being standard height.

"Doc?" The young Jedi asked as she finished securing the items in the droid.

"He is fit ma'am as far as I can tell."

"Pathfinder?"

"The patches are in place, they are seeing what we want them to see as well as hearing what we wished." The young looking Noghri said, now completely out of his armor.

"Good phase II," Tahiri said as she came back over to stand in front of Pellaeon. "Sir, the Chief of State's compliments, my team and I have been dispatch to secure you and to return to you to G.F.F.A space. This request was made by your ambassador to G.F.F.A."

"I didn't assume that you came all this way of a spot of tea, Miss Veila."

"Perhaps later sir," she said with a grin, " however, I just want to assure you that they wouldn't send me out here to just get you killed. We have a plan to get you off planet, but it is unorthodox. All I ask you sir is to please trust me and follow my suggestions at all time."

"That is possible the politest way anyone has ever given me orders, Miss Veila," Pellaeon said standing up and favoring her with a smile, "what suggestions do you have for me now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Major Run looked up as one of his assistants nudged him; coming out of cell 67 was the agent and his two escorts, with the droid in tow. Run quickly brought up the surveillance cam in Pellaeon's cell. The limp form of the former Grand Admiral was laying on the single bed however, the vital signs showed him to alive and breathing. Although visually and through the body scans he could tell that short hour that the major had spent with him took its toll on Pellaeon but not enough to kill him.

"Finished so soon," Run asked him as he walked by the station.

"Unfortunately," the agent said looking like a child denied some sweets, "I was just getting started when he dropped on me. Since the orders said to pump him for information but leave him alive, I was forced to stop."

"How terrible," Run replied trying hard to sound sympatric and not sarcastic.

"Quite," the agent said, looking at him like one would look at a bug, "could you please notify my office when the old fool wakes up."

"Certainly major," Run said, not wanting to give him or anyone else any reason to pay him a visit any time soon. Too many people have 'disappeared' lately and he didn't want to join that rank any time soon.

"Here is a list of what I injected," the major said handing him chip, "none of it is life threatening but better be safe then sorry."

"Very well, thank you major. One can never be too careful now a days."

"Quite," the agent said looking very distressed. "Very well major, have a good day."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blaster! I can't believe we got away with that," Tahiri heard Cathy say from the drivers controls of the transport that they 'borrowed' earlier.

"We aren't out of the woods yet Doc," Tahiri said as she fought with the latches holding the droid together, it didn't help that she had to reach behind her seat and try to squeeze her small frame in the cargo area of the car.

"I know Peacekeeper but …" although she was wearing her helmet and Tahiri wasn't looking on her, she knew that Doc was wearing a relieved grin the size of Yuuzhan'tar.

"I don't know whether to be relieved that you were able to break me out or be outraged that you were able to beat the best security prison in the galaxy," Grand Admiral Pellaeon said from the co-pilot's seat. He was also wearing the armor of a stormtrooper. "I will have to take a long hard look at security procedures once I regain control of the Empire."

"Could you sir," Tahiri said still struggling with the latches, "I would love a challenge next time. Pathfinder, quit struggling in there, you're making it harder then it has too be."

"I must admit," the amused voice of Pellaeon floated back to her, "to smuggle a Noghri out of a prison in an interrogator droid shell never occurred to me before today."

"We like to think out of the box, Grand Admiral," Cathy said, her tone still very light.

"I think I …" Tahiri was able to finally get the last latch as Ruskin pushed the droid shell up. Tahiri could see that he was covered in sweat and panting, he was saying something in his primary language that she didn't understand. Giving him a bright smile, or as bright of a smile as she could wearing a skin, she said, "Good work Pathfinder."

"Next time I wear the skin and _you_ can ride in there," he said panting and then added in an after thought, "ma'am!"

"Just be glad Prankster isn't here right now," Tahiri said moving over so he had a place to sit next to her.

"So Miss. Veila, what is your next suggestion," Grand Admiral said in an amused tone.

"We are going to a warehouse to pick up another member of my team, switch vehicles, and then to the spaceport to board a ship and head for home." Tahiri said then giving him a smile, "Simple!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir!" one of the guards screamed out as the outer doors to this wing of the prison opened to reveal a cloaked figure charging through like a rancor at dinnertime.

"Who a …" was all he got out as the hooded figure reached out with a gloved hand and he felt his throat contract.

One of his guards raised his pistol at the mysterious figure and ordered it to stop doing whatever it was doing. The figure raised its left hand at the trooper; blue lighting shot out from its fingertips and struck the trooper. Run could smell the strong order of ozone and burning flesh as the troopers all screamed out in agony.

The hidden invader started down the hallway towards the cells and somehow dragging Run with him all without physically touching him. Run got a brief look at his fallen troopers, as they lay dead on the ground. The being stopped in front of cell 67, and Run no long wonder who this was and why he was here, now he was sure it was the Emperor and somehow Run had screwed up. The door to Pellaeon's cell forced its self-open and to Run's amazement … it was empty. Without much effort, the Emperor tossed him into the empty cell.

"Please," Run begged through his damaged vocal cords as he tried in vain to crawl into a corner for protection. The last thing he saw was both hands outstretched and sheets of lighting shooting out of the Emperor's hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'm going to kill him,"_ Cathy heard coming from the room that Tahiri had ducked into to change into a more suitable disguise to get past security at the spaceport. Cathy had already changed into an outfit that one would expect an administrative assistant to a powerful business executive to wear. While Grand Admiral was wearing a 'mask', made of the same skin that Tahiri usually wore, and special patches on his finger tips to alter his fingerprints. Along with the changes Team Three had made to the prison computers to allow them access to the Grand Admiral, they alter official records to show that they were who they said they were. An aging executive who would be traveling on a private charted ship with his assistant, a R-5 droid, and teenage granddaughter accompany him.

Ruskin had already left the warehouse where the droid and next vehicle had been waiting for them. There was no practical way to get him past security but he was sure, as was Commander Loran that he would be able to sneak into the base without much trouble alone. Searcher, the R-5 that General Antilles brought to the Hawk-Base, had been station here to guard the air car and to monitor Imperial Communications for any alerts.

Tahiri size and youthful appearance was once again playing an important role in their escape. She has played the young girl roles several times, during the Wraiths so-called death, and passed with excellence. They had all agreed that she should play the spoiled rotten, mean, teenager role to throw off any suspicions if security found that Grand Admiral was in fact not passed out in his cell. Even the most suspicious guards would not question some one as young as Tahiri appeared to be a part of some conspiracies to free a prisoner.

"Is there a problem Miss. Veila," the Grand Admiral asked through the door.

"Oh no problem," she responded back in basic and all said something in Yuuzhan Vong.

"Ma'am we have to hurry," Cathy said nervously looking at her timepiece.

"Go on head without me," came back the very irrational response.

"What? Is there a problem with your costume?"

"Oh no problem what so ever," she responded, "If I wish to dishonor my Domain and family and sell my self on a street corner!"

"Ma'am," Cathy said tiredly and thinking she is playing this role too well, "we have a time frame to follow …"

"No problem, you go I'll stay in here!"

"No can do ma'am," Cathy said through the door, "remember what you been teaching us, we leave no," she stopped and looked at the very amused Grand Admiral, "err well you know."

"You're not leaving me behind; I am ordering you to get our package to safety," she said, "I'll catch the next flight out!"

"Ma'am," Cathy said feeling as if she was talking Aden again.

"If I may," Grand Admiral Pellaeon asked, Cathy just gave him a wave to go ahead, "Jedi Veila, I am sure that your commander would not equip you with attire that would attract too much attention. I would suggest that you are over reacting …"

"HA!"

"To the situation," Grand Admiral said ignoring her outburst. "Now then, we have a mission to complete that takes all of us to do our parts. I have been following your 'suggestions' without complain or question all day. Now I wish for you to show the same curtsy to me and listen to my 'suggestion'," Cathy could hear all the authority that he has acquired being in the Imperial Navy longer then any of them have been alive, "for you to act in a manner that represents the kind of leader and Jedi that you have become."

Tahiri grumbled out some more Yuuzhan Vong and opened the door. She was wearing ankle high boots, fishnet stockings, a short skirt and a half shirt that exposed her mid section and left shoulder and arm. Cathy though that she looked ok, Cathy had wore similar outfits in the past. Tahiri's face said she would have rather face the entire Empire alone then to open that door.

"You look great ma'am," Cathy said trying to make her feel better.

"Yes, I do believe that is acceptable disguised," Grand Admiral said in approval.

Searcher beeped out something, which caused him to receive a glare from her.

"I know it is the height of fashion right now, that doesn't mean I have to like it Searcher." She said walking over to the droid. Cathy was still amazed that she could understand droids without help of a computer. "And I tell you something else young droid, if Little Brother or Rat hears about this or sees any pictures, I will personally do your next service." She then turned to Doc, "and you will do kitchen duty for the next 3 years."

"Yes ma'am," Cathy said saluting and trying hard not to crack a smile.

"Lest get going, the sooner we met up with the others the sooner I can get back in to some real clothes!" She stalked over to the waiting air car, "and commander or no commander, I am so going to kill him!"


	23. Chapter 23

Face let out a sigh of relief as the figure outside the ramp was indeed Ruskin and not a squad of stormtroopers. Face lowered the ramp into the quickly darkening night so he could sneak aboard without alerting anyone nearby.

"Welcome back Pathfinder," Face said as the ramp closed and he turned on the lights in this section of the ship.

"Glad to be back sir," the youngster said with a grin.

"How were they doing when you left?"

"All was going well, sir," Pathfinder said with a shrug, "in and out, piece of cake as you humans says."

"Good, get up to the gun well and relieve High."

"Yes sir," he said with a salute and a smile.

When High climbed down, Face had him stand guard at the hatch while he headed back up to the cockpit. Face could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen … something really bad. He could only hope that the rest of Team One arrived soon, he also regretted the joke he played on Tahiri. It could now back fire and cause unacceptable delays.

"Relax commander," Wedge said as he sat back down in the pilot's seat, "everything is going well."

"Yes sir," Face said as he strapped himself in and fought the urge to contact everyone for a statuses check. "Everything is going perfect so far."

"That is right," Wedge said lightly tapping the controls, "no reason to drive yourself nuts."

"Yes sir," Face said monotone, he couldn't help himself. He has been nervous on missions before but never _this_ nervous.

"I know Face and I know exactly what Han Solo would be saying right now if he was here with us."

"And that would be," Face asked but was really sure what the answer would be.

"I got a bad feeling about this."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tahiri, still dressed half naked as far as she was concern, followed behind Grand Admiral Pellaeon and Doc; doing her best to pretending that she was a spoiled kid who was unhappy with traveling with her grandfather. It wasn't that big of a stretch right this minute to act mean. She was sure that Face was having a good laugh about all this, just like she will when she figures out just the right way to say 'thanks'.

CAPTAIN TAHIRI, SCAN PRODUCES NO CHANGE ON THE ALERT LEVEL FOR PLANETARY DEFENSE. Searcher said as he rolled next to her as they made their way to the public hangers.

"Thank you Searcher," Tahiri murmured quietly.

"Thank the Force we made it," Doc said after Tahiri gave them an update.

"Wait until we reach hyperspace if you wouldn't mind," Grand Admiral said before Tahiri could correct Cathy, "as long as we are planet bound things could still go wrong."

"Yes sir," Cathy said sounding slightly embarrassed at the mild rebuke.

"Which hangers are we too met our ride?" Grand Admiral said as the nighttime activity picks up somewhat around them.

"18," Tahiri said trying to watch all the dark corners and not look like she was looking.

"Good," Pellaeon said looking back at the luggage carrier traveling behind them, "you folks do a very thorough job when you plan out a mission."

"More thorough then you know sir," Cathy said with a smile, "most of the clothes fit either me or another woman on our squad. We get a new wardrobe out of this deal and none of the cost."

"How efficient," the Grand Admiral said with a hint of humor in his voice, "will our young friend back there also benefit from this trip."

"After I burn everything and sacrifice Face," Tahiri said in Yuuzhan Vong.

"I keep telling you that you look cute," Cathy said glancing over her shoulder and giving her a sympathetic smile. Doc couldn't understand Yuuzhan Vong, but had picked up the general tone of her voice.

"If being cute is the same as being naked, then I would agree with you," Tahiri grumbled out.

"I have heard you had a modest streak," Grand Admiral said sounding way too amused for Tahiri's taste. "I had thought that they were pulling my leg at the time."

"You have no idea sir," Cathy said, "I swear sometimes she showers with her clothes on." Cathy then turned around and gave Tahiri a very bright smile, "it could be worst, Rat could be here."

"You must really love peeling vegetables Doc," Tahiri growled out, which got both of her companions a chuckle.

CAPTAIN TAHIRI, THE FREIGHTER _SWEET SUNRISE _IS LOCATED IN THE SECOND HANGER ON YOUR LEFT.

"Right," Tahiri said, she was looking forward to getting on board, she was really starting to feel more and more exposed out on the tarmac.

THAT IS INCORRECT CAPTAIN TAHIRI; THE HANGER IS LOCATED ON YOUR LEFT.

"I meant that you were …" Tahiri stopped as her Jedi danger senses screamed out a warning. She could kick herself all the way to Hoth; it wasn't her wardrobe that was making her uncomfortable, "run now!" She was grateful that neither one of her companions questioned her, they both took off at a dead run towards the ship. "Searcher my light saber now!" Like Little Brother, Searcher had been modified to smuggle her weapon of choice.

EJECTING NOW, Searcher screamed out as he pulled away from her.

Tahiri saw Aden lowering the hatch and firing at something behind her as the light saber shot out of Searcher's head. She reached out with the Force to grab the weapon when she was hit from behind by a blast of some kind of energy that just reeked of Dark Side. The blast knocked her off her feet, causing her to miss her light saber and go flying across the hanger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Team Three, we are ECHO I say again we are ECHO…" Wedge screamed into the comm as Face started to bring the engines up to full power. That something had just hit Tahiri with some kind of Jedi trick, knocking her clear across the hanger. "Pathfinder, hit that …"

"What!" Face said when Wedge stopped talking.

"INCOMING!"

Face looked out the view port as a spread of missiles came streaking in from the night.

"Oh Blaster!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cathy picked herself up of the floor after the missiles exploded against the _Sweet Sunrise _and the hanger.

"Cathy!" Aden screamed out as he ran over to her.

Cathy looked around at the fur ball that had developed so quickly. The ship was a washed in flames and that … _thing _… was kicking Tahiri's butt all over the hanger.

"Cathy are you alright!"

"Where is the Grand Admiral?" Cathy looked around and found him about 15 meters away lying still on the ground. Searcher started screeching again and Aden started swearing. Cathy turned and saw what they were freaked out about; two squads of stormtroopers were rushing in to the hanger. "BLASTERS!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll get Ruskin, you get off the ship, General!" Face said pushing Wedge towards the main hatch. The smoke and flames were getting unbearable. He wouldn't have long before the ship exploded, he had to get Ruskin and the rest clear before that happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doc, Snoop, grab the Admiral!" Wedge ordered as he returned fire with the stormtroopers. The troopers had already started to pull back as whatever it was pushed Tahiri out of the hanger with some kind of Force lighting. It looked similar to the description that Luke had gave him after the whole Thrawn episode. "Hurry we have to get clear!"

The droid was already heading out with Doc and Snoop firing and carrying the Admiral at the same time. Wedge followed them out pointing out some cover that they could use and wondering what the blazes was taking Face so long.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Face couldn't reach Ruskin, the damage and flames were too much for him. He also never heard Ruskin answer him or make any noise at all. Face hated leaving a Wraith behind, no matter their conditions. He would rather die then leave one behind to be tortured. But chances were great that Ruskin had died during the initial blast and he had the rest of the team to get home. Like he had done before in the past, and hated himself each time, he had to worry about those he could save.

He ran down the ramp, firing at the enemy that had pinned down the others … when the ship went up in a fireball. The force of the explosion picked him up and sent him flying into the side of the hanger. Face felt something break and then …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Poster Boy!" Wedge heard Doc yell out and then saw her run out in to the line of fire to check on Face. He landed half way outside the hanger and not moving after slamming into the half open doors.

"No, Snoop," Wedge said grabbing Aden as he started to follow her, "lay down some cover fire!"

"Sir!"

"Do it mister!" Wedge snapped out, "if they are ducking they can't shoot either one of them."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We just got a confirmation sir," Major Killian said stepping up to Commander Riker's side. "It is the Emperor and his personal guards responsible for the explosions at Hanger 18."

"Indeed," Riker said watching the fireball dissipate over the Northern tarmac from his position at the main control tower. "How nice for them to give us a warning."

"Yes sir," Major Killian said, noncommittally, "they are chasing some rebel scum that broke Grand Admiral out of prison."

"You're joking?"

"No sir."

"Well I hope those fools get what they deserve, does the Emperor wish for us to assist him?"

"No sir, they only wish to keep us informed."

"Very well," Riker said when a sergeant from the lower level raced up to the command station.

"Sirs, we have a bulk freighter refusing to follow orders to return to their original parking spot." The man said pointing out the south window to a large ship moving in their general direction.

"Why?" Riker said moving across the deck to look out that window.

"Unknown sir, they refuse to answer our hails."

"Weapons, fire one shot into their nose, 10 power, that should get their attention." He heard the order relayed as Killian and him watched one of the bases turbo laser fired a weak beam into the bow of the ship. The shoot, although prove to be too much for it as the ship exploded in a fireball. Riker spun around and faced the Lt. In charge of weapons, "I said 10 power!"

"Sir look!" The excited voice of Killian came from behind him, Riker turned in tine to see X-wings flying out of the fire ball, weapons already firing and a corvette closing in behind them, it's guns already aiming for his position.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"Rogue One to Lead, we are free and on our way,"_** the calm and collected voice of Colonel Gavin Darklighter came across Wedge's comm unit.

"Lead to Rogue One glad you could make it to the party," Wedge said and actually smiled.

**_"Sorry about the delay, the cloaking shield leaves a lot to be desired." _**

"No worries we left plenty for you to do what you do best."

**_"Yes sir,"_** then in a resigned voice he continued, **_"Operation babysitter commencing." _**Gavin never did like playing a supporting role.

"Permission to help Doc?" Aden screamed out as the fire increased.

"No, stay down and …" Wedge whipped his head around at the screaming coming from Cathy. She was lying on her back withering and screaming in pain. Aden immediately stood up and Wedge had to knock him down. "Stay down Snoop and that is a order!"

"Sir!"

"Help is on the way, wait for them!" Wedge growled out as he brought his comm link up again and trying to hold down Aden. "Socket, are your toys ready?"

**_"Yes sir!"_** Wedge briefly wondered if all demolitions experts were crazy and sounded excited to blow up things as the ones that end up in the Wraiths always do or did the Wraith just attract the best and craziest from the bunch.

"Blow them all now."

**_"YES SIR!" _**

"Damn it Aden, I can't keep the stormies at bay and hold you down," Wedge said to the young man, "you can't help her until the rest get here; all you can do is get everyone killed … now do your job!"

"Sir," he said in a sickening voice as the explosive packet that Killjoy had planted around the area suddenly went off in one big explosion. "She is hurt and …"

"I know Aden," Wedge said popping up to shoot at the stormtroopers, "but if they get by us, then she will be dead. Now start shooting!"

High didn't say anything he just did as he was told, which suited Wedge. Wedge knew that since she was screaming and it had not decreased in volume that she could hold on for a few minutes longer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bad thing about being a medic, you can't lie to yourself,_ Cathy though as she screamed out in pain. She tried to hold in the screams, fearful that Aden would do something stupid to save her. She knew he would, he really did care deeply for her, she just knew it like every woman knows. And as she laid there, feeling her blood leak out of her and the unmistakable sensation of shock beginning to creep in, she found that she care about him.

_Not good, the pain is going away,_ she though as she tried in vain to cover her wounded abdomen and stop the leaking. _Why does everyone do that anyways? Oh blaster Aden, I'm sorry I should've told you. I should have told …_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"Lead, suggest you duck,_**" the voice of the captain of _Tatooine Surprise _said as the corvette cleared the last obstruction.

"Duck Aden," Wedge said, doing the same thing as the corvette opened fired on the stormtroopers position. After the shooting stopped he allowed High to go help Doc, and the medics get the injured on board. Wedge looked around for the body of Ruskin but saw no sign of him. Swearing softly he jogged over to Calghal, who was assisting in the prep of Face. The medical staff of the corvette was already loading the Grand Admiral. "Calghal, I need your light saber."

She gave him a quick look and then took it off her belt, "I feel a battle taking place in that direction, General."

"Thanks," Wedge said honestly, he had lost track of Tahiri and the what ever it was she was fighting shortly after the 1st explosion. "Watcher, make sure everyone gets aboard, if needed you are to leave me and Tahiri behind. The admiral is the most important objective right now and that is a direct order." He yelled over his shoulder, she tried to protest but he wasn't going to hang around a debate the finer points of those orders. "Lead to one?"

**_"One here lead,"_** Gavin's voice coming back almost immediately.

"What is your situation," Wedge said running towards the light show that erupted near by.

**_"No change, we seemed to have the upper hand; unknown how long till that changes."_** There was a short pause and then, **_"You have unknown number of transports heading in your direction and we just picked up a large formation of blips heading inbound from the Northeast. They will be here in a few minutes." _**

"Roger, all unit prepare to pull out, I say again all units you are now ECHO." Wedge said shooting a small group of stormtroopers who turned around a corner at the same time he did, he felt good in a way that he could still shoot better then your average trooper. He was getting closer to the fight for he could hear a male yelling abuses at Tahiri as well as see the flashes of lighting bouncing of the buildings.

**_"Sir you can't expect us to …"_** Gavin's voice came back almost immediately.

"I expect you to follow orders, you are ECHO; Lead out." Wedge shut of his comm to forestall any more arguments and so the person fighting Tahiri wouldn't hear him sneak up.


	24. Chapter 24

"I want those damn Rebels destroyed now!" Riker screamed out as he got word of the reinforcements being cut apart by a single corvette and X-wing squadron.

"Don't worry sir, I just made sure the Rebels get what they deserve," his second in command Killian said walking away from the comm panel.

"Good," Riker said looking at what was left of his command tower, the reinforcements from the near by base were coming in uncoordinated and in piece meal, as were the troopers on the ground. There was no time to get the AT-AT or other heave equipment in to the fight and the X-wings were having a field day with them. "What about the Star Destroyers in orbit?"

"I am still trying to get though to PDF but …"

"Damn bit pushers," Riker mumbled, if these rebels, the real rebels, get away it won't be their head the Emperor will want and they know it. "Keep trying!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"DIE VEILA DIE!"_

Tahiri heard for the umpteenth time as she slammed into a parked speeder. This is getting old, she thought as she picked herself up and again tried to ward of the Force Lighting. Just as the merging allows her to 'see' both the Yuuzhan Vong and the creatures of this galaxy, it was also now preventing her to switch moods and not get affected by Jedi and hide from them.

_"DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID IT ME, YOU ALL WILL DIE!" _

Tahiri picked up a blaster rife from the still form of a trooper, who got caught in one of the Force lighting attacks, and did a Force assisted flip over the speeder to get some protection. As he followed suit, she unloaded into him; she knew that with his light saber he could defect the shots but it would keep he occupied and she might just get lucky.

She had to stop him, he was clearly unbalanced, been driven insane by his experiences of the war. His incoherent ramblings about the Solos, his frenzied attacks against her, the use of Dark Side and his total disregard for any lives in the area. The trooper she got the rife from was not the first innocent victim caught in this battle. The trail from the hanger to here was littered with bodies of people he had killed in trying to kill her.

She also had to get back to the others and quickly. The Rogues were dancing around the port blowing up things to divert attention from her team and the _Tatooine Surprise_ had no doubt picked up the others by now. She knew that Face would be on his way soon to help her and that was the last thing she wanted. Wraiths don't leave Wraiths behind and she would not allow the rest to be killed because of her. She didn't want to kill her old classmate but by Yum-Yuuzhan she would not allow him to kill her squad.

_"JEALOUS YOU ALL HATED ME THAT WAS WHY YOU LEFT ME STRONGER THEN YOU ALL! DIE VEILA YOU WILL DIE."_

Of course if she had her light saber she could have finished this a while ago, but Yum-Yammka only knew where that was right now. He might be insane but not stupid. He never let her get close enough to use her hand to hand skills, he would either hit her with that fas lighting or use his light saber to keep her away. She had been forced to use what ever she happened to find lying around on the ground.

"Peacekeeper!"

She looked behind her and saw Wedge hiding behind an air car with, gods be blessed, a light saber. Tahiri picked up as many small items as she could and hurled them at her old classmate, while doing three back flips to reach Wedge. As she reached him, she ripped it out of his grip and brought it around to deflect the Force Lighting, this time without eating pavement.

"I said you are ECHO!" Wedge was saying into his comm as he added his blaster fire into the fight.

_"I WILL KILL YOU ALL DIE VEILA DIE!"_

She leapt out to face him one on one, if they were ECHO that meant they had to leave now. She could tell that this was not her saber, too big, but she could use it to disarm him and hopefully have him retreat long enough to get Wedge out of here.

_"Look at what you did to me witch! Look at me all jealous of me left me to die Solos fear me more powerful then they are die VEILA DIE!" _

She didn't bother trying to talk to him, she had tried to earlier but he was too far gone for that, better to finish this and reported to Luke and let him come up with a plan to save her classmate. Some things, she knew, was beyond her abilities. She dueled with him looking for some kind of opening to disable him.

_"I killed the others die you will all hated me left me Solos jealous LEFT ME!"_

Then she had her opening, blocking a low swing from him and locking their blades, she used the Force to allow her to do a snap kick to his head. He hadn't even hit the ground, out cold, before she was running back to Wedge, who for some reason was taking off his shirt.

"General, we don't have time to get a tan," she said running out of breath and energy, all the injuries she accumulated fighting him was starting to let themselves be known. She could hear the sounds of a corvette getting nearer.

"You need it more then I do," he said tossing it to her and not looking at her, "hurry up the others are coming."

That is when she noticed something else that she had been ignoring during the fight.

"I am going to hurt him so badly," she said putting on Wedge's shirt since her was missing. Who knows how long it has been gone, she was sure that her face was now the color inferred! "What?" She felt something or saw something on his face.

"Later, what about that," Wedge said pointing to the still form on the ground.

"He is out cold, not our worry right now," Tahiri responded, "We will be long gone before he wakes up." The corvette was landing in a clear spot and they ran towards the opening ramp. "Besides he is insane and I don't have the skills to deal with him. When we drop of our cargo, I will have to report to Master Skywalker." She was surprised not to see any of the Wraiths at the hatchway waiting for her to arrive.

"We have to get to the bridge," Wedge said pulling her along the corridor, as the ship begin lifting off the ground. "We have really stirred up a hornets nest and been here too long as is."

"I figured that out when I hear you say ECHO," Tahiri said running next to him and keep pushing up the sleeves of the shirt which was too big on her. On one hand corvettes were not that big so getting to the bridge didn't take too long; bad news they didn't have enough power to take on Star Destroyers.

"General on the bridge," someone called out as Wedge and her walked up to the Captain's station.

Tahiri looked around and was shocked not to see Face on the bridge waiting for her.

"Ask for our statutes," Wedge said quietly to her instead of to the captain in command.

"Captain, our statutes? She asked wondering what Wedge was up to.

"We have limited damage to the ship," Captain Toole said, he was about 30 years old and a veteran for the Yuuzhan Vong war and survived both the Battle to Reclaimed Coruscant and the Fall of Coruscant. Considering just how nasty both of those battles had been it was no wonder he had his own command so young in his career. "Nothing that that is critical to our mission."

"What about the Rogues," Tahiri asked quickly, it had been her idea to get them to run cover for the Wraiths.

"No losses among them," Tahiri said a small pray to the gods for that news, "they were able to get the shield generators in the first wave so we have an exit corridor."

"How is their fuel and … never mind can you give me a line to them?" The captain nodded to his comm operator and gave her the mike to use. "Peacekeeper to One?"

**_"One here, Peacekeeper,"_** Tahiri asked him to give a run down as they climbed high into the sky, _**"We have used only two torpedoes, minor damage reported, we are going to get thirsty soon but enough to get to next point, no losses to our side. The groundside pursuit is disoriented and not following." **_

"Lead to One," Wedge said in to the mike, "be advised we have two SD in orbit plus many smaller."

**_"Lead, understood, package will be delivered,"_** with that Col. Darklighter signed off.

Tahiri saw the Rogue Squadron assume a forward escort formation, their intentions were clear.

"General, " Tahiri said in a small voice mixed with pride that such people existed in the galaxy and the pain of the loss that will happened to those same people. "Command really sucks."

Neither Wedge or Captain Toole said anything but just nodded with the same grim look that she was sure that she was wearing as they watched the Rogues prepare to run the trench to divert the enemy fire from them, they would die so that the Grand Admiral will survive.

"All hands prepare for enemy fire," Captain Toole called out, as they were about to pass through the small opening in the planetary shield. The Rogues were already engaging the fighters that were trying to get to the corvette.

"SIRS, Look!"

A fleet dropped out of dark space, four Star Destroyers and many smaller vehicles, one of the Star Destroyers opened up on the Star Destroyers in orbit. While many fighters dropped out of their hangers to engage the Bastine defense fleet.

"Sir, a message from the _Right to Rule_ they wish to talk to the mission commander."

"Tahiri take that call," Wedge said ignoring the look of shock on her face. She wondered why she was taking the call she was one of the most jr. people on this mission and that was Face's job anyways. _Where was Face anyways?_

**_"Did you get the package Rebel Scum?"_** the cultured and angry male voice said coming across the comm.

"Yes, the package is safe and well," Tahiri said trying to speak with authority.

**_"Very well, inform the Admiral we look forward to his return, Right to Rule out."_**

"Friendly chap isn't he," Tahiri mumble as she opened a line to the Rogues. "Peacekeeper to One close up, we are gone."

**_"One here roger,"_** Tahiri saw that Rogues disengage and head back toward the _Tatooine Surprise._

"Well Tahiri, you just flew into the mouth of Sarlacc and back out again, how does it feel," Wedge said from beside her and they prepared to jump into dark space.

"Tired, dirty I need a shower and a few months of sleep and I am starving," then Tahiri pinned him with a piercing stare, "and answers to questions like, where is Face?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He will recover but it will take time to heal," the chief medic on the _Tatooine Surprise _was saying as she looked in the bacta tank at her commanding officer. He was sleeping peacefully hanging in the pink life giving substance; Tahiri could feel that much as she reached out with the Force.

"How long," Tahiri asked as she turned to look at the medic, Calghal, Wedge, Toole and the rest of the Wraiths.

"He will be in the bacta tank for at least a month to repair all the nerve and spinal cord damage and possibly two months in rehab." Calghal said quietly, "His injuries were quite extensive. If it had not been for the quick actions of Lt. Littlefoot in stabilizing him I very much doubt that he would have survived before we were able to reach him."

"How is Doc doing," Tahiri asked pulling away from Face's tank and standing in front of Cathy's.

"There we have better news, her wound was ugly but she is healing nicely. She should be back on duty by the time we reach Denon."

"We would like to have them both transferred to the _Mon Mothma _when we met up with her." Captain Toole said as she turned away from the tanks.

"What about Ruskin?"

"We couldn't find his body," Wedge said quietly, "Flight Officer High and I can both confirm that he was in the upper gun well. We believe that he was killed before Commander Loran was able to rescue him, Captain."

"And Grand Admiral Pellaeon?" Tahiri asked burying the pain for now, when she had a chance later she would grief for her fellow Wraith and sing his praises to the gods. She knew that he did die well.

"We sent the Admiral to a cabin," the medic said, "with a medical droid to rest. He had suffered a concussion when he was knocked down but should make a quick recovery. The medical droid will alert us if there are any complication."

"Good," Tahiri said tiredly rolling up the sleeves of the shirt again, "Can the medical staff on the _Mon Mothma _do any more for Commander Loran or Lt. Littlefoot?"

"No, not really …" Calghal started to say but was stopped whenTahiri turned to Wedge.

"General, I would suggest that we don't make any transferees when we reach the _Mon Mothma _and stop only long enough to load the Rogues and then take separate routes back to Denon."

"What about Cathy …" High started to complain but was stopped by Jake pulling him back to the rest of the Wraiths.

"Why Captain Tahiri?" Was all that Wedge asked, watching her closely.

"I didn't kill the Emperor, I only disabled him long enough for us to make good on our escape. After breaking into his prison, stealing away the Grand Admiral and then making mince meat out of his forces; I don't think the risk of waiting to make any personal changes is a gamble we should take."

"You think they can track us through hyperspace?" Captain Toole asked.

"I am not sure Captain," Tahiri answered honestly, "Tahiri Veila can only remember once going up against someone this powerful before and I never had so I don't know the upper limits of his powers."

"The old Emperor or Darth Vader never could track us through hyperspace before," Wedge reminded her gently.

"Both of them were also occupied with other concerns General," Calghal said walking over to them, "Captain Tahiri, do you or Tahiri Veila know who this new Emperor is?"

"Yes, I never met him before today but she knew of him," Tahiri said looking at the Master and General, "they attended the academy on Yavin 4 together."

"Great another spoon bender," she heard High say from behind her. When she turned to dress him down, she saw that the other Wraiths were already talking to him.

"Captain Tahiri, he wasn't making much sense when I finally caught up with you," Wedge said shooting his own glare at High, "all I could hear was for you to die and that the Solos hated him."

"That General was the running commentary through out our encounter. I am not in the medical field but given what I was feeling in the Force, his actions and his rants; I think he may not be firing on all thrusters."

"You think he may be mentally ill," Calghal asked, when Tahiri nodded to her Calghal let out a curse and rubbed her head.

"Bad?" General Antilles asked them both, Tahiri felt for him dealing with Jedi was hard enough; dealing with Dark Jedi was harder, dealing with an insane Jedi …

"When ever one deals with the mentally ill it is always bad because they can't be reasoned with nor can one normally predict their actions." Calghal said looking as distressed as Tahiri felt.

"The mentally ill are usually strong, physically and better able to withstand pain," the chief medic said from his position next to the tanks. "I take it then that their access to the Force is heighten?"

"Not heighten just the normal restrictions are no longer followed," Calghal said, "certain action a Jedi, Light or Dark, would not take due to the damage it can cause to one self."

"Which the insane Jedi wouldn't care too bits about as long as they kill whom they want to," Wedge finished and received a nod from Calghal and her.

"Ok then I think I have a good idea what is going on, ma'am do you have any more orders to give?" Tahiri shot Captain Toole as confused look wondering why he was asking her.

"No, just make sure you warn _Mon Mothma_ to expect the Rogues but not our package. We will deliver it ourselves and then pick the best route to get us to Denon without being to obvious about it." When he saluted her and told her that it will be done and left, she was still clueless as to why he was asking her what to do and why General Antilles was letting it happen. She then turned to what was left of her squad, "you guys get some sleep and food; I want to meet for a briefing in, 9 hours. That will leave us about 4 hours before we met with the _Mon Mothma_, I want to be able to forward a report to command while we are in normal space."

"I am staying with Cathy," High said when everyone else replied with a 'yes ma'am'.

"No, I need you rest and ready for the briefing …"

"I am staying here!" He snapped out at her.

"Flight Officer High, I understand you desire and motives, I would allow you this normally except General Antilles and you are the only two who saw anything that is not hurt. I need your input so we can understand what went wrong and when, now please do as I ask. I promise that you will have time to spend with her after the briefing."

"I am staying," he said turning back to the tank and may have won the argument since she was really too tired to have this fights; if he hadn't added, "spoon bender."

"Flight Officer High," she snapped out, brushing of the calming hand of Calghal as she stalked over to him. The kan a bar actually had the nerve to look indigent at her, "you are operating under the delusion that I said something as a suggestion. Allow me to clear up that misunderstand; it was a direct order. You will go to your assigned quarters and get some rest. Tomorrow, after our briefing you may stay with Lt. Littlefoot all the way to Denon provide it does not interfere with your duties to this squadron, do you understand?" The meat maggot looked as if he was going to say something but she was too tired for a debate, "my orders are not up for discussion unless I allow them to be and this one is not one of those time!"

After giving her a hateful stare and a salute so stiff it was only meant as an insult, he stormed out of the room.

"We will talk to him ma'am," Killjoy said as they raced out of the room to catch up with him

Tahiri for her part just leaned against one of the medical beds rubbing her forehead where her scars should be, while the medical staff, Calghal and Wedge walked over to her.

"Ma'am," the chief medic said to her, "we need to check you and the General out."

"I am fine," she said rolling up her sleeves again.

"Captain Tahiri," Calghal said gently, "you were hit by Force lighting. You may feel fine but there might be complication that you are not aware of."

"I am going into a healing trance as soon as I am done here, I promise."

"Very well," Calghal said with a nod to the medical staff, "that would be acceptable."

"Thank you," Tahiri said with a smile and also handed back her light saber, "and thanks for the assist."

"I am always glad to help a fellow Jedi," Calghal said with a smile, "regardless of her actual statutes is." With that, the master went back over to confer with the medical staff.

"Captain, you look like hell," Wedge said leaning against the bed next to her.

"Good, I hate to feel this bad and look stunning," she said with a smile.

"Nice job with High, by the way."

"I really didn't want to push it," she said sadly and looking over at Doc, "I can understand why he is acting the way he is. However, he needs to learn that he has a responsibility to the squad as well as to her."

"Well, you are setting a good example for him to follow, he will know that you were right later."

"He will or get shipped out." Tahiri said in a no nonsense voice.

"Yep," Wedge said nodding his head in agreement, "now you need some rest too Captain."

"Yes sir," she said giving him a salute and getting off the bed, "could you do me a favor sir, well two actually." She said rolling up her sleeves again.

"If I can sure," Wedge said following her out of the medical ward.

"Why is everyone, including you deferring to me for the decisions?"

"Ah, I thought you were confused about that, remember Captain this mission is a Wraith mission. Everyone, Rogues, the crew of this ship and even me, have to follow the orders of the chief Wraith. Since Face is out medically, that leaves you in charge."

"ME!" Tahiri squeaked out and coming to stop, Wedge stopped and gave her a look of sympathy while nodding his head. "But you are a General …"

"But I am not a Wraith any longer," Wedge said gently, "and this outfit does not fall under the normal chain of command." Tahiri closed her eyes, rubbed her forehead and mumbled out a Shapers curse. "Don't worry about it Tahiri, the hard part is done. As long as nothing bad happens before we get home everything will be fine."

"Yes sir," she said rolling up her sleeves again, "I had better go see the captain about some place to sleep and get some clothes to fit me, since all my gear was lost when my ship blew up."

"Good idea, come to think about it I need a place to sleep and get some clothes too, Squeaky is running around here somewhere I believe."

"I hope they tied everything down tight, I think Searcher is with him too."

"Good point, now what was that second favor,"

"When you talk to Face again," she said sweetly, "tell him that I am going to get him for that wonderful prank he pulled. Being in medical won't save him this time."


	25. Chapter 25

"Corran, I can't understand you," Luke said, well screamed, into the hyperspace comm. They had finally established contact with Zonama after weeks of frustrating silence. The interference was still present, which was what causing the static and for them to lose more then half of the words but it was good to know that they were still alive out there.

**_"Sorry Luke … trying … problem … success … Vong … project …"_** the broken voice of Corran said.

"Corran, what project is successful?"

_**"We … home … but … trying … understand?" **_

"Corran I can't understand you send again."

"Master Skywalker, we are losing the signal," the tech station at the comm center said while doing something to the board to boast the signal.

"Right," Luke said to the man and then transmitted again, "Corran we need you home, situation is grim, I say again, situation is grim. Do you copy?" Luke looked at the tech, who was shaking his head. "Corran, can you copy? Corran?"

"Sorry sir, we lost the signal again," the tech said still playing with the controls in vain.

"Can you tell me what is going on out there?" Luke asked, so far he has heard theories and guesses but no strong answers as to why the hyperspace comm was being interfered with in that area of the galaxy.

"Sorry sir, they are still working on it," the tech said looking embarrassed.

"Well thank you for trying and thank you for letting me know you were able to get though even if it was only briefly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Brother watched Ratnena Bora study her screen in her room with what some might call concern. Ever since that unidentified man attacked her on her ship, she had been working longer and longer hours on their mission.

They had almost lost their quarters after that fight since her parental unit, fleshy name Mother, had voiced concerns about him attacking her. The mother had doubts that he was as benevolent as Ratnena has said he was after 'the vicious attack against that wonderful man'. Ratnena had responded in her usual manner to her mother that she was not sane and that Little Brother was not malfunctioning. She even argued against her other parental unit, the Father, which is not something that she was prone to do especially in the manner in which she used her language. Little Brother had attempted to explain why his programming had enabled him to help defend Ratnena, however Ratnena refused to translate and neither unit would stay in front of a screen long enough to read the translation.

Ratnena and him, in the end, were able to remind in the home. Which suited Little Brother since many of their files and other tools in which they needed to complete their mission was kept. Duplicating and replacing that data and items would be too time consuming.

"Yes," Ratnena hissed out and stood up from the screen to look at some of the pictures she had hung in her room. "Yes, of course that is where …"

Ratnena had hung 558 pictures of the unidentified male who attacked her; many had been altered, or written on, although he could not decipher what she had written. She has also hung 200 other pictures that had various warehouses, buildings, some of the leader of the 'L' street association, and for some reason several pictures of Lt. Fern of the Kidriff Planetary Security Force.

"Makes sense where else would you hide it …"

HAVE YOU FOUND SOME NEW INFORMATION, RATNENA, Little Brother asked hoping that she would keep him informed. For the past few days her incidents of speaking to herself as increased 178 percent while avoiding answering his questions. Also, she just would often just sit in the dark room and stare at the pictures as if she was gaining some kind of knowledge from it. That made no sense to Little Brother, as far as he was aware of Ratnena was not a Jedi Knight.

"I got you now …" she whispered as she started getting dressed.

WHAT IS OUR MISSION TONIGHT RATNENA?

"You stay here Little Brother, I handle this … don't worry stopping him will be easy," she said grabbing her pistol and a thermal grenade that they had in the X-wing.

RATNENA WE ARE PARTNERS, I SHOULD BE ASSISTING YOU IN ANY AND ALL MISSION.

"I'll be back don't worry," she said as she left the room, leaving a very confused droid behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Dirk, look," one of his lackey said poking him in the side.

Dirk looked over at one of the security cams and saw a inferred scan of a female stalking around the outside of the warehouse that they were guarding for his contact. He had thought that the contact was insane to think that Ratnena would be able to find the main warehouse and they were just spinning their wheels. Not that he was really complaining, it was easy money and she was cutting into his profits. Also, he knew that if they could eliminate that pain, which is always a gamble when it came to Ratnena, the trade would pick up again.

_Who would have thought one brain could cause such trouble?_ Dirk knew that she was smarter then he was, not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but he hadn't thought that she was this good to be bale to hurt the trade as badly as she had.

"What do we do boss?"

"We follow the plan," Dirk said, playing it safe. The contact came up with this plan, and considering how smart he was Dirk was sure that it would work better then anything he could come up with. Again, not that he would allow anyone to think that nor would he ever admit it. "If we follow the plan and she get lose then it is his problem and not ours."

"Yea," his lackey said arming the trap, "you are really smart."

"Don't you forget it," he growled out as he watched the girl enter through a security door. That girl was a genius when it comes to computers, no doubt about it. The contact had told him that he had put up the best defense possible to keep her out, if for no other reason she would be suspicious if she got in to easily. _To stop a brain it takes a brain_, he thought as she entered the building. "Is it ready?"

"Yep, here it goes."

On the inferred scanner he saw her stop in the middle of the floor and start shooting towards the stairwell, not that it would do any good against that droid. He had heard about those Vong killers and always wanted one but they were still next to impossible to get one without being in the military. Now watching one in action he knew he had to get one himself. The droid took shot after shot without so much as skipping a beat and slapped Ratnena to the floor, with barely any time passing at all. How the contact got one was something he was still looking into or how to steal this one, whichever way was quicker and cheaper.

"Wow," the lackey said with a whistle. Ratnena was out cold in the middle of the floor with the droid standing guard over her body.

"Yep, lets go collect our bounty."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why is it only when grown on Coruscant does the murta root has that effect,_ Major Grodin Tierce wondered as he read the latest chemises report on Bliss production. He wanted to know what other planets he could set up shop on in case the Rebels figured out what his little treat was and where it came from. That way they would be tied up in knots trying to stop numerous growing sites and not be able to cut off supplies by sealing off the system. Which was a very real possibly since Coruscant was still a closed system that was under control of the Rebel military. If they wanted to stop every ship coming in and out of the system, search them or shoot any ship that refused to stop, they could and would. The Senate wouldn't say a peep, especially after all the problems his little treat was causing from one end of the galaxy to the other.

Even with all the minor brush wars that had starting all over the place, alliances falling apart and being reformed and the general uncertainly that prevailed in the galaxy, the military hasn't eased up in Coruscant.

However, according to this report, murta root grown in the laboratory had no desire effect on the masses then any normal spice would have, none, zip, nada. It wasn't the soil content, lighting or radiation; nothing that they could measure made a difference. When grown on other planets the effect was the same as in the laboratory, absolutely nothing. Only when the root was picked on Coruscant did it become the deadly Bliss.

"You want to explain what this is all about," Alema Rar said storming through the hatchway and into the former captain's office with a data pad in her hands, which she tossed to him.

"Ah, they finally caught her," Grodin sad after reading the text.

"Who is Ratnena Bora and why is she so important?"

"She is, my young Jedi, a partner and best friend of someone who holds a special place in both of our hearts."

"Tahiri," she purred out after a small pause, the way her eyes lit up, now he could see that she understood why it was good news.

"Yes," Grodin said, feeling phantom pains in a certain area of his body, "she is also, according to my contact there, responsible for the sharp decline of Bliss supplies on Kidriff 5. Which is why they waited so long to grab her, she was taking such an active role they had to wait until she came to them. If they snatch her off the street it would cause concern and lots of official troubles, however if she disappeared while looking for Bliss …"

"Still causes concern?" Alema said looking confused.

"No," he said shaking his head, "since she was working outside the law and many feels that she was doing nothing more then cleaning house to set up her own show. There is as much distrust in the security department against Ratnena due to her past then there are people thinking she was doing good."

"How was she able to stop the trade anyways," Alema said coming around the desk to rub his shoulders.

"She is a outcast freak like Tahiri, probably why they got along so well, she is a super genius and has a photographic memory. Our contact there hates her as much as we hate Tahiri and always down played her IQ but from different sources, I've been able to gathered that she could possibly be smarter then I or my creator."

"Really?" Alema said stopping her massage and pulling his head around to look into his eyes, "You're not joking are you?"

"No, which leaves us a problem," Grodin said, he hated to admit something like that but the gods demand that truth must be acknowledge at all times, no matter how much it hurt. "I don't trust them to hold on to her until Tahiri and the others come to the rescue."

"You're think that we should bring her here?"

"Yes, we can hold on to her. If she escapes so what? We are in the middle of nowhere and she would have no way to get off ship."

"Well, not until we are ready for her to see her old friend again," Alema said smiling, "would you like me to arrange for the pick up."

"If you would be so kind, and stress to them that they can do anything they want to her except kill her. Tell them if they kill her, I will arrange for Tahiri to know exactly how to find them. She is useless to me dead."

"Don't worry about that my dear," she said leaning down to give him kiss on the cheek, "I make sure they have no doubts about what to do." With that she headed out of the office.

Grodin for his part picked up the report and studied it some more, _why only Coruscant?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wedge saw Tahiri enter the bridge, looking less then chipper this morning. She has had several run ins with Flight Officer High, who was pushing things to the limits and sometimes beyond, the briefings she has given on the Emperor, worried about Face who was still in the tank, grief over Ruskin and finding out who was to meet them when they arrived might be the reasons that she was starting to lose some sleep. That would be a full plate for anyone, now matter the age, to handle at one time.

"Morning Captain Tahiri," Wedge said giving her a smile.

"Good morning General," she said looking around the bridge.

"Bad night sleeping?"

"If I could get some sleep," she said looking out the view port at the growing ball called Denon.

"Worried about your team or your old classmate?"

"No," she said glancing out the door with a hint of follow me in her expression. Wedge nodded and they left the bridge until they came to the main briefing room. Once inside she didn't sit down but paced the room, "I talked to Cathy this morning before I came here. She agreed to beat some sense into High, before I get rid of him. Since they have a relationship and she is now my second, she agreed and felt she might be able to reach him better then anyone else."

"That is a smart move," Wedge said sitting down while she continued to pace.

"Thank you sir, I hope it works he is a good man for the most part. I saw Face, he is doing better."

"I did too," Wedge said, Face was always a fighter and Wedge knew this was only a small set back for him. "So are you worried about Rayner Thul?"

"No, Master Skywalker can handle him, he has more experience dealing with insane Jedi then I do. Besides this is a Jedi problem, not a Wraith problem."

"It could be a Wraith problem, you know and you are a Jedi," Wedge said which got her to stop pacing and glare at him.

"With all due respects General, the Wraiths are not equipped to take on a Jedi, regardless of who it is. I am not going to let my team within a parsec of him. The Jedi can deal with him; they have the skills and training that we don't have. Anyways, I left the Order, I am not a Jedi any longer."

"You still use a light saber …"

"Best tool to do the job General, which is why I would argue long and hard about this not being a Wraith problem."

"So what is keeping you up at night?"

"Visions," she said letting out a sigh and finally sitting down across from him.

"Oh," was all Wedge said.

"See, normally I would talk to Rat and Little Brother about this but they are still running around Kidriff 5 doing the Yum-Yammka only know what and still it may be a few weeks before we can hook up with them."

"You get these visions a lot?"

"Not really they are just … disturbing."

"Can you explain?"

"Yes, … no … I don't know," she said getting up again, "and I beginning to think they not so much as visions as they are … lessons."

**_"Bridge to Captain Tahiri."_**

"Tahiri here," she said going over to the wall panel.

**_"Ma'am we will be landing in 5 minutes. The reception committee is waiting at the dock." _**

**_"_**Thank you bridge, Tahiri out", she said grumbling a curse of some kind and pulling out her comm, "Doc?"

**_"Yes ma'am."_**

"We disembark in 5 minutes, make sure the troops look pretty, we leave our gear here for now until after the briefings and we get some quarters."

**_"Will do ma'am."_**

"Tahiri out," she said closing down the connections and looking tired.

"Look Tahiri maybe you should pull Luke aside and …"

"No," she snapped out, "I mean no sir. I don't trust them enough to talk to any Jedi about this, not yet anyways. I was hoping that after all the chaos I could …" She let her words trail off, with a hopeful and scared look on her face.

"My door is always open Tahiri," Wedge said giving her a smile.

"Thank you sir," Tahiri said looking vastly relieved.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"He is here to see you Darren," young Celia said from his office doorway.

"Splendid my dear, please show him in." Darren said putting aside some class work that he was working on. _The life of an administrator is never done,_ he though with amusement as Celia escorted in his guest. "Good evening Lt. Fern, and how are you today."

"Fine sir," Fern said sitting down across the desk from him, looking as uncomfortable as he use to look when he was younger and a student here. "How are you tonight sir?"

"I am well, busy as you know," Darren said as Celia came over and sat down in his lap. "But the perks of this job is what keeps me going."

"Err yes," Fern said looking away embarrassed, not that Darren cared. His works in and out of the classroom left him precious little time to indulge in any recreation and how he chose to spend his off time or with whom was no one business but his own. Anyway, Celia was a much better assistant then Ratnena had been in so many ways. "Anyways sir, my suppliers had contacted me, they are willing to pay top credit for her. They only state one condition and that is that she be given to them alive."

"That could be a problem Darren," Celia said, "she has already tried to hurt her guards twice."

"True my dear Celia," Darren said thinking hard.

"Just make her go away Darren," Celia said with a glee that he enjoyed so much.

"We can't kill her," Fern said sharply.

"Why not? It not like we could have any use for her ever again," Celia said glaring at the policeman. One thing about Celia, she was very jealous of Ratnena.

"They were very serious about this Mr. Yunder. They promised dire consequences if she is dead. Through some checks on my own I found out one of them is most likely that rogue Jedi Rar."

"Yes, annoying a Jedi is always the worst move one could make," Darren said remembering the lesson that Darth Vader had given his predecessors when they annoyed him. While they never survive long enough to enjoy the fruits of that demonstration, it was something Darren never forgot. "Did you ever find out why they want her so badly? Killing her, although it would pain me greatly, does seem to be the smartest course of action."

"They want to use her to get to someone else, she is just bait."

"That is all she will ever be good for," Celia said with an undercurrent of jealousy in her voice.

"So true my dear," Darren said giving her a kiss on the check and had a brilliant idea. "You know she was so interested in our little enterprise here, we should give her a first hand look into it."

"That is a wonderful idea Darren," Celia said brightly who was quicker then Fern, who sat there with a stupid look on his face.

"Come my young Lt. and learn," Darren said getting up and grabbing a special case from his desk drawer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took awhile for them to travel to the lower levels of the building that house the school; these levels were mostly warehousing and storage compartments. The school, through dummy companies, actually owned the entire building and this is were he stored most of his 'other' activities, such as Bliss. After all who would look in a school for the biggest drug ring on Kidriff 5.

"Hello Ratnena," Darren said as they dragged her up to him from the cage they held her in, and she was fighting them every centimeter of the way. She was dirty and smelled but then again they hadn't let her bath since they caught her breaking into this warehouse.

"Who is this?" She said looking at Celia, "another kid you are abusing you sick twisted rancor dropping …" One of her guards sucker punched her in the gut and pushed her against a table.

"You never understood," Darren said leaning down to look into her eyes, "I loved you Ratnena, I really did."

"You are so dead …"

"What are you going to do Ratnena? Think bad thoughts about him," Fern said as the rest of the scum laugh at his joke.

"She looks so sad Darren," Celia said walking over to him. "Can't you help her?"

"That is why I love her so, Ratnena," Darren said giving Celia a smile, "she is always thinking of other."

"You got to get away kid, please run away and …"

"Someone is coming by in a few days for you Ratnena," Darren said and taking the case from Celia, "and I need you here and in one piece. Plus, Celia is correct, you look so sad, therefore I want to give you something to make you happy." He pulled out a syringe with about 10 cc of Bliss in it. The blue liquid was enough to keep her still and … happy.

"No, no you don't, don't you dare you …" Ratnena said, eyes getting bigger and fighting harder to pull away from the table.

"I am sorry my dear but this will make you all better," he said as he pulled her hair away from the side of her neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ratnena refused to scream out; she just stared into that scum's eyes as he plunged the syringe into her neck, pumping Bliss into her blood stream. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry in pain and sorrow, refused to give him any twisted satisfaction of any kind. He would get nothing from her but silence; inside her mind however …

_TAHIRI, help me by the Creator please help me TAHIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	26. Chapter 26

"Until Captain Tahiri had informed me of the identity of the Emperor, I was as clueless as you as to whom it was. Nor did I have any warning as to the coup being planned by my top officers and Moffs." Grand Admiral said sitting stiffly at the table in the Jedi Council Room.

Luke had thought that for a man that had just had his whole world fall apart, lost his Empire without firing a shot and was rescued by his former enemies, the Grand Admiral was holding up surprisingly well. Especially after the harrowing escape they experience getting away from Bastine.

"So you can offer us no useful information on how he was able to infiltrate the Empire at the highest levels," Belindi Kelenda, The Head of GA Intelligent Services and a member of the Jedi Council.

It had been at her requested; back up by Luke and Kyp after receiving Tahiri's initial report, that the Jedi Council should be the body to handle the continued crises in the Empire. Had this turned out to be anything but a Dark Jedi, Luke was sure that he and the many of those seated here today would not have been informed that the Grand Admiral's rescue or the events that transpired. Trust was still being sowed among the government after Vergere had destroyed an experimental batch of Alpha Red during the war and placing all the Jedi under a cloud of suspicion. Luke knew that one day the fruits of his labor to rebuild that trust would yield results; he just wish it would grow quicker at times.

"I believe the Grand Admiral had answered that question to the best of his abilities," High General Hestiv said from his seat next to Pellaeon.

"I wish to remind the General that we are only looking for possibilities here," Fyor Rodan said mildly. "I would like to know if this was a mistake on the part of the Admiral and his staff or if this Raynar Thul was able to pull of this coup using his Jedi powers and if so is he really that powerful."

"I understand your concerns," Pellaeon said laying a hand on General Hestiv arm to stop him from giving a reply. "Too be quite frank, I had never heard of this Thul until, again, Captain Tahiri's briefing, Senator Rodan. But if I may take a page out of our shared history, Emperor Palpatine was able to work behind the scenes for years before he was given the powers of absolute control, and quite legally if I may add. Without anyone, including the Jedi of the Old Republic, knowing what he was doing."

"That is a distinct point," Leia said from her seat next to Han, Cal had allowed them to attend given the past history they shared with Pellaeon which was on the whole far warmer then anyone else in government.

"I agree," Cal said looking grim.

"General, Captain; did you notice any of the same coordination that Palpatine was able to give to the Imperial troops?" Supreme Commander Admiral Jerrold asked Wedge and Tahiri, who sat together with the Wraiths and Elassar behind them. All the Wraiths looked very bored but attentive to the proceedings.

"No sir," Wedge said with Tahiri shaking her head in agreement with Wedge, "Col. Darklighter said that the reinforcement were badly deployed as were the placement of ground troops. Once we reached orbit the counterattack was much better placed but the arrive of the Grand Admiral's supporters again threw them in to disarray."

"I would hate to admit this to this body but since you have gone to such lengths to assist us, I am willing to share this information. I received word from the _Right To Rule _yesterday. Their post battle assessment of the troops they faced was unlike any they had faced during this crises. If they hadn't known, personally in most cases, who was in charge of defense of Bastine, they would have sworn it was run by cadets." Hestiv said looking like he bit into a sour lemon.

"That is hardly the assessment we have been receiving of other battle groups," Jerrold said in surprise.

"Exactly," Hestiv said, "we're not sure what it means."

"What about it Master Calghal," Kyp asked his fellow council member, 'could this be a sign of Thul's mental imbalance?"

"I was not able to take the time to exam Thul, Master Durron, as I was busy with other patients at the time," Luke felt a pain of regret. He had worked with Face in the past was hoping that he was able to fully recover from his injuries. "Captain Tahiri was the one who engaged in him combat and could give a better assessment of his condition."

"How about it Captain Tahiri, what was your impressions of Rayner Thul?" Luke asked formally, given the reception that Han, Leia and he received from her at the landing bay he felt it was too soon to expect her to trust them again. She was polite, courteous, and colder then Hoth. That was another rift he has hope to one day heal.

"He was not what I expected Master Skywalker," she responded in a business like manner. "He was much more powerful then what I was led to believe, he was fixated on his injuries and his current conditions as well as blaming the Solo twins and the others for his current condition. He also blamed the Solo Twins and the others for leaving him behind on the Worldship, due to their jealousy of his powers and who he was. He had no regard for anyone or anything except to kill me but his reasons had nothing to do with the Grand Admiral."

"Did he know about the other Jedi …" Luke was cut off by Tahiri's nodded.

"Knew about them, giggled insanely as he described what he did and promised the others will receive the same. From that and the very disturbed impressions I got through the Force is what led me to question his sanity."

"Luke," Wedge said speaking up, "he was tossing Force lighting around like he was plugged into a planetary generator. He was giving Tahiri quite a beating until I was able to get Calghal's light saber to her."

"Uh Captain Tahiri," Cal said leaning forward. "You are supposed to be immune to the Jedi or so I was lead to believe."

"Yes sir," Tahiri said looking uncomfortable under his stare. "It seems that my medical condition has taken a new turn, again."

"Oh by the cold," Elassar said from behind her, "I knew I should locked you away."

"We are going to need to understand this better Captain Tahiri," Cal said looking at Luke, "but right now is not the time."

"Agreed," Luke said mindful of the many ears in the room that shouldn't know about Tahiri's condition. "Captain Tahiri, did Rayner give you any hints as to his plans with the Empire."

"No, Master Skywalker, only his … desire … to …" Tahiri's voice trailed off as her gaze became locked at a point above Luke's head.

"Captain Tahiri?" Luke asked after checking behind him to make sure there wasn't something there. "Captain, are you alright?"

Tahiri didn't say a word, her eyes locked on something he couldn't see and then to his amazement she started shaking and crying, her eyes getting bigger as her blood drained from her face.

"Tahiri!" Luke said getting up from his seat and going over to her.

"NO!" she screamed out standing up in her seat and clutching at the side of her neck. Elassar and the Wraith medic grabbed her before she collapsed against the table, each asking her what was wrong. Luke kneeled down in front of her but her eyes were unfocused and she was mouthing one word, Rat. As suddenly as the attack come on her, she pushed off the table screaming in Yuuzhan Vong at Squeaky and ran out the door.

"Wait Tahiri," Luke called out after her as he and about half the room followed her out into the hallway. "Squeaky where is she going?"

Squeaky didn't answer; he just followed his now commanding officer down the hallway to the comm center of all places. When Luke caught up with the two, Tahiri had commandeered one of the comm units and was instructing Squeaky about something, still talking in Yuuzhan Vong.

"Tahiri what is wrong," Luke asked but was ignored by her.

"Captain Tahiri wishes that everyone remained silent until after this call," Squeaky finally said as Tahiri sat at the controls, eyes closed bring herself under control. "We have enable a split screen so you may observe the transmission but you must remain silent and out of view."

"Pushy droid," Luke heard Han murmur but everyone complied with her request.

Just before the call was answered Tahiri eyes popped open and she had a smile on her face while Squeaky stood directly behind her.

"Hello," the woman who answered asked. She was about Luke's age, perhaps a few years older, but Luke could see that she bear a resemblance to Ratnena, Tahiri's closest friend.

"Clear skies," Tahiri said with a bright smile and using a singsong voice that Luke never heard her use before, "I am looking for Lt. Bora, this is the number she said she could be reached while she was on leave."

"Yes, Ratnena is my daughter," the woman answered nervously. Behind the woman Luke could see a R2 unit roll up and began flashing one of its lights at the monitor. "May I ask who is calling?"

"This is her wing man, Sara Sandblaster, has she told you about me?"

"Why yes, Captain and I recognized you from the picture she showed me the first day she arrived."

"Astro!" Tahiri said, still acting like a happy girl then a serious squadron commander she has become. "I was hoping to speak with Ratnena, we miss her here and just wanted to see how she is doing on her leave."

"Oh she is not here right now," to Luke's untrained eye, Ratnena's mother seemed to be nervous and scared for some reason he could not see. "I could have her call you when she gets in."

"Naw," Tahiri said with a dismissive way of her hand as the droid rolled away, "I just called to see how she was doing. Spend some of my credits that are burning a hole in my pocket. Just tell her I said howdy and tell her to keep an eye on my droid." Tahiri leaned forward as if to share a secret with Ratnena's mother and gave her a wink, "those two can be quite a handful at times."

"No everything has been fine," the woman said going pale, "I will be sure to pass on the message. Now if you would excuse me."

"No problem, ma'am, clear skies!" Tahiri said happily, as soon as the screen shut off she sat as still as if she had been craved from rock. "Doc, briefing room three now."

"Yes ma'am, you guys heard the captain, let's move," the female medic said to the group of Wraiths.

"Chief of State, Supreme Commander, General, Charm Boy, could you join us please."

"Certainly, Captain," Cal said, he must be wondering what was going on as much as Luke was, "I would like Master Skywalker, Calghal, and the Solos to join us, if you don't mind?"

"As you wish sir," Tahiri said getting up and following the Wraiths out the door.

"Kyp, go back and keep our guest company," Luke said, Kyp nodded and headed in the opposite direction.

"Report!" Tahiri snapped out as soon as the door closed.

"Little Brother has reported that Lt. Bora has been missing for 3 days, 15 hours, and 46 minutes, she was engaged in a investigation of a Bliss source when she disappeared. Her parents had been reluctant to involve the Kidriff 5 security out of fear that their daughter has either returned to her earlier activities or that they will refuse to help find her due to her past associations. He has been unable to locate or make contact with her since she left their dwelling."

"Where was she going?"

"He did not know …"

"What do you mean he doesn't know?" She snapped.

"She would not inform him of her destination nor allow him to follow her, she had ordered him to remain at the dwelling until her return."

"Khapet!" Tahiri said leaning against the table and rubbing her forehead.

"Yes ma'am, Little Brother has filed several 'missing persons' reports but each one has disappeared from the computer system before any one could act on them. He is also sending a file to central command on all their activates until her disappearance."

"She is in trouble?" The one the called Hunter asked.

"Yes, bad trouble," Tahiri said rubbing her neck.

"Is that what happened to you in the briefing room?" Luke asked concern for his adopted family member.

"Came thought so strong that …" she trailed off and then stood up straight and faced the Supreme Commander. "Sir, one of mine is in trouble. I request permission to use the _Tatooine Surprise_, and with the help of Charm Boy and General Antilles, to go rescue her."

"Why those two," Cal asked her, watching her closely.

"The General can help in the cutting through the red tape and Charm Boy briefing earlier on Bliss will be an asset to Doc when we find her."

"You think she has been infected," Leia asked quietly.

"Yes ma'am," Tahiri answered quietly, while avoiding eye contact with her.

"Look Tahiri, Leia and I aren't doing anything and it will take forever by corvette. We'll take you by the _Falcon_ if you want." Han said jumping in to the conversation.

"I can't ask you to do this sir," Tahiri responded stiffly.

"No problem, I don't mind flying out that way."

"This is a Wraith problem sir, I can not in good consciences allow you to risk your self."

"No problem, I flew with the Wraiths before, long before you were born."

"No offense Captain Solo, but that was a long time ago. I can not ask …"

"Fine because I'm not asking you; I am telling you." Han said in his normal diplomatic way. "If your friend is on this … stuff … you need to find her as quickly as possible right?"

"I agree," Cal said cutting of the argument brewing on Tahiri's face. Luke was amazed that even though she was not really related to any of the, she could look so much like a Solo/Skywalker when she get mad. "Leia can help you do the preliminary work until General Antilles and the other reach you. Time is short here Captain, you should use every tool available to you."

"I too wish to join you, Captain," Calghal said which surprised Luke a bit.

"Very well," Tahiri said, in a tone that suggested it wasn't alright but she would drop it. She then turned and saluted the two commanders and ask if they had a go.

"You have a 'Go' Captain and good luck," Cal and Jerrold said and then left the room.

"Very well, Snoop and Watcher; you are with me on the _Falcon_, Snoop and Junk Pile go get two copies of that file Dagger sent. One for each team, understood?"

"Uh ma'am," the one called Snoop said looking angry at something.

"Doc, you, General Antilles, Charm Boy, Master Calghal will pull up everything we have on Kidriff 5 and Bliss. Formulate a plan of attack for when you join us."

"Ma'am …" Snoop tried again.

"Yes ma'am," Doc said shooting a glare at Snoop.

"Hunter, get anything and everything you think we will need to launch a search and rescue operation. Assume heavy resistance on the part of the bad guys."

"Will do," Hunter said with a grin.

"Don't forget lots of explosive this time," the other human said.

"Maybe Socket," Tahiri said with a smile.

"Ma'am," Snoop said standing up and receiving glares from everyone on the Wraiths team and Doc was trying to get him to sit. Tahiri, however, was ignoring him.

"Captain Solo, how soon can you lift off?"

"Hour tops," Han said easily staring at Snoop, as was everyone.

"Master Skywalker, I need parts to build a light saber, I hate to ask but …"

"We have spare parts on the _Falcon_," Leia answered easily.

"Thank you," Tahiri looked at her team, "team one you have an hour, team two get off as soon as possible. Any questions?"

"Yea spoon bender …"

"HIGH!" Wedge said jumping up.

"Oh no," Elassar said covering his eyes as if he didn't want to see what was about to happen.

Tahiri for her part just narrowed her eyes and stood very still, "That is it High, I have had it with you and your prejudices. As soon as we have rescued my friend you are no longer a Wraith, however since I need your skills to save her life …"

"You can't kick me out …"

"Shut up!" Tahiri snapped out and going around the table to his side, while she was yelling at him the whole way. Even thought she was much smaller then him Snoop begin to back peddle away from her, Tahiri followed him step by step. "I can and I will, do you understand meat maggot! You wouldn't even be allowed to come now except I need you to save a Wraith! The life of a Wraith is more important then your consent bickering with me about being a Jedi and all Jedi in general! The life of a fellow Wraith is more important the any thing else in the galaxy! Do you understand?" Snoop hit the wall and Tahiri still didn't let up on him.

"Ma'am I …"

"Shut up, maggot! You talk too much but never listen to anyone but you had better listen now! When a Wraith is in trouble, we are all in trouble! When a Wraith is hurt, we are all in pain! When a Wraith dies, a part of us all die with that Wraith! In order to avoid those alternatives we operate as a team, to protect and support each other, we bury our own ideas and become a member of the finest team in the galaxy! That is why we re so successful, so deadly and why if you mess with one you have better be ready to face us all!"

"Ma'am I just thought …"

"Shut up! You can't think, you are not authorized to think! All you do is receive orders from those above you and then follow them as they are given! Do you understand?"

"Ma'am I …" Snoop had slide down to the floor to get away from Tahiri but she kept her face millimeters away from his face.

"Shut up! A golden rule in this outfit is that we never, ever leave a Wraith behind! We will fight through the 9 levels of hell to save a Wraith! There is not a single person in this squad that wouldn't gladly die to save your worthless hide and that includes Rat! And she wouldn't do it for me or because I order her too but because she knows what it means to be a Wraith! Now she needs your help, I need your help to save her, do you understand?"

"Ma'am I …" he was near tears.

"Shut up! Now go get those files and get your gear and get your rear on the _Falcon_ in one hour, understand?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"And High," Tahiri said backing up from him and crossing her arms. "Don't let your irrational fears interfere with your job. You will be better off urinating in the face of the gods then to screw up this mission just to get revenge on me, do _you_ understand that!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Go," she said in a low tone, as he fled the room she turned to the other Wraiths, "you know what to do get moving we have a Wraith to save." The others practically killed each other running out of the room. "Captain Solo, I'll see you on the pad in one hour." She saluted and left the room.

"Yes ma'am," Han said sounding as befuddled as Luke felt and Leia looked, all three looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Are you sure she is adopted," Elassar said looking at all three of them in turn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tahiri worked quietly in the main hold of the _Falcon_ as they raced through dark space to reach Kidriff 5. She had never experienced anything like what happened yesterday at the briefing. She could read Rat if she was near by or in the same room but never across the galaxy like she had yesterday. Anakin Solo and Tahiri Veila could have felt each other over that long of a distance but they had both been Jedi and best friends for years before it developed that deeply. Even during that mission in which Anakin Solo died, they were still in close contact with her and near by, which is why she felt everything happening to him. It wasn't like that yesterday, it was so real. It felt as real as the light saber that she was building felt to her. The sharp smell of fear, the tangy taste of failure, for failing Tahiri and her family, and the red hot feel of _RAGE_, against **_HIM_**, all coming to her through the Force in that one instant in time.

_I better have Captain Solo look at this in the morning I can't afford any mistakes,_ she thought as she placed the crystal. She also needed to get a handle on her anger. She didn't know who he was, yet, but she knew he was hurting Rat. She had to prepare herself for the worst, she couldn't afford to let her anger get the better of her. She could not fall to the dark side. She will find him, she will bring him to justices but she could not allow herself to be the judge and jury. Protecting Rat was good, bring him to justice was very good; torturing him for what he did to Rat, bad.

Tahiri closed up the light saber and leaned back in the seat. Mrs. Solo had finally went to sleep, she had been standing there, hidden in the shadows, for twenty minutes watching her, trying to decided if she should intrude or leave. Tahiri never let her know that she knew that she was standing there. Now, although, she went to sleep and Tahiri could relax.

_Hang on Rat,_ Tahiri sent out through the Force, with tears running freely down her face, _Hang on I am coming Rat, hang on._


	27. Chapter 27

"The boss says you got three minutes," the young man at the door of the _Laughing Rancor_ said when he returned from inside.

"Thank you," Annie nodded at the young man as she walked through the doorway, leaving that annoying pest of a droid outside. She wrinkled her nose as she walked in, the smells of alcohol, smoking items, and poor hygiene was overpowering for her. She has never been down to the lower levels before; she never had a reason or desire to see that part of her home world. This is where the refuse lived, the scum and thieves and people one should never met let alone associate with if one was an upstanding citizen. She couldn't imagine someone like Headmaster Yunder ever associating with persons that inhabited this area. Unfortunately, her daughter spent much of her time down here and so this is where she would be able to find someone to help her find Ratnena. For a week now she has not returned home and Annie just knew that it could only mean one thing; he daughter was in very serious trouble. And to help her daughter she would go anywhere and do anything.

"So you are Ratnena's mommy," a scruffy looking man drinking some kind of drink and looked like he need a bath or four.

"Yes, I am," she said sitting down, briefly wondering what she might be sitting in, and tried to control her nervousness. She almost wished that droid would have been allow to follow her inside, he would have been nice to have around right now. "And you are Dirk, Ratnena's friend."

"You might say that," he said with a chuckle.

"I need your help," she said as she looked around the room, several of the nearby patrons, who also needed a good bath, laugh with Dirk as if he was the funniest man in the bar.

"What kind of help?"

"Ratnena has been missing for the past week, I need your help finding her!" She blurted out, feelings of helplessness threaten to cause her to tear up again.

"Do I look like security? Go bother them," he said taking another drink.

"I can't," she said leaning forward, "they won't care! My sons are looking but they don't know the kind of people to help us!"

"Look …"

"Please," she said cutting him off, "Ratnena use to be in your … association … and you would know more about the kind of people …"

"Are you insulting me?" Dirk growled out and the crowd started to stir a bit.

"No, of course not," she lied quickly, "but you are obviously a important man and you would know people who could help me!" He looked around and waved to the bartender to bring him another drink, "Please, I am not rich but I can pay you!"

"You don't have that kind of cash, lady."

"Please …"

"Times up," Dirk said looking away from her.

"Please I am begging you!" He still refused to look at her but made no move to get up so she pushed on, letting her frustration show. "I need to find my daughter! I do anything you want just help me!" He made a wave and someone grabbed her arms and hauled her out of her seat, "NO! Please she needed your help, I know it!" The unseen person started to drag her to the door but she resisted as much as she could. "She was your friend! Doesn't that mean anything to you!" She started crying as she fought to make her case, she was almost to the door when she heard the sound of hope.

"Wait," Dirk said getting up and waving his arms. About 25 other men stood up at followed him over to her. "I might, just might, know where she may be but it won't be pretty. If you are willing to take the chance we could go see if my guess is right."

"Thank you," she said through her tears and feeling as if a weight as been lifted from her. Since the first night that Ratnena disappear she felt hope in finding her.

"No need to thank me, this is the least I could do for Ratnena," he said as he guided her out the door. Behind him the other men joined them, some of them chuckling and joking about something but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Once they got outside and headed to some transports, the droid begin to whistle and beep loudly at her. When Dirk asked her about it, she explained that it was Ratnena's droid. "Bring him along, we might get some use of it."

"Come on Little Brother, we are going to find Ratnena," Annie said waving him over, as the droid moved to join her she just knew in her heart that she was doing the right thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Smith walked rapidly to the Watch Commander's office, he hadn't told why he had been summoned and could only assumes it was bad news. Not that he needed any more bad news with the workload he and the others had right now. Crime was exploding, Medical Centers overflowing and the morgue droids where even breaking down from over work.

"The Commander wanted to see me." Smith said to the commander's secretary as he walked into the outer office.

"Go head in Inspector," the lady said without looking up from her typing.

"Khapet!" He heard coming from the Watch Commander's inter office, Smith recognized it as a Vong curse word. Pulling out his pistol, he charged through the door to see … a young woman doubled over in pain with the Commander and two other people looking on in obviously concern.

"You wanted to see me sir," Smith asked lowering the weapon but not putting it away just yet.

"Oh good Smith glad you are here," Commander said pulling his gaze away from the small girl. She didn't look to be much older then late teenage years and dressed in what appeared to be a Jedi Robe. "I would like to introduce Former Chief of State Organa-Solo, her husband Captain Solo."

"Glad to meet you folks," Smith said putting his weapon back in the holster. The Solos' were many things but traveling with a Vong spy was not one of them.

"Same here Inspector," Han Solo said walking away from his wife to shake his hand. "Oh, and this is our bodyguard Meewalh." He said pointing behind him, Smith turned and saw a Noghri staring up at him. He never even saw or heard the bodyguard walk up behind him.

"Hello," Smith said trying to hid his nervousness at being taken by surprise. By the grin the Noghri gave him, he didn't do a very good job.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Mrs. Solo asked the girl.

"Yea, it just took me by surprise that is all," the girl said bring herself under control.

"Inspector, they are here about Ratnena Bora," Smith's boss said, while his stomach dropped like a rock. The Solos' wouldn't have traveled all this way for nothing and Smith could just imagine all the different reasons they would be here asking about her. None of the reasons would be good for the young lady. "Since you're our expert on her I thought it would be best for you to be here."

"Inspector," Mrs. Solo said after squeezing the girl's shoulder walked over to him, "Thank you for coming."

"It is a honor to meet you Madam," Smith said honestly. Unlike her husband, Smith had always though of her as an honest and just person. "How can I assist you?"

"We have reason to believe that Ratnena Bora, while engaged in a undercover operation against the Bliss smugglers, has been discovered and kidnapped by these same smugglers."

"You're joking," Smith said in disbelief.

"Not at all Smith," the commander growled out while sitting down behind his desk.

"This was a uncover mission, she couldn't go around flashing a badge to ever cop on the planet you know," Han Solo snapped back.

"And the government of Kidriff 5 is very displeased with the idea of GA agents running around our planet without identifying themselves. In addition, when it is someone who has the history that Bora has and the actions she has taken against these Bliss smugglers. We have had building blowing up all over the planet, we don't like it when citizen or agents decided to play judge and jury." The Commander said ticking off points on his fingers. Smith figured that they must have been discussing this before he walked in. By the look on Solo's face, he was sure that they were spending too much time talking.

"As I have explained to your superiors before," Mrs. Solo said laying a hand on her husband's arm, "the very nature of this new drug made it impossible to know whom we could trust and who might be involved."

"I can vouch for every man and woman on this force, not one of our people are involved," the commander said stonily. "We are quite capable to handle our own investigations on this Bliss."

"Yea I can tell," Han Solo said rolling his eyes.

Smith has been secretly thinking the same thing for weeks now, especially since they found out the true nature of the drug. However, his loyalty was to his fellow officers and department, plus an ex-smuggler lecturing them on security issues just stuck in his craw. "Doing things by the law is harder Solo, we can't play games."

"We have every confidence in your planetary law enforcement, Inspector," Mrs. Solo said giving her husband a look before continuing. "However, Galactic Intelligences has been concerned of the vast spread of this drug and the rapid success that the parties responsible for the is drug is experiences. I am sure that I am not telling you anything that you and your officers had not already concluded when I tell you there are some who think the entire Bliss trade is a covert attack on Kidriff 5 and other members of the G.F.F.A." She stopped and turned to include everyone in the room, "Lt. Bora was tapped for this mission since she is a native here, and she was already on site and has a … colorful history. It was hoped that her past could offer her opportunities to flush out those responsible. As I explained to you superiors yesterday when I met them," and then she faced Smith. "We never meant for any disrespect or offer insult to anyone who serves the cause of justices."

"Of course, Madam," Smith said bowing to her in acknowledgement to her apology. "May I ask what leaves you to believe that she is in trouble? As you say she does have a … colorful … past here on Kidriff 5."

"Our friend," she said pointing to the girl sitting in the chair quietly " is a member of the same … squadron as Lt. Bora. She is a Jedi and, although it is rare it is not uncommon, she and Lt. Bora have developed a bond in the Force that was sufficient to alert her to Bora's troubles."

"I though that only happened between Jedi and I'm really sure Ratnena is no Jedi."

"That is what happens normally, although there has been a couple other cases that occurred between Non-Jedi and Jedi. Also Inspector, we are still in the process of learning what had been lost during the day of the Empire."

"And so this Jedi," he said point to the quiet girl, "feels that Ratnena may be in trouble."

"That is correct," Mrs. Solo said nodding, "we were dispatched, along with our friend here, as a point team to attempt to locate her and established official assistance for you and your fellow officers. The rest of her team will be arriving soon."

"Which is our sticking point Mrs. Solo, as you well know," the commander said, "the fact is many on the department think that Bora is just here to set up her own shop. All the good she has done is nothing more the sweeping away the trash before moving in."

"I can give you my personal assurance that scenario is not accurate," Mrs. Solo said very composed.

"There is also the idea of a foreign troops running around our planet, blowing things up and terrorizing our citizens. We've a small problem with that and with Ratnena Bora's own activities."

"Which is why we are here now …"

"Then why did you go see her father before stopping in for a chat?" The commander asked directly.

"To search her room and ship, that is all." Han Solo said in a reasonable tone, "we did back off when he and his wife refused."

"And her X-wing?"

"Again to see if there was any relevant information stored on board," Mrs. Solo said, "if we had found any such information, we would have shared it with you of course."

"Of course," the commander said with sneer, "before or after you finished your little job."

"You know we could just barged in and took any information," Han said, his voice rising again. "And we do need your help, we don't know the planet like you do. I doubt that she left a big note saying 'I will be here'. We and the rest of the team are going to need your help analyzing the data to figure out where she was going before she disappeared."

"Why can't she just, you know, flow the vibes from Ratnena," Smith asked pointing to the still silent girl.

"Unfortunately, that is not a option open to us, she can feel that Ratnena is alive and in great pain but not where she is at."

"Too bad," Smith said rubbing his chin, Kidriff 5 was a big place. An accurate location would really speed up the search. Then again, if they did know where she was they may not have waited to contact the Security Forces. "Forgive me for being rude, but you are?" He asked the girl, in a tone and with smile that was supposed to communicate trust and friendship.

"Annoyed," the young girl grounded out. Although her voice was typical for any small teenager and had a smile on her face, he heard a tone that one would not normally associate with one so young. With a fluid motion and in a tone of voice that conveyed more authority then one would normally hear, she stood up and faced the commander, "Sir, we need your assistance to rescue one of my team members. We have been here for two days now and have traveled up and down one chain of command after another. We have answered all of their objections and were assured that you would extend to us full cooperation in the search and rescue of Lt. Bora. In exchange for your cooperation, we have agreed to allow you and your officers full credit on any and all arrest, any and all evidence discovered and any and all information on Ratnena's computer and in Little Brother that has a direct bearing on this investigation. I can guarantee you sir, that the amount of information that she has collected and used in her raids is nothing compared to the amount that should be stored somewhere. All we are going to take are copies of any files and you keep the originals. Now can we have you help or not?"

"How much support will you require?" The commander said after glaring at the girl, who just glared back.

"Inspector Smith and about 6 of your best drug raiders." The girl said not flitching or backing down an inch if her body language was any indication of her intent.

"And your word that you will limit your investigations and activities to just finding Bora?"

"Commander," Mrs. Solo said, walking over to stand next to the girl, "you were a member of the Kidriff Defense Force and, I have been told, completed several tours in the Imperial Navy. You know that no plan ever goes unchanged after it begins. If we discover that there are foreign agents or any other evidence that this a covert attack against Kidriff 5 and or G.F.F.A, we have to take steps necessary to stop such attacks."

"We will allow your officers to keep you informed," the girl said as the commander begun to object.

"Inspector," the commander said grounding out the words, "would you be so kind to assist the Solos' and this agent in locating and staging a rescue effort of Lt. Bora, if needed, and to collect all evidence that Lt. Bora may have collected."

"Of course, sir."

"Is that acceptable," the commander asked the Solos, when they nodded, he asked if they could wait outside for a moment. When they were alone, "Gordon looks like you were right about Bora."

"Yes sir, and it is nice to know Denon is worried about this as we are."

"Yep, I just wished that kid would come to us while she was here but Bora being Bora I can understand why she didn't. That is unimportant, get the information we need and help them any way you can. Then hang on for the ride."

"Sir?"

"Two Jedi and Han Solo? Gordon, I can't give anyone any guarantees in life but in this case, I can. Mix bad guys in with Solo and any number of Jedi and I can guarantee, things will go wrong."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry Mr. Bora, you are doing the right thing," Tahiri heard Mrs. Solo calm down Ratnena's father as they walked towards the Bora apartment. Tahiri could feel the anxiety coming of him in waves as his concerns and fear for his daughter conflicted with his desire to protect her from any harm. He has reminded them repeatedly that his daughter was reformed. _She is more reformed then you know sir,_ Tahiri thought as she wished she could come up with the words to ease his mind. Mrs. Solo and Inspector Smith have stressed to him that they believed him and they were here to help her, but the fear in him was too strong.

"Peacekeeper, the rest have landed, no problems for the authorities," Snoop whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, have you located Little Brother yet?" Little Brother internal comm unit was not strong enough by itself to transmit over long distances. Normally he and others like him would plug into an antenna to communicate but they can transmit without it. The trade off was they could only transmit for a couple kilometers. They have talked to him a few times in the past two days but he was unable to provide any more leads into her whereabouts.

"Not yet," Snoop said giving her a concern look, in this building he should be able to hear them.

"Ok, tell the others to secure some transportation if they hadn't already and stand by."

"Will do."

"My wife should be home," Mr. Bora said as he opened the front door, Tahiri glanced at the keypad and was impressed. One of his sons must had installed it recently, it was a newer model supposed to be able to withstand any attempts of forced entry. "Honey, are you here?"

Tahiri looked around the very spacious apartment, a sense of love and belonging could be felt animating from the surroundings. This was a house full of love, yes, there was a small current of uneasiness but that is in any dwelling, families loved each other but they didn't always get along. She slowly turned in the apartment soaking in the … there was one room that stood out from the rest.

"She's not here," Mr. Bora said sounding confused.

"You feel it too," Leia said walking up behind her.

"Yes," the feeling of darkness and pain and … hurt was coming from the last door on the left side down the hallway. _Ratnena,_ Tahiri sent back out through the Force hoping against hope that she could feel her friend. "Watcher, Snoop; last door on the left, get in there now."

"That is Ratnena's room how did you know that," Mr. Bora asked following her down the hallway.

"It's a Jedi thing," Han said behind her, "it takes a few lifetimes but you get use to it after awhile."

"Ma'am this is a class XI electronic lock, it will take me a while to break in," Sorr said kneeling in front of the door. Tahiri didn't waste anytime, she just reached under her robes and upholstered her light saber and sliced through the lock, when she was done Sorr shrugged as said, "or you can take all the fun out of it."

"By the Force," Leia said as they walked in the room, hanging from the walls and from the ceiling was hundreds of pictures. Tahiri looked at most of them, they were of a man who was around Han's age and the writing on them … was disturbing. As was the big targets drawn on them or mutilations done to the pictures, couple cases both were done.

"Inspector?" The very emotional voice of Mr. Bora said, barely above a whisper.

"Peacekeeper, here is her …"

"Drain it Watcher," Tahiri said not taking her eyes off the display.

"Why would she …" Han asked but was cut off by the Inspector.

"I know some of these people, that is Dirk, the leader of the 'L' street gang," he said pointing to a picture of a scruffy man about 30 years old, "That is Lt. Fern, one of our officers?"

"Did she know Fern well?" Tahiri said becoming fixated on the mutilated pictures.

"They attended school together, they didn't like each other I know that but why does she have him hanging in here and with Dirk?"

"Peacekeeper, what is your Yuuzhan Vong name?" Sorr asked from the computer, at the questioning look she gave her Sorr elaborated, "the computer is heavily protected. I'm not as good as Prankster, it could take me months to break in."

"But she may be like most slicers and have a back door installed, with a password only she would know." Aden put in, "we're thinking that she would use something that no one would know except her and you so …"

"Riina Kwaad," Tahiri said after they finished drawing her the picture.

"Astro! We are in," Sorr said as she and Aden bent over the screen.

"Your Vong name?" The inspector asked but Tahiri just skipped over that and pointed to one of the pictures that Ratnena had written Yuuzhan Vong over and ask if he knew who that was, "I'm not sure, it looks like it could be Yunder, the headmaster at the school she attended."

"Is that Yuuzhan Vong," Han asked studding the room also. When she nodded, he asked her what it said.

"You don't want to know," Tahiri said feeling a chill, it was **_HIM_** and the anger in the words and surrounding the picture was almost physical in nature. She noticed one picture on the wall, the only one like it in the room.

"Inspector, could you come here," Sorr asked from the computer, while Tahiri climbed up on the bed to get the picture.

"That is her old school," Mr. Bora said when Tahiri showed him the picture, and the pieces were following into place for Tahiri.

"According to this," Inspector Smith said from the computer, "Bora believed that the school or more likely the warehouses beneath the school is where Yunder was storing the Bliss as well as the other crimes he was involved in."

"But he is the …" Mr. Bora said as his last wall of resistance came crumbling down.

"She is there, I know it. What is the address to that …" Tahiri cut off as a wave of despair, pain and craving for Bliss knocked her to her knees. Snarling out a Shapers curse, she accepted the pain, she drew it into her in a vain hope that she could draw it out of her friend. She vaguely heard Leia warn everyone not to touch her as Han called 3PO in to translate what she was saying. Tahiri recited a prayer to Yun-Shuno to give her friend the strength to hold on for a bit longer, until she got there. After the wave passed and she was able to open her eyes, she saw Leia, Han and Aden standing in front of her all three looking concern. "We need to go there, to the school and now. Snoop, get the address."

"Yes ma'am, Watcher can you find it."

"Tahiri?" Leia asked, a whole range of questions packed into her name.

"She is craving Bliss more," Tahiri said standing up, "it is getting worst. She needs us now."

"Is she in physical danger?" Smith asked helping her stand.

"Yes," Tahiri said pulling out her comm link.

"Then we don't need a warrant," he said giving her a tight smile.

"I got the address, Peacekeeper."

"Right, Watcher you stay here and get as much out of that computer as you can, Inspector could you leave one person behind to help her. Mr. Bora," she said to the father of Ratnena, who was trying to look strong but was so worried, "we will save her." She stormed out of the room and talking into her comm as she left, "Five to Lead."

**_"Lead here."_**

"Nine is located, Ten is sending location to you now, meet me there. Lock and load." Tahiri heard him acknowledge and shut of her comm; each step took her closer to Ratnena and to **_HIM_**. _Good thing he is a teacher, he should be able appreciate the lesson I am going to teach him!_


	28. Chapter 28

"Here you go Peacekeeper," one of her teammates, a human female said, handing the little Jedi a data pad.

"Thanks," she said after removing her robe, to reveal that she was wearing combat armor underneath. Smith looked over her shoulder to see it was the floor plans for the building. "I hope these are accurate."

"They should be," A Devonian said as he put some kind of charm around his neck. He was wearing a field medical kit as was the Mon Calamari Jedi standing with the Solo. "We did get them from the Department of Building Codes."

"Remember Fusty," the young Jedi said with a wary smile.

"Good point, lucky for you then that I am here," the doctor said striking a ridiculous pose that was, Smith supposed, to communicate that he was something special. The Jedi just gave him a wary smile and went back to studying the plans while the rest of the team looked at him strangely.

"Were they all that weird," the female said to the one called Snoop.

"Trust me kid," Han Solo said with a grin, "he was one of the normal ones."

"Miss Tahiri! I have wonderful news," the Solos' protocol droid said walking quickly to their location from the transports they arrived in. He seemed oblivious to the spectacle he was making of himself. Not that it mattered much, two Security transports, three civilian air cars and a small group of people armed to the teeth already stuck out like a sore thumb.

"3PO, no names remember," she said in a tone one would normally use to communicate with children not droids. Not that Smith had much use for droids, they were great tools but she seemed to take it a bit further, almost as if she sees him as an equal. She must have picked it up from the Solos, since they treated the droid the same way. "Call me Peacekeeper, remember."

"Yes, ma'am but I have great news. I was able to established contact with Little Brother …"

"Do you have a location?" When the droid nodded it's head she had him point it out on the map. "That looks like they are in the main chamber one floor up from us."

"There is a stairwell located here," Smith said pointing to a spot on her pad, " it should be wide enough to get a team up it, the rest can use the main ramp."

"We are going to have to be very quick about it," the medic said tapping the pad, "we have done a few S & R, we only have a few minutes to get in there before they get the not-so bright idea to off the person we are going to save."

"Can we get the doors open before they have time to move her is the question I have," the other female asked.

"I can get the doors open no problem," the other male human said with a grin and slapping his bag.

"That might not be the best answer," Han said, "you might want to go in real quiet like and then hit them hard."

"That depends on what kind of security that they have sir," the human responded with a grin, "and my way is faster."

"Oh by the Cold, why are all you explosion experts such diabolical mad men," the medic said rummaging around his pack and puling out another … charm?

"Must be from all the concussions they receive when they screw up their calculations and make the boom bigger then they need." Snoop replied off handily.

"I never make that mistake … often."

"Oh what about Coruscant?" The human female said rolling her eyes.

"Hey they said take care of the nest of warriors in that building and I did," he responded looking innocent.

"They didn't mean bring down the entire building and the other six buildings around it!"

"They never told me not to either."

"C-3PO, do you have any more information to report," the girl said while the other three and the medic argued about the definition of eliminating targets.

"Yes Miss Tahiri, Lt. Bora is in poor health and has been severely abused during her captivity. Also Little Brother and her mother …"

"Wait! Her mother is in there too!"

"Yes ma'am," the golden droid responded in the sudden silence, "that was how he was able to locate Lt. Bora. Little Brother and her mother acquired the assistance of a man named Dirk," the girl let out a groan and started rubbing her forehead while looking down at the pavement. Smith let out an internal groan of his own. _She must have contacted him to help her find Ratnena …why didn't they just come to us!_ "Little Brother stated that he attempted to warn her but she was unable to understand what he was saying." The girl said something in what Smith assumed was Yuuzhan Vong. "Well Miss Tahiri, as you know I am not physically …" the droid cut himself off as she stood on her tiptoes to glare at him.

"That was an expression _not_ a request."

"Err, yes ma'am."

"What now Peacekeeper," Mrs. Solo, who was trying to hide her amusement at the droid, unlike her husband and the others.

"I want to hear what the others find first before we come up with a plan," she said rubbing her forehead again.

"Perhaps," the Mon Calamari Jedi said in soft tones, "we should have Inspector Smith call in for additional assistance."

"That should be no problem, they could get here in a half hour."

"No," the girl said shaking her head, "there was a reason she had pictures of Lt. Fern next to Dirk and this Yunder. Lets say he is working for either one on the side, if you put out that we are here and need back up, he would be alerted correct?"

"Yes," Smith said, he had to admit that she might have a point. Smith hated bad cops worst then the common street scum. "We are required to carry our comm links at all time and they can be programmed to alert us to any calls for assistance or emergencies."

"That is easy ma'am," one of his troopers said, "Janie down in comm does it all the time for us."

"So he could have it programmed to listen to specific address?"

"Sure," the trooper said giving the kid a shrug, "and since Blinkie went here it would only be natural he would want to be alerted to any troubles."

"Blinkie?" Han Solo asked with a look of confusion.

"Lt. Fern's full name is Bilking Fern," Smith said with a sigh, "however, Ratnena gave him that nickname because he used to sleep with a blanket. She used to hide it from him and the guy could not sleep without it and he would run around the school all night looking for it, so the story goes. The nick name has stuck to him ever since."

"Blinkie," the girl mumbled with a full smile on her face. She looked like she wanted to say more when the other two members of her team came around the corner. Her smile went out like a light when she saw them.

"Lead, Hunter, what is the word?"

"Not good," the older man said as he handed her a pad.

Smith couldn't help staring at the new arrival ... _No it can't be him!_ But it sure looked like the hero of the Republic, Wedge Antilles!

"Peacekeeper, there are at least four security cams that we could see, so assume there is at least two hidden." The Alien said showing her where each one was on the pad. "The doors looked to be standard, however an air car arrived while we were observing the building, it took longer then normal for the door to lift up to allow passage. All the ground floor and for at least 15 floors up are covered what appears to be simple mesh wiring but Snip said through his scope that they had small wiring around the mesh."

"It could either electrified or just alarm wire, either way it is too much for us to cut through before they spotted us."

"Any guards?"

"No, at least we didn't see any when the car drove through, they could be in the rear out of sight. We are sure that there are some there since the car stopped and the doors open and then immediately started to close once it was through. We detected no transmissions at that location while it was around and no exterior port to tap into."

"How long did it take the doors to open," Han Solo asked.

"About minute and half, that was just enough to get the car through, 3 minutes to open and close all together."

"Any back doors?" Solo said looking grim.

"Not this time Han," Lead said, "the side doors had trash and other barriers around them. It looked like it has been years since they been used."

"Well, that may be the only way in Wedge," Han said to the man, "Especially if we want to be quite like."

"Socket?" The girl looked at the mad bomber but he was shaking his head.

"I could blow a hole in that door but it will be small, if it is reinforced like they said. It would be big enough to get one or two in at a time."

"That will be too slow to get us into position ma'am." The female human said looking as the rest did, grim.

"Maybe we should go up and work our way down?" Leia Solo asked but just about everyone was shaking their heads.

"It would take too long Leia, plus we have no idea what kind of security they have at that end," Lead said.

"Ok here is what we are going to do; we are going to use this door here," she pointed out the spot on the pad. "Lead, Snoop, Hunter, Snip and I will go through first, I slice the door open if I have too. Once we secure that floor, Smith, Lead, Hunter Snip and I will go up the main ramp. Snoop, Socket and the other cops will take this staircase you have our rear gentlemen. Solos, and the medics and C-3PO will come up last. We take out any resistance; locate Rat, her mother and Little Brother. Once they are secured, medic will attend to Rat, then her mother, _and then _any injured parties on their side. All weapons on stun, if you hear "Kwaad", switch over to kill. Socket, you can use your anti-personal mines but only if it comes down to our lives and theirs. We are here to S & R, take prisoners and gather intelligence; we are not here to start a bloodbath. Having said that, our first and main objective is S & R; do not let them hinder that operation. Questions?" When no one said anything she nodded, "may the Force be with us and may the gods smile on us. Move out!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren, with Celia by his side, and Lt. Fern walked up the main loading ramp to where his 'guests' were located. Dirk had comm him earlier saying that he had a surprise for him when he got here. He had also received word that the pick up was schedule for today. They would be meeting him, Fern and Ratnena at one of the docking bays that the school owned a few kilometers away.

In a way, he felt a pang of regret about her final destiny. She had such potential; he always knew that for the first time he met her when her parents had applied to admit her. She was so beautiful, even then, such an incredible reasoning and problem solving skills, and IQ that just astounded him. He knew that once she was old enough that she could be a huge asset to his growing empire. Unbeknown to the children, many of his plans had actually been disguised as problems to solve for class, and all her plans rose to the top. Yes, the other children abused her, the staff had open distain for her and he never step in to halt it, knowing it could help later down the road, but he always made sure to be there for her.

_But she just never learned,_ he thought sadly. She never could understand that she was special, that she and the others at the school were above the rest of humanity. That the masses were inept fools who needed them to wipe their noses and pat them on the fanny when they were naughty. That the masses were only there to amuse and be abused. Poor Ratnena never understood that, she always wanted to help the people. _Just goes show you what bad parenting can do,_ he thought with a small sigh.

It had been fine until that night, after their visit while he was showering, she had been playing on his computer and stumbled upon the records of his spice empire. She had been shocked, horrified at his activities; begging him to stop hurting people. He refused of course, but she was quite a fighter and never knew when to stop. She started to mess up his schedules and delivers; he beat her. She stopped her visits, saying that he had to stop hurting people and he beat her. She started leaking information to the Security Force, he beat her, encouraged the other children and staff, not that they neither need much encouragement nor knew why, to make her miserable and abuse her till she stopped. But she kept fighting back; he had her thrown out of school thinking that would solve everything. She still kept breaking in to the computer, changing delivers, messing with account information and braking into various businesses that he owned.

He tried to get Bog, her old gang leader; to rein her in and the little freak engineered his retirement! Finally, after years of fruitless attempts to get her arrested, her new violent streak got her arrested. He encouraged the judge to ship her of to the military, and somehow she survived that too! Then using her past, he arranged to pay of her squadron commander to make a pass at her, knowing full well what her response would be. They were ready to ship her off for 30 years of labor when she was snatch out of prison by someone else. Now, she was back again and trying to stop him again!

_This time my dear, there will be no return for you,_ he though. If the contacts didn't kill her the Bliss would.

"Stop! Please what are you doing to her!"

"That sounded like Mrs. Bora," Yunder said to Fern, who just shrugged not caring either way. When they go to the top of the ramp, they found out it was indeed Mrs. Bora, who was on the floor cradling Ratnena in her arms trying to shield her the scum around them. Yunder saw that Dirk and about 30 of his men were standing around watching the spectacle going on. That annoying droid was also near Mrs. Bora with his arch welder out as if to threaten anyone who dares to hurt them.

"Fern your gun please," Darren said quietly. The droid had attacked him before and he wanted to be ready this time. Stepping out of the shadows he spoke up for all to hear, "Mrs. Bora, what a lovely surprise." The look of shock and horror that was on her face when she turned to stare at him was priceless. Her mouth moved like a fish out of water as she tried to wrap her pathetic mind around what she was seeing. The droid had no such problems; it retracted his arch welder and extended his saw blade. Whistling and beeping it started rolling over to him. "Put that away or I shoot them both," he calmly told the droid as he aimed the pistol at Ratnena and her mother. The droid stopped and spun his dome around to look at them, back at him and then at the two ladies again. Reluctantly, it withdrew its blade and rolled backwards, keeping its body between him and the ladies. "As I was saying Mrs. Bora this is a nice surprise having you join us. We are about to have a going away party for young miss Bora." The nasty laughter going around the room seemed to penetrate that fog she was in.

"What are you doing to her … what are you doing to HER!"

"Miss Bora has been, acquired by some associates of mine who are very keen on having her join them. They will be stopping by in a few hours to take her on a little trip." Yunder said giving her a nasty smile.

"How can you be doing all this," Mrs. Bora said through her tears, "you are a head master, you are …"

"Annoyed with your daughter is what I am. She has cost me millions over the years with her activities and now she has a chance to pay me back, don't you my dear." Ratnena didn't say anything she just moved closer to her mother.

"Darren, she doesn't seem happy about her trip," Celia said walking up and holding his hand.

"I don't understand why not," Darren said sarcastically, "I am sure that her guards here have made every effort to keep her … entertained." Ratnena tried to make herself smaller as the shame of her existence was finally came crashing down around her as some of the men agreed loudly and rudely with that assertion.

"Perhaps she needs something from you Darren," Celia said sweetly. Ratnena stiffened and turned her head slightly in their direction.

"I think you are right," Darren said as he watched Ratnena try to pull away from her mother, the look of hunger in her eyes was very satisfying. "But I seem to have forgot to bring her anything to help her." The look of anguish on Ratnena face was priceless; he wished he had a camera to capture this moment.

"Silly Darren," Celia said pulling out the case that he had given to her to carry, "I swear you would forget your own head if I wasn't around."

"So true my dear," he said giving her a smile, "look Ratnena, a supply of Bliss just for you." She broke from her mother, and started over to him when one of the guards knocked her down.

"Not that way Bora," Fern said with an evil grin, "you know how to ask."

The look of abhorrence at Fern and the longing for Bliss fought for control of her face, but as they all knew the longing would win out. Getting on her belly and leaving a couple trails of blood, she crawled over to Darren.

"Fern, do you have a blade on you?" Darren asked as a truly wicked idea occurred to him.

"Yea," he said pulling one off his belt, "why do you want it?"

"It is special night, that's far enough Bora stay there," he said stopping her about half way to him. "Celia has been working so hard, I wanted to give her some entertainment before Ratnena leave us for good."

"You are so sweet Darren, too bad Ratnena never could never understand you. She never deserved you!" Celia said with a sneer at the girl lying on the floor.

"It is so easy to be sweet to you my dear, unlike Ratnena you understand," Darren said with a smile then turned to Ratnena, "you want this don't you?" She nodded with the look of longing still in her eyes. "Then you have to do me a favor, do you understand?" Again she nodded without hesitation. He tossed the blade to her, "then entertain us before you leave and kill your mother." Her eyes bore into, looking for something that would tell her that he was not serious. By he just nodded as Fern, Celia and the rest cheered and egged her on. Her mother sat in horror at the spectacle, her tiny brain finally understanding just what was going to happened to her, while that droid continued to make its noise.

"Please," Ratnena whispered out.

"Come on Ratnena you want to feel good don't you?" When she nodded, he egged her on, "then just kill your mother. Do it Ratnena and you can have all the Bliss you want."

"I … do … anything but please not … that," she whispered out.

"You want Bliss don't you?" Darren said getting angry with her. "Then kill your mother and do it now." Again the girl just looked at him and begged him to ask her to do anything else. _How by the Creator is she resisting?_ He wondered as she told him again no. "Either kill her or you will never get Bliss again! Do you understand Ratnena; you will never feel good again! Now Kill Her!" With her whole body shaking and the desire for Bliss just oozing out of her, she again said no. Darren couldn't believe his ears she was still defying him! He walked over to her and kicked her in the face and screamed at her as her mother screamed for him to stop. "You worthless little brat! You were nothing, you will always be nothing!"

"I am somebody," she screamed out, "I am a Wraith!"

Darren felt his blood go cold as her mother ran over to hold her child, as he back up he had the very distinct feeling that she was telling the truth!

"So what if you are a Wraith, they are nothing!" Fern said as the other laughed at the sight before them.

"She is telling the truth?" Darren asked turning to face Fern.

"Darren what is wrong," Celia said sounding a bit concern, _and she should,_ Darren thought as he stared down Fern.

"So what if she is a Wraith …"

"Is it true!"

"Yea, I found out last month … what is the problem?"

"You mindless idiot!" Darren screamed as he thought furiously, he has heard of the Wraiths and he knew just like annoying Darth Vader there were certain things you did not do! Darth Vader at least made a production out of killing you and only you, the Wraiths to save one of their own has brought down at least one government that he knew of and they never announced their visits! "They were at Ossus last year!"

"But that was just … look I sure that they aren't that good!"

"I am sure you are a idiot! Kill them both and the droid now!"

"Are you crazy? That Jedi wants her …"

"Kill them now! We have to hide the evidence before the Wraiths arrive!"

"Too late," a very soft and young sounding voice said from behind him followed by the very distinct sound of a light saber turning on.


	29. Chapter 29

Annie looked over at the new arrivals and saw that it was Ratnena's friend, Sara Sandblaster, and several other people coming up behind her, they were all carrying blasters. Her friend was holding a light saber in her hands and looked very angry with Yunder. Annie didn't try to understand what was going on anymore. Yunder the Headmaster, a gentle man she had thought she knew gave them all a smile. She wondered where he had gone, she didn't know the sick twisted thing that was standing above her and abusing her daughter like this!

"Your friend is here to help you baby," Annie whispered to Ratnena as she sobbed in her arms and pleading for some Bliss. That all that mattered to her now, that someone would be able to save her little girl! _Please Creator, let them save Ratnena; I don't matter just save my little girl!_

"Who are you?" She heard Fern asked the girl sounding indigent.

"Doesn't matter Fern," a new voice said coming out of the shadows, Annie cried out in joy. It was Inspector Smith and he too looked angry. "Now get your hands out of your pockets and your arms ups. The rest of you drop your weapons and get your hands up; you are all under arrest!"

"Seriously, Inspector you expect us to surrender to you after an illegal entry into a private establishment."

"Save it Yunder," Smith said as the others fanned out behind him and the Jedi. "I heard enough alone to get you put away for years." The others were dressed as Sara; some kind of body suit and all had their weapons out and pointed at the scum in the room. Annie looked in confusion; there were only five of them. Wait, six as a very familiar looking man also came out of the shadows.

"Really Inspector, there is only six of you," Yunder said with a chuckle hands still in his pockets and acting as if Smith was here for dinner.

"Why does everyone forget about me?" A new voice said from across the room, where there were two more outsiders and five security officers were emerging from the shadows. "I knew I should've blown something up."

"What do you say now, Yunder is it?" The familiar man said, by the look on Yunder's face he recognized the man.

"I am impressed, Inspector, working with a man like Han Solo," Yunder said taking a small step back her way.

"Bliss, please I need my Bliss," Ratnena whimpered out. The young Jedi heard her friend even if no one else did; she looked over with anguish on her features.

"I said save it Yunder," Smith growled out, "Stop moving and get your hands up. We are all going back to the station!"

"I know your education was not the best Inspector but please, even with a Han Solo and this ersatz Jedi here, we still out number you. So why don't you and your little friends go away before you get hurt."

"My friend there is a Jedi," the one called Han Solo said, "and you are not high on her Life Day wish list right now. Hurting her friend like you have has annoyed and hurt her deeply," Han Solo shook his head in a slow mocking manner, "not a smart move. However, you can still get out of his with your skin attached. What do you say, let's do this the easy way, Yunder?"

"I agree Solo," Yunder said with a smile, "and the easiest way is for you all to die."

"Don't do it Yunder …," Smith screamed.

Coming behind the other officers was some kind of droid, heading straight for her and Ratnena. She saw the droid easily smash through the back up and it said it was to kill her.

"Kill them all!" Annie heard from Yunder as the Jedi headed over to take care of the droid. The next thing Annie knew the shooting started, with her and Ratnena caught in the middle of the floor between the two sides. Annie just rolled into a ball hugging Ratnena and protecting her with her body, doing whatever she can do to protect her daughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren held on to Celia's hand as he ducked behind some crates with Fern and watched the spectacle before him. The little girl charged the Vong Hunter who stopped in the middle of the floor.

"New Target acquired, Yuuzhan Vong detected! Primary programming engaged. Default safety programming engaged target Human … target Yuuzhan …"

Darren watched in horror as the droid's malfunction allowed the little girl to remove its head and two slashes in his chest. The rest of the battle wasn't going so well either, Dirk's men had numbers but Smith and the group that could only be the Wraiths had the skills. For the way that the girl was deflecting the shoots, she was a Jedi and he wondered where … _well that answers that question_, as another Jedi joined in the fight.

"That must be Leia Solo," Fern said pumping laser fire into the crowd.

"Where one is the other is not …" then too his horror a third light saber joined in the battle as this one protected the cops near the north staircase. "Three Jedi, Han Solo, and the Wraiths!"

"This is too hot Yunder!" Dirk yelled as he and seven of his best fighters joined him. Most of the others were out cold, after being stunned.

"Agreed, gentlemen I suggest we go met our contacts at the other building," Darren said getting a good grip on Celia.

"Without Bora?"

"Unless you have some bright ideas on how we can snatch her away, YES!" Darren said losing his cool for a moment. "When we get away, we will worry about what to do but right now we need to get away!" When Fern decided to stay quiet, Darren pulled out the vial of Bliss from his pocket, "We need a diversion and I think Ratnena will be willing to assist us there. When I toss this out there, shoot her then run for the lifts. We'll meet on the roof, Dirk bonuses for everyone once I get off Kidriff 5."

"Forget the bonuses, just make sure I can leave too," Dirk said, "the Security is going to be tearing this place apart after this, I want to lay low somewhere for while before I come back."

"Agreed, ready Fern?" When the ex-cop nodded and now only they were left shooting, Darren poked his head out to see Ratnena lying on the floor with her mother covering her body. "Ratnena, look Bliss!" He saw Ratnena's head come up and stare directly at him, the hunger still there in her eyes. "Just for you, catch!" Then he tossed the Bliss underhanded it up in the air.

"BLISS!" Ratnena screamed as she broke away from her mother and Fern took aim at her, shooting her once. Darren had already gathered Celia up in his arms as they all ran towards the bank of lifts, behind him he heard only an anguished scream of "RAT!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doc hand me the monitor," Wedge heard Elassar say as he pulled Tahiri away from the still form of her best friend. Tahiri watched on in silent horror as the three medics worked on Ratnena.

"Pressure dropping," Calghal said as she applied something to her head.

"Come on Rat, work with us here," Elassar talked to her as he injected something into her.

Wedge looked around the warehouse, the other Wraiths had rounded up the unconscious drug runners and gave first aid to the wounded officers who had been knocked down by the rampaging YVH droid, while Leia tried to comfort Ratnena's mother. He caught Han's eye and nodded towards Tahiri.

"Come honey, let's wait outside," Han said trying to guild her out but Tahiri shook off his hand and stayed rooted in her spot as the medics worked.

"Doctors, brain activity is dropping off."

"Yes, I need medical here and I need it now!" Smith screamed into his comm link.

"She is dropping off …"

"There is not enough brain matter working …"

"They are sending back up and medical team here …"

"I'm trying a Jedi technique Elassar …"

"Her vitals are slipping again …"

"Heart has stopped …

Wedge saw Tahiri stiffen and Ratnena's mother moaned out, Leia was having no luck getting her to leave either.

"Calghal breath for her, I'll do the heart pump …"

"Brain activity is drooping off like a rock …"

"Come on Rat, you need to help me here, you have to get up and kick my ass for touching you!"

"Brain activity has almost stopped …"

"Calghal, if you have any tricks …"

"I am sorry Elassar but …"

"Brain activity has stopped Doctors."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tahiri stared numbly at her friend as they got up from her side, _Rat?_

She reached out with the Force but could not feel the life of her friend, _Rat?_

She could not feel the warmth and happiness that her spirit gave her. _Rat?_

No one stopped her as she kneeled at her friend's head and brushed back some of her hair, _RAT!_

But it was no use; her friend was gone, gone to be Anakin Solo. She crossed her friend's arms and straightens her legs in the manner of her people. Her friend was a hero, a true hero, and will be honored as one.

_Rat …_

Tahiri then bent her own head down to pray; to pray to the gods she help destroy, to pray to the gods she desperately needed now.

_Oh, Rat …_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I called it in, they have an A.P.B. on Fern, Yunder and the rest," Smith said quietly to Solo and the one they called Lead as they watched the young Jedi with her friend.

"They told her to kill me; they tortured her and abused her! They told her to kill me but she fought back," Annie Bora cried out as Leia Solo tried to calm her down, "they promised her Bliss but she fought back!"

"Where does that hallway lead," the leader asked quietly pointing down the way Fern and the others ran down after shooting Ratnena.

"According to the floor plans, there is a series of lifts to the upper floors. There is one that is an express to the upper hundred floors." The one called Snoop said.

"What is she saying 3PO?" Solo asked his droid as he came up next to them.

"The school has some hover cars in the hanger up on the roof, he might be making a break for them," the one called Snip said reloading his weapon.

"Sir, Miss. Tahiri is praying to the Yuuzhan vong Deities, asking them to accept Lt. Bora's spirit and explain all the great deeds she has performed during her life."

"Thanks 3PO, let me know if that changes," Han said then turn back to them, "what do you say Wedge, we go do some hunting."

"I for one wish to sit down with them and teach them the follies of killing a Wraith," the one called Hunter said.

"A life of a Wraith, sir, you know how special that is," the one called Socket said.

"I just have an itch that won't be satisfied until I see those scum bags in jail, I am game if you all are," Smith said. "More importantly, if they some how get off planet it may be impossible to track them down later.

"Agreed," the leader, said with a tight nod, "Han, Snoop and Snip you guys stay here with the medics and Tahiri. Smith …"

"Ma'am, you head is bleeding!" The one called Doc said loudly. Smith and the rest looked over at the young Jedi and saw that there was blood dripping from her head.

"Sir, she is now praying to the … Oh my," the droid said backing up from the group. "Oh my dear, oh dear …"

"Tahiri no! You have to calm down!" Both Leia and the one doctors said at the same time.

"What is going …" Smith stopped himself as she raised her head, three bloody scars appeared on her forehead and then she opened her eyes. They weren't human, they glowed … gold!

**_"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_** She screamed out as she leapt to her feet.

"Tahiri stop!" The leader and Elassar both shouted trying to block her way as she started down the hallway but she hit them with something knocking them both out of the way.

"Oh crap," Doc said as she chased after the other girl.

"Doc, wait …," Snoop said while helping Elassar up.

"Wraiths go! Track her but don't interfere," the leader screamed out as he got to his feet. The male members of the team didn't waste any time as they ran after their female partners.

"Wedge, we have an Ysalamiri in the _Falcon_," Leia said from her spot next to the horrified Bora. "We are still out hunting Rar."

"Good, Han and Elassar go get that thing; we might needed, Leia and Calghal stay here. Smith leave your men here to stand guard and follow me."

"Are we going to save him or help her?" Smith said keeping pace with the man.

"Yes, warn the other units not to interfere with her until we get there," the man said, "I'm not going to lose two of my best officers in the same day!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Yunder I don't understand!"

The whinny voice of his shift instructor said following him around his office. Celia was near the door, shaking with fear and tears running down her face. He opened his private safe and grabbed enough hard currency to hold them both over for many weeks; he would just have to raid his accounts once he was off planet. He was sure that they couldn't find all of his dummy accounts, especially with Ratnena either dead or severely wounded. Hopefully, if the Creator was in a kind mood, his diversion would keep they busy long enough to get to the hanger and board that ship. The last thing he wanted to do was stay on Kidriff 5 with that Jedi running around looking for him.

"There is nothing to understand, Mr. Lovejoy, Celia and I must take an emergency trip off planet for a few days that is all." He said packing the currency in a briefcase and latching it shut, "you are in charge until I return. Come Celia," he said grabbing her hand and walking quickly to the bank of lifts that will take him to the roof where Fern and the others were waiting for him. "Just remember, no one, no matter whom or for any reason, is allowed into any part of the Institution until my return."

"I understand that Mr. Yunder, it is just the idea that you will be traveling with your assistant …"

"I need her help in a very delicate matter, Mr. Lovejoy," Darren said pressing the call button.

"Yes sir, however why is she so upset …"

"It's my fault," Celia lied as smoothly as if she was telling the truth, "that this problem had come to light, Mr. Lovejoy. I hate to let Mr. Yunder down in any way, as I am sure that you feel the same way. And since I am not yet in your league Mr. Lovejoy, I must travel with Mr. Yunder so that I may learn from my mistake."

"I see," Mr. Lovejoy said standing there with a befuddled look on his face, "but sir where are you going in case her parents arrive here looking for her."

"Just tell them I shall …," he said as the doors to the lift opened and some children started screaming down the corridor. He paused to wonder what could be causing the commotion when a young blonde-haired person came running down the hallway carrying an icy blue light saber in her hands.

**_"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_**

Darren had enough time to pull Celia, who was also screaming, into the lift and get the doors closed. He wasn't quite fast enough as the blade sliced through the door stopping barely millimeters from his throat. The blade disappeared through the floor as the lift went up towards the roof area. Shaking more then he should, he fumbled to pull his comm link out of his pocket.

"I'm scared Darren," Celia cried holding on to him.

"Don't worry my dear, we will go somewhere safe and she wouldn't be able to find us," he said, wishing he felt half as sure as he was sounding. _Why, or better yet how, did her eyes change like that? _Even though he couldn't remember what they were before he knew he would remember them being gold! "Fern, you in place?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cathy followed the trail that Tahiri was leaving behind; so far, it was just scared people. Not that she could blame them, a Jedi running through the halls with a light saber would be enough to unhinge anyone. Cathy was sure that Tahiri was too upset to be thinking straight, again after what they heard, after what they saw, who could blame her. The abuse that they could see on Ratnena, the bruises, the blood and cuts, and who knew what else they had done to her that they have yet to discover. The purposely-addicting Ratnena on Bliss … no, no one in their right mind could fault her for losing control. If that had been one of Cathy's best friends, she was not sure what she would do but she knew it would be messy.

However, there are many who would claim that she is overreacting to the situation, people without the heart or brains and too many of them resided on Denon in the upper military and Senate. After the actions of Jaina Solo at Ossus, Kyp Durron, many would paint Tahiri with the same brush. She was just too of a visible target; too many people like High would want to slap her down after this, to make sure the evil Jedi knew their place. Or worst, the Jedi would pull her out and force her to resign the Wraiths! Tahiri was just too good of a leader to allow that to happen!

"Wait!" Cathy yelled out as Tahiri walked into a lift, leaving a man who was crawling away as fast as his fat knees would move him. Cathy got through the doors just before they closed. Trying to catch her breath, Cathy started to try to save her CO from herself, "ma'am we … need … to … talk." _Starting tomorrow, I start running more!_ Tahiri didn't say anything; she stood very still in front of the door, light saber in her left hand, waiting for lift to arrive to its destination. "I know that … Ratnena was your … friend … and you are … justifiable hurt … but … we need to slow … down and talk about this." Still Tahiri didn't say a word or move, "wait a minute … you ran faster … then me … why are you not … out of breath!" The lift's door opened and she went charging out of them, heading towards the hanger on the roof. "Wait …" Cathy yelled out as she ran after her again, mentally repeating some choice Hutt curses she had learned.

**_"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_** Tahiri screamed out as she entered the hanger, Cathy could see one large air vehicle leaving and the face of Yunder staring out at them. There were two other men left behind, next to an open top air car, trying to kill Tahiri. Tahiri was deflecting the shoots with ease, most of the deflections hit near the gun men's feet causing them to back away from the air car towards the near by wall. None of the deflections hit the men, any vehicles parked near by, or the couple of people huddling behind some of those same air cars. With one swing she shredded the weapons in their hands and after a little hand to hand, they were both lying on the floor out but appeared to be breathing.

"Ok now … what … ma'am," Cathy said; hoping against hope, that she would stop her running. Tahiri jogged back over to the air car, which the people left running, and snapped her light saber back in its holster. "You want … me to …" but Tahiri was already jumping into the driver's seat. "Wait for me," Cathy screamed as she tried to jump in as Tahiri was lifting off. Cathy didn't even have her seat straps on as Tahiri flew out the hanger in hot pursuit.


	30. Chapter 30

"What is the problem," Gordon said as he raced on to the bridge with Alema hot on his trail. There has been one great improvement over this class of ship compared to other ships he has served on, the full automation allowed him the ability to pick the best of the best and have few living people on the bridge to screw something up. That meant that he knew when he needed to know something, he was assured that he would get a quick and accurate response from one person then having to wait for the committee to decide on what to tell him. It also meant that when he was needed it was for something important and not because someone can't make up his or her mind.

"Our contact on Kidriff 5 has run into some problems," the man at the hypercomm. Station reported, "He is requesting that the pick up go forward as soon as possible."

"What kind of problems," Alema asked a split second before Gordon did, she knew as well as he did that the pick up ship was already on station and their should be no problems at this late stage.

"He refuses to tell me, ma'am. That is why I contacted you, he informed me that I was not intelligent to fully grasp the tactical significant of the situation." The man let out a snort, he had been a veteran of the Rebel military, too wounded to serve any long and to bitter to stay home.

"Tie me in with him," Gordon said picking up the headset at the Captain's station, wondering what could have possibly gone wrong now. "This is _Vinganca_, what is the problem?"

**_"Is the commander or just another lackey to waste my time?"_**

"This is the commander, Officer Fern, you should know my voice by now," Grodin growled out. He hated dealing with that pampas jerk but he did have the access to the main dealer on Kidriff 5.

**_"This is Mr. Yunder, Commander,"_** a new older but cultured voice said after a brief pause, _**"We have run into a slight problem, which we will need your help to solve." **_

"Good Morning, Mr. Yunder a pleasure to meet you finally," Gordon said with a raised eyebrow. Fern had always claimed that his boss wished to remain anonymous. He wondered now if Fern was just spinning him a tale to insure his place in the deal. "Is there a problem with Bora? You haven't killed her, have you?"

**_"We believe that she is dead …"_**

"You were not supposed to kill her!" Alema said cutting in the conversation, Gordon just wondered how long his plans would be set back by this development or if he could use her death to his advantage anyways. "The deal was to deliver her alive!"

**_"That is what the deal was, yes! However, no where did we agree to deal with the Wraiths, Han Solo and three Jedi!"_**

"What are you talking about?" Gordon said taking back the microphone, this was bad and good news, if true. "How do you know it was the Wraiths?"

**_"Who else would come rescue Bora? Who else would drag Han Solo and three Jedi in with them? They busted in my warehouse and killed over 30 of my men and except for Bora, not one of them died!"_**

"Do you know if one of the Jedi is a small blond girl?" Alema asked with a smile on her face but voice projecting concern.

**_"Yes! She chased my through my building screaming something I never heard before and had cut three lines in her head!"_**

"Did she yell out 'Do-ro'ik vong pratte'?" Gordon said in a hopeful mood, if she was that mad and if he did kill Ratnena and she knew about it; it would make his job easier.

**_"We think so,"_** Yunder said after a brief pause and a muffled conversation, **_"She didn't start screaming it until after Bora died."_**

"Stand by," Gordon said switching off his microphone and turning to a very excited Alema. "I think we have got our wish."

"The question is can they capturer her or have her follow them to the hanger to meet the shuttle where the YVH are waiting?"

"They couldn't capture her, not now," Gordon said with a sneer, " they couldn't have accomplished it even before they killed Bora. However, if she knows that it was them that had that killed her friend and she is chasing them; then they could lead her to the shuttle without many problems. The YVH can try to capture her."

"The YVH? Wouldn't it be better to have me take the shuttle and go face her myself?"

"No, too late for that now. Yes, I know we are just outside the system and yes; we have a shuttle on stand-by. You have to remember the time line is fluid right now, it could be a hour or days before they lure her into the trap."

"I think you just want to make sure that I don't leave you out of the fun," Alema said with a hint of smile but dropped it by asking, "What about the Solos and those Wraiths, if it is the Wraiths?"

"Not in the equation, Alema, if the YVH can get a hand on Tahiri. They can't fight those droids without killing her. We just need to make sure that she follows them without knowing they are leading her in to a trap, and two, they can get to the hanger without her killing them. If the YVH droids fail or she kills them all before they get to the shuttle, then it doesn't matter who is with her."

"Do you think she will just blow them out of the sky?"

"No, she is a warrior, a Yuuzhan Vong warrior," Gordon said giving her a hard stare and feeling sharp phantom pains, "and this is as personal as it is going to get for her. No, she will want to do this personally" he reestablished contact with Yunder, "Yunder, get to the hanger. Make sure she follows you there and we will take care of her."

**_"That could be a problem, since we were able to lose her in traffic,"_** Yunder said nervously. Gordon shook his head; he knew that she would never lose him now. Even if Yunder traveled across the galaxy, Tahiri will follow him. By the way Alema rolled her eyes she also knew that he was whistling in the dark. "_**Is it possible that … by the creator!" **_

"What? Yunder what is going on?" Gordon said hearing shouting and crying in the background. Over the sounds of blasters he tried again to get Yunder to respond.

**_"She is on the roof! Get her off … get her…"_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She can't talk right now Lead," Cathy said trying to regain control of the air car after Tahiri bailed out of the car and … fell on top of air transport that Yunder and the others had taken from the school hanger. Cathy would have an easier time 'taking the controls' as Tahiri said if two conditions hadn't existed. One if that crazy Jedi would have realized that the air car didn't have duel controls, Cathy had to climb over to the other side to get to the controls, and the second thing being that they weren't in the heavily congested area of Kidriff 5 during the mid afternoon traffic.

**_"Why can't she, Doc? What is going on?"_**

"She decided to drop in on Yunder and have a nice chat," Cathy winced as she dodged a line of traffic while trying to keep Captain Tahiri in sight.

**_"I see,"_** Wedge Antilles, said with a very loud sigh, **_"can you track her?"_**

"Can do, sir," Cathy said while zipping past one of the large passenger trams and seeing the transport she was following becoming erratic in its flight path, "bad news though, I'm not sure where we are. We're traveling North by Northwest I think but that is about as much as I know."

**_"Snoop to Doc, on your comm link switch to 00765, that is a tracking beacon as well as a vocal transmitter; we'll be able to track and talk."_**

"Stand by," she switched to the new frequency as she saw the transport, with Tahiri riding on top, heal over to the left and down cutting across air lanes and narrowly missing several air cars. "Doc to lead, are you coping?"

**_"Affirmative Doc, tracking you also,"_** Wedge said, **_"We are in the hanger and awaiting transport. We will join you as soon as possible, over."_**

"Yes sir, although I suggest," Cathy started to say as she followed the transport at a safe distance, when Tahiri and company took a sharp right and headed straight towards a large open space in a building. From Cathy's view it looked like a shopping center, and was sadly proven right when the transport crashed through the windows and she could see it land into the shopping area. "Blasters! Sir they just slammed into a building, no smoke yet, I am going to get as close as I can so you know where they impacted."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Neil slammed the very attractive female teller against the counter with a grin, his boss told him this would be an easy job and the boss is always right. "Just keep your trap shut an open that drawer." The boss decided to hit this particular credit exchange house right after the midday meal period, since many of the merchants in this shopping complex brought over their credits for deposit. The place was busting at the seams with credits and none of those security types running around either. The glass that faced the outside eating area was special so people looking in couldn't see anything but they could see everything. Yep, the boss is smart and tougher then anyone else!

"Hurry up over there dirt brain!" The boss yelled out as he watched over the crowd of about 15 people.

"We are almost done boss, don't you worry a bit," Neil said as he dumped the contents into his bag.

"You better be … what the …" Neil looked over as the boss went silent. He expect to see a hundred cops rushing in the door ready to kill little old him, instead saw a transport plow into the eating area just outside the view port. Something small flew off the roof and crashed through the window. He wasn't the only one that let out a small yell as the thing bounced across the floor.

"Hey, it's a girl," Neil said peeking over the counter at the blond girl who was picking her self up slowly from the ground.

"Get up girly," the boss said grabbing her shirt and pointing his gun at her.

"Let go of me infidel, I'm not in the mood to play." The girl said as Neil jumped over the counter to join the boss. Neil though she was kind of cute, but she must have been hurt bad since her forehead was cut in three places and her eyes were still close.

"I don't give a flying … Holy …" the boss screamed out as the girl took out his gun using some kind of light blade. "Shoot her!" Neil brought his gun up but she broke that too.

"Fine, I'll play your game," she said as her eyes opened. Neil thought that even with gold eyes she was still kind of cute.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The impact area in the windows was large enough for Cathy to fly through without causing additional damage. She could see that the bad guys were pulling themselves out of the damages transport and no one in the building had been hurt in anyway; well other then getting scared out of their wits. She couldn't see Captain Tahiri however a large hole in a nearby shop suggested where she landed. Cathy felt torn as she jumped out of the air car, get the bad guys or go see one more dead Wraith. There was no way that Tahiri could have survived that impact. "Hold it Yunder!" Cathy said screaming at the scumbag as he helped a little kid out of the transport. Cathy wondered briefly as to whom the young girl was and what kind of sick-o would allow a child to see what he did to Ratnena. "Drop your weapons and surrender!"

"Bite me cop," one of the bodyguards screamed back as he and the others opened fired on her.

_This is what I get for being one of the good guys,_ she thought as she dove behind an overturned table and returned fire. She was restricted to stun blast and had to be mindful of the innocent by-standers around her. The scum, being the bad guys, used their blasters at full power and could careless who they shot. _Where is a cop when you need one! The Kidriff 5 law clearly states that all blasters must be set and locked in stun mode! _She thought irrationally as two of the bodyguards kept up the rate of fire while Yunder, the one called Fern, the girl and the other three headed towards the exits.

**_"Lead to Doc, what is your situation?"_** She heard clearly but didn't have the chance to answer. The table she was hiding behind was starting to heat up from the multiple laser strikes. **_"Doc? Doc are you alright?"_**

**_"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_**

"Doc to Lead, Peacekeeper is … um … taking care of the rear guard," Cathy said as she stood up and saw Tahiri take care of the two men. She also saw a squad of Security Officers coming up from behind her position. "Lead does the locals know who the good guys are?"

**_"Affirmative they have been briefed,"_** General Antilles said as the sergeant directed his men to pick up the bad guys as he looked over the wreck. Tahiri, meanwhile, was heading in the direction that Yunder and the others disappeared to, at a full run. **_"Hold your positions until we arrive."_**

"Roger," Cathy said chasing after Tahiri, ignoring the shouts from the guards, "I let Peacekeeper know as soon as I catch her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop," a guard screamed out as Fern shoot him in the face.

Darren and Celia were leading the pack towards the station to get on a tram to make it to the hanger. Dirk, Fern and the three other guards were intimidating or shooting anyone who got in their way. That Jedi was getting to be a real pain in the rear; _at least we don't have to worry about her not following us._ He thought as he pushed a couple of people out of the way. He wasn't sure why the contacts wanted her, and right now he really didn't care. If they can get her to leave him alone and let him live then more power to them. When she landed on his transport, she leaned over at just stared at him with those goofy eyes. He knew in that instant that she would never rest until she had his head, literally! When he was younger he got to see the results of an angry Jedi and lived to learn from it, he could only hope that his luck can hold out a bit longer.

**_"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_**

He turned and saw her at the end of the hallway; she had her light saber off but running as fast as she could through the crowd. The crowd, which had panic when they were shooting their way through, went insane when she showed up. The crowd surged forward and side-to-side to avoid the shooting and the crazy Jedi.

"Darren!" He heard Celia scream out when he lost his grip on her hand. He turned desperately to look for her but the crowd was between her and him.

"Let's go!" Fern and Dirk said as they grabbed his arms and pulled him back as they fired into the crowd to distract the Jedi. He could hear Celia scream out to him but he couldn't go back for her any longer. The Jedi was getting to close to her, to him! With a heave heart he turned around and ran for his life with Celia's pleas echoing in his head. Then her cries went from his name to just a blood curling scream.

Most of the crowds were able to get out of their way with some encouragement from Dirk and Fern by the time they reached the proper walkway to reach the air tram terminal.

"Go on head, I'll catch up," Fern said handing off his empty gun to one of his men.

Yunder and the others didn't waste any time arguing with him, they just kept running for their lives.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dirk held back and made himself as small as he could, waiting for the Jedi to come charging around the corner. This wasn't an act of heroism on his part, no way. It was a simple act of self-preservation. No matter what those mysterious contacts said, that Jedi wouldn't stop till she killed each and every one of them. The only way to live was to make sure she was dead, and then he would worry about catching up with the rest and getting off planet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cathy had almost caught up to Tahiri, when a large ugly man tackled Peacekeeper and slamming her in to the side of the building, just mere meters away from the entrance to the skyway. When she tried to right herself the ugly man kicked her hard enough to lift her off the ground and then kicked her in the face. Cathy pointed her weapon at him and screamed out to stop. The look of shock he wore when the low power alarm sounded was most likely not as comical as the look on her face. _Oh good going nerf brain!_ That was all she had time to think as he charged at her. Cathy was a skilled pilot and medic, her hand to hand skills were … adequate … she had thought. _Time for a refresher course I guess!_ When he got a chock hold on her neck and actually lifted her up a couple centimeters, she tried the time test method all females learn at a young age. She got her second surprise when her foot bounced of something hard in that area.

"Armor reinforced, sweetheart," he said giving a foul looking, and equally foul smelling, grin.

Tahiri appeared at his side, using Cathy's rifle as a tool, she slammed the rifle butt into his side twice before he let Cathy drop. Cathy slid to the floor, catching her breath, as the two combatants faced each other, Tahiri blank face and eyes glowing with big and smelly leering at her. When he charged at her, she tried to give him the same kick Cathy gave him … and it worked for her. As he dropped to his knees, his voice going up so high that Cathy couldn't hear it any longer, wide eyed, and tears running down his face; Tahiri leaned over to look him in the eyes.

"Force reinforced, sweetheart," she said in a mocking tone. Tahiri then turned away from him as he sobbed on the floor and tossed the rifle back to Cathy, once she finally regained her footing, and also tossed her an extra power pack. "Always check your charges Doc, make it a lot easier to shot the bad guy."

"Yes ma'am," Cathy said a bit irritable as she slid the new power pack into place, "ma'am can we talk now … wait ma'am," Cathy said as Tahiri took over running again, "crazy Jedi!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yunder and Fern, with the three lackeys, finally made it to the tram station. They were able to get past the security forces and down one of the loading docks for the tram that would take them near the hanger. They had just got on when they heard …

**_"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_**

He was really getting tired of hearing that as the he watched the door close and the tram pull away from the platform. More importantly, leaving that insane Jedi behind on the platform.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh Lead, this is Doc," Cathy said as she and a group of guards stood on the platform staring at the now missing tram. "Peacekeeper is on tram 1187."

**_"Is she alone with the target?"_** General Antilles asked in a worried voice.

"Not exactly sir, she kind of … well it was pulling away when she reached it … she … um … jumped up on the roof of the tram sir."

**_"She did what!"_**

"Yes sir, she jumped on the roof as it was pulling away," Cathy cringed at the absurdity of what she had seen. How Tahiri planned on holding on during the high speeds that the tram traveled was beyond her. Cathy thought she heard General Antilles mumbled something about her being a distant relative of Solo's and then asked for clarifications of the tram number. "Tram number 1187, sir."

_**"Roger Doc, can you find a way to get there?" **_

_**"Solo to Lead, Falcon is ready to go."**_

"Yes sir," Cathy said after getting a nod from one of the guards.

**_"Solo, I am sending you the location of Peacekeeper, meet us there and Doc you head over there also."_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure that information is correct?" Wedge asked the inspector, knowing he sounded as dubious as the inspector looked.

"It's been confirmed as much as we can right now, but the witnesses and the criminals in the credit exchange both agree that she was in there."

"And she didn't kill them?"

"Nope," the inspector said shaking his head, "she sliced up their weapons and then made them sit down on the floor with their arms above their heads until the other officers showed up. She told them if they moved that she would be back and they would be sorry. Then she left the building screaming that whatever she has been screaming since she left the warehouse."

"What about the other gang members she has been chasing?"

"Five confirmed kills but get this," he said looking at the pad, "all five were members of the Security Force and all five were killed by blaster fire. Witnesses and cam footage show it was Fern and his gang _not_ your Jedi. They found Dirk, in great pain but alive as well as that kid that Yunder had with him. So far no one she has been after has died by her hands."

"Maybe she is saving it for Yunder, sir?" High said from the rear of the transport but not sounding as if he really believed that statement either.

"I don't know Snoop but we will find out in a minute," Wedge said looking out the forward view port, hoping that his gut was right about all this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They still have me locked out," Fern was saying to him as he started out the window to the receding buildings behind them. Darren was hoping that somehow Celia was ok and that Jedi hadn't killed her. But he didn't really hold out much hope in that happening, to hurt him she would hurt her. After all that is what he would do, that is what he did do to hurt her when he killed Ratnena. Oh sure it wasn't like the relationship that he had with Celia, nothing could be that pure, but the pain was probably the same. "Provided that our 'help' can shot straight, we should have no problems getting to the hanger."

"Hey blue nose, we are doing our part," one of the three remaining gunman growled out as Darren pulled his gaze from the window and looked at Fern.

"If you were we wouldn't be running for our lives," Fern said with a sneer that Darren just wanted to cut off his smug face.

"And if you would have provided me with all the information before today we wouldn't be here either Fern," Yunder said grabbing him by the jacket and slamming him against the tram doors.

"Sir," Fern said looking like a small puppy that had just been kicked.

"You knew she was a Wraith! You knew and didn't tell me!"

"Sir, I didn't think …"

"That is right you don't think, Fern, you just follow my orders and that is it!" He said releasing him and pacing the small area, not paying any attention to the crowd that watched wide eyed ever since they entered the car. "Security has been getting thick since we crashed. Let's assume that their action of locking you out and the increased security is not random but all part of Inspector Smith's plan to catch us."

"So it would be a good guess that when we stop the platform will be swarming with cops," one of the gunman said reloading his weapon.

"Exactly gentlemen," Darren said with a nod. "Also we are going to need to secure some transportation to reach the hanger."

"I got that part covered," another gunman said as they pulled into the building.

"Good," Yunder said, then turned to his young cop friend and gave him a very hard stare, "are you ready to follow my orders?"

"Yes sir," Fern said not able to meet his eyes.

"Good Fern, you still have potential, I would hate to lose that potential, understand?" After Fern nodded as if his life depended on it, which it did, Yunder nodded to the other men as the tram came to a stop. As soon as the doors were open, they all poured out with weapons drawn and at the ready. A quick look reveled that there were no squads of Security ready of them although Yunder could hear them rushing up from one of the access tunnels. "This way gentlemen," he said pointing to an access tunnel off to the left. They hadn't gotten more then two paces when he heard something that made his skin crawl.

**_"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_**

"No," Darren whispered as he turned around with his men and saw two glowing gold eyes coming from the top of the tram. For a heartbeat they locked gazed then the light saber turned on and she leapt from the tram to do battle with them again.


	31. Chapter 31

"The scientists still have no idea what is causing the interference out Zonama Sekot's way?" Cal Omas, the Chief of State for the G.F.F.A asked Luke while eating a meal prepared by his service droids. After a grueling day of wrangling with the Senate and other special interests groups that all seem to come out of the woodwork at the worst times. Briefings from the Military on the various staring matches being played out, a few hot spots that have developed into shooting matches, the fate of the Empire, the non-talking Chiss; both Luke and Cal felt that they had deserved a simple meal in private and undisturbed.

"They are still at a lost really," Luke said marveling that even at a simple dinner the topics of choice still had galactic consequences. "They tell me that there is no real reason for the hyper signal shouldn't come through loud and clear but you know as well as I do that it isn't the case."

"What about that listening post the Vong Free movement was building out past Reecee?"

"The military has occupied the station and are finishing up repairs on it," Luke said taking a sip of water, "it ran into the same problem that a lot of our outpost have since the war."

"Yes," Cal said with a sigh, "those drones are still popping up and eating any hypercomm transmission source all over the galaxy. We never did get a hard number on how many were bred and released before we retook Coruscant."

"Well, the good news is there are fewer and fewer attacks theses days."

"True," Cal said looking grim, "except every time we lose a station it just reinforces the belief that the Yuuzhan Vong were given too much at the end."

"I guess what happened out at Druckenwell hasn't improved the Senates mood any."

"I wish that herd of 'Ranges' would have stampede in the Senate Hall, instead of through the refugee camp." Cal said with a sad shake of his head, "then they could have done some good instead of killing hundreds of innocent people and injuring thousands."

"You would think that this incident would help charge the Senate into doing more for those systems still effected by the war," Luke said sadly.

"It is truly amazing that after everything you have done Luke that you could still be so idealistically about how the Senate works," Cal said with a small smile.

Before Luke could respond, one of Cal's assistants burst into the room and moved directly to the holo-tank, informing Cal that he needed to see this immediately. One the screen they saw a high-rise building coming into view with a news announcer talking off screen. It could have been on one of the many heavily populated planets found in the galaxy, it could have been but Luke just knew it had to be Kidriff 5 even before he read the feed on the bottom of the screen. The next question was, of course, just who was doing what and to whom. With Han, Leia and the Wraiths there it was even money as to who started whatever was happening to get it broadcasted through out the galaxy.

**_"As we have just reported,"_** the male human voice said as the camera droid focused on a small group of people who were facing down two men, a dark skin woman, and the woman's child the older man was holding. Luke could see the small group was a mixture of Kidriff Security Forces and what must have been the Wraiths, since they were wearing combat armor and had two aliens in with them. **_"While the name of the young Jedi is still unknown; Action News 5 of Kidriff 5, your leading source of news, has learned that one of the men is none other then retired General Wedge Antilles! What such a famous general is doing working with our glorious forces is at this time unknown." _**The camera droid hovered close enough to get a clear shot of Wedge, a older man in Security Forces uniform and …

"What the Sith," Cal said standing up to get closer to the holo-tank, along with Luke. "What happened to her eyes!"

"I have no idea," Luke said honestly, he has never seen a human with eyes that glowed gold. Luke had briefly hoped it was a trick of lighting but new that was a false hope since Wedge's and the other man's eyes appeared to be normal.

"How old is this," Cal asked his aid but not taking his eyes of the screen.

"It is coming in live sir, through the holo-net."

**_"We just received word from Kidriff Security forces confirming that the two men being pursued is in fact Security Lt. B. Fern and Headmaster Yunder of the Kidriff Academy of High Education. Yunder has headed our most important center of learning for almost 20 years, which has produced some of our most important leaders in the military and economical arenas."_** A female voice said as the picture showed several military transports circling the building that they were on and Wedge and his group kept their weapons targeted on the two men. **_"We have also learned that both have been implicated in the trade and smuggling of Bliss here on Kidriff 5 and will also be charged with the death of G.F.F.A Agent Ratnena Bora …"_**

"Blaster!" Luke said pulling out his comm link and tried to raise Kyp.

_**"Agent Ratnena Bora, a native of our planet, was sent in undercover to discover and expose the Bliss trade which has ravaged our planet for so many months now." **_

_**"Uh oh," **_was all that Kyp could say once Luke raised him and told him what as happening.

"Get a hold of the hanger, whatever we have that can carry you and me get it ready."

**_"Right, you want me to grab any more help along the way."_**

"If you see them yes, but don't try to contact them. If we can get to Kidriff 5 soon enough we could contain this problem before she get to far out of control." After Kyp signed off, Luke returned his attentions to the screen.

**_"We understand that they are attempting a peaceful surrender of Yunder and Fern,"_** the man's voice returning, **_"we still have no idea on who the Jedi is at this time."_**

"They better not either," Cal said in a low voice, "I don't need it known that my only Yuuzhan Vong Human Jedi is on Kidriff 5."

Once again, the camera looked Tahiri over, her face was blank except her glowing eyes and she stood rock still, she appeared more statue then person. The woman that was taken hostage was crying and struggling with the younger man as he kept her between him and the rest while the older man was holding the baby boy in such a way to discourage anyone from shooting him. Behind them, a military transport settled on the ground and two officers got out and moved away from the transport.

_**"We have just learned that Yunder has agreed to release the young boy in exchange for transportation. The man on the spot, Inspector Smith, has agreed with this demand. We here at Action News 5 of Kidriff 5, your first and best source of news, applauded this move since the safety of innocent citizen must be override any other concerns." **_

_**"So true,"**_ the female's voice said as the camera showed the younger man pulling the woman in to the transport with him_**. "After all, our government has our best interest in mind at all times." **_

**_"It appears that Yunder is saying something, can we get audio for one minute,"_** The male said as was replaced by the sound of a crying child and shouts from the security forces for him to release the child.

**_"Jedi, you want this. Very well, I am a man of my word after all, I shall release this child." _**

"By the Creator! He just tossed … now the Jedi has just leapt over the edge of the building to catch the child! You saw it here live, Yunder has just tossed a baby boy off a building to his death and the Jedi leapt after it!"

Luke tuned out their voices as he watched horrified as the camera droid raced to keep Tahiri and the young boy, whom she had in her arms, plumed to their deaths. He could see by her facial expression that she was trying to use the Force to slow their rate of decent but it wasn't going to be enough. Appearing in the view of the droid was a military transport, also making a headlong dive attempting to reach the two.

**_"They have 4572 meters till they hit bottom, we here at Action News 5 of Kidriff 5, will of course stay with this story till its conclusion."_**

A side door opened on the transport and a young human female, dressed similarly to Tahiri except for the harness that she was wearing shouted out something to Tahiri. Due to the noise of the rushing wind and possibly the decision to limit the audio feed, Luke was unable to hear her. Tahiri waved showing she heard the other woman, the other woman then jumped out of the transport and landed on Tahiri's back.

"Cathy Littlefoot you insane …" Cal said as he leaned closer to the screen.

Unlike Tahiri, this Cathy had a line attached to her harness.

**_"3000 meters …"_**

Both girls struggled to hold on to each other, the child and get some kind of harness around Tahiri. A couple times, they had started to drifted apart and had to desperately clutch at each other not to be pulled apart as they fell.

**_"2000 meters …"_**

**_"As far as we know, no one has ever attempted this kind of maneuver before," _**the male voice said, _**"And you will only see it here, live, on Action News 5 of Kidriff 5, your first and only source of news." **_

_**"900 meters …"**_ the awe voice of the woman said. The two women were able to get the harness on partially when they past the 600-meter mark. At the three hundred mark, they seemed to be having trouble with the legs and Tahiri tried to pass the child off but Cathy just kept working at the harness.

**_"100 hundred meter,_**" the woman seemed to whisper the countdown, while Cathy and Tahiri raced to attach the last buckles. **_"50 meters, oh by the Creator they aren't going to make it!"_** At thirty meters, Cathy yelled something into a comm link, at twenty meters the line went taunt as the transport attempted to level out. At ten meters all three falling people was no longer vertical but started to go horizontal, the last picture the droid sent as it slammed into the street below was the transport leveled off and at 10 meters with the girls being pulled in.

**_"That was un -beeping- believable!"_** The male said as Luke heard a woman crying and mumbling something.

**_"You can't say that we are live!"_** Another male voice snapped at the first male.

**_"I don't -beeping- care, did you see that! By the Creator, that was un -beeping- believable!"_**

"I need a drink," Cal said turning off the holo-tank, "could you please go monitor that for awhile." He asked his aid as he headed to the small cabinet that he held his small stash of alcohol. "Can I get you one Luke?"

"Please," Luke said numbly as he tried to comprehend what he had just seen. While the language was crude, the commentary was very accurate in his wording. Although Luke rarely drank anything-stronger then caf, he felt the need for a drink right now.

"Could you answer me one question, Luke," Cal asked giving Luke a small glass of whiskey, while knocking back a large one for himself.

"If I can Cal," Luke said sipping his; Cal first made himself another drink before asking the question.

"Are you sure she is adopted?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you stop asking me that!" Han said as he tried to restart his heart.

"Hey no problem general sir," Elassar said holding his hands up as if to ward of an attack, but his grin made it hard to take him serious.

Han turned back to the controls thinking how she did fit in the family so well, not Luke and Leia, Mara, Jaina and Jacen, heck not even Anakin while he was alive, made his heart stop like she just did! _Jumping off a building! What was she thinking!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Cathy tried to slow down her heart and her shaking as she removed the harness, she couldn't believe she just did that! Even with the congratulations from the three other officers in the back of the transport and the wailing of the child, seem to make it hard for her to believe that she had just successfully snatched two people out of thin air! As they were falling to their messy and bloody deaths! _They never told me this would happen at the recruiter's station when I first joined!_

"Ma'am, the general's compliments and his congratulations on a job well done," the co pilot said leaning back in her seat.

Cathy could only nod, knowing that she could never speak without her face breaking open while she was grinning as she was. _Holy Bantha, I actually did that and lived! _

"Yes Doc, thank you for both of us," Tahiri said sitting down across from her. Captain Tahiri was still holding the child in her arms and rocking it slightly, the child was still crying but seemed to be calming down a bit. _He is probably tired poor little fellow._ Cathy thought as she reached over to brush backs some of his hair. Tahiri, meanwhile, turned her attention to the co-pilot, "do they know where he is heading?"

"Yes ma'am, they have narrowed down the places he is probably heading to thanks to some records one of your team members found at the Bora's place."

"Very good, could you please head in that direction?"

"Already on the way ma'am," the pilot said with a snort, "the general figured you would want to join him."

"Very good, I do wish to have word with Mr. Yunder," Tahiri said neither her voice nor face showing any emotion.

"Don't worry about that ma'am," the pilot said as he maneuver the transport through the traffic.

"He is not getting off planet," the co-pilot said in a determined voice as the others in the back agreed loudly with her.

"We also have to get this young man back to his mother," Tahiri said looking down at the child who was starting to fall asleep in her arms. Then she let an expression cross her face, the first since they found Ratnena, and said "I think his diaper needs changed."

Cathy snorted out a laugh, "he is not the only one who needs changed!" _Alive, I am alive!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Looks like your agent was correct, he is heading toward hanger on that building," Smith said to General Antilles.

"Right, Wraiths lock and load, stun only; we still need to do a S & R before we grab Yunder." Smith saw the males nod as the General pulled out his comm link. "_Tatooine Surprise_ are you air borne yet?"

**_"Affirmative lead, we are about 15 minutes to your position."_**

"Good, _Falcon _and you will assist the locals in keeping any ship from entering or existing that hanger."

**_"Yes sir,"_** the voice from the corvette said along with Solo. Smith had asked after the crazy Jedi was rescued if they still needed that thing that the general sent Solo after but only got a small shake in response. Smith was secretly relieved that the general had changed his mind, the whole world now knew what kind of monster Yunder was and he needed every available man on station to make sure he doesn't escape. This was one bust that became very personal for him, as the news from the warehouse came in about the amount of Bliss they found there, the information they were finding on Ratnena's computer, and now for tossing a child off a building. However, most of all for the horrible abuse they committed against Ratnena, that act itself was making this personal for him no matter what else they had done. It kind of surprise him that he discovered just how much her death hurt, yes she was a criminal, yes she was a thief but she also changed and made her life better. She did what so few ever did, she cleaned herself up and made something of her life to be proud of and he had to admire that in her!

Now that Yunder cut her life short and he will pay for it, he will stand trial and he will suffer for the pain he caused to the planet and to poor Ratnena. He owed her that much for all that she had done.

"There, they have to cross that sky bridge to get to the hanger," Smith said as the transport landed roughly on the roof. He contacted his own people as the one called Hunter landed better then Yunder had. Already, Yunder and Fern had pulled out the hysterical woman from the car and was dragging her across the bridge.

"Lets go," Antilles said popping the hatch; Smith saw that he was the first out and leading the charge. _No wonder he can lead anyone, he ask no one to do what he himself won't do,_ Smith thought as he jumped out after Snoop and Snip.

"Smith to all units, we are engaged! Land next to our transports and bring up the rear. Air borne, contain any and all ships in the hanger." Smith yelled into his comm link as Yunder and Fern returned fire with the Wraiths. They were about half way across when five droids burst from the hanger and began to lay down a killing field.

"Where are all these YVH droids coming from," Socket yelled out as they all hit the deck.

"Pull back and get better cover, Kwaad!" Antilles yelled over the noise as he laid down some return fire; stun setting forgotten as the droids advance on their positions.

As Smith warned the others behind them about the new threat and helping to shoot at the droids, he could see Fern, still holding the woman, and Yunder standing there. They were both watching the scene with identical smiles on their faces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do love those droids," Darren said chuckling as he watched the five YVH droids push the Wraiths back across the bridge. _Nice to know the Creator is on my side today!_

"I told you we would make it," Fern said as he pushed the now useless, bawling female to the ground.

Darren really wished she would shut up; odds were her child was just a commoner anyways and would never amount to anything. The way she was carrying on, you would think that he had killed someone special.

"Gentlemen," the female captain said walking over to them, "we should leave now. The _Millennium Falcon_, that corvette, and air patrols are getting closer."

"I did wish to stay and enjoy the entertainment but you are correct, Captain." Yunder said as he and Fern turned towards the waiting freighter.

"New target acquired," all five droids said at the same time, "Yuuzhan Vong approaching."

"What …" Fern said as they all three turned back to the bridge. Then Yunder heard something that made his bowels empty into his undergarments.

**_"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_**

"No, no she is dead," Fern whispered out as the droids all concentrated their impressive fire at the other end of the sky bridge. Yunder saw that it was indeed that annoying girl and she was very much alive! Her face, expressionless and her eyes locked on them, she began to battle her way to their end of the bridge!

"We have to go now!" Yunder said as he ran full speed at the ship, the captain, for her part, was screaming for her crew to lift off as she beat him to the ship. Behind him, he heard Fern scream out that she had to be dead. When he reached the base of the ramp, he stopped long enough to look back at Fern. He was also firing into the sky bridge screaming over and over that she was dead. Saving his own skin, Darren didn't even try to convince him to leave the girl and get on the ship. Sealing the hatch, Darren also knew he just sealed Fern's fate.


	32. Chapter 32

"You're dead! Do you hear me witch you're dead!" Fern screamed over and over again at the damn Jedi as she sliced her way past the droids. It didn't matter that she took out every droid on the planet, killed every scum in the galaxy, she was going head to head with Bilking Fern now and he would not be stop by some over rated child with a big stick in her hand! He was a security Lt., he was the son and grandson of the most powerful bankers on Kidriff 5 and had more brains in his left pinky then she had in her whole body! He will stop this child then everyone would acknowledge that he was the greatest cop in the galaxy and they would have no choice but to stop calling him _Blinkie!_

She had already took down two of those supposedly invincible droids but she never took her eyes off of his eyes, they drilled into his soul. _She just trying to unhinge me, but it is not going to work witch!_

Behind him he could hear the freighter take off, _sure run Darren! See if I care! You can come back and kiss my feet when I stop this witch!_

He barely noticed that the so-called Wraiths had stopped firing at him. The Jedi took out two more of those droids, as he added his fire to the mix. _Never leave a man's job to a droid!_ The last droid lost its head as he changed the power pack on his rifle.

"Die witch! Do you hear me, I order you to die!" Nevertheless, she just won't listen; she kept advancing on his position. _Just like a commoner, no brains to listen to her betters!_ When the power pack beeped that it was low on charge, he just threw the rifle at the Jedi, who batted it out of the air with her light saber, and pulled out an 8-centimeter vibro-blade and charged at her, swing at her chest. She stepped into his swing, blocking his high swinging right arm with both of her hands. For a moment in time that seemed to stretch in to eternity as they both stared into each other's eyes.

"Your dead witch," he all but spat in her face, "just like that slut Ratnena."

She just stared up into his face, her own face completely blank and her goofy eyes glowing. Then something changed, something on her face moved; she gave him a very small smile. He felt his eyes open up wide; it was very unsettling to see that smile!

Then he had no time to think anymore, his wrist exploded in pain as he dropped the blade. As he howled in pain, she slammed a truck into his ribs, repeatedly. He tried to block her punches but he couldn't see past the pain radiating from his rib cage to get his defenses up. He slammed into the bulkhead, he felt his head ring as he bounced off the wall. As he fell to the ground, he saw her step over him as if he was a piece of trash. He would have stood up and teach her a lesson, if only the planet would quit spinning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pick up that piece of trash," Wedge heard Smith tell his men as he joined Tahiri at the hanger entrance. She was on her comm link to Han, the _Tatooine Surprise_ and the different Kidriff forces; she was describing the freighter that Yunder had escaped on and its direction of travel. Her voice was level and controlled, like her actions against the various people she battled to reach this point. Instead of going crazy, as he would have expected many people to do after what condition they found Ratnena Bora. Instead, she used enough force to stop the criminals but not enough to kill anyone or what many would consider excessive force.

"Nice work Peacekeeper," Wedge said watching the _Falcon_ swing behind the fleeing ship along with several airships.

"We're not finished yet, sir," Tahiri said standing rock still as the freighter shrank.

"Maybe we can convince him to do it the easy way," Wedge said pulling out his comm link. "Watcher, do you copy?"

**_"Affirmative Lead,"_** the young woman said immediately. The young Sullustan had been able to pull out a wealth of information from Ratnena's computer that has aided their chase.

"Any chance you have a list of private comm numbers for Mr. Yunder?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blaster, 5 more coming in from the East, they got height on us," one of the crew members of the freighter said as Darren Yunder finished strapping himself in to an acceleration chair. "That makes 10 atmosphere headhunters all told."

"Doesn't matter," the excited voice of the female captain floated back to him through the open cockpit hatch. "Just worry about the _Falcon_ and that corvette, once we make space those headhunters won't be able to follow us."

Darren only listen to them with a half an ear, his mind was on much more important things like the state of his empire and how he was going to rebuild his fortune. He could only hope that whatever secrets Ratnena had found they were either lost now that she was either critically injured or better yet dead. If that failed to be the case, and knowing that little brat it was very likely, that she was unable to find all of his secret accounts. _No, she hit too many places for me to be sure, I can only hope,_ Darren let out a small moan as something occurred to him. That R2 unit! That R2 unit could hold all the information that Ratnena found! He rubbed his eyes and he realized that even if she hadn't found every account, she could have saved a program in that blasted droid to lead them to more. _I should have blasted that droid when I had the chance!_

"Oh man," one of the crewmembers yelped out, "16 more heading this way!"

"I see them, I see them," the captain snapped back, "Go to the guns! We are going to have to shoot our way out!"

Two crewmembers raced back into the freighter as the captain began to fly in an evasive pattern while the ship shook from near misses.

"Bobbie, this is getting too hot," the co-pilot started but was cut of from the nervous shouts of the captain.

"Shut up! We'll get through this with our skins attached, alright!"

Darren wasn't so sure anymore if it would be worth it, the possibilities of Ratnena destroying him, even from the grave, were looking better and better every minute. Suddenly his private comm link buzzed for his attention, hope soar in his heart. Only Celia and a very few others knew that comm number. _Maybe she was able to escape that Jedi …maybe,_ he thought as he activated the link. "Celia, is that you?"

**_"Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Yunder,"_** a very older male voice answered, **_"this is General Wedge Antilles. You may have heard of me."_**

"Yes General, I may have seen a holo-vid about you from time to time," Darren said silently cursing Fern. First, the Wraiths then Han Solo with three Jedi and now _this_! That fool will rule the day he failed to keep Darren properly informed, even if that Jedi hadn't killed him. After Darren gets done beating him, Fern will be begging for the sweet release that death will bring. "I though you were retired, General? Have you gone into the business of killing little girls? Where is Celia?"

**_"The girl that was with you is unhurt and in custody right now. In fact, none of your men has been killed but they have all been arrested. That is why I though we should have this little chat, Yunder. Let's do this the easy way. You land that freighter and I will give you my word as a General that you will live to a ripe old age."_**

"Sure until that Jedi of yours gets the bright idea to kill me or twist my brain inside out," Darren said trying to sound calm and cool but inside he was near tears. The news floating out of the cockpit was not helping his nerves any either. Two squadrons of police fighters from the main space station were on an intercept course and the gunner on this tub was not that good of shots!

**_"I give you my word of honor that she nor anyone else will harm you if you surrender now."_**

"By the Force, more ships coming in from the surface!"

"Everyone hang on!"

Darren was violently pulled in one direction after another as the captain tried to find a way into space without being shot up. "What good is your word, Antilles? You aren't even a general anymore!"

**_"True, I am retired Yunder, however I have enough pull to make sure you will live to see trial and live to a ripe old age. Besides, you don't want the alternative."_**

"Your word means nothing General, besides my crew will get me out of here without a problem,"_ I hope_, "and being free beats going to jail, no matter for how brief of a stay it would be. Once these fabricated lies are exposed for what they are, I won't have to worry about you or that Jedi."

**_"Trust me, Yunder, the Jedi is the least of your worries if you run."_** Antilles voice came though as hard and as cold as any that Darren has heard before, **_"you hurt one of my pilots, you hurt her bad."_**

"Would it matter if I said I was sorry? Or that I would be more careful next time?"

**_"She is dead, Yunder."_** Antilles voice seemed to get harder and more menacing as he spoke. **_"I need a new hobby to get me busy in my retirement. You run and you will become that hobby. I will hunt you down no matter where you hide. And that you can believe, in case you don't ask the Ssi-ruuk or the Warlords, perhaps the Yuuzhan Vong or the Empire can help you understand. When I make a promise, I will see it through to the end."_**

"By the Force, there is a warship moving in on us now!"

"I can't shake Solo …"

"Forget Solo, did you hear me they got a war ship heading this way!"

"Oh Blaster! Hang on!"

**_"What will it be Yunder, surrender or …"_**

"Why," Darren asked cutting him off, "why is Kidriff military throwing half their fleet at me? Why are you here, the Solos and Jedi? Why? She was nothing, you hear me, NOTHING! She was always a nothing and she died a nothing! Why!"

**_"Yunder, you don't have the data base to understand …"_**

"She was a toy for my amusement! That is all she was and all she will ever be; she wasn't anything or anyone that important! Who is going to show up next? Uh, General, who is next to show up and hound me for doing the universe a favor? Luke Skywalker? Vader? Is the Creator himself …AH!" Darren emptied his kidneys again; sitting across from him in what should have been empty seat was the Jedi. At least, it looked like the Jedi to him; it even had the scars on her forehead. However, this one was wearing some kind of cloth that had one side brightly lit while the other was as dark as space. The two halves were chasing each other around her as she sat cross-legged in the seat. One hand she had a piece of sun fruit and the other hand was propping up her chin. She had an amused expression and her eyes twinkled as she munched on the fruit.

"What!" The harried captain said yelling over her shoulder. Darren couldn't speak, he just pointed at the figure. "It's an empty seat! Quit bothering me if you expect me to get us out of here!"

Darren watched the figure give him a huge toothy smile, he watched as the figure slowly faded away. Not all the way, for it's smile was left behind as the rest disappeared. Dropping the comm link, ignoring Antilles and the battle going on around him, Darren curled himself into a little ball and sob uncontrollably. _Why,_ he asked himself while sobbing, _why?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess that is his answer," General Antilles said closing down the link as Cathy joined the group of Wraiths. She had handed off the child to the Kidriff 5 medical teams after allowing the mother to see her child unharmed. The poor woman had to be sedated after seeing her child; the stress of thinking he had died and the joy at seeing him alive was just too much for her. _It would be too much for anyone, really._

"Sounds like an answer to me anyways," Inspector Smith said bring his comm link up, "all units, all units; you are free to fire. I say again lethal force is authorized."

"NO!" Tahiri rocketed out of her statue stance, grabbed his comm link, and said, "I want him alive Captain Solo, you are not authorized, bring him in alive!"

**_"What? Are you crazy? Who ever his pilot is, he or she is good enough to escape …"_** Captain Solo voice coming back confused.

"We can not kill him Captain Solo, we have more then enough troops to force him to land! And that is what we are going to do!"

**_"Look honey, I know you are upset about your friend and all but if this is so you can commit some act of revenge …"_**

Captain Tahiri bit out a string of Yuuzhan Vong at Captain Solo, judging by the tone alone since she couldn't understand what she was saying. Although, Cathy was behind her, she had a good idea that Peacekeeper's impassive mask was now one of fury. "This is not about revenge, Captain Solo! This is about honoring the gods and Ratnena Bora's memory, if you kill him you will disgraces everything that she died for and what the gods command us to do!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my," Leia heard C-3PO say as he kept the comm link open so they could follow the chase. Leia and Calghal didn't have much to do right now since the medical personal had removed Annie Bora and her daughter from the warehouse and the regular security forces were securing the crime scene.

"What does she mean it would be dishonorable, letting him live would be a crime," one of the original officers that helped them find Ratnena said to another quietly.

"It would be a shame if they let him live," another one said.

Leia was as confused as they sounded at Tahiri's strange actions since they found her friend. She, as well as the rest, had assumed that Tahiri was going to kill them, slowly and painfully. That Tahiri had lost control and was about to violate everything that she believed in. Instead, strangely she was arguing the hardest to let him live.

"Yes, Little Brother I agree whole heartily. Although I always though the Wraiths would be a bad influence on her, it is a shame that she would use that language with Captain Solo."

_Shame,_ again the word seemed to echo in her head like a bell toll, _shame. Why does that sound …SHAMED!_ "3PO give me that link!"

"What Mistress Leia …"

"Give me that link," Leia said grabbing the comm link from his hand, "Han? Han she is right you can't kill him!"

**_"What?"_**

"Yunder hasn't been shamed yet. If you kill him now, it would be the same as if you gave him a honorable death!"

**_"Exactly, we need to have him brought to trial first! We need to have him Shamed before we can kill him! To do anything else is a disgrace! After we get him through trial, then we can kill if we want!"_**

There was a long pause on the comm link, which was broken by Elassar saying, **_"It is my professional medical opinion that is she is insane; let's just shoot her." _**

**_"It is your prescription Charm Boy, you get to administered the medicine,"_** the voice of Squeaky coming across the channel.

_**"Nonsense Junk pile, I think Doc is more the qualified for that, after all I have done the hard part." **_

_**"Quiet you two,"**_ Wedge's voice said, sounding slightly amused,_** "besides she is mission commander. Understand, Falcon?" **_

**_"Yea, yea,"_** Han said sounding resigned,**_ "ok boys and girls, lets get this done with."_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Elassar had a grin on his face as he spun the quad-gun around to the fleeing freighter, Tahiri never ceased to surprise him. The fact that she wanted to hunt down this Yunder was no surprise, that she refused to let anything stop her from her goals was Wraith material all the way. However, to stop short and bring him in alive, especially when she had the perfect out to kill him; that showed maturity and leadership that only a Jedi leader would display. He knew that Face never wavered in his belief that she would make a excellent Wraith leader and he felt great swelling of pride to know that she never let her commander down.

Elassar listen with a half a ear as Han Solo and the others coordinated with each to force the felons to land or to at least keep them in near orbit. Elassar gave them something to think about as he fired across their bow, trying to force them back down the well. The other pilot was just good enough to avoid any hits and still make it up into orbit. He could hear Han mumbled out some curses as he tried to out fly the other pilot. "This is going to be harder then we thought."

**_"Yea, he or she is just good enough to cause me headaches,"_** Han said over the intercom.

"Worst then a Jedi," Elassar said with a grin.

**_"You have no idea,"_** Han said with a resign voice.

"What the …" Elassar said as he spotted a frigate pop out of hyperspace way too near to the planet. Then he had more important things to worry about as the frigate opened fired, not at the freighter but at the _Falcon_ and the others. The comm came alive as the pursing fleet exploded in all directions to avoid being hit by the fire and by each other. From some of the calls not everyone had been successful in avoiding either. Elassar returned fire as long as Han kept the strange ship in line, which thanks to Han's superior skills, he had long minutes to do some damage. Unfortunately, the frigate allowed the freighter to escape in one direction. The frigate never slowed down, it jumped back into hyperspace as soon as it got clear.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Cathy let out a loud curse as she heard that the frigate, for some reason, assisted in letting Yunder escape into hyperspace. Tahiri, on the other hand, growled out two words with more feeling then she had displayed all afternoon. So much feeling that many subconsciously back away from her. Cathy wasn't sure who or what 'Alema Rar' was but she would hate to be in her shoes right now.


	33. Chapter 33

Danni walked through the forest as the evening twilight enveloped the landscape like a rich fluffy blanket. She still marveled at the golden fruity smell that seemed to dance in the air like an intoxicating dream, adding the fairy tale illusion to Zonama. To Danni, no other world in the galaxy was as perfect as Zonama, thanks to the guiding hand of Sekot. Even the influx of Yuuzhan Vong, especially now that, like the others, they too have embraced the True Way, had not overwhelmed the delicate balance that Sekot has established. It hadn't been easy, after all the hyperspace jumps and dark side forces like Master Kwaad threaten to delay the work of Sekot, but now the whole world once again sings the praises of Sekot with one voice.

_Like the entire galaxy will one day,_ Danni thought with conviction. Master Kwaad, the Rogue Yuuzhan Vong forces (the few remaining that were not busy committing suicide as fast as they can), and the others who still believed in the Lie, still fought against the gifts that Sekot wishes to share with all; they were temporally obstructions on the road of paradise. No one could stop Sekot from eradicating the evil, the suffering, the pain from the galaxy. Oh Luke, Corran and others like them may try, but Sekot is the future. A future that Danni embraces whole heartily.

_When Tahiri joins us, allows Sekot to bridge the gap between Yuuzhan Vong and the others,_ Danni thought with a sigh. Sekot could control, could allow the Yuuzhan Vong to hear Sekot's voice but at great expense. When the Yuuzhan Vong heard Sekot, Danni had to monitor everything else on Zonama and the reversed was true. With the help of the Slave Seed, Danni could monitor the Yuuzhan Vong while Sekot tended to other concerns. However, neither could do both at the same time, the gap between Yuuzhan Vong and the rest of the galaxy was too great. Only Tahiri, the hybrid of Human and Yuuzhan Vong could do both, could give Sekot the control that no one else could give the galaxy.

_If we could just get her back here,_ Danni thought bitterly as she watched two squirrel like creatures chase each other through the leafy branches above her. What should have been the easiest part of the plan continued to prove to be the most difficult to achieve. It was as if the galaxy itself was fighting to keep her away. No matter what Danni or Sekot tried, something else would pop in and distract Tahiri. Even using Rar and others to push Tahiri towards her destiny hadn't work out to their advantage as they had hoped. They had hoped that either Rar or the Emperor would capture Tahiri so that they could 'stage' a rescue and start teaching Tahiri the True Way from there, but the young Jedi was proving to be too skilled to be captured.

_At least that Bora is dead at last,_ Danni though with great satisfaction. It had been a great surprise and a welcomed one when they had learned that Ratnena Bora was visiting her parents on Kidriff 5. Sekot didn't even have to nudge anyone to kill her, they just let the natural evil found in the galaxy take care of their problem for them. Ratnena had been a strange influence on Tahiri since they met on Borleais during their training, she constantly deflect Tahiri from her destiny by her presence. However, thanks to her own brash actions and the natural violence found far too often in the galaxy, she is no longer a concern.

"Hello Jaina," Danni said as she reached the clearing and found Jaina pacing back and forth restlessly.

"Anakin," Jaina said breathlessly, the awe and sorrow was evident in her voice as she slowly approached Danni.

Danni allowed a full smile cross her lips as she studied her friend. Thanks to the help of Sekot, Danni was able to appear as Anakin Solo, Jaina's fallen brother. Before meeting Sekot, Danni would have balked at using such tactics on a friend but she has since learned that to help the galaxy save it's self certain action were required, no matter what they were.

"How … how did you get here …" Jaina said, her voice full of confusion.

"It is the Force my sister," Danni answered easily, using the Force gently to make sure Jaina didn't do anything like try to hug her. After all Anakin was dead and Danni wasn't, if Jaina touched her it might destroy the illusion. Normally, Sekot performed this duty, as Sekot had done on Denon. There Sekot pretended to be Jacen Solo to convince Tahiri to return to Sekot but that plan was stopped by that woman. "Here on Zonama, where the True Way is the strongest, all things are possible."

"Of course Anakin," Jaina said with a stronger voice and a smile, "I have learned much about the True Way from Danni and the others."

"I know you have, I have been watching you grow in knowledge," Danni said projecting happiness, "but you seem restless."

"I'm just … I … I can't believe how close I allowed the Dark Side to win. If I had allowed the others to destroy Tahiri it could have … the entire galaxy could have suffered."

"But you didn't Jaina; you were able to stop yourself before that happened."

"No, she stopped me and …"

"Jaina, you hesitated, you failed to hit her with the killing shoot. You and you alone made yourself miss."

"If you say so Anakin," Jaina said sounding unsure. Being the Voice of Sekot, Danni has been reinforcing the idea that Jaina's action at Ossus had been the True Way working through her, guiding her action even then. However, Jaina never fully accepted that explanation; it was as if someone else was whispering to her in her sleep. That the truth was that she failed to kill Tahiri do to force outside her control.

"One day you will fully understand Jaina, one day you will see how even the most extreme actions at the time are really just the Force guiding our hands." Danni said, taking a deep breath to launch the next phase of their plan. "Soon you will return to Denon …"

"Leave Sekot? Why," Jaina asked looking horrified.

"The Force requires it Jaina," Danni said with a smile, "soon the forces of evil will try again to bring Tahiri to their side. She will need you there to help her as you help her parents in their hour in need."

"Help her how?"

"Soon she will have to chose, to be with Sekot or not. If she chose to follow her heart you will help her return to here. She needs to be here to help save the galaxy, however if she chooses to follow the Lie, to walk with darkness …" Danni turned away to reinforce the sadness she was projecting. "The vision I had of her will come to pass and the entire galaxy will fall in to chaos and darkness."

"But couldn't Sekot …"

"Sekot is still far too weak to stop her," Danni said wishing that were a complete lie on her part. Sadly, Sekot was still too weak to fight off a concentrated effort against Zonama. That is the one of reason they needed Tahiri, she could control both sides of any war and allow Sekot the freedom to fight back. As things stood now, Sekot would have to either concentrate on using the Yuuzhan Vong Warriors or ignore them and relied on the defenses of the planet. Neither option was desirable since the outcome would not be assured. Only with Tahiri help can they be victorious against any attempts to stop them. "Sekot is sure that Tahiri will reject the Dark Side, the Lie, but I know that Sekot would feel better if you were there by her side again."

"But Tahiri doesn't trust me …"

"She does," Danni said quickly, "when she is in her darkest hour, she will seek you out and forgive. You need to be there to guild." When Jaina was silent, Danni knew she was successful.

"I will do as you ask Anakin," Jaina said finally. Danni could see the pain in her heart at the idea of leaving Zonama and the love of Sekot but she also knew that she would return one day.

"I knew I could trust you to do the right thing my sister," Danni said while projecting the illusion of Anakin Solo slowly fading, "may the Force and Sekot be with you."

As Danni quietly walked away to leave Jaina lost in her own thoughts, she reviewed her actions today. Corran was convinced, with the help of Danni and Sekot, that he had found the qahsa that Nem Yim had left behind when they were here before. He was not only convinced it was important but that he had also been able to hide its existence from Sekot and Danni. Silly notion really, Sekot knew all and what Sekot knew, Danni also knew. They had purposely left it there for him to find and allowed him limited access to its contents. He would take it back with him and allow Tahiri to access it, in hope to understand Sekot better or at least uncover some grand plan of galactic conquest by the Yuuzhan Vong. With the qahsa in her hands, Sekot will finally be able to, once again, contact Tahiri, hopefully this time unaffected by … the something.

Sekot never went into detail about the Other that appeared to Tahiri when Sekot did, only that the Other wished to twist Tahiri away from Sekot. It had frustrated Sekot that the Other always seemed to be present when Sekot attempted contact her, to give the opposing viewpoint to Sekot's love. At least the last time Sekot talked to Tahiri, which Sekot has not been able to do since she gave up Bangor, Tahiri didn't suspect that either Sekot or the Other was real. Instead, Tahiri felt that they were just part of her own mind. No different then what one would think one could hear when making any decision.

Danni often felt that this Other made Sekot nervous, since Sekot was unable to nullified It's influence on Tahiri, but Danni was not worried. With Sekot, Danni and now Jaina's help, Tahiri will learn the True Way and the galaxy will be at peace … forever, whether or not it wanted it. One thing Danni and Sekot had agreed on early was the need for a loving and stern hand to guild the galaxy, that the evil that intelligent creatures inflict on each other needed to be contained.

Sekot has dim but powerful memories that It's parent had left on Sekot was the betray of the Yuuzhan Vong had inflected on It. How Yuuzhan'tar children left to defend Yuuzhan'tar from the evils it had never before experience before the Machine users found It. Sekot also knew that while It's children most stayed loyal to Yuuzhan'tar love and commands, some rebelled against It. They became as evil as the Machine Users, instead of obeying they decided to … think. They somehow developed Free Will and decided that they didn't need or want to be loved by Yuuzhan'tar. Sekot took It's parent's lesson to heart and vowed not to repeat the same mistake. Nevertheless, even as Sekot attempted to hid and only allow small groups that would accept It's love, others kept invading It's peace. Sekot and Danni had concluded that in order to protect Sekot, they would have to save the galaxy from its self, that all should receive Sekot's love. Only when the unnatural rules imposed on the galaxy by human greed and selfishness was replaced by Sekot's love, only then can the galaxy be at peace.

Rules that people like her father imposed on the natural world, that did nothing but cause greater pain and suffering on good people like Jaina and her family … after all is there any pain in the universe greater then losing a brother? Was there any greater love in the cosmos then Sekot …

* * *

… _PAIN!_ It surrounded Danni, engulfed her, in her. Her entire existence suddenly became as dark as the depths of intergalactic space. Somewhere in that dark came hundreds, thousands, millions, _billions_ of tortured souls screaming out in agony, misery, for forgiveness, salvation … _PAIN!_ Suddenly, something began eating at her, tearing at her, in her … _PAIN!_ She tried to fight back however, her hands passed through nothing as she felt the claws and the teeth as they pressed their attacked. _PAIN!_ She added her own voice to the countless others, screaming out to Sekot for help, to save her … _PAIN!_ She shield her eyes as best as she could as a light brighter then any star exploded in the universe. She had to squint to see anything, not that it help it was just …_PAIN!_

Danni could see her attackers, they were still as black as night and too horrible to describe as they slashed and tore into her, from within her. She could see her skin, torn, bleeding, chunks missing, parts burned black, others melted as if candle wax …_PAIN!_ All around her others were being tortured by the same creatures, some were down and being dragged towards a hole in the center. An island that is what they were on; an island in the middle of a lake of … fire! _PAIN!_ The creatures knocked her down, she again screamed out as they dragged her across the island. _PAIN!_ _PAIN!_ _PAIN!_

**_I hope that your limited definition of pain has been properly redefined._**

Danni looked up pleading for help at a creature that wore a cloak that had both light and dark globes that chased each other across the being's body. When it pulled back its hood, it reveled the face of … Tahiri?

**_No, I am not Tahiri. I am using this form so that pathetic collection of atoms you call a brain can comprehend what I am about to explain to you. I don't have much time to play around, so I brought you here for two reasons. One reason was to show you just how much you don't know, Voice of Sekot, about the true nature of the Universe. The second is to tell you to stop playing god, neither you nor Sekot are gods. Playing with people's lives like you two have has started to annoy me,_** Danni watched horrified as it gave her a nasty smile**_; trust me on this, I'm not a pleasant person when annoyed. Therefore, I need you to be the Ears of Sekot and pass on this message. Stop Now! What you two have done on Zonama is bad enough but you try to take over the entire galaxy and you will suffer … in fact Danni of Zonama, you will look back on this experience as the most wonderful in your life if you fail to listen to me._**

Danni opened her mouth to asked forgiveness, pleading to understand, to stop the …

* * *

… Immediately the pain stopped and the cool ground of Zonama refreshed her. 

"Danni, Danni where have you been?"

"Where did you come from?"

Danni heard the voices, surprised and confused, surround her as she reached out to seek Sekot.

_My Voice! Where have you been?"_

Danni couldn't answer as she tried to bury herself in Sekot's love. The memories were so vivid, so powerful that she just wanted to run away and hid forever.

"Danni, where have you been? You have been missing for a week!" Corran said as he reached her side.

Danni couldn't answer as the word 'week' echoed in her head, later she would tell Sekot but now she just wanted to hid … and never leave Zonama again.

* * *

"Hello Luke," Wedge said as Luke left the shuttle and stepped down on the landing pad of the Kidriff 5 main Military and Police base. Wedge watched as Luke gave the surroundings a dubious look. "They sometimes wish they were still part of the Empire, if that is what you are thinking." 

"I thought I was the only one around here who could use the Force," Luke said with a cock-eyed grin as he shook Wedge's hand. "Does your wife know that you are no longer retired?"

"Temporarily un-retired," Wedge shot back with his own grin, "nothing has changed since the last time I talked to you." Wedge glanced at the man grabbing Luke's bags and then nodded to the waiting air car, "Peacekeeper and the rest are over at the District Security Office, after we get you settled in I can take you over there."

"No," Luke said with a sad shake of his head, "I better go see the team before I do anything else. I still have to meet with the Planetary Governor this afternoon; Chief of State Omas needs me to smooth over some ruffled feathers, as he called it." Wedge nodded to Squeaky as he held open the doors to the air car for Luke and him to get in, once they were settled Wedge told Squeaky were to head too. "Privately, the Governor is grateful for the work Ratnena had performed here; his opinion is his own people could not have done as much in as little amount of time. Publicly, although, I'm here to listen to his valid complaints about foreign agents running amok on Kidriff 5 and assure them that we had only their best interest at heart."

"Sound like a job for a diplomat not you," Wedge said watching Luke closely.

"Normally yes, but this is not a normal situation really. With Tahiri involved as well as Leia and Han, I figure I would get their reports as long as I was here." Then Luke looked vaguely uncomfortable and squirmed in his seat, "plus Cal thought that Leia and I could do better damage control then a hundred diplomats, project a positive image of the Jedi and I could get some needed training in diplomacy."

"Sounds logical," Wedge said watching him squirm more.

"I agreed with Cal, plus Tahiri herself has done more to show that the New Jedi Order is a positive thing then anything that Leia or I could say. Have you seen some of the reports about Ratnena?"

"Yes I have," Wedge, said with a sick feeling in his guts that he got when he had first he read the Ministry of Health autopsy on Ratnena. "None of the reports leaked thought, even come close as to accurately describing the shape we found her in, the injuries she suffered were far worst."

"I know," Luke said in a small voice. It was hard for anyone to stomach the abuse she had reportedly suffered now and in the past. "Some kind soul in the media played up on her injuries and her past; they had aired a special report on it last night."

"I saw it," Wedge said, "or at least parts of it. Squeaky told me during that show that Face and Tahiri knew something was eating her up but they could never get her to say what it was." Then something clicked in Wedge's head that explained why Luke was so fidgety. "You want to use Ratnena and Tahiri's friendship to prove all Jedi is not your father or Kyp!"

"Several key people had quietly suggested that Cal and I do that, yes. You add in that she chased that Yunder and his gang down without killing anyone and then risking her life to save a small child …" Luke trailed off looking sheepish.

"I can see the value in for the GA and Jedi but …"

"Yes, but will Tahiri go for it." Luke said with a sigh, "I can tell you this much Wedge, I am not in favor of it. Let's honor Ratnena Bora for all that she was all that she had done to protect her family, friends and home world. There is much that we should be grateful for and we can never repay her for what she had accomplished here. But to use them like that, as showpieces. No, no I am not in favor of that at all. To me, that would just cheapen what she died for, what she sacrificed to protect."

"Did you manage to convince Cal of that view?"

"Let's just say we don't quite see eye to eye on this subject." Luke said dryly, "but we agreed to leave it up to her. Leia and I are supposed to suggest the idea and see what she thinks about the whole plan."

"Well, you know Tahiri, how do you think she will react when you ask her?"

"No," Luke said shaking his head, "I know _Tahiri Veila_, you know Tahiri better then I do right now. How do you think she will react?"

"Well, Luke," Wedge said after a very long pause, Wedge understood why they wanted to use Tahiri's and Ratnena's friendship for propaganda but he never liked using anyone's pain in that manner. "I only saw parts of that show last night. The reason I only saw some of it was that there was a memorial service for Ratnena earlier. It was a small private affaire, really, just her family, Inspector Smith, Han and Leia and a few of the Wraiths that were invited."

"Was it hard for Tahiri?"

"Tahiri wasn't there."

"Uh," Luke said as Wedge turned back to look at him. The look of disbelieve that Luke wore was similar to the one that Wedge had worn a day earlier. "Why would she not go …?"

"She wanted to go Luke but …" Wedge took a deep breath before moving on. "When the Bora's approached us to let us know about the service, her mother forbids Tahiri to attend. When Tahiri tried to talk to her, Mrs. Bora attacked her. She was claming that Tahiri was a fraud and never cared about Ratnena. That she wanted her daughter to be dead and a real Jedi would have saved her. It took Han, Smith, Elassar and I to pull her off Tahiri, and she took it Luke. She just stood there and let herself be attacked."

"Poor Tahiri," Luke said with a sigh.

"Yea," Wedge said with a nod, "so as far as what you want to ask her …"

"Wedge, do me a favor if you could?"

"Sure Luke."

"Just forget about that part of the conversation."


	34. Chapter 34

"We ran the serial numbers through Lando and his company, and found something rather interesting," Tahiri said as Luke flipped through the data pad looking for the correct entry.

Again, Luke was impressed, by the information that the Wraiths had gathered in the few weeks of investigation on the Bliss trade here on Kidriff 5 and the larger Bliss trade in general. Most of the credit rightly belongs to Ratnena Bora and Little Brother and their works on the various computer systems. Using slicing codes she had originally developed from her dealing with her former educator Darren Yunder and his criminal syndic and adapting them to the newer system he had, Ratnena was able to uncover the vast military, commencer and governmental contacts and money laundering contacts that all started at the school he ran.

Being an educator and mentor himself, Luke founded it harder and harder to look at Yunder without being angry and sadden by the man. Using the school to recruit, train and exploit his charges to assist in his criminal empire just sicken Luke to the core. Children with potential as these children have, they could have done much to help not only Kidriff 5 and beyond if they had the right guild. To Luke, Yunder was no different then the old Emperor, twisting young impressionable children to evil. Add in the logs that they found form Ratnena about her dealing with Yunder and the information Kidriff 5 security got from Celia … yes it was very hard not to hate the man.

"The Hu-Yunfer Company of Tatooine," Luke said when he found the right page.

"From the records Squeaky and Little Brother had stored in them, we found them to be one of the dummy corporations that the Vong Free movement established to supply arms and other goods for the Shadow Fleet." The young Sorr Hun said reading a data pad, one of the many spread out in front of her. "It was shut down and had all its assets frozen early in the investigation. They reported to have fronted the money for the droids and resold them to military. The YVH1 version they received are nearly identical to the military version except the override program, which would allow them to target non-Yuuzhan Vong life forms."

"Not that it makes that much of a difference really," Flight Officer Uhilka, said picking up another data pad, "it is a simple program upgrade to allow this override exists."

"Exactly, the droids that Yunder deployed had those overrides in place," Hun said, "those droids were reported to be deployed in the Shadow Fleet and believed to have been destroyed in the battle."

"What does Lando think about all this," Luke said looking at Han and Leia. Their history with Lando, the good and bad, make them more qualified to judge Lando's story then the young Wraiths.

"He is innocent on this one kid," Han said. Luke just gave him the look Mara called his JedI Master stare, "really Luke, he is."

"Lando told us before all this had happened, he sacked all those who had any dealing with the Vong Free movement," his sister said. "He also installed new protocols to make sure none of his employees attempt to sell these droids on the markets again."

"Lando may have had a shade deal or two in the past, Luke, but these droids are too profitable for him to lose the government contracts. In addition, he knows just how much damage these droids can cause in the wrong hands. If he says he is keeping a tight rain on the droids sales, I'm betting you can take his word on it."

"I would also say Mr. Carlrissian Company and employees are not at fault here," Kic Foruta said bring up a badly distorted scan of a frigate. "Apologies about the resolution of this scan but the frigate was unloading a large amounts of ordinance at the chase fleet, at that time their main concern was survival and not intelligence gathering."

"I, of course, was able to download this scan since I am able to remain calm and unconcern," the very unusual protocol droid Squeaky said in a smug voice.

"And won't shut up about either," the former Wraith Elassar said while covering his mouth.

"What we found out when we studied these scans," Tahiri said giving both of them a piercing stare, "the frigate has the same designs that we found in the Shadow Fleet."

"I'd thought that all the ships in that fleet had been accounted for," Luke said leaning back in his seat.

"We may have had misspoken JedI Master Skywalker," Elassar said looking apologetic.

"As we reported to the Senate and others, we met the fleet while in transit not at the ship yards. All ships had been accounted for that we commandeered," Squeaky said.

"It is very likely that a ship or two could have failed the initial jump," Tahiri said.

"We sent Kyp and a squadron out to the ship yards, Captain, and there were no signs of any ships left behind."

"Master Durron and his support crafts arrived three weeks after the Battle for Ossus," Tahiri said, "the warrant for Alema Rar went out nearly two and half weeks earlier. More then enough time for her to sneak in and out with any ships left behind."

"Remember Luke," Wedge said leaning forward, "those ships were designed to limit the number of personal needed to fly them."

"It is possible, however difficult it may seem, for JedI Rar to enter one of these ships and commandeer it for her own purposes," Squeaky said. "She was one of the high ranking members of Vong Free Movement."

"So why is one of my JedI flying around assisting a drug king pin?"

"We have been able to access some more information on Bliss, Master Skywalker, and there is a rumor going around that it is a JedI in charge of the operation and their main base is in a frigate," Calghal said then looked down the table towards Elassar, "and the news gets worst I am afraid."

"Worst how," Luke said with a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Shortly before Ratnena … well she contacted me about some brain scans she acquired from dead Bliss users. She said that they appeared to be similar to but not quite like Captain Tahiri's scans."

"Similar how," Luke said not really wanting to hear the answer.

"There are Yuuzhan Vong chemicals and proteins affecting the parts of the brain," Calghal said while bring up some scans and flashing through them. It is a plant protein that much we know since all plants and animals DNA differ in key areas. The problem lays in the fact that this protein is altering their brain chemistry, significantly."

"It is in fact transforming them into," Elassar broke off and looked at Tahiri.

"They are turning into copies of me," Tahiri said flatly.

"They are turning into Yuuzhan Vong?"

"Not quite, they don't have exactly same characteristic and their bodies, unlike Captain Tahiri, can't handle the stress and neither can their brains."

"I went to see some Bliss addicts, Master Skywalker; I can feel them in both shades of the Force."

"Which brings us to the worst news," Elassar said softly.

"It gets worst!"

"I am afraid so Master Skywalker, before Lt. Bora … died she had some evidence that the Bliss addicts were actually hearing the 'voices of the gods', as they claim, because the areas being affected also increased the sensitivity to the Force." Squeaky said translating what Little Brother was speaking as Little Brother flashed through some reports that Ratnena had dictated. "Lt. Bora was always puzzled as to why the Bliss addict would ever share their product with anyone since their need overruled any form of common sense. She had theorized that someone was speaking to them while they were intoxicated and controlled their actions."

"Which would also explain how it spread so quickly, which has been a mystery since the start," Doc said nodding her head.

"Are you saying that Rar is using Bliss as a form of Mind control?" Luke asked after a long pause.

"As much as I hate to admitted, no," Tahiri growled out, "She is not strong enough to control as many people as there are on Kidriff 5, let alone the rest of the galaxy."

"She could be the front man to someone else," Elassar said quickly.

"After what we observed in the Empire," Hun said while having Little Brother brings up some new files, "we think we know who is strong enough."

"One thing that was so disturbing about the Empire was the Hive Mentality that seemed to be everywhere," Uhilka said, "it was as if they were nothing but bugs dancing to an unseen and unheard music player."

"So you are thinking that Raynar Thul is somehow responsible for Bliss?"

"We are saying it is a possibility Luke," Tahiri said dropping the formalities, "what we are saying is the JedI and Wraiths need to pull together on this one."

"I can see that Tahiri but how do you wish to pool our resources?"

"Well, we are thinking of having Explosion Boy and JedI Girl, along with Mr. & Mrs. Solo, work with us to track down Rar …"

"Why start with Rar," Luke asked, interrupting Tahiri.

"Going after Rar is simpler then marching into the Empire and talking to Raynar," Tahiri said with a raised eyebrow, "besides my team should be able to handle Rar and anyone with her. If we get her into custody, we could get the intelligence to assist in getting the JedI into Raynar's palace. Remember Luke, my team is not equipped to deal with Raynar, that is strictly a JedI concern, however we can help in the insertion and planning. And in the outside case that Rar has no connection with Raynar, well we got one less danger off the scanner."

"We been bumping around in the dark for months Luke," Leia said leaning forward, "looking for Rar. Any help the Wraiths can provide we should take them up on it, they might see something that we have been overlooking."

"Agreed," Luke said without hesitation, "have you discussed this with you commanders, Tahiri?"

"I've put in a request yesterday," Tahiri said, in a business like manner. She then gave him a small smile, "Of course, if the legendary Master of the JedI, Hero of the Republic was to help by putting in a good word …"

"Flattery will get you everywhere Captain," Luke said with a grin, "I'll talk to Cal this evening. What about you Wedge?"

"I'm going to Denon, with my wife's connections and my own; we will see if we can track down Mr. Yunder. I have a promise to keep with him."

Luke gave his friend a hard look, he has heard Wedge mad before but it had been years since he heard that kind of steel in his voice. Before Luke could ask any questions Calghal also made the comment that she need to return to Denon or Ossus to run some test on this new development that Ratnena had discovered.

"If Lt. Bora is correct then this was in fact a very clever biological attack against the GFFA. By isolating and curing this weapon millions can be saved."

"Any luck in curing all the people here on Kidriff 5 since you have closed down the operations here?"

"No," Tahiri said in a sad voice, "the lack of Bliss anywhere is …"

**_"Captain Tahiri?"_**

"Tahiri here go ahead," she said pulling out her comm link.

**_"Tatooine Surprise here ma'am, message just came through from command. Hawk Bat Base compromised destroyed 1245 yesterday. Attack came from unknown frigate. Command suggests you return to Home. Do you copy?"_**

"Copy, _Tatooine Surprise_," although Luke could not sense Tahiri as well in the Force any longer, the sensation he was getting from her felt like … love shattering. Luke looked over at Calghal and his sister; by their nods, they too felt something from her even if outwardly she had not changed. "Please contact command and inform them we will head to Home a.s.a.p. Ask the captain to ready for launch in 4 hours."

**_"Affirmative, ma'am captain is … ma'am a flash message is coming across. Ma'am, Coruscant is reported to be under attack. Forces unknown …"_**

"Little Brother," before Tahiri was finished the small droid had already locked in the comm signal and had it displayed for everyone around the table.

"By the Cold …" Elassar whispered as everyone leaned towards the viewing screen.

The planet of Coruscant was a washed in fire!

* * *

"Hey Doc," Cathy turned around and saw Aden High walking towards her in his traveling uniform. After the briefing and seeing the destruction of Coruscant, again, Cathy decided that she wanted to go somewhere and have a drink or three. "Care for some company. 

"Sure Flight Officer High," Cathy said stiffly, the last thing she really wanted to do was spend any time around High right now. _Sure, if that was true why did you come to Space Port for your drinks? _Her inter voice asked as High sat down and gave her a smile. She sternly told herself to be quite as she waved to the bartender for a refill. "I thought you had left already."

"I was able to get my leave time extended a few hours," High said as he took a sip of his own drink. "I was working on one of Ratnena's pet projects, the one about those strange comm signals that no one is able to record. It seems that there was some of that at Coruscant earlier."

"You heard about that?" Cathy said wishing she had not seen the aftermath of that attack.

"I was on the _Tatooine Surprise_ when it came across," High said looking into his glass, "then of course I heard who was responsible …"

"Don't blame her for that!" Cathy said slamming her drink down and giving High a high power stare.

"The Emperor is a JedI …"

"So what? Uh so, freaking what? Face it High; she is no danger to anyone …"

"How about this, those signals have all been heard where ever she or the Emperor have been in the area. What if those strange comm signals are really used to boost their powers to mentally control everyone in the area?"

"Do you have any proof?"

"Not yet," High said sitting back, "Little Brother has denied me access to Ratnena's computers."

"You didn't tell him what you were thinking did you?"

"Well," he broke off and then gave her a dirty look as she laughed at him. "He gave me some line about that the computers are restricted to Wraiths only."

"That droid is more loyal to her then most humans are," Cathy said giving him a pointed stare.

"Well, in the long run it won't matter. When my appeal is heard …"

"Your what?"

"I'm appealing her orders to have me removed from the Wraiths."

Cathy just stared at him in disbelief, shaking her head she paid for her drinks, "you will never learn, will you?" With that, she left without a backward glance, leaving him in her past and wondering what was in her future.

* * *

Little Brother stood quietly in Tahiri's stateroom as the corvette _Tatooine Surprise_ raced through Hyper Space to the main base on Borleais. He was reviewing his actions, Ratnena's actions and those of Tahiri since they all met up, his conclusion was obvious. He failed, completely. Tahiri counted on him to keep Ratnena unharmed and functioning, instead he failed. Tahiri never said that he failed her or his mission but her action since then had left him with the probability nearing 100 that she blamed him for her friend ending up dead. Why else would she order him to stay on the ship while she went to Coruscant to inspect the attack, why else would she take Searcher instead of him? Therefore, he stood there quietly, awaiting his mistress to return. He was also making changes to his programming, changes that would not allow him to fail again.

* * *

"It's completely dead," Tahiri said quietly as she and her X-wing slowly orbited the burned out husk of a planet. No one lived, neither Yuuzhan Vong nor normal life found there existed any long except in the minds of those around galaxy. She had come at the request of Command and Master Skywalker to give them her impression of the latest attack against Life from those who would destroy. 

COMMAND AGREES WITH YOUR ASSESSMENT CAPTAIN TAHIRI.

"Do they have any idea how the Empire did this?"

NOT YET, CAPTAIN TAHIRI.

Tahiri was shocked at the damaged that Tahiri Veila's former classmate had inflicted on Coruscant but not nearly as shocked as she had been when she learned of the cheers it brought from many in the Senate. Rayner's bold proclamation that he and his Empire will continue the brave and under appreciated work of Admiral Kre'fey had many of the Senators loudly proclaiming that the GFFA and the JedI were the true criminals of this crisis.

CAPTAIN TAHIRI, COMMAND REPORTS THAT YOU ARE FREE TO RETURN TO YOUR NORMAL DUTIES.

"Thanks Searcher, plot a course back to Borleais, please. Time to go home." _Home_ echoed in her head, home was the Hawk Bat base and Rat. Both were gone now as all connection she could hold and look at. Just as Tahiri Veila lost everything when Anakin died, she too had nothing but her memories of Rat and her home. Rat's family wanted nothing to do with her; they refused to allow her to retain any mementos of their daughter. _Rat _… not even the Force was giving her any comfort or hope. After weeks of strange but useful lessons, it has been weeks since she received any. The strange creature seems to have left her, as Rat has.

Tahiri was alone, again, and had to be strong … and protect Little Brother at all cost. After all he was the only family she had left, the only one she could trust.

Goodbye Rat.

* * *

Never fear Tahiri will return, soon I hope. To all who read and reviewed …… A BIG THANK YOU!


End file.
